Brother
by Sthricynix
Summary: 'Bersama dengan keempat cawan ini, dengan ini kita adalah saudara! Tidak perduli akan jarak yang memisahkan, hati kita tetap satu'/Namikaze D. Naruto. Dulunya, namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Di pindahkan ke dunia baru dengan berbekal kekuatan dari Shodaime Hokage, Naruto memulai petualangan bersama adik-adiknya! Part 2 - Chapter 21 Up! Langsung dibaca -de Gozaru! RnR Please!
1. Kesempatan Kedua

**Naruto : After War.**

**[Judul Akan Diganti di Chapter Berikutnya.]**

**Rate : M.**

**Summary : Setelah perang, Naruto dan Sasuke diberi kesempatan kedua oleh Kaguya. Apa kesempatan yang ditawarkan Kaguya.**

**[Summary Akan Diganti di Chapter Berikutnya]**

**Warning : Gaje.**

**Chapter 1 : Second Chance.**

**BUGH!**

Naruto jatuh terduduk. Disebelahnya, terbaring sesosok Ninja berambut raven bermodel pantat ayam yang bisa kita panggil, Uchiha Sasuke. Didepan mereka, berdiri sesosok wanita berambut panjang dengan 3 mata diwajahnya.

Sosok tersebut, atau kita sebut Kaguya Otsusuki. Memandang Sasuke dan Naruto dengan ekspresi datar yang sulit diartikan. Walaupun sudah bertarung habis-habisan, Naruto dan Sasuke tetaplah bukan tandingannya. Bahkan mereka tak mampu membuat satu pun luka yang berarti pada Kaguya.

"Kenapa?"

Pandangan Naruto dan Sasuke menuju asal suara yang memecah keheningan tadi.

"Apa…. Hosh.. maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Kenapa kalian mati-matian berusaha melawanku? Indra, Ashura…" Tanya Kaguya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja untuk menciptakan perdamaian!"

"Perdamaian?" Beo Kaguya, "Perdamaian seperti apa yang kalian maksud!?" Tanyanya.

Naruto hendak menjawab, namun Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya, "Dimana seluruh orang saling mengerti satu sama lain. Saat tidak ada kebencian. Yang ada hanyalah kasih sayang." Jawabnya.

Kaguya terbelalak, "Tapi yang kalian lakukan hanyalah merusak tanah ini! Tanah ini milikku! Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menghancurkannya! Aku akan menghapuskan kebencian didunia ini! A.." Ucapan Kaguya terpotong oleh Naruto, "DENGAN APA!... Hosh… KAU BERNIAT MENGHAPUSNYA DENGAN MENGHAPUS SEMUANYA YANG ADA DIDUNIA INI!?" Teriak Naruto.

"LALU, SETELAH GENERASI BARU TERLAHIR, APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN JIKA MEREKA MENDAPATKAN KEBENCIAN DIHATI MEREKA UNTUK YANG KEDUA KALINYA!?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku…"

"Ingatlah Otsusuki-sama, Kebencian tidak bisa dihapuskan dengan kebencian. Kebencian harus dihapuskan dengan kasih sayang." Ucap Naruto.

"Dan cara itu berhasil padaku." Sambung Sasuke.

Kaguya terbelalak. Untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang berani menceramahinya. Dan orang itu adalah Indra dan Ashura. 2 Cucu yang sangat disayanginya. Untuk pertama kali juga Kaguya memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi akan perbuatannya.

"Lagipula," Kaguya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang berbicara, "Sudah saatnya kau tidak menjadi putri iblis lagi." Ucap Naruto.

"Sudah saatnya kau menjadi dewi cinta dan kasih sayang." Sambung Naruto dan Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Kaguya kembali dibuat terkejut oleh 2 remaja tadi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sempat melihat siluet Indra dan Ashura saat 2 remaja tadi mengucapkan kata barusan. Kaguya berjalan kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri. Ekspresinya tertutupi oleh rambut panjangnya. Namun, bukan menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke, Kaguya malah memeluk 2 pemuda tadi.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu… Mago (Cucu.)" Ucap Kaguya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ha'I, Baa-chan…"

Dan tubuh mereka bercahaya. Dan cahaya terpecah, menyebarkan kedamaian dan kasih sayang keseluruh dunia.

.

.

Perang…

.

.

Sudah berakhir.

.

.

[Disuatu tempat.]

Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri di suatu tempat. Tempat ini putih. Tidak ada apapun disini. Naruto dan Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke segala arah.

"Kau tahu ini dimana, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah?"

**TAP!**

**TAP!  
TAP!**

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar. Sasuke dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangan mereka kebelakang. Dibelakang mereka sudah ada dua sosok manusia (?) yang satu seorang pria tua dan seorang wanita muda (?).

"Hagoromo-sama, Kaguya-sama."

"Halo Naruto, Sasuke, atau bisa kupanggil, Ashura dan Indra." Ucap Hagoromo.

"Kalian pasti bingung tentang tempat ini kan?" Tanya Kaguya yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Naruto dan Sasuke. "Kita ada di alam kekosongan." Sambungnya.

Melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang tampak kebingungan, Hagoromo memutuskan menjelaskan, "Maksudnya, kita ada di alam antara Hidup dan Mati."

"EHH! JADI, AKU SUDAH MATI!" Teriak Naruto histeris.

"Ya."

"UGYA! HUHUHU…. AKU BELUM MAU MATI-TTEBAYO! AKU BELUM MERASAKAN ENAKNYA MENIKAH! DAN AKU JUGA BELUM PERNAH MERASAKAN YANG NAMANYA CIUMAN!" Teriak Naruto lagi.

Hagoromo memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Bukankah kau pernah berciuman dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang.

"UEGHH! BWUEKHHH! JANGAN MENGINGATKANKU!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengeluarkan isi perutnya a.k.a muntah.

"BWEKKHHH! KAU GAY! MENJAUH DARIKU!" Sasuke, dengan OOC-nya juga ikut-ikutan muntah.

Hagoromo dan Kaguya hanya mampu sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah! Maksud kedatangan kami, kami hendak member kalian kesempatan kedua." Ucap Kaguya.

"Kesempatan kedua?" Beo Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ya. Kami akan mengirim kalian ke dunia lain dan kalian akan mendapat kesempatan hidup untuk kedua kalinya." Sambung Hagoromo.

Kaguya mengangkat tangannya keatas. Dan terlihatlah beberapa proyeksi dari beberapa dunia yang berbeda.

.

.

"Silahkan pilih. Naruto, Sasuke."

.

.

Kaguya menunjuk layar proyeksi yang pertama.

"Yang pertama. Dunia yang berisi para penyihir. Mereka memiliki kemampuan bervariasi. Setiap pengguna sihir memiliki sebutan berbeda-beda, tergantung jenis sihir mereka. Contohnya, God Slayer, Wind Slayer, dan lainnya."

"Yang kedua. Dunia yang dikuasai berbagai jenis makhluk yang disebut Hollow. Makhluk ini suka memangsa jiwa manusia biasa. Para pembasmi Hollow disebut Shinigami. Mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan pedang khusus yang disebut Zanpakuoto."

"Yang ketiga. Berisi para kesatria yang disebut Saiyan. Di dunia ini, ada 7 bola ajaib yang disebut Dragon Ball. Apa bila kau mendapatkan ketujuh Dragon Ball, kau dapat memanggil Naga legendaris yang dapat mengabulkan semua permintaan."

Tampak Naruto dan Sasuke yang mulai tertarik.

"Yang keempat, sebuah dunia yang berisi berbagai macam makhluk yang menghuni jenis Fraksi mereka masing-masing. Namun, ada 3 Fraksi utama di dunia ini. Yaitu, Angel, Fallen Angel, dan Devil. Ketiga Fraksi ini terus berperang sampai sekarang sampai-sampai, Tuhan di dunia itupun tewas."

Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut, "Tuhan bisa tewas? Seberapa kuat makhluk-makhluk di dunia itu?" Gumam Sasuke.

"Yang kelima. Sebuah dunia yang dihuni oleh para bajak laut. Bajak laut mempunyai musuh abadi yang disebut angkatan laut. Orang-orang terpilih didunia ini dianugrahi sebuah kekuatan yang tak terbayangkan yang berasal dari buah aneh yang mereka makan."

"Dan yang terakhir, Dunia yang dikuasai oleh raksasa yang disebut Titan. Titan memiliki tubuh besar, tidak memiliki intelektual, membenci manusia, dan yang terburuk, mereka menganggap manusia sebagai makanan. Sisa manusia yang mampu bertahan, membangun sebuah kota yang dikelilingi tembok raksasa untuk melindungi manusia dari para Titan."

Naruto dan Sasuke memandang dengan penuh minat keenam layar proyeksi didepan mereka.

"Jadi, Naruto, Sasuke, dimana kalian akan mengulangi hidup?" Tanya Hagoromo.

"Pilihlah dengan baik. Kesempatan ini hanya datang sekali! Pikirkan semua konsekuensi yang akan terjadi." Ucap Kaguya.

.

.

"Aku memilih…."

.

.

**To Be Continiue…**

.

.

**A/N : Yo Minna! Saya Kembali dengan Fic Baru. Hehe! Fic ini akan jadi main project saya bersama dengan D.O.N : The End dan Santoryu no Naruto. Buat CowBot, Saya simpan saja karena kelihatannya peminatnya dikit banget! Dan buat Naruto : Road to Ninja, bakalan saya Rewrite karena saya sudah hilang akal. Dan saya Repost setelah D.O.N tamat.**

**Nah, menurut kalian, dimensi apa yang bakalan dipilih Naruto dan Sasuke? Saya berencana memisahkan mereka di dimensi yang berbeda. Misalnya Naruto di Bleach, maka Sasuke harus berada di dimensi yang lain. Jadi, kirim saran kalian melalui Review! :D**

**Nah, Setelah Review Fic ini mencapai target, Santoryu no Naruto bakalan di update diikuti D.O.N.**

**Jadi! Review ya!**


	2. New World

**[PENTING! BACA A/N DIBAWAH SAMPAI HABIS!]**

**Ryu D.(onquixote) Doflamingo Presents…**

_**Naruto : After War.**_

_**[Judul Akan Diganti di Chapter Berikutnya.]**_

_**Rate : M.**_

_**Disclaimer : Saya Cuma Punya Cerita Ini Aja.**_

_**Summary : Setelah perang, Naruto dan Sasuke diberi kesempatan kedua oleh Kaguya. Apa kesempatan yang ditawarkan Kaguya.**_

_**[Summary Akan Diganti di Chapter Berikutnya]**_

_**Warning : Gaje, Typo, Dimensional Travel, XOver!, DLL.**_

.

**Terimakasih Buat Kalian Semua Yang Telah Berbaik Hati Untuk Mereview Fic Ini!** : Ikanatsu, uchiha leo, .58, agung. , Yogi.35912, namikaze natsu, Ailfrid, Guest (1), Ashura naruto sannin, minyak tanah, altadinata, 1, Guest (2), AlanhefildDery, Kirisaki Shin, Nakazawa Nazuka, Shido, Seiryu, leontujuhempat, Namikaze007, Dark Namikaze Ryu, nanaleo099, thedy76, shintaro, Namikaze uzumaki ilham, .9, Rinnegan Serizawa, Naminamifrid, SECRET ADMIRER, Varian Andika, , Ae Hatake, yuichi, 27, nichan-ah, zukito, namikaze16, silent reader, Arif, .faris, , Guest (3), ahmadbima27, lemonade, andibhayangkara, Dickymabiesojo, reviewer gelap, agisummimura, rasenjogato007, Hiruka, UzumakyDesy, Onixynight, , dan RaFa LLight S.N.

[Mohon maaf apabila ada yang namanya tidak tertulis atau ada kesalahan penulisan nama. Karena saya mengetik namanya satu-persatu. Karena, apabila saya pakai metode CoPast, ntar ada beberapa nama yang kaga muncul atau jadi **19.** Dan sebagainya.]

**Q/A :**

**Kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke dipisah?**

Sengaja, nantinya, fic ini akan berfokus tentang Naruto di dunianya. Setelah tamat, fic baru yang menceritakan Sasuke, juga akan dibuat.

**Update!**

Iya.

**Yang keempat judul Animenya apa?**

Highschool DxD.

**Cara buat akun Fanfiction gimana?**

Umm… Gimana ya? Sebenernya kaga terlalu beda sih sama daftar Facebook/Twitter. Tinggal klik Sign Up, lalu isi kolom-kolomnya.

.

Yah, Sepertinya Cuman Itu Pertanyaan-Pertanyaan Dari Reviewer Non-Login.. Oke! Selamat Membaca!

.

**Chapter 2 : New World**

"Hmmm…. Pilihan yang menarik.. kenapa kau memilih itu?" Tanya Kaguya pada Naruto.

"Hehehehe.. Entahlah, hatiku berkata kalau dunia itu menarik." Ucap Naruto.

Kaguya hanya tersenyum melihat reinkarnasi cucunya itu, "Kau benar-benar reinkarnasi Ashura, mengikuti segala hal berdasarkan hati dan perasaan."

Naruto hanya menyengir mendengar kata Nenek Buyutnya itu.

"Baiklah, kami akan mengirimmu kedunia itu. Tapi ingat, ingatanmu tentang dunia Shinobi serta semua kemampuan lamamu akan kami hapus." Jelas Kaguya.

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana dengan Kurama!?" Tanya Naruto.

Hagoromo tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia malah tersenyum kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

**BOFFTTT.**

Kumpulan asap yang sangat besar tiba-tiba muncul mengelilingi mereka. Setelah asap tersebut mulai memudar dan kemudian menghilang, terlihat sembilan makhluk raksasa dengan bentuk dan jumlah ekor yang berbeda-beda, "Ini mereka. Dan Kurama, dia akan tinggal disini bersama kami, bersama delapan Bijuu lainnya." Jawab Hagoromo.

"Benar Partner. Mungkin ini saatnya mengucapkan perpisahan." Ucap Kurama pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bersamaku!?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kepergianku akan mengacaukan sistem sembilan bijuu dan tentunya akan mengacaukan dunia ini." Jelas Kurama.

Tampak Naruto mulai meneteskan air matanya, "Jangan menangis Naruto. Kami akan selalu mengawasimu." Ucap Son dan kemudian mengulurkan kepalan tangannya diikuti 8 bijuu lainnya.

Naruto menghapus air matanya kemudian menyatukan tinjunya sambil tersenyum, "Arigatou, Minna, Kurama."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke dan mengulurkan kepalan tangannya. Mengerti masuk Naruto, Sasuke juga mengulurkan kepalan tangannya dan menyatukannya dengan tangan Naruto.

"Kurasa, ini saatnya kita berpisah."

"Kau benar."

Tubuh Naruto pun mulai bercahaya, "Selamat tinggal, Saudaraku." Naruto sempat memberikan sebuah senyuman tulus sebelum dirinya lenyap ditelan cahaya.

"Ya, Saudaraku." Balas Sasuke juga dengan senyum tulus yang tak pernah diberikannya pada siapapun.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto." Ucap Kesembilan bijuu, Hagoromo, dan Kaguya.

Kaguya menatap Sasuke, "Dan kau, apa pilihanmu?"  
Sasuke memandang keenam layar proyeksi di hadapannya, "Tidak adakah dunia lain yang lebih menarik?"

.

.

.

**[Disuatu Tempat….]**

Disebuah pulau, Seorang bocah berumur sekitar 13 tahun terbaring lemas ditanah. Dia memiliki rambut kuning jabrik, dan 3 pasang goresan di pipinya yang menyerupai kumis kucing. Dia memakai set jaket Hitam-Oranye yang tampak sangat kebesaran untuk tubuhnya. Ditambah dengan ikat kepala dengan lambang aneh dikepalanya. Kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan, tubuhnya penuh dengan luka. Tampaknya, dia habis bertempur melawan sesuatu. Apapun itu, yang jelas apa yang dilawannya tidaklah seimbang dengannya.

"Oy! Ace! Sabo! Lihat apa yang aku temukan!"

Kini, tampak 3 orang anak tengah mengerubungi anak yang pingsan tadi. Tampak wajah-wajah bodoh mereka memandang penuh minat kearah bocah yang pingsan tadi.

"Oy! Ace, apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya seorang bocah bertopi jerami kepada temannya yang diketahui bernama Ace.

"Entahlah Luffy, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sabo?" Tanya Ace kepada seorang bocah bertopi yang dipanggil Sabo.

"Aku juga baru pertama kali melihatnya." Jawab Sabo.

Siapa dia? Dimana dia tinggal? Kenapa bajunya kebesaran? Kenapa tubuhnya penuh luka? Apakah dia alien? Berbagai pertanyaan mulai berputar liar di otak 3 bocah ber-IQ jongkok itu.

Sabo menemukan pergerakan pada tubuh bocah itu, "Sepertinya dia masih hidup. Bagaimana kalau kita bawa pulang?" Usulnya.

"Kau gila!? Dadan pasti tidak akan mengijinkan! Paling-paling kita akan dihajar lagi." Ucap Ace tidak setuju.

"Yah, tapi mau bilang apa… Masa' kita tega meninggalkannya disini?"

"Sabo benar. Lagipula langit sudah gelap. Mungkin sebentar lagi turun hujan." Luffy memasang pose sok berfikir.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita bawa anak ini." Kata Sabo sambil menggendong bocah berambut jabrik itu.

.

.

**[Dadan's House.]**

"Pwuahhh! Dogra, ambilkan lagi sakenya!"

"Baik bos!"

Saat ini, seorang pria tu… Eh! Seorang wanita tu..! Etto… Seorang wanita muda cantik dan sexy yang tampaknya merupakan bos di rumah itu tengah menunggu sake yang diambilkan salah satu anak buahnya. Sudah 10 botol sake diminumnya hari ini. Kelihatannya dia tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Kenapa mereka belum pulang ya? Sudah mau hujan lagi.." Gumam Wanita itu atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Dadan.

Ternyata gumaman Dadan didengar Magra, salah satu anak buahnya, "Kau mengkhawatirkan mereka bos?" Tanyanya berusaha menggoda bosnya.

"Iya, Eh! APPAAA! TIDAK! Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkan berandalan seperti mereka!?" Sanggah Dadan.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"OKAERINASAIIIII!"

"Panjang umur. Baru dibicarain udah muncul." Ucap Magra.

"Oh, kalian bertiga sudah pulang? Apa yang kalian bawa hari ini? Dan Sabo, siapa yang berada digendonganmu itu?" Tanya Dadan.

Sabo menurunkan bocah digendongannya, "Kami mendapatkan 2 ekor buaya dan 20 karung kayu bakar. Dan anak ini? Aku juga tak tahu. Kami menemukannya terkapar ditengah hutan." Jawabnya.

Magra dan Dogra yang telah kembali dari dapur memperhatikan anak itu dengan seksama, "Wah, keadaannya buruk sekali." Ucap Dogra, "Kau benar Dogra. Apa dia telah diserang oleh monster atau semacamnya?" Tanya Magra.

Luffy mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, saat kami menemukannya, dia sudah seperti itu."

"Kami memutuskan membawanya kemari." Tambah Ace.

Semua mata menatap kearah Dadan.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu!? Aku tidak setuju!" Tolak Dadan.

"Tapi bos, dia sekarat. Masa' kau tega meninggalkannya dihutan? Sebentar lagi kan mau hujan." Ucap Magra.

"Aku tidak pe…"

**JDERRRR! JRESSSHHHHHHHH…..**

"Tuh kan…"

Sebenarnya Dadan juga tidak tega, tapi dia sudah cukup stress dengan kehadiran 3 monster kecil dirumahnya. Kalau anak ini tidak sekarat, mungkin Dadan langsung mengusirnya. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, "Ya. Baiklah. Tapi ingat, aku tidak bertanggung jawab. Anak itu menjadi tanggung jawab kalian!" Dadan akhirnya menyetujuinya.

"Hore! Dadan, ternyata kau memang baik. Tidak seperti bandit gunung lainnya." Ucap Luffy, Ace, dan Sabo kemudian mereka membawa anak itu ke kamar mereka.

'Apa itu!? Mereka mengatakan kalau aku ini baik?' Dadan membatin dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

"Hei bos, kau menangis?" Tanya Dogra.

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis!"

"Kau menangis.. Lihat tuh air matamu mengalir deras."

"Huhuhuhuhu, Eh! AKU TIDAK MENANGIS!"

.

.

"Hei! Dia sudah sadar!"

Bocah berambut pirang jabrik itu mulai mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, berusaha menetralkan banyaknya cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk kematanya. Dia berusaha untuk duduk namun tubuhnya masih lemas. Berinisiatif, Ace membantu anak pirang itu duduk, "Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" Tanya anak itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Luffy malah memperkenalkan dirinya, "Aku Luffy! Orang yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut! Nah, orang yang memakai topi itu, Sabo." Sabo, melambaikan tangannya, "dan orang berwajah bodoh itu, Ace!" Lanjut Luffy.

"HEY!" Teriak Ace tersinggung.

"Jadi, siapa namamu!?" Tanya Luffy tanpa memperdulikan amukan Ace.

"Naruto. Namikaze D. Naruto."

Memutuskan menemui Dadan, Luffy, Ace, dan Sabo membawa Naruto keruang tengah. Namun, saat membuka pintu kamar dan hendak memasuki ruang utama, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Dadan tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah garangnya. Untuk, Luffy, Ace, dan Sabo, hal itu sudah biasa bagi mereka dan mereka tidak terkejut lagi. Tapi lain hal untuk Naruto. Dengan rasa kaget yang teramat sangat, secara reflek, Naruto melompat kearah Dadan kemudian menendang wajah cantiknya dengan sangat keras.

**DUAKHHHHHH!**

"SETAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

.

.

"Gomenasai…."

Entah berapa kali Naruto mengucapkan maaf. Kini dihadapannya, Dadan tengah duduk dengan wajah yang sangat kesal, "Kenapa kau menendangku!?" Tanyanya marah.

"Maaf. Aku sangat terkejut tadi, kau tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapanku dengan wajah Psikopatmu itu. Dan yang tadi itu hanya reflek." Ucap Naruto menyesal.

"Psi.. Psi.. PSIKOPAT! KAU BILANG WAJAHKU SEPERTI PSIKOPAAATTTTTT!"

"Ya.." Naruto tertunduk.

"HUUHUHUHUUUHUUU!" Dadan menangis tersedu-sedu kemudian menarik kerah baju Dogra dan Magra.

"HUHUHUHUHU! DOGRA, MAGRA! MENURUT KALIAN, APA WAJAHKU INI SEPERTI PSIKOPAT!?" Tanya Dadan sambil mengguncang Dogra dan Magra.

"He.. Hei! Tenangkan dirimu Bos!"

"Apa yang dikatakannya tidaklah salah!"

Salah bicara.

Dadan berhenti mengguncang-guncang Dogra dan Magra. Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Aura gelap tiba-tiba menguar dari tubuh Dadan. Naruto, Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Dogra, Magra, dan anak buah Dadan yang lain yang melihat itu hanya bisa Sweatdropped missal. Suasana dan Hawa tak mengenakkan melanda mereka. Semua mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Psikopat heh?" Suara dingin Dadan memecah keheningan.

"B.. Bos?"

"AKAN KUTUNJUKKAN APA YANG DISEBUT PSIKOPAT!" Dadan kemudian menerjang semua orang yang ada di Dadan's House, tanpa terkecuali.

Dia meng-obrak-abrik seluruh penjuru rumahnya.

"GKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

**[2 Bulan Kemudian….]**

Disebuah hutan, 4 orang anak tengah berlari mencari hewan yang bisa mereka buru. Mereka adalah Naruto, Luffy, Ace , dan Sabo dengan pipa paralon di genggaman mereka.

Naruto, yang ternyata tidak mengingat apapun selain namanya, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menjadi dekat dengan 3 bocah tadi. Bahkan, minggu lalu mereka sudah bertukar cawan sake yang meresmikan ikatan persaudaraan mereka. Naruto sebagai aniki tertua, Sabo dan Ace sebagai adik Naruto serta kakak dari Luffy yang merupakan ototo terkecil mereka.

"Naruto-nii! Hari ini kita berburu apa?" Tanya Luffy pada kakaknya itu.

"Entahlah Luffy.. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua adiknya yang lain.

**GROOARRRRR!**

Saat Sabo dan Ace hendak mengutarakan pendapatnya, mereka dikejutkan dengan auman keras dari seekor macan raksasa. Macan berwarna hitam dengan corak oranye itu memiliki tinggi 5 meter, serta panjang sampai ekor sekitar 15 meter.

"AHH! Bagaimana kalau dia!" Seru Sabo dan Ace bersamaan.

"Tentu saja!"

"Shishishishi…. Aku sudah tidak sabar! Macan bakar, pasti sedap!"

Macan itu menerjang Naruto dan ketiga adiknya. Namun, dengan gesit, keempat bocah itu mampu menghindari serangan Macan berukuran jumbo itu. Luffy memulai serangan pertama dengan merenggangkan tangan karetnya, "**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**"

Tangan karet itu melesat dengan cepat. Namun, bukannya mengenai sang macan, tangan itu malah menghantam tanah kemudian berbalik arah dan menghantam wajah Luffy, "UAGHH!" Luffy terpental dan dengan bodohnya mendarat di depan mulut sang macan.

"Adudududuh…."

"LUFFYY! AWAAASSSS!" Teriak Sabo dan Ace.

Luffy mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya mendapati seekor macan dengan liur yang menetes-netes hendak melahap badan kecilnya.

"**GROOOARRR!**"

"GKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**DRUAKKKGGGHHHHH!**

Saat Macan itu hampir memakan Luffy. Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di kepala sang macan yang membuat macan malang itu menghantam tanah dan pingsan dengan mata spiral komikal serta bintang-bintang komikal yang berputar di kepalanya.

"Luffy… Kan sudah kubilang, teknik pistolmu itu belum sempurna." Ternyata Narutolah yang telah menghantam kepala Macan itu dengan pipa paralonnya.

"Bukan tidak sempurna, tapi tidak berguna!" Tawa Ace.

Ejekan Ace tentu saja membuat Luffy geram. Pertengkaran komikal pun tidak terelakkan.

**DUAKGHH! DUGGHH!**

Ace dan Luffy mengusap benjolan dikepala mereka akibat hantaman pipa Naruto.

Naruto menyengir kepada ketiga adiknya itu, "Ayo kita makan!" Ace, Sabo, dan Luffy pun membalas dengan cengiran yang sama.

**[Keesokan harinya.]**

"LUFFYYY, ACEE, SABOOOOO!"

3 bocah yang sedang membakar seekor buaya besar itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang dan menemukan Naruto yang tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearah mereka, "Ada apa, Nii-chan?" Tanya Ace.

"Hehehe… Lihat apa yang kutemukan!" Seru Naruto riang sembari menunjukkan benda ditangannya.

Ternyata, benda yang dipegang Naruto adalah sebuah benda aneh berbentuk buah. 'Buah' tersebut memiliki bentuk seperti apel, memiliki warna coklat dengan garis-garis kasar diseluruh bagian kulitnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sabo bingung.

"Entahlah, aku menemukannya tak jauh dari tempat kalian menemukanku 2 bulan lalu!" Jelas Naruto.

"Ini seperti Akuma no Mi.." Luffy tiba-tiba menggumam.

"Akuma no Mi?" Beo ketiga saudaranya.

"Yah, kabarnya, buah ini dapat memberikan kekuatan-kekuatan aneh yang berbeda-beda. Bahkan kemampuan Gomu-Gomu-ku berasal dari buah seperti ini." Jelas Luffy.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Ace.

Luffy hendak menjawab, namun terpotong oleh Naruto yang berteriak kesenangan, "SUGGGOOOIIIIII! Kekuatan apa yang akan aku dapat yah!?" Kata Naruto, "GULP!" Naruto memakan buah itu.

"HUEKKKK! RASANYA GAK ENAK!" Teriaknya.

"HHEEEEHHHHH! KAU MEMAKANNYA!?" Teriak Luffy, Ace, dan Sabo.

"Hehehehe.. Habis, tadi Luffy bilang aku bakal kekuatan super. Jadi aku makan saja. Tapi kelihatannya tidak ada apapun yang berubah." Jawab Naruto.

"Kata Shanks, orang yang makan buah itu tidak akan pernah bisa berenang. Dan jika kau tidak beruntung, maka buah itu bisa saja memberikanmu kekuatan yang membuatmu aneh."

"EHHHHH!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana rasanya, Niichan?" Tanya Ace penasaran.

"Entahlah! Sulit untuk menjelaskannya! Yang jelas rasanya seperti pahit keasam-asaman yang tercampur aduk." Jelas Naruto.

"Eh!? Bau apa ini?" Tanya Sabo mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah mencium bau baru yang masuk ke hidungnya.

"EHHHHHHHH! BUAYANYA GOSONGG!"

.

.

Naruto, Luffy, Ace, dan Sabo kini tengah berjalan melewati hutan. Mereka sedang mencari hewan baru untuk mereka bakar. Gara-gara Akuma no Mi yang ditemukan Naruto, mereka melupakan buaya yang sedang mereka bakar sehingga gosong dan tidak bisa dimakan lagi.

"Huh! Ini gara-gara kau, Naruto-nii!" Semprot Luffy pada Naruto.

"Apa-apaan! Aku kan hanya menunjukkan benda yang kutemukan!" Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, Luffy, Naruto-niichan! Lebih baik kita fokus mencari buruan kita!" Lerai Sabo.

Tak lama, Naruto dan ketiga adiknya melihat pergerakan dari sebuah semak belukar. Memutuskan untuk mendekat, betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat beruang setinggi 6 meter tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak tadi.

"**GROOOOAAARRRRR!**"

Tanpa ampun, beruang tadi langsung menggunakan tangannya dan memukul 4 bersaudara itu menjauh. Pukulan yang sangat kuat dari seekor beruang raksasa, mau tak mau membuat Naruto, Luffy, Ace, dan Sabo terpental jauh.

"UAGHHHH!"

"GAHHHHHH!"

"UKHHHHHH!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Kini, tampak Naruto dan saudara-saudaranya terkapar tak jauh dari sang beruang. Beruang ini cukup kuat sehingga mampu melukai mereka cukup parah. Keempat bocah itu masih memiliki kesadaran, namun luka-luka yang cukup banyak membuat mereka kesulitan bergerak. Mereka semua membelalakkan mata saat sang beruang mengangkat kakinya dan mencoba memijak dan menghancurkan Luffy dan saudara-saudaranya.

'Sial! Apa kami akan mati!' Batin mereka semua yang entah kenapa bisa sama.

Tanpa sadar, tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, menjulurkan jari telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya kearah sang beruang "**Mokuton : Juumokusenbon!**" (**Wood Release : A Thousand Wood Neddle!**).

Tiba-tiba saja, melalui jari telunjuk Naruto, muncul ribuan kayu kecil yang mirip dengan jarum yang menyerang sang beruang. Tusukan dari ribuan jarum kayu tersebut ternyata berhasil melumpuhkan dan membuat sang beruang jatuh dan mati.

Luffy, Ace, dan Sabo memandang Luffy dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "SUGGGOOOOIIIIIIII!" Teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan dengan mata bintang komikal.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya!?" Tanya Luffy.

"Entahlah, tubuhku bergerak sendiri." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Itu berarti, yang kau makan tadi adalah buah iblis!" Tebak Ace.

"Kita namakan apa yah?" Sabo memasang pose berfikir.

"Bagaimana kalau **Moku-Moku no Mi**? (**Wood Wood Fruit**.)" Usul Naruto.

"Moku-Moku?"

Luffy mengangguk setuju, "Ya! Itu nama yang keren, Niichan!"

"Ya, Moku-Moku Naruto-niichan memang keren. Tapi tidak seperti Gomu-Gomu milikmu yang tidak ada gunanya." Ejek Ace.

"Apa kau bilang!?" Luffy tersinggung.

"Lemah, BWEKKK!" Ace menjulurkan lidahnya.

Untuk entah-yang-keberapakalinya Luffy dan Ace kembali bertengkar. Naruto dan Sabo hanya bisa sweatdropped. Samar-samar mereka sempat mendengar 'Gomu-Gomu no Pistolku bisa memecahkan wajahmu!' dan 'Sudah kubilang lemah, yah tetap lemah!' dan beberapa ejekan seperti 'karet gelang', 'jerawat', dan sebagainya.

Menggunakan insting, Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangan dan berkonsentrasi, "**Mokuton : Shichuurou!**" (**Wood Release : Four-Pillar Prison!**).

Tiba-tiba, muncul kayu-kayu yang menjulang tinggi mengelilingi Luffy dan Ace yang sedang bertengkar. Kayu-kayu tersebut terus bergerak sampai akhirnya membentuk sebuah penjara yang mengurung Luffy dan Ace. Pertengkaran Luffy dan Ace pun terhenti.

"SUGGOOOIIII!" Teriak Sabo, "Bagaimana kau melakukannya!?" Tanyanya.

Naruto sempat terjatuh dan terengah-engah setelah menggunakan jurus tadi. Setelah mengambil nafas, Naruto berdiri dan memandangi tangannya lalu tersenyum senang, "Bagaimana? Keren bukan? Aku hanya mengikuti instingku saja. Tapi, sepertinya aku harus banyak berlatih. Membuat penjara ini saja sudah membuatku sangat kelelahan." Naruto menjelaskan.

Ace dan Luffy yang sempat terkagum-kagum tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, "Eh? Naruto-nii? Bisa keluarkan kami?" Tanya mereka yang mulai panik.

Naruto tidak menggubris mereka dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sabo dan mengedipkan matanya. Sabo yang mengerti maksud sang Nii-chan hanya menyeringai sebagai balasan kedipan mata Naruto.

"Oy, Sabo! Kurasa aku mendengar sesuatu.." Kata Naruto dengan wajah liciknya.

"Ya, Niichan. Tapi untuk apa kita perdulikan, lebih baik kita pulang dan membawa beruang ini untuk Dadan." Sabo mengikuti Naruto dan memasang wajah licik.

Naruto dan Sabopun meninggalkan Luffy dan Ace.

"HEY!"

"LEPASKAN KAMI!"

"NIICHAN, SABO!"

"LEPASKAN KAMI, BRENGSEKKKKK!"

.

.

.

**[Satu Tahun Kemudian…]**

Semua anggota Dadan's Familiy sedang berdiri di pinggir pantai utara pulau itu. Mereka kini tengah bersiap melepas Naruto yang hendak melanjutkan petualangannya mengarungi seluruh lautan.

Naruto saat ini memakai dalaman kemeja oranye dan dilengkapi dasi berwarna hitam. Kemeja tersebut dibalut dengan setelan Tuxedo putih yang dibiarkan terbuka. Untuk celana, dia memakai set yang sama berwarna putih. Dan untuk sepatu, Naruto hanya memakai sepatu berwarna hitam. Naruto tampak cool dengan semua pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya yang memiliki tinggi 175cm. Ditambah lagi, sebuah topi tinggi berwarna putih yang mirip dengan topi milik Sabo. Yang membedakan hanya warna putih dan jika pada topi Sabo diikatkan Google, maka topi milik Naruto dihiasi Hitai-ate hitam yang ditemukan Luffy, Ace, dan Sabo setahun yang lalu. Pertanyaannya dimana Naruto mendapatkan satu set pakaian mahal tersebut? Jawabannya sederhana. Mencuri. Dan setelah merasa semua lengkap, Naruto kini siap untuk berangkat.

"Jadi, ini saatnya. Luffy, Ace, Sabo inilah saatnya kita berpisah. Jangan lupa jaga diri kalian." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Luffy dan Ace ikut tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Niichan! Suatu saat, kita pasti akan bertemu di lautan." Ucap Luffy semangat dan diikuti anggukan Ace dan Sabo.

"Dadan, mungkin kau menyeramkan, galak, dan semacamnya. Namun, sebenarnya, kau itu adalah seorang ibu yang baik. Kali ini, aku minta tolong dengan sangat padamu, jaga mereka ya." Naruto memeluk Dadan.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Dadan yang dipuji seperti itu kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu. "Hey Bos! Kau menangis!?" Tanya Dogra dan Magra.

"HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU! Eh! TIDAK!" Dadan membantah.

"Tapi air matamu mengalir deras."

"HIKS! AKU TIDAK MENANGIS!"

Naruto tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya. Inilah yang membuat Dadan's Family tidak pernah membosankan. Bos yang memiliki ego dan harga diri tinggi, namun peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, anak buah dengan kepribadian yang berbeda-beda yang sangat setia dan loyal pada bosnya, dan masih banyak hal yang membuat Naruto berat untuk meninggalkan keluarganya itu.

Naruto berjalan kearah ketiga adiknya, kemudian memeluk ketiga adiknya itu dengan erat., "Jaga diri kalian yah, Ototou." Ucapnya. "Ha'I Aniki." Balas ketiga adiknya kompak.

Naruto menaiki kapalnya dan menurunkan layarnya. Hanya layar putih biasa, karena Naruto tidak seperti ketiga adiknya yang mempunyai impian menjadi bajak laut. Naruto, memilih menjadi pelaut biasa dengan impian mengarungi seluruh lautan dan menemukan All Blue. Untuk kapal Naruto, kapal yang diberi nama 'Kurama' itu memiliki ukuran yang cukup besar (**A/N : Ukuran Sama Seperti Going Merry.**). Memiliki layar putih yang berlambang spiral dan memiliki tulisan 'NARUTO' dibawahnya. Kapal yang dibuat dari kemampuan Moku-Moku Naruto itu memiliki fitur yang sangat lengkap. Mulai dari mesin uap untuk melewati Calm Belt, kolam renang, 10 kamar, dapur, dan berbagai fitur lainnya. Ternyata, kemampuan Moku-Moku milik Naruto mampu mengeluarkan berbagai jenis kayu. Salah satunya kayu Adam, yang dikatakan sebagai jenis kayu terkuat yang pernah ada. Naruto pun menggunakan kayu adam untuk membuat kapalnya. Dibagian depan kapal, terdapat ukiran kepala rubah oranye yang bernama 'Kurama'.

Mulai menjalankan kapalnya, Naruto melambaikan tangannya kearah para teman dan keluarganya. Luffy, Ace, dan Sabo juga melambaikan tangannya sembari berteriak, 'SAAT KITA BERTEMU, KITA MUSUH!' yang dibalas dengan anggukan kakaknya. Naruto juga melihat Dogra dan Magra serta seluruh anak buah Dadan yang melambaikan tangan dan dilengkapi dengan senyuman. Dan terakhir, dia melihat Dadan yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"AKU BERANGKAT!"

.

.

**To Be Continiue…**

.

.

**A/N **: **Yo! Minna! Chapter Kedua Sudah Update! Sudah Tau Kan Di XOver-in Sama Anime Apa? Yup! One Piece. Kelihatannya, Permintaan Di Review, PM dan E-Mail Sangat Bervariatif. Namun, Setelah Saya Hitung, Ternyata Jumlah Orang Yang Meminta Naruto di **One Piece** atau **Highschool DxD **Itu Sama! Setelah Saya Pertimbangkan, Akhirnya Saya Memutuskan Memasukkan Ke **One Piece **Karena **DxD **Sudah Terlalu Banyak.**

**Eniwey, Untuk Chapter 3, Bakalan Saya Pindah Ke Fandom NarutoxOne Piece. Jadi, Buat Yang Nunggu Fic Ini Update, Tungguin Aja Di Fandom Itu. Dan Buat Kemampuan Naruto, Disini Sudah Disebutkan. Kemampuan Naruto Diambil Dari Fandom Naruto. Mokuton!**

**Info Devil Fruit Naruto.**

**Nama : Moku Moku no Mi **(**Wood Wood Fruit**, **Buah Kayu Kayu.**)

**Tipe : Logia.**

**Kemampuan :**

**Mokuton : Juumokusenbon** (**Wood Release : A Thousand Wood Neddle.**)

Naruto menjulurkan jari telunjuknya dan mengeluarkan peluru-peluru jarum yang terbuat dari kayu.

**Jarak Jurus : **Sempit, **Kelas : **Bawah.

**Mokuton : Shichuurou** (**Wood Release : Four-Pillar Prison.**)

Naruto memunculkan sebuah penjara kayu yang dapat memenjarakan musuh.

**Jarak Jurus : **Sempit-Luas, **Kelas : **Bawah-Menengah.

**Oke Itu Aja! Buat Yang Ada Saran Atau Pertanyaan, Silahkan Saja Tulis Di Kolom Review. Hargai Kerja Keras Saya Dengan Menggunakan Waktu Kalian Sekitar 5 Menitan Untuk Memberi Kritik, Saran, ataupun Pertanyaan Pada Saya.**

**Fic Akan Di Update Setelah 100 Reviews Masuk! :D**

**Jadi, Buat Yang Pengin Fic Ini Lanjut, Mohon Reviewnya!**

**Review**


	3. Meet The First Nakama! Naruto vs Kizaru!

**Brother**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Χ One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Warning : Naruto XOver One Piece, DF User!Naruto, Strong!Naruto, AU, Alternate-Canon, Dimensional Travel, Younger!Naruto, etc.**

**Rate : M (Biar Aman.)**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki. Seorang Ninja dari Konohagakure yang mendapatkan kesempatan kedua dari Kaguya Ootsusuki. Dipindahkan ke dimensi One Piece, mampukah Naruto yang kini bernama Namikaze D. Naruto beserta ketiga adiknya menggapai impian mereka?**

.

.

"Naruto!" Manusia berbicara.

'Daging?' Manusia membatin.

"**Mokuton!**" Jurus.

**BUAKHHH! **SFX.

**[Sebulan Kemudian.]** , **[Pulau Misterius, Grand Line.] **Skip time, Nama tempat.

_**BAJAK LAUT CANDY DITANGKAP CP9 **_Judul Koran.

.

**Terimakasih Buat Kalian Semua Yang Telah Berbaik Hati Untuk Mereview Di Chapter 2!** : Ailfrid, .58, , altadinata, romijuniawan, .1, Yogi.35912, Kirisaki Shin, fbalinz, egindz, uchiha drac, Rinnegan, maulana59, , Ndah D. Amay, Ae Hatake, , ahmadbima27, YamiNo Kurama Akatsuki, sakuranatsu90, Red devils, Rizky, uzumakiseptian, yuichi, D 007, Neko Twins Kagamine, OrtogeniX Esper, petrabreaker, love kyuuuu, Naminamifrid, ferianda, lemonade, Namikaze Hendrix Ngawi, Aldho, rantocherbond, Hiruka, Rasenjogato007, Uzumaki Deichi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Guest, Al-Faraoh, Sky, Anjlok, dan punk.

[Mohon maaf apabila ada yang namanya tidak tertulis atau ada kesalahan penulisan nama. Karena saya mengetik namanya satu-persatu. Karena, apabila saya pakai metode CoPast, ntar ada beberapa nama yang kaga muncul atau jadi **19.** Dan sebagainya.]

**Q/A :**

**Naruto Akan Jadi Marine Atau Bajak Laut?**

Untuk Sementara Bakalan Jadi Pelaut Biasa Saja. Yang Jelas, Naruto Gak Bakalan Jadi Marine. Kalo Jadi Bajak Laut, Itu Masih Suatu Kemungkinan.

**Sasuke Gimana?**

Cukup Banyak Yang Nanya Soal Kabar Sasuke. Nah, Sasuke Masih 'Ngambang' Dan Tidak Akan Muncul Lagi Sampai Fic Ini Selesai. Saya Belum Menentukan Kemana Dia Akan Dilempar(?) Kaguya. Jadi, Saya Masih Membuka Poll Buat Para Readers Soal Nasib Sasuke. Kalo Ada Saran Dunia Yang Lain (Yang Ga Masuk Daftar) Juga Boleh! ^^

**Naruto Punya Haki Raja Ga?**

Haoshoku? Mou, Tebak Sendiri… Hahahahaha! ^^

**Apakah Ace Akan Mati?**

Nah, Ini Saya Juga Bingung.. Menurut Readers, Ace Dibunuh(?) Apa Enggak?

.

Nah, Itulah Pertanyaan Dari Para Reviewer Non Login. Buat Para Reviewer Login Yang Merasa Mengajukan Pertanyaan, Coba Cek PM Kalian! ^^

.

**Chapter 3 : Meet The First Nakama! Naruto vs Kizaru!**

Sebuah kapal dengan ukuran besar berjalan pelan melewati tenangnya lautan east blue. Kapal tersebut memiliki warna biru kehijauan, kepala anjing dibagian depan kapal, dan layar putih yang bertuliskan 'MARINE'. Ya! Kapal tersebut merupakan kapal dari salah satu Vice-Admiral Marine paling kuat, Marine Hero, Monkey D. Garp.

Hari ini, Garp memang berniat mengunjungi East Blue untuk melihat cucu-cucunya, Ace, Naruto, Luffy, dan Sabo. Naruto dan Sabo? Kenapa Garp mengenal mereka? 5 bulan yang lalu, saat kunjungan terakhir Garp ke East Blue, Ace dan Luffy memperkenalkan 2 saudara baru mereka Naruto dan Sabo. Setelah itu, Garp mengangkat Naruto dan Sabo sebagai cucunya. Walaupun pertemuan pertama mereka kurang menyenangkan karena Garp, lagi-lagi harus menyiksa Ace, Luffy, dan Sabo karena impian mereka menjadi bajak laut. Tapi, Garp tetap menyayangi semua cucunya dengan kasih sayang yang sama. Tak perduli walaupun kenyataannya Ace, Naruto, dan Sabo adalah cucu angkatnya.

"GARP-SAN!"

Lamunan Garp tentang masa lalunya harus pecah gara-gara anak buahnya, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ada sebuah kapal yang mendekat kemari!" Lapor anak buahnya itu.

"Hm?" Garp menggunakan teropong untuk melihat kearah lautan didepannya. Ternyata memang ada sebuah kapal yang mendekat kemari. Garp memicingkan matanya untuk melihat dengan lebih fokus. Dia melihat kapal ukuran sedang, mempunyai kepala kapal berbentuk rubah, memiliki layar dengan pola spiral dan tulisan 'NARUTO' dibawahnya. Garp membelalakkan matanya sampai menembus teropong yang dipakainya saat membaca tulisan 'NARUTO' di layar kapal tadi, "EHHHH! NARUTO!?"

Salah satu awaknya merasa kebingungan, "Naruto? Apa yang salah dengan kata Naruto di layar itu? Garp-san." Tanyanya yang diikuti anak buah Garp yang lain.

"SEMUANYA! KITA AKAN MENDEKATI KAPAL ITU!" bukannya menjawab, Garp malah memerintah anak buahnya.

"Ha-Ha'i Garp-san!" Anak buahnya member hormat dan melaksanakan perintah.

Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya kapal Garp berhenti disebelah kapal berkepala rubah tadi. Anehnya, kapal tersebut sangatlah sepi. Yang ada hanya seorang pemuda yang tidur dibagian kepala rubah itu dengan ingus yang menggelembung.

"Kalian tunggu disini! Aku akan pergi kekapal itu!" Perintah Garp.

"Tapi, Garp-san. Tampaknya kapal tersebut hanya dihuni oleh orang yang tidur itu. Apakah kita akan menyerangnya?" Tanya anak buah Garp.

"DIAM! IKUTI SAJA PERINTAHKU!" Garp berteriak marah.

"Ha- Ha- Ha'i!"

Garp melompat masuk kedalam kapal rubah itu dan kemudian berjalan kearah pemuda yang tidur tadi, "BANGUN! ANAK BODOHHH!" Garp menjitak kepala anak itu dengan sangat keras.

**BLETAKKK! BRESKHHH!**

Anehnya, tangan Garp malah keterusan melewati kepala pemuda tadi dan malah membelahnya jadi 2.

"GKYAAAAAAAAAAA! GA-GA-GA-GARP-SAN! KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!" Teriak seluruh anak buahnya histeris.

"GKYAAAAAAA! MAAFKAN AKU!" Garp ikut-ikutan histeris.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kepala Naruto kembali menyatu dan kemudian dia terbangun, "Kalian berisik sekali!" Ucap Naruto.

"GKYAAAAAAAAAAAA! KEPALANYA NYATU LAGI!" Anak buah Garp semakin histeris.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Naruto malah bingung sendiri.

"DI-DI-DIA BISA BICARAAAAAAAA!"

**[Beberapa Saat Kemudian…]**

"Sokka. Jadi kau sekarang adalah buah iblis. Dan tipenya adalah logia." Garp menggumam.

"Benar. Ngomong-ngomong, kakek ngapain kemari?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hahahaha!" Garp tertawa, "Niatnya, aku ingin menjenguk kalian berempat ke tempat Dadan. Tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan mu ditempat ini." Garp melanjutkan.

"Dan, Naruto! Bagaimana kabar adik-adikmu?" Tanya Garp.

"Etto.. mereka tetap ingin menjadi bajak laut." Naruto menjawab dengan gugup.

Garp tampak terkejut. Kemudian aura hitam menguar-uar dari tubuhnya. Naruto dan para anak buah Garp hanya mampu Sweatdropped masal saat Garp berulang kali menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, 'Anak-anak itu…. Aku akan benar-benar menghajar mereka.'

Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terkesan awkward, Naruto menepuk bahu Garp "Sudahlah. Jika kau mengamuk disini, bisa-bisa kapalku ini hancur. Nanti, kau bebas menghancurkan gunung corvo sesukamu." Ucapnya.

Garp mengangguk dan menenangkan dirinya, "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Naruto." Tanya Garp.

"Tentu saja untuk mencapai impianku untuk mendapatkan nakama dan menemukan All Blue!" Ucap Naruto semangat.

"Apa kau berniat menjadi bajak laut?" Garp bertanya.

"Tidak." Naruto menyanggah pertanyaan Garp, "Tapi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan Tenryuubito atau menyerang Marine apabila mereka mengganggu ketiga adikku."

"Heh!" Garp tersenyum, "Tak salah mereka memilihmu sebagai kakak. Kau sangat perhatian pada mereka walaupun mereka bukanlah saudara kandungmu." Ucap Garp yang dibalas cengiran oleh Naruto.

"Yasudah.." Garp memeluk Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah kapalnya, "Kita berpisah disini, Cucuku. Raihlah cita-citamu itu! Jangan lupa untuk melindungi teman-temanmu walaupun yang harus kau korbankan itu nyawamu." Garp memberikan nasehat kepada Naruto.

Naruto menyengir, "Tentu saja, Jiji! Titip salam pada mereka ya!"

Garp hanya mengangkat tangan nya.

Mereka pun dipisahkan oleh tenangnya lautan East Blue.

.

.

.

**[Sebulan Kemudian.]**

Sudah sebulan lamanya Naruto mengarungi lautan dan akhirnya berhasil memasuki Grand Line. Reverse Mountain yang merupakan jalan masuk Grand Line, bukanlah masalah untuknya, walaupun 'Kurama' hampir hancur karena perhitungan Naruto yang sedikit _miss_, Naruto dapat melewatinya dengan membuat gapura-gapura kayu di sepanjang jalur pelayaran Reverse Mountain untuk menahan kapalnya.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sebuah pulau dari teropong, "Akhirnya! Setelah seminggu lamanya, aku menemukan pulau pertamaku di Grand Line!" Naruto tersenyum senang.

**[Pulau Misterius, Grand Line.]**

Naruto berjalan menyusuri pulau aneh tersebut. Setelah melewati hutan yang berada dipinggir pulau, Naruto akhirnya disuguhkan pemandangan indah. Sepasang batu raksasa yang menghimpit sebuah kota ditengahnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat kearah gapura di pulau itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada disana.

"Liberty Island. Sepertinya ini pulau yang menarik." Naruto menggumam sendiri.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri kota itu. Bangunan-bangunan disini mempunyai bentuk yang aneh. Memiliki desain seperti rumah siput dan memiliki warna yang beraneka ragam. Penduduk disini juga memakai pakaian yang aneh-aneh. Mayoritas wanita hanya memakai dress panjang dan para pria memakai baju kaos yang terlihat santai.

"Jangan lari!"

Naruto dikejutkan dengan sebuah teriakan. Mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, Naruto melihat seseorang yang dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa orang berpakaian seragam Marine. Orang berjubah tudung itu berlari dan akhirnya melewati Naruto.

"Tunggu! Iblis!" Teriak para Marine.

'Iblis? Kelihatannya menarik. Aku ikutin ah!' Batin Naruto.

Orang tadi berbelok kearah kanan dan memasuki sebuah gang sempit. Setelah cukup jauh, ternyata gang yang dimasukinya buntu. Orang itu berhenti berlari dan melihat kebelakang dimana para Marine sudah semakin mendekatinya.

"Hei! Dia terpojok!"

"Yosh! Ikuti perintah Admiral untuk mengeksekusinya ditempat!"

Tubuh orang tadi bergetar. Kelihatan sekali dia sangat ketakutan saat ketiga Marine tadi hendak menarik pelatuk mereka.

"Mati kau!"

"**Mokuton : Sashiki! **(**Wood Release : Cutting!**)"

**JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh ketiga Marine tadi ambruk setelah kepala mereka bolong akibat tertusuk kayu-kayu berukuran sedang. Orang tadi memandang kedepan dan melihat orang yang menyelamatkannya tadi. Ternyata, seorang pemuda pirang dengan pakaian Tuxedo, Naruto.

"Si.. Siapa kau?" Tanya orang tadi.

"Hm? Namaku Namikaze D. Naruto! Siapa namamu tuan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Robin, Nico Robin. Dan lagi, aku perempuan. Dan, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Apa kau menginginkan harga kepalaku?" Tanya perempuan yang diketahui bernama Robin itu.

"Tidak! Aku bukanlah Bounty Hunter jadi kau tidak usah khawatir." Naruto kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi, "Yasudah. Jaa!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Robin terdiam. Dia kini tengah bingung. Posisinya sekarang sangatlah tidak aman. Dia tengah diburu oleh Marine yang sedang 'berkunjung' kepulau ini. Haruskah dia mengikuti pria blonde itu? Disatu sisi, Robin menganggap kalau dirinya harus percaya dan berlindung pada pria tadi. Tapi, dia tidak mungkin mempercayai pria tadi begitu saja. Namun, entah mengapa Robin merasa kalau dia mengenal baik pria itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa seperti senang setelah bertemu dengan pria itu.

Bukankah Robin belum pernah bertemu dengannya? Jadi, perasaan apa ini? Robin mengabaikan semua itu. Dia harus mempercayai pria ini. Hanya itu pilihannya.

"Matte!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat wanita tadi, "Apa lagi? Sudah kubilang aku tidak menginginkan Bountymu!"

"Apa kau punya kapal?" Tanya Robin mengabaikan pernyataan Naruto.

"Tentu! Kurama adalah kapar terhebat yang pernah kumiliki!" Naruto berkata bangga.

"Aku ikut denganmu!" Robin kemudian menyeret Naruto kehutan, "Dimana kapalmu?" Tanyanya.

"Disisi utara pulau!" Jawab Naruto, "Hei! Kenapa kau menyeretku!?" Tanyanya.

"Sudahlah! Bawa aku ke kapalmu! Nanti akan kuberitahu dikapal!" Ucap Robin.

.

**.**

**[Kemudian…]**

'Kurama' kini berjalan pelan melewati lautan Grand Line. Dibagian dek, Naruto tengah duduk disebelah Robin, menunggu penjelasan dari gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Jadi, darimana aku harus mulai?" Tanya Robin.

"Soal angkatan laut itu?"

"Baiklah. Pertama, aku akan menceritakan masa laluku terlebih dahulu." Sebenarnya Robin tidak mau menceritakan pengalaman pahitnya pada orang lain, apalagi orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi Robin berusaha memercayainya.

Menarik nafas, Robin memulai ceritanya. "Aku berasal dari West Blue, tepatnya dari pulau Ohara, pulau para ilmuan."

"Beberapa orang di pulau Ohara memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk membaca Poneglyph. Salah satunya adalah aku. Kemampuan kami dapat membokar rahasia bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Marine mengincar kemampuan langka kami ini. Mereka berusaha membasmi kami semua. Berusaha melenyapkan kami dari muka bumi." Robin menatap langit jauh.

"Puncaknya, Marine melakukan sebuah tindakkan penghancuran terbesar…"

"Buster Call…" Naruto menebak arah pembicaraan Robin.

"Ya. Mereka melakukan Buster Call pada pulau Ohara. Salah satu anggota Marine, Jaguar D. Saulo, memenuhi permintaan ibuku dan pergi menyelamatkanku. Akhirnya, Ohara hancur. Bahkan ibuku… Hiks… tewas pada tragedi itu." Robin meneteskan air matanya.

"Awalnya, Marine mengira mereka berhasil membasmi semua pembaca Poneglyph. Tapi, setelah mendengar ada satu orang yang selamat, mereka langsung memberiku Bounty dan melakukan pencarian besar-besaran. Aku dibenci. Terkadang, aku berfikir, 'pantaskah aku dilahirkan'. Hiks.. Hikss…." Robin menyelesaikan ceritanya kemudian menangis dalam diam.

Naruto memandang Robin dengan pandangan nanar. Dia kemudian memeluk Robin, membiarkan gadis itu menangis didadanya.

"Menangislah.."

.

.

**[Kemudian…]**

"Maaf kalau aku membuka masa lalumu.." Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa. Nah, sekarang, giliranmu untuk menceritakan masa lalumu." Ucap Robin yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Baiklah.. aku tinggal di East Blue. Aku mempunyai 3 orang adik angkat, mereka menemukanku terkapar dihutan setahun yang lalu. Tepatnya saat aku berusia 13 tahun. Saat itu, tubuhku penuh luka dan tidak mengingat apapun selain namaku." Naruto memulai ceritanya.

"Aku menjalani hidup yang keras bersama ketiga adikku. Kami berempat hidup dihutan dengan memakan berbagai hal yang bisa kami temukan dan bisa kami makan. Tak perduli itu jamur beracun, buaya, daun, yang penting kami bisa makan."

"Beberapa bulan kemudian, aku menemukan sebuah Akuma no Mi. Akupun memakannya dan mendapatkan kekuatan. Dengan kekuatan itu, aku akan melindungi semua orang dekatku dan menggapai impianku! Menemukan All Blue!" Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Dan Robin. Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Perempuan sepertimu tidak boleh hidup dalam dunia keras sepertiku. Jadi, aku akan melindungimu! Ini adalah janjiku!" Naruto mendeklarasikan janjinya.

Robin sempat terpana melihat Naruto kemudian dia tersenyum manis, "Baiklah. Mari kita mulai dari awal. Namaku Nico Robin, seorang peneliti. Siap melayanimu!" Ucapnya.

"Yosh! Namaku Namikaze D. Naruto! Siap melindungimu!" Naruto menyengir.

Narutopun menemukan Nakama pertamanya.

.

.

**[Sebulan Kemudian.]**

Robin keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan kearah dek. Wanita itu baru saja menyelesaikan ritual rutinnya -mandi-. Kini, dia menguncir rambut hitamnya, memakai baju kemeja putih standar dan celana jeans biru. Dia melihat di bagian depan kapal, Naruto tengah duduk di bagian kepala Kurama.

Robin berjalan menemui Naruto dan menyapanya, "Ohayo, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, Robin? Ohayo.." Naruto membalas sapaan Robin.

**KOAK! KOAK! KOAK!**

Robin dan Naruto dikejutkan dengan suara para burung pengantar koran. Naruto melihat sebuah koran dijatuhkan burung itu. Mengambilnya lalu membuka tali pengikatnya dan membaca headline koran itu.

_**KUNJUNGAN PERTAMA TENRYUUBITO KE GOA KINGDOM, EAST BLUE MENEWASKAN SEORANG BAJAK LAUT.**_

"Goa Kingdom?" Naruto menggumam.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Robin.

"Itu adalah tempat asal salah satu adikku." Jawab Naruto.

Dia melihat foto dibawah tulisan headline tadi. Dibagian kiri, terlihat penduduk Goa Kingdom sujud saat Tenryuubito melewati mereka. Dibagian sebelah kiri, Naruto melihat foto puing-puing kapal bajak laut yang hancur dengan bendera bertuliskan 'S'. Di sekitar puing-puing kapal Naruto melihat sebuah topi.

Naruto meremas koran yang dipegangnya. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa pemilik topi tinggi ber-google itu. Sabo, adik Naruto selain Ace dan Luffy. Dan Tenryuubito telah membunuh adiknya.

"TENRYUUBITOOOOO! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" Naruto berteriak.

"Tenanglah, Naruto-kun! Ada apa?" Tanya Robin.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah semakin mengamuk dan menghancurkan segala properti disekitar mereka. Mulai dari bangku, meja, drum, dan lainnya. Merasa tidak berhasil menenangkan Naruto, Robin terpaksa menggunakan Hana Hana no Mi-nya dan menumbuhkan tangan-tangan yang menahan amukan Naruto.

"GGGHHHHHH….." Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan-tangan Robin.

**PLAKKK!**

Ternyata Robin menumbuhkan satu tangan dan kemudian menggunakan tangan baru itu untuk menampar Naruto. Dan cara itu efektif. Naruto berhenti mengamuk. Merasa sudah selesai, Robin melepas Hana-Hana-nya. Naruto jatuh terduduk, tampak bahunya bergetar. Robin tahu kalau Naruto menangis.

Robin memegang kedua bahu Naruto, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Hiks.. Hiks… Tenryuubito, mereka membunuh adikku. Sabo." Jawab Naruto.

Robin membelalakkan matanya, "Tenanglah Naruto-kun. Mengamuk tidak ada gunanya. Ikhlaskan saja. Suatu saat, balaskan dendam adikmu itu. Berusaha menjadi kuat dan hancurkan semua musuhmu." Nasehat Robin.

Naruto memeluk Robin, dia masih menangis, "Arigato, Robin."

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto dan Robin telah sampai di sebuah pulau. Pulau tersebut memiliki ukuran kecil. Ditengah pulau, ada sebuah kota yang dikelilingi sebuah hutan tropis. Anehnya, hutan tersebut dikelilingi padang pasir yang menutupi 90% bagian pulau.

Naruto dan Robin kini telah sampai di kota pulau Sahara.

"UWOOOHHHH! ROBIN! KITA KESANA!" Naruto teriak dengan mata berbinar sambil menunjuk sebuah toko.

Robin melihat toko yang ditunjuk Naruto. Dia melihat tulisan didepan toko dan membacanya. **JACK'S MEAT RESTAURANT**. Toko daging. Robin hanya memijit keningnya. Berteman selama sebulan dengan Naruto membuatnya tau sifat buruk pria blonde itu. Penggila daging. Menganggap daging adalah segalanya. Dan kata Naruto, adik-adiknya juga merupakan penggila daging seperti dirinya.

"Heh… Baiklah."

.

.

"Pesanan sudah datang!"

Naruto dan Robin melihat seorang pria membawa sebuah kereta dorong dengan beberapa tutup makanan.

"Pesanan kalian.. Tuan, Nona.."

"Untuk makanan pembuka, silahkan nikmati. _**Coke Sauce Shrimp**_, dan _**Sea King's Tequila**_!"

"UOOHHHH!" Naruto meneteskan luirnya.

"Dan sebagai menu utama, kami menyajikan. _**Jack's Meat Ramen**_! Menu paling enak dan paling digemari seantero pulau sahara. Dan kami menyajikannya dengan versi biasa untuk nona dan versi super untuk tuan." Ucap pelayan itu.

"AHHH!" Liur Naruto semakin mengalir deras.

"Dan untuk dessert, nikmatilah! _**Chocolate Ice Cream with Frozen Sake**_! Oke! Saya permisi dulu." Pelayan itupun pergi.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto langsung menyergap semua makanan yang ada disitu. Mengabaikan fakta kalau dessert dimakan terakhir, makanan pembuka dimakan duluan, yang mana makanan paling dekat, itu yang disambarnya.

Robin? Dia sudah menghabiskan hidangan pembuka dan kini sedang menikmati ramen ukuran biasa miliknya dengan tenang dan pelan. Sungguh kontras dengan Naruto yang memakan tanpa pandang bulu dan terkesan brutal dan buru-buru.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto sudah menghabiskan semua makanan. Dia mengelus perutnya yang membesar. Sementara Robin sedang memakan es krimnya dengan pelan. Dia memandang Naruto yang tengah menusuk giginya, berusaha mengeluarkan daging-daging yang menyangkut di giginya.

Robin berfikir, Naruto adalah pemuda yang sangat baik. Dia tampan, Robin mengakui itu. Dan dia memegang teguh janjinya untuk melindungi Robin. Terbukti saat Naruto hampir terbunuh hanya untuk menyelamatkan Robin yang diserang Sea King. Setiap bersama Naruto, Robin merasa aneh. Robin tidaklah bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya pada Naruto. Tapi, apa Naruto mau menerimanya yang merupakan anak iblis yang merupakan buronan internasional? Tentu saja itu akan mengganggu impian Naruto untuk menemukan All Blue. Robin memutuskan untuk memendam perasaan ini dan membiarkan dirinya menampungnya sendiri.

.

.

Naruto dan Robin sudah selesai berbelanja kebutuhan mereka. Dan kini, mereka sudah tiba dipantai dan bersiap-siap naik kapal dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Wah, wah… Mesra sekali…"

Naruto dan Robin mengalihkan pandangan mereka kebelakang. Mereka melihat seorang pria tua dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi. Dia memakai setelan bergaris-garis kuning dan celana panjang dengan motif yang sama, dan dilengkapi dengan jubah khas angkatan laut yang menggantung diatas pundak. Ia memakai sepatu putih polos, kacamata kuning emas dan kemeja hijau gelap dan dasi ungu muda. Pria yang memiliki wajah tua itu memandang Naruto dan Robin dengan senyum menjijikkannya.

"Sepertinya Sakazuki kesal sekalai karena gagal membunuh satu ilmuan Ohara…" Ujar pria itu.

"Kizaru!" Tebak Robin.

"Kizaru?" Naruto bingung.

"Ya! Salah satu Admiral Marine, Borsalino dengan julukan Kizaru!" Jelas Robin.

"ADMIRALLL!"

Kizaru tersenyum menjijikkan, "Blonde-san, apakah kau mau menyerahkan gadis penjahat disebelahmu itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada anehnya.

Naruto langsung berdiri didepan Robin dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, "Heh! Jangan harap, bedebah!" Ucap Naruto.

"Sayang sekali…" Kizaru tiba-tiba terpecah menjadi butiran cahaya, "Tapi Akuma no Ko tetap harus ikut denganku…" Ucap Kizaru yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Robin.

Saat Kizaru hendak membawa Robin, tiba-tiba saja dia dililit oleh kayu-kayu yang muncul entah darimana.

"**Mokuton : Daijuurin! **(**Wood Release : Great Forest!**)"

Kayu-kayu tersebut mengangkat Kizaru keatas, menjauhkannya dari Robin. Kayu-kayu tersebut terus memampat dan menekan tubuh Kizaru. Ternyata, Naruto telah melapisi Moku-Moku-nya dengan Bushohoku no Haki agar bisa menyentuh Kizaru. Tak mau mati konyol, Kizaru menggunakan Pika-Pika-nya untuk berubah menjadi cahaya dan melepaskan diri dari Daijuurin milik Naruto.

"Huhh… Merepotkan.. Pengguna Akuma no Mi yah…." Kizaru menggumam.

"Robin! Larilah!" Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi.. bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Robin khawatir.

"Aku akan menahannya. Tenanglah, aku ini kuat! Gunakan mesin uap dengan tenaga penuh dibagian bawah kapal. Aku kan sudah janji akan melindungimu." Naruto tersenyum.

Robin merasa berat untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi, dia sudah diperintah oleh Naruto. Jadi, dia harus mengikutinya. Robin segera berlari kearah Kurama. Kizaru, tentu saja dia tidak membiarkan Robin untuk lolos.

"**Ama no Murakumo! **(**Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven!**)" Kizaru menciptakan sebuah pedang cahaya di tangannya dan melesat kearah Robin untuk menebasnya.

**DRAKKKK!**

Serangan Kizaru terhenti saat Naruto menahan serangannya dengan sebuah pedang kayu ditanggannya.

"**Mokuton : Mokujin no Bokken. **(**Wood Release : Wood Golem Sword.**) Sudah kubilang, aku yang menjadi lawanmu."

"Cih!"

Kizaru memutar badannya kekanan dan berusaha membelah tubuh Naruto. Tak tinggal diam, Naruto memutar kedua tangannya dan menahan Ama no Murakumo-nya Kizaru. Ternyata, Mokujin no Bokken Naruto tidak hancur walaupun di duel dengan Ama no Murakumo Kizaru yang terkenal dengan nama **Kusanagi no Tsurugi**. Kenapa? Naruto ternyata membuat Bokkennya dari kayu adam yang dilapisi dengan Bushohoku no Haki yang membuat Bokkennya berwarna hitam.

"HEAHHHH!"

Naruto mendorong Bokkennya sekuat tenaga yang membuat Kizaru melayang kebelakang. Kizaru terbang keatas dengan Pika-Pikanya. Tak mau tertinggal, Naruto membuat pijakan Kayu yang naik keatas dan mengejar Kizaru.

**DRAKKK! DRAKKK! DRAKKKK!**

Pertarungan pedang udara terjadi. Kizaru terus terbang kesana kemari dengan Pika-Pika-nya. Naruto juga mengejar dengan kayu tumpuan yang terus tumbuh mengejar Kizaru. Naruto menggunakan Bokkennya dan menyerang Kizaru dari berbagai sisi. Walaupun serangan Naruto sangat cepat, namun efek dari Pika-Pika yang membuat sang pengguna mendapat kecepatan super membuat Kizaru dapat menangkis dan menahan semua tebasan Bokken Naruto.

Terbang sedikit jauh, Kizaru merentangkan dua telunjukknya kearah Naruto dan menembakkan ratusan laser cahaya kearah Naruto. Dengan Bokkennya yang dilapisi Haki, Naruto menebas semua laser cahaya yang mengarah kepadanya dan membiarkan sisa-sisa cahaya berpendar disekitar tubuhnya.

Kizaru membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari Naruto sudah tidak ada didepannya. Dengan reflek seorang Admiral, Kizaru segera mendongak keatas dan melihat Naruto sudah siap menghajarnya. Kizaru membelalakkan matanya saat dengan jelasnya dia melihat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, merubah tangannya jadi kayu, dan melapisinya dengan Haki. Kizaru hendak menghindar melesat menghindar saat menyadari Naruto telah memegang tangannya dengan Haki. Dengan cepat, Naruto langsung saja menghajar jatuh Kizaru.

Kizaru tidak dapat kabur.

'Sialan…'

**DUAKKKHHH! DRAKHHH!**

Mendarat dengan manis, Naruto memandang abu hasil hantaman tubuh Kizaru. Dia memandang kearah laut dan melihat 'Kurama' dan Robin yang sudah berada cukup jauh dari pantai. Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangan kearah lobang raksasa didepannya saat menyadari adanya pergerakan. Naruto dengan jelas melihat Kizaru tertatih berjalan keluar dari lobang tadi.

"Hehhh.. Aku meremehkanmu. Baiklah! Aku akan serius sekarang!" Ucap Kizaru.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga! **Mokuton : Daijuurin! **(**Wood Release : Great Forest!**)"

Naruto merentangkan tangannya. Tangannya tiba-tiba memanjang dan berubah menjadi puluhan kayu-kayu tajam dan melesat dengan cepat kearah Kizaru. Kizaru tentu saja tidak mau mati konyol. Tubuh bagian bawahnya kemudian berubah menjadi partikel cahaya dan kemudian melesat menghindar.

Kayu-kayu tersebut masih melesat mengikuti gerakan Kizaru. Tak tinggal diam, Kizaru menembakkan laser-laser cahaya danberhasil menghancurkan kayu-kayu tadi. Namun, kayu-kayu tadi kembali tumbuh dan mengejar Kizaru lagi. Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan serangannya saat tahu kayunya sudah sampai pada titik terjauhnya.

"Giliranku! **Yasakani no Magatama! **(**Eight Shaku Curved Jewel!**)" Ucap Kizaru sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Kemudian muncullah ribuan laser cahaya kearah Naruto. Tak mau mengalah, Naruto menapakkan kedua tangannya ketanah. "**Mokuton : Dai Mokujoheki! **(**Wood Release : Great Wood Wall!**)"

Sesaat setelah Naruto mengucapkan nama jurusnya, kayu-kayu muncul dari dalam tanah dan kemudian berubah menjadi kubah yang terdiri dari beberapa lapisan kayu. Kubah-kubah kayu itu melindungi Naruto dari serangan Kizaru. Setelah serangan Kizaru berhenti, Naruto menghilangkan kubah kayunya yang tinggal memiliki 2 lapisan.

Naruto sedikit kebingungan saat dia tidak lagi melihat Kizaru di langit.

"**Yata no Kagami. **(**Sacred Yata Mirror.**)"

Naruto tersentak saat tiba-tiba beberapa lingkaran cahaya muncul mengelilinginya.

**DUAKHH!**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dipipi Naruto.

**DUAKH! BUKGHH! BAGHHH!**

Berbagai serangan mendarat ditubuh Naruto. Ternyata, Kizaru menggunakan refleksi cermin dan berpindah-pindah antar cermin sambil menyerang Naruto (**A/N **: **Seperti **Haku **Saat Melawan **Sasuke.) Serangan berhenti sesaat. Memanfaatkan situasi, Naruto mengaktifkan **Kenbunshoku no Haki**. Saat menyadari Kizaru melesat kearahnya, Naruto langsung menciptakan Mokujin no Bokken dan memukul Kizaru jatuh.

**BUAKHHH!**

Naruto menyeringai saatYata no Kagami milik Kizaru menghilang. Dia terkejut saat menyadari Kizaru sudah tidak ada dibawahnya. Dia segera melihat keatas dan melihat Kizaru terbang dengan partikel-partikel cahaya dibawahnya.

"**Ama no Iwato! **(**Heavenly Rock Cave!**)"

Sebuah berkas cahaya muncul dan menjadi sebuah laser besar dengan siluet kepala monyet. Laser tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya membuat Naruto tidak bisa menghindarinya.

**DAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Asap tinggi mengepul. Kizaru mendarat ketanah. Saat asap sudah hilang, Kizaru dapat melihat tanah-tanah yang hancur berserakan dan Naruto yang terkapar dengan tubuh dan baju yang terbakar.

Kizaru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah laut dan melihat sebuah kapal. Kapal itu adalah 'Kurama' kapal milik Naruto yang dinaikki Robin, sang Akuma no Ko.

Kizaru lalu menjulurkan jari telunjuknya dan kemudian mengumpulkan partikel cahaya dan membentuk sebuah bola cahaya. Bola cahaya itu kemudian menjadi laser dan kemudian melesat kearah kapal Naruto. Sesaat kemudian, Kizaru dapat melihat sebuah ledakkan besar dari kejauhan dan kemudian menjadi asap hitam yang mengepul tinggi.

"Kizaru-san!"

Kizaru melihat kearah belakang dan melihat beberapa Marine menghampirinya.

"Katakan pada Sakazuki, misi selesai. Akuma no Ko, dieksekusi ditempat." Ucapnya.

"Ha'i! Ngomong-ngomong, kau habis bertarung dengan siapa?" Tanya salah satu Marine saat melihat area didepan mereka yang sudah hancur lebur.

"Aku melawan anak muda itu." Kizaru menunjuk Naruto yang terkapar. "Aku meremehkannya. Dia berhasil memukulku 2 kali. Tapi, tetap saja dia bukanlah tandinganku dan aku sudah membunuhnya." Ucap Kizaru.

Anak buahnya tadi mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Jadi, mayatnya kita apakan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Musnahkan." Perintah Kizaru.

"Ha'i!"

Saat para Marine membawa tubuh Naruto, tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah hembusan angin kuat yang menerpa mereka. "Apa-apaan ini!?"

"Hei! Mayatnya hilang!"

"Kizaru-san! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?" Tanya salah satu Marine.

Bukannya menjawab, Kizaru malah menggumam tak jelas, "Heehhhh… Dia mengambilnya…"

.

.

**To Be Continiue…**

.

**A/N : Halo! Hahahaha! Jangan Nanya Nasib Naruto Dan Robin… Mereka Berdua Dinyatakan Tewas. Dan Fic Ini Tamat. #Ditabok. Hehehe Becanda.. Kalo Naruto, Dia Masih Hidup. Kalo Robin? Rahasia. Hehehehehe…**

**Nah, Setelah Ini, Chapter 4 Akan Langsung Lompat Ke Masa Dimana Luffy Sudah Memulai Kariernya Sebagai Bajak Laut…**

**.**

**Trivia **:

~ Soal Gapura-Gapura Di Reverse Mountain, Itu Memang Ada! Kalo Ga Percaya, Coba Lihat Saat SHP Melewati Arus Reverse Mountain (Lupa Chapter Berapa.) Ada Gapura Di Sepanjang Arus. Kan Belom Tahu Siapa Yang Buat Gapura Itu. Nah, Disini Saya Buat Narutolah Yang Membuat Gapura Itu.

**.**

**Info Jutsu :**

Naruto :

**Mokuton : Sashiki. **(**Wood Release : Cutting.**)

Naruto Menjulurkan Tangannya Dan Menembakkan Kayu-Kayu Runcing Kearah Musuh.

**Jarak Jurus **: Sempit-Luas, **Kelas **: Menengah-Atas.

**Mokuton : Daijuurin. **(**Wood Release : Great Forest.**)

Naruto Mengubah Tangannya Menjadi Puluhan Kayu-Kayu Yang Memanjang. Dapat Dipakai Untuk Menahan Pergerakan Musuh Dengan Cara Melilit, Atau Menyerang Musuh Dengan Mengubah Ujung Kayu Menjadi Tajam.

**Jarak Jurus **: Sempit-Luas, **Kelas **: Menengah-Atas.

**Mokuton : Mokujin no Bokken. **(**Wood Release : Wood Golem Sword.**)

Naruto Menciptakan Sebuah Bokken Dari Kayu Pohon Adam Dan Melapisinya Dengan Bushohoku no Haki. Dapat Beradu Dengan Pedang Kitetsu Sekalipun.

**Jarak Jurus **: - , **Kelas **: Atas.

**Mokuton : Dai Mokujoheki. **(**Wood Release : Great Wood Wall.**)

Naruto Memunculkan Puluhan Kayu Dan Membentuk Sebuah Kubah Kayu Dengan 25 Lapisan.

**Jarak Jurus **: - , **Kelas **: Atas.

.

Kizaru :

**Ama no Murakumo. **(**Swords of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven.**)

Dengan Cahaya Dari Pika-Pika no Mi miliknya, Kizaru membentuk pedang panjang yang sangat tajam.

**Jarak Jurus **: - , **Kelas **: Atas.

**Yasakani no Magatama. **(**Eight Shaku Curved Jewel.**)

Kizaru menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menembakkan partikel cahaya yang mematikan menyebabkan kerusakan ekstrim pada apapun yang mereka hantam.

**Jarak Jurus **: Luas, **Kelas **: Atas.

**Yata no Kagami. **(**Sacred Yata Mirror.**)

Kizaru Membentuk Lingkaran-Lingkaran Cahaya Sebagai Media Untuknya Berteleportasi. Bisa Digunakan Juga Sebagai Alat Transportasi.

**Jarak Jurus **: Sempit-Luas, **Kelas **: Atas.

**Ama no Iwato. **(**Heavenly Rock Cave.**)

Kizaru menembakkan sinar laser kuat besar dari kakinya dalam bentuk kepala monyet.

**Jarak Jurus **: Luas, **Kelas **: Atas.

**Oke Itu Aja! Buat Yang Ada Saran Atau Pertanyaan, Silahkan Saja Tulis Di Kolom Review. Hargai Kerja Keras Saya Dengan Menggunakan Waktu Kalian Sekitar 5 Menitan Untuk Memberi Kritik, Saran, ataupun Pertanyaan Pada Saya.**

**Fic Akan Di Update Setelah 180 Review!**

**Jadi, Buat Yang Pengin Fic Ini Lanjut, Mohon Reviewnya!**

**Review**


	4. Surat Kabar Pagi

_Ryu D.[onquixote] Doflamingo presents…_

**Brother**

**Naruto Shippūden x One Piece**

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

―**Χ―**

**Chapter 4 : **Surat Kabar Pagi…

**[Desa Fusha, East Blue.]**

Makino bersenandung kecil sambil mengelap beberapa gelas. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:45 pagi. Sebentar lagi, bar miliknya akan dibuka.

**BRAKKK!**

Makino memandang kearah pintu masuk ketika melihat pintu dibuka dengan keras. Dia melihat pak walikota terengah-engah mengambil nafas. Sepertinya dia berlari menuju kemari. Pak walikota kemudian berjalan kearah Makino. "Selamat pagi pak walikota. Ada apa? Tidak biasanya terburu-buru ke barku pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Makino.

"Selamat pagi Makino. Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana, tapi, aku punya berita buruk untukmu." Ucap Walikota.

"Hm?" Makino menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Ada berita apa?" Tanyanya.

"Baca ini." Walikota memberikan sebuah koran pada Makino. Makino membaca headline koran itu.

_**Admiral Kizaru Telah Mengeksekusi Akuma no Ko. Seorang Pemuda Tidak Dikenal Juga Tewas Dalam Eksekusi Itu.**_

"Hm? Berita buruk apanya? Aku tidak mengerti.." Makino memandang sang Walikota.

"Lihat foto ini!" Walikota menunjuk sebuah foto dibawah headline.

Makino membelalakkan matanya saat melihat foto itu. Seorang pemuda pirang dengan pakaian serba putih. Naruto. Makino kenal dengan Naruto. Naruto dan ketiga adiknya sering berkunjung ke barnya untuk membantu beres-beres dengan upah jus atau semacamnya. Makino sudah menganggap keempat bocah itu sebagai adiknya. Bahkan, Makino-lah yang mengajarkan mereka berempat tata-krama kesopanan. Padahal, baru kemarin Sabo tewas. Kini, Naruto juga menyusulnya.

"Naruto-kun…"

―**Χ―**

**[Pegunungan Corvo, Dadan's House.]**

"BOSS!"

"BOSS!"

Dadan melihat Dogra dan Magra datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Ada apa? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang ngobrol dengan Garp?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Eh! Maafkan kami sebelumnya! Kebetulan juga Garp-san ada disini. Kami punya berita penting!" Ucap Magra.

"Berita penting?" Garp menggumam. "Berita penting apa?"

"Lihat ini!" Dogra menyerahkan sebuah koran pada Garp dan Dadan.

Garp dan Dadan membelalakkan mata saat melihat foto dibawah judul headline koran tadi. Mereka melihat Naruto yang terkapar. Naruto sudah tewas. Dadan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya dan kemudian menangis. "Huhuhuhu.. padahal, baru kemarin Google-chan tewas. Sekarang, kenapa Blonde-chan ikut-ikutan tewas. Huhuhuhu!" Dadan menangis keras.

Garp sungguh terkejut. Naruto adalah salah satu cucu kesayangannya. Dia masih ingat dulu saat dia mengajari Naruto Haki.

**Flashback On.**

Naruto tampak berbinar-binar saat melihat tangan Garp menghitam dan berkilau. "Sugee! Jiji! Itu keren sekali! Mau kau mengajarkanku!?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hehehe! Tentu! Pertama, teknik ini kusebut Haki. Inilah yang membuatku bisa memukul Luffy dan membuatnya kesakitan." Garp memulai penjelasannya.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Kemudian, ada 3 jenis Haki. Namun, aku hanya akan mengajarimu 2 jenis saja." Jelas Garp.

"Wah! Apa saja jenis-jenis Haki itu?" Naruto tampak semakin antusias.

"Yang pertama, Busoshoku no Haki (Haki of the Color of Armaments.) Haki jenis inilah yang membuat tanganku hitam seperti ini. Ini juga yang membuat Luffy dapat merasakan pukulanku walaupun dia karet." Jelas Garp.

"SUGEEE! Terus yang kedua!?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Yang kedua, Kenbunshoku no Haki (Haki of the Color of Observation.) Haki ini.. Em.. bagaimana menjelaskannya yah? Oh! Coba kau ambil kayu panjang disebelahmu itu." Garp menyuruh Naruto mengambil sebuah kayu panjang.

"Oke! Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan Jiji?" Tanya Naruto.

"Serang aku." Garp kemudian menggunakan sebuah penutup mata.

"Kau yakin? Dengan mata tertutup?" Naruto tampak kebingungan.

"Ya."

"Baiklah. HEAHHH!"

Naruto terus mencoba memukul Garp dengan tongkatnya. Namun, secara ajaib, Garp dapat menghindari semuanya bahkan dengan mata tertutup! Garp akhirnya menyuruh Naruto untuk berhenti setelah beberapa kali percobaan.

"Nah, sekarang kau mengerti Naruto? Kenbunshoku dapat membuat kita mendeteksi musuh, arah serangan, atau meneliti daerah." Jelas Garp.

"SUGEEEE!" Mata Naruto berbinar-binar. "Ayo jiji! Segera latih aku!" Mohon Naruto masih dengan mata blink-blink-nya.

**Flashback OFF.**

"Hei kalian." Garp memanggil Dogra dan Magra. "Ya?" Tanya mereka. "Panggil Ace dan Luffy. Mereka harus tahu ini."

"Ha-Ha'i."

**Kemudian…**

Ace dan Luffy sebenarnya sedang mengurung diri dikamar. Kematian Sabo kemarin masih mengguncang mereka. Saat dipanggil oleh Dogra dan Magra, mereka awalnya menolak. Tapi saat Magra mengatakan kalau itu adalah panggilan Garp, mereka mau tak mau harus keluar kalau tidak mau bonyok gara-gara pukulan sang kakek.

"Ada apa? Dan Dadan, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Luffy yang bingung melihat Dadan yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ada apa Jiji?" Tanya Ace.

"Hehhh…. Darimana aku harus mulai ya..?" Garp menghela nafas. "Naruto. Dia sudah meninggal."

**JDERRRR!**

Bagaikan sebuah petir menyambar kepala, Ace dan Luffy langsung membeku. Baru kemarin Sabo meninggal, dan kini, Naruto-niichan ikut-ikutan meninggal? "A-apa maksudnya ini?" Luffy tergagap.

"Ja-jangan bohong. Na-NARUTO-NIICHAN TAK MUNGKIN MENINGGAL!" Ace berteriak dan tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata.

Bukannya membalas, Garp malah melemparkan sebuah koran dan menunjuk salah satu foto. "Lihat ini." Garp juga tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

Luffy dan Ace melihat foto yang ditunjuk Garp. Seketika saja, wajah mereka pucat pasi. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Naruto-lah yang berada di foto itu. Dan keadaannya sangat menggenaskan. Tubuh penuh luka bakar ditambah dengan pakaian yang sudah hampir tak berbentuk. Kakak mereka. Kakak mereka yang selalu tertawa, selalu memukul kepala mereka bila bertengkar, selalu membuat penjara ketika Luffy mencuri daging, kakak yang selalu baik pada mereka, kini sudah tiada.

"Jiji. Siapa yang melakukan ini semua." Tanya Ace datar.

"Salah satu anggota Marine." Garp menjawab dengan parau.

"Bisakah, Hiks! Jiji membalaskan ini padanya?" Tanya Ace menangis.  
"Maafkan aku. tapi, aku tak bisa melakukannya." Ucap Garp.  
"KENAPA JIJI!?" Tanya Luffy berteriak.

"Karena.." Garp memeluk kedua cucunya yang tengah menangis. "Karena jika aku melakukan itu, aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian.." Garp juga menangis.

.

.

"NARUTO-NIICHANNN!"

―**Χ―**

**11 Tahun Kemudian…**

**[Disebuah Kapal…]**

Seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di pinggir kapal. Mengamati indahnya lautan Grand Line. Pemuda itu memakai setelan oranye dengan sebuah dasi hitam panjang, dibalut dengan setelan Tuxedo putih dan celana putih. Dia memakai sepasang sepatu hitam polos dan sebuah topi tinggi berwarna putih yang dihiasi dengan Hitai-ate berlambang 'Daun.'

Dibagian pinggang, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengenakan tali pinggang hitam dan sebuah Bokken lengkap dengan sarungnya. Bokken yang memiliki panjang sekitar 95 cm itu dihiasi dengan sarung bermotif tumbuhan serta tali merah pendek diujungnya.

Mendengar langkah kaki yang mengarah padanya, pemuda itu melirik kebelakang dan melihat seorang pria berambut merah dengan pakaian sederhana dan sebuah jubah hitam. "Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya pria berambut merah itu.

"Yah, sangat memuaskan. Ini semua berkat latihan darimu, Shanks-sensei." Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Hahahaha! Jangan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, yang menemukan teknik itu kan kau. Aku hanya membantumu menyempurnakannya." Shanks membalas senyum pemuda itu.

"Haha! Kau benar juga! Ngomong-ngomong, kau juga mempelajarinya kan? Apa sudah sempurna?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Yah, aku sudah dapat menggunakannya secara dasar. Tapi, karena masih belum sempurna, terkadang tubuhku terkadang masih meletup saat menggunakannya.." Shanks cemberut.

"Lagipula, untuk apa kau ingin sekali menguasainya? Itu juga tak ada gunanya untukmu kan? Toh kau juga bukan pengguna Akuma no Mi.." Ujar pemuda tadi.

"Jangan tersinggung. Itu kan juga sifatku.. aku selalu ingin mempelajari hal yang baru.. kau tahu, saat Roger-sencho menggunakan Bushohoku Haki untuk pertama kalinya, akulah orang pertama yang memintanya untuk mengajariku. Lagipula, metode yang kau temukan itu lebih menyakitkan daripada serangan pada umumnya, kau tahu…"

"Hahahaha! Kalau begitu, secara tidak langsung aku itu muridnya Kaizoku-ou dong!" Pemuda itu menyengir.

"EHHH! Kenapa kau berfikir begitu?" Tanya Shanks bingung.

"Karena, kau itu muridnya dan kau itu guruku!" Pemuda itu tertawa.

"Hahaha! Ngomong-ngomong… Eh?" Shanks terkejut melihat pemuda itu tiba-tiba tertidur walaupun posisinya masih sama seperti yang tadi.

**BLETAKKKK!**

"Berhentilah tidur! BAKAYARO!" Shanks menggaplok kepala pemuda tadi.

"Grokkk.. Hm? Eh! Ada apa?"

"Heh.. aku punya berita buruk padamu." Shanks mengubah suasana menjadi lebih serius.

"? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Baca ini." Shanks melemparkan sebuah koran. Pemuda tadi langsung mengambilnya dan membaca Headline koran itu.

_**KEPUTUSAN RAPAT MARINE. EKSEKUSI DARI KOMANDAN DIVISI 2 BAJAK LAUT SHIROHIGE, PORTGAS D. ACE AKAN DILAKUKAN 10 HARI LAGI.**_

Tanpa sadar, pemuda tadi meremas korannya hingga kusut. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Naruto." Tanya Shanks.

"Kau sudah tahu, sensei."

―**Χ―**

**[Grand Line.]**

Sebuah kapal besar tengah berhenti ditengah lautan Grand Line. Kapal itu memiliki kepala berbentuk singa dan Jolly Roger berpola tengkorak yang tengah mengenakan topi jerami. Mugiwara Ichimi, Straw Hat Pirates, Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Sebuah kelompok bajak laut yang dipimpin oleh Monkey D. Luffy seorang pemuda dengan kekuatan Gomu-Gomu no Mi. Satu-satunya kelompok bajak laut yang memiliki 2 orang supernova selain bajak laut Kidd.

Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper, dan Franky kini tengah melakukan aktifitas keseharian mereka di atas kapal. Mulai dari tidur, memasak, merawat kebun jeruk, meracik obat, membuat robot, sampai membuat senjata. Tapi, dimana Robin, Luffy, dan Brook? Mereka sedang berada dibawah air untuk meneliti tentang keberadaan pulau yang akan mereka tuju selanjutnya, **Fishman Island**.

Mungkin terdengar berbahaya mengingat Robin, Luffy, dan Brook merupakan pengguna Akuma no Mi yang notabenenya lemah terhadap air laut. Yah, dengan yakinnya Franky mengatakan kalau Shark Submerge 3 buatannya takkan bisa ditembus apapun. Jadi menurutnya, Luffy, Brook dan Robin akan aman dikapal selamnya.

**[Shark Submerge 3, 3679m Dibawah Laut.]**

"SUGEE!" Luffy memandang dunia bawah laut dengan mata bintang komikalnya.

"Kau benar Luffy-san! Ikan-ikan yang beraneka ragam itu sungguh indah dimataku! Ah, aku sudah tidak punya mata lagi ya!? Yohohohohoho!" Canda Brook yang sama sekali tidaklah lucu.

"Ya. Memang indah. Tapi kita masih belum melihat satupun tanda keberadaan dari Fishman Island." Gumam Robin.

"Ah! Siapa peduli dengan pulau itu!? Saatnya makan!" Seru Luffy ceria.

Luffy dan Brook memakan bekal mereka dengan lahap. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa masakan Sanji memang sangat lezat. Robin hanya tersenyum kemudian tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Luffy. Luffy memang mirip dengannya.

Luffy yang sadar tengah diperhatikan Robin hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Adwawwgghhkk awwpppwwkhga Rwwwwbwwhggkkin? (Ada apa Robin?)" Tanya Luffy tanpa memperdulikan kondisi mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan daging.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Robin-san?" Tanya Brook.

"Tidak. Hanya saja Luffy, kau sungguh mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah kukenal. Sayang, dia sudah tiada.." senyuman Robin memudar.

"GULP! Ah…." Luffy menelan semua daging yang ada dimulutnya, "Aku dan Brook mungkin bukanlah pendengar yang baik. Tapi, apa kau mau cerita?" Tanya Luffy.

"Tentu." Robin memulai ceritanya.

**Flashback.**

**DUMMMM!**

Robin memandang pulau didepannya. Dia melihat sebuah asap dari abu pasir mengepul. Pertarungan antara Naruto dan Kizaru. Robin hendak membantu Naruto tapi Naruto menyuruhnya untuk menjauh sementara pemuda berambut blonde itu menahan Kizaru.

'Kurama' yang membawa Robin sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari pulau Sahara. Namun, dia masih dapat melihat abu-abu yang mengepul, kayu-kayu yang menjulur bergerak, serta percikan-percikan cahaya yang terus terjadi di areal pertarungan Naruto dan Kizaru.

Tak lama, Robin melihat partikel-partikel cahaya bergerak dan mengumpul pada satu titik. Dari kejauhan, titik cahaya tersebut terlihat hanya seukuran bola pingpong. Tapi, bagaimana ukuran sebenarnya saat melihatnya dari dekat? Robin mendapat firasat buruk. Dia harus kembali.

**DAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Robin terlambat. Dia dapat dengan jelas melihat asap hitam pekat membumbung tinggi. Dia tahu, keadaan Naruto tidaklah baik. Beberapa menit berselang, Robin melihat titik cahaya melesat kearahnya. Dia tidak mungkin menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Kizaru itu. Jika dia tetap dikapal, maka laser itu akan mengenai kapal dan membunuhnya. Jika dia lompat keluar, dia akan mati karena pengguna Akuma no Mi lemah terhadap air.

Robin menutup matanya. Bersiap menerima kematiannya.

**DUMMM!**

Tak ada rasa sakit? Kenapa?

Robin membuka matanya. Kapalnya tidak hancur. Tergores sedikitpun tidak ada. Bahkan dirinya juga tidak terluka. Melihat kedepan, Robin melihat sebuah dinding kayu melindunginya dari serangan laser Kizaru tadi. Dinding tersebut sudah menghitam, gosong dan terbakar serta mengeluarkan asap hitam tebal yang membumbung tinggi.

Robin jatuh terduduk dengan lutut sebagai penopang. Dia menangis. 'Bahkan, sampai saat terakhirmu, kau masih sempat melindungiku…'

―**Χ―**

**[Ditempat Naruto.]**

Diantara asap bekas Ama no Iwato-nya Kizaru, Naruto terbaring dengan kondisi yang sama sekali tidak baik. Badannya menghitam. Baju atasnya sudah robek. Celananya juga tergores-gores. Dia terkapar. Tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Tangannya terkepal. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia melepaskan kepalan tangannya kemudian tersenyum.

'**Mokujoheki**. Setidaknya, aku masih sempat melindungimu, Robin.'

**Flashback End.**

"Keesokan harinya, aku membaca berita tentang kematiannya dikoran. Aku sungguh tergguncang kala itu. Sempat aku berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidup karena depresi. Namun, aku sadar, kalau itu hanya menyia-nyiakan kematiannya. Aku sadar kalau aku mencintainya. Jadi aku takkan menyianyiakan kematiannya. Lalu, aku bertemu denganmu di Whiskey Peak. Aku sangat terkejut melihat sifatmu yang sangat mirip dengannya. Bahkan cengiranmu. Itulah salah satu alasanku bergabung denganmu." Robin menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"HUEEE! SUNGGUH MENGHARUKAN!" Brook menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ya. Bahkan, gelang ini merupakan inisialnya. Aku membuatnya khusus untuk menghormatinya sekaligus menghormati ibuku karena kebetulan, inisial mereka sama." Robin menunjukkan gelangnya yang memiliki ukiran huruf 'N'.

"Ngwwomong-ngomwwwongg, bwollehh akwwu twawwwwuu nwawaaamwwwanywwa? (Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku tahu namanya?)" Tanya Luffy.

"Tentu. Namanya, Namikaze D. Naruto." Jawab Robin sambil tersenyum manis.

**BRUUUSSHHHH! **Luffy menyemburkan semua daging dimulutnya. "EHHH!"

"Ada apa memangnya, Luffy-san?" Tanya Brook bingung.

"Kau.. kau kenal dengan Naruto-niichan!?" Tanya Luffy pada Robin.

"Niichan?" Robin bingung sendiri.

"Siapa sebenarnya Naruto-san ini?" Tanya Brook.

"Naruto yang diceritakan Robin, dia itu kakakku!"

"Kakakmu? Pantas saja kalian sungguh mirip." Gumam Robin.

"Katakan padaku. Apa dia sangat suka daging!?"

"Ya."

"Apa dia mempunyai penyakit tidur!?"

"Ya."  
"Apa dia memiliki kumis kucing dan bermata biru!?"

"Ya."

"Tuhkan! Tidak salah lagi! Itu pasti Naruto-niichan!" Luffy menyengir.

"Jadi, Naruto-san ini adalah kakak dari Luffy-san dan merupakan sahabat dari Robin-san?" Brook menebak.

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong, Luffy. Jika dia memang benar kakakmu, apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Robin.

Luffy tampak kebingungan. "Kenapa aku harus membencimu?"

"Kakakmu mati karena melindungiku!" Ucap Robin.

"Jangan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Jika dia mati karena melindungimu, aku takkan benci padamu. Karena, Naruto-niichan memang seperti itu. Selalu mementingkan orang lain. Dia selalu berusaha melindungi semua orang didekatnya. Tak perduli bahwa itu akan mengancam jiwanya. Tapi, jika dia mati karena kau sedang mengepel kapal dan kemudian dia berlari dan terpeleset lalu jatuh dan kepalanya menghantam drum sake kemudian mati, mungkin aku akan membencimu." Luffy tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat mirip dengan ketiga kakaknya.

Robin memeluk Luffy. "Arigato."

"Shishishishi! Tak masalah. Oh iya! Tadi kau bilang kau mencintai Naruto-niichan kan!?" Tanya Luffy mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh. Itu.. " Robin memerah.  
"Shishishi! Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, kau adalah neechanku!" Luffy menyengir.

Robin tersenyum. "Tentu."

Brook memandangi Luffy dan Robin. Sungguh senang rasanya mengetahui Sencho-nya memiliki keluarga. Brook takkan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun. Lagipula, ini kan juga merupakan privasi dari Sencho-nya.

Brook mengambil sebuah denden mushi. "Franky-san. Bisa kau jaga rahasia ini?" Brook tahu kalau Franky pasti mendengar semua konfrontasi yang terjadi di Shark Submerge 3.

Denden mushi yang dipegang Brook kemudian tersenyum dalam wajah Franky kemudian menunjukkan gesture mengangguk. Brook menutup denden mushinya dan melihat Robin dan Luffy yang bercanda tawa. Dia memandangi mereka dengan senyuman dalam wajah skeletonnya.

―**Χ―**

"Oy Minna! Mereka sudah tiba!" Teriak Franky.

Semua kru Mugiwara langsung berjalan/berlari menuju pinggir dek. Menanti tim Luffy yang sudah menyelesaikan ekspedisi bawah air mereka.

"Mereka datang!" Teriak Ussop.

**JRESHHHH!**

Pintu atas Shark Submerge pun terbuka. Secara bersamaan, Luffy dan Brook melompat sambil mengangkat tangan mereka.

"SUGEEEE! BANYAK SEKALI IKAN CANTIK YANG TERLIHAT! APA FISHMAN ISLAND BENAR-BENAR ADA?"

"YA! MATAKU SAMPAI BERBINAR! Ah! Aku sudah tak punya mata yah? Yohohohoho!"

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Robin." Tanya Nami mengacuhkan dua makhluk astral tadi.

"Entahlah Nami. Tak ada satupun tanda-tanda mengenai Fishman Island. Apakah pulau itu memang benar-benar ada?" Robin menggumam.

"Jadi, tidak ada hasilnya ya.." Chopper menggumam sendiri.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu. Luffy, bisa kau antarkan kopiku ke perpustakaan? Ambil saja di kamarku." Ucap Robin kemudian berjalan kearah perpustakaan.

"Oke!" Luffy mengambil kopi Robin di kamarnya kemudian berlari kearah perpustakaan.

―**Χ―**

"Hei Sanji. Apa kau menyadarinya?" Ussop bertanya pada Sanji dengan nada ala detektif.

"Heh. Ternyata kau juga menyadarinya ya, Ussop." Sanji membalas Ussop dengan nada ala detektifnya.

Mereka kini sedang duduk dipinggir dek. Bersama Zoro yang tertidur disebelah Sanji. Dua pria itu kini tengah memperhatikan Robin yang sedang menyuapi Luffy dengan sebuah Tart.

"Apa aku merasa kalau mereka berdua itu menjadi lebih, 'dekat'?" Tanya Sanji masih dengan nada detektifnya.

"Aku juga merasakannya. Tapi, menurut pengamatanku, mereka menjadi lebih dekat setelah semalam Luffy mengantarkan kopi pada Robin yang berada diperpustakaan. Dan lagi, Luffy lama sekali keluar dari sana. Seingatku, dia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membaca. Jadi dia takkan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membuka buku. Pasti dia melakukan sesuatu dengan Robin!" Tebak Ussop yang kini memakai baju detektif lengkap dengan topi ala mafia yang entah didapat dari mana.

Sanji membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar tebakan Ussop. Kira-kira, apa yang dilakukan Robin dan Luffy? Berdua. Di perpustakaan. Berbagai pikiran aneh dan nyeleneh mulai berputar-putar di otak mesumnya.

"TIDAKKKKK! AKU TIDAK TERIMA!" Sanji tiba-tiba saja berteriak dengan keras.

Kontan saja, teriakan Sanji membuat Zoro yang tertidur disebelahnya terbangun. "Ah! URUSE! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang tidur!? Dasar alis keriting!"

"Eh! Memangnya kenapa!? Dasar Marimo!"

"Kaki payah!"

"Pendekar pedang kelas tiga!"

"Budak cinta!"

"Buta arah!"

"KOKI MESUM!"

"Eh!" Sanji nampak tertohok akibat ejekan terakhir dari Zoro. "Apa kau bilang?" Sanji emosi.

"Koki mesum… Baka―" Zoro memeletkan lidahnya.

"Jadi kau menantangku bertarung? Oke! Akan kuhancurkan ketiga pedang jelekmu itu!" Sanji mengangkat kakinya.

"Oke! Akan kupotong-potong kakimu itu!"

**BLETAKK! BLETAKK!**

Kini Zoro dan Sanji sudah terkapar dipinggir dek dengan benjolan merah yang masih berasap.

"Oh! Nami-swan! Walau marah, kau tetap saja cantik―."

"Sialan!" Zoro mendengus kesal.

Brook yang entah kapan berada disebelah Nami tiba-tiba tersenyum dibalik wajah tengkoraknya. "Yohohoho… Nami-san, boleh…."

**DUAKHHH!**

Brook langsung terkapar dengan sebuah benjolan yang meretakkan tengkoraknya. "Jangan membuat mood-ku makin buruk!" Nami mendengus kesal.

"Yohohohoho― Nami-san, kau sungguh brutAAAALLLL!"

―**Χ―**

**[Malamnya..]**

"Semuanya! Makanan sudah siap!" Sanji berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Apa!? YAHOOOOOOO!" Luffy kemudian melesat kearah dapur duluan.

Luffy langsung menduduki salah satu kursi dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk meja sambil berteriak aneh. "Ayo! Makan! Makan! Makan! Makan!" (Ingatkah kalian saat Luffy melakukan hal yang sama setelah menabrak Smoker di salah satu restoran di Alabasta?)

Tak lama, satu persatu anggota Mugiwara mulai memasuki ruangan dapur. Mulai dari Nami, Robin, Chopper, Ussop, Brook, Franky, dan yang paling akhir, Zoro.

Acara makan berlangsung seperti biasa. Berisik, dan penuh dengan kericuhan. Mulai dari Luffy yang terus memanjangkan tangan karetnya, merebut semua makanan yang bisa dia comot. Dan entah kenapa, Ussop selalu sial karena makanannya selalu menjadi sasaran Luffy. Brook yang meneguk teh secara perlahan, Franky yang meminum Cola, Chopper dan Zoro? Mereka makan dengan damai dan tentram. Serta Nami dan Robin yang sedang bergosip disela cerita mereka.

"Ne― Robin.. bisa kau ceritakan padaku, bagaimana tipe pria idamanmu?" Tanya Nami tiba-tiba.

Seluruh kericuhan yang terjadi terhenti seketika. Pengecualian untuk Zoro dan Luffy yang masih makan. Sepertinya mereka terlalu cuek atau tidak peduli dengan konfrontasi yang akan dimulai. Sanji tentu saja sangat antusias dengan mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Brook. Tentu mereka penasaran. Secara, Robin merupakan seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat misterius. Topik seperti ini, tidak boleh dilewatkan!

"Fufufufu.. Ada apa Nami? Tidak biasanya kau berkata seperti itu.." Ucap Robin.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Aku hanya ingin tahu saja.. jadi, kau mau memberitahu tidak?" Tanya Nami.

"Tentu. aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Pertama, aku suka dengan pria yang memiliki rambut kasar yang terkesan acak-acakan."

Sanji dan Brook tiba-tiba langsung mengacak-acak rambut mereka. Berusaha sama dengan pria idaman Robin. Kini, rambut mereka sudah acak-acakan.

"Fufufu, lalu, aku suka pria dengan nafsu makan yang besar."

Sanji dan Brook langsung saja merespon dengan mengambil tumpukan daging didepan Luffy. mereka berusaha memasukkan semuanya walaupun kelihatannya mustahil. Luffy yang tidak terima langsung memukul Brook dan Sanji. "Kembalikan dagingku! Konoyaro!"

**BUAKHH! DUAKGGHH!**

"Ketiga, aku suka dengan pria yang ramah senyum. Cengiran lebih bagus."

Sanji kemudian menyengir selebar-lebarnya. Brook yang notabenenya tengkorak hanya bisa tertunduk kemudian menangis. "Lihat itu Brook! Aku unggul satu poin!" Teriak Sanji dengan senyum kemenangan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Brook.

"Dan yang terpenting, aku tidak suka pria _hentai_ (mesum.)"

Sanji dan Brook langsung jatuh tertunduk. Aura ungu depresi menyelimuti mereka. "Hiks! Robin-san ternyata tidak menyukai kita, Sanji-san.." Brook masih tertunduk. "Ya.. sebaiknya aku mati saja… kesempatan kita, sirna seketika…" Sanji juga depresi sampai menyadari kalau Franky juga ikut-ikutan tertunduk disebelahnya. "Hei! Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan depresi!" Teriak Sanji. "Huwee! Ternyata, Robin-neechan tidak suka _hentai_. Aku sedih!" Franky menangis.

Sanji dan Brook ikut menangis. Kemudian mereka bertiga berpelukkan. "Huhuhuhu! Kenapa? Ini tidak adil! _Hentai_ adalah sifat alami pria!" Sanji berteriak tak terima. "Itu benar!" Teriak Brook dan Franky.

Zoro melirik mereka yang berpelukan kemudian menggumam. "Gay."

Sebuah kata yang menohok relung hati terdalam 3 pria mesum itu. Mereka langsung mengerubungi Zoro dengan pandangan membunuh. "Apa kau bilang? Marimo/Zoro-san/Zoro-kun?"

"Jika memang seperti itu, kurasa pria idaman Robin itu adalah…" Nami terdiam, berusaha menyatukan semua fakta dan membentuk satu nama.

"Adalah?" Semua, terkecuali Zoro, Luffy, Robin, dan Nami membeo.

"LUFFY!"

Semua mata tertuju pada sang Sencho. Ternyata dia masih sibuk berjibaku dengan daging-daging kesayangannya. Luffy langsung menghentikan acara makannya begitu menyadari kalau semua nakamanya ―kecuali Zoro― memandanginya.

"Nyam, nyam! Eh! Adwa apwwa?" Tanyanya bingung.

Rambut acak-acakan, ADA!

Nafsu makan besar, TAK PERLU DIRAGUKAN!

Senyuman/Cengiran, SELALU MENGHIASI WAJAH!

Tidak mesum, LUFFY TERLALU POLOS!

"TIDAKKK!" Sanji dan Brook tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Eh.. Na-Nami, mungkin tebakkanmu salah. Mana mungkin Robin menyukai Luffy." Sanggah Ussop.

"Tak mungkin salah! Siapa lagi pria yang dekat dengan Robin yang memiliki keempat Point itu? Hanya Luffy kan?" Jelas Nami.  
"Ta-tapi.." Ucapan Ussop dipotong Zoro yang nyeletuk tiba-tiba. "Kenapa tidak tanya orangnya saja?"

"Betul juga!" Ussop menepuk kepalan tangannya. "Robin! Apa benar, pria yang kau sukai itu Luffy?" Tanya Ussop.

Robin tersenyum misterius. "Fufufufu… mungkin saja. Dia juga cukup tampan." Ucapnya.  
Semuanya ―kecuali Zoro dan Robin― Jawdropped massal. Terutama Sanji. Itu berarti, penyelidikan yang dilakukannya bersama Ussop tadi siang itu, kemudian tebakan Ussop tentang hubungan Robin dan Luffy, ADALAH KENYATAAN!

"TIDAKK! Huhuhuhu… kenapa si bodoh ini berhasil mencuri hati Robin-chan yang cantik ini!? Kenapa TUHAN! KAU TIDAK ADIL!" Sanji terpuruk.

"Dia merupakan bajingan yang beruntung." Ucap Ussop yang dibalas anggukan Franky.

"Ya. Kau benar."

Semua mata kembali memandang sang kapten yang masih memakan daging. "Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Luffy yang merasa agak terganggu karena diperhatikan.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BAJINGAN!" Teriak Sanji menunjuk-nunjuk muka Luffy.

Luffy memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Ada apa sih!?"

Perempatan muncul di dahi Sanji. "Apa kau tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan tadi!?" Tanyanya.

"Aku dengar. Tapi aku tidak mengerti…" Luffy menyengir-nyengir Gaje.

"APAAAAAAAAAA!?" Semua ―kecuali Zoro dan Robin― berteriak gaje. Bagaimana mungkin Luffy tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Dia itu terlalu polos atau terlalu bodoh sih!?

"Fufufufufu…" Robin hanya tertawa misterius.

―**Χ―**

**[Impel Down.]**

Garp kini sedang berada di level 6. Level terendah dari semua level penjara di Impel Down. Level yang dikhususkan untuk penjahat kelas kakap dengan nilai buruan diatas 100.000.000Berry atau seseorang yang pernah membantai ratusan manusia dan membuat kekacauan diberbagai daerah. Sistem di penjara level 6 pun berbeda dengan level lainnya. Disini gelap. Dijaga langsung oleh Marine. Penjara dan borgol terbuat dari Kairoseki. Sebuah penjara yang benar-benar mengerikan bagi para kriminal. Bahkan, saking ketatnya, hanya ada satu orang bajak laut yang berhasil melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Kinjishi no Shiki. Bahkan, dia harus merelakan kedua kakinya untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

Disini, Garp tengah duduk didepan salah satu penjara. Dia memandang pemuda yang terbelenggu dalam penjara itu. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang merupakan salah satu cucu Garp. Komandan divisi dua bajak laut legendaris, Shirohige. Portgas D. Ace.

"Hhhhh… jadi, ada apa.. kau mengunjungiku? Jiji." Suara Ace terdengar sangat parau dan lemah.

"Ace." Garp meneteskan air mata. "Kenapa kau dan Luffy tidak mengikuti didikanku dan menjadi seorang Marine? Inilah yang tak ingin kulihat. Saat kau atau Luffy dihadapkan pada eksekusi." Garp mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Tak apa Jiji." Ace tersenyum. "Inilah jalan yang kami pilih.. tidak perduli kalau kematian akan menjemput, yang terpenting, salah satu dari kami harus menjadi Kaizoku-ou." Ucap Ace.

Garp menghentikan acara menangisnya dan memandang Ace. "Aku punya berita untukmu."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ace.

"Naruto. Dia masih hidup." Jelas Garp.

Ace membelalakkan matanya. "Apa! Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" Tanya Ace.

Garp menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Setelah pertarungannya dengan Kizaru, Akagami menyelamatkannya dan melatihnya hingga sekarang." Jelas Garp.

Ace tersenyum dan menangis. "Yokatta…" Dia kemudian memandang Garp. "Apa Luffy sudah tahu?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak." Garp menggeleng. "Luffy belum tahu. Kemarin, Naruto menghubungiku dan memberitahukanku tentang kabar dan keberadaannya. Dia bilang, dia akan datang ke acara eksekusimu." Jelas Garp.

"APA!? Untuk apa dia melakukan itu!? Dia tidak perlu membahayakan nyawanya hanya untukku. Seorang adik bodoh dengan darah yang terkutuk." Ace menunduk.

"Ace! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Sudah kubilang, kau bukanlah anak terkutuk! Dan lagi, Naruto itu sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Adik-adiknya. Tenang saja, dia pasti akan menyelamatkanmu.." Ucap Garp.

"Jiji, apa aku pantas dilahirkan?" Tanya Ace.

"Ya. Kau pantas dilahirkan." Garp tersenyum. "Jadi, jangan terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Percayakan semua pada kakakmu!" Garp menyengir.

Bayangan Naruto terlintas dibenak Ace. Saat Naruto menghajarnya karena sering bertengkar dengan Luffy, saat menyengir padanya, saat memasak makanan untuknya dan kedua saudaranya, Naruto sungguh merupakan seorang kakak yang sempurna. Ace, Luffy, dan Sabo sangat menyayangi Naruto. Seorang kakak yang menyayangi dan melindungi adik-adik bodohnya.

Ace memandang langit-langit penjara kemudian tersenyum. 'Aku menunggumu, Niichan.'

.

.

**To Be Continiue…**

―**Χ―**

**A/N : Pertama, Saya Berterima Kasih Pada Kalian Semua Yang Sudah Berbaik Hati Mereview Fic Chapter 3 : **D naru, Naru-chan, altadinata, , Neko Twins Kagamine, Rinnegan, Yogi.35912, , punk, Rizky, Blood D. Cherry, Ae Hatake, , , maulana.59, Naminamifrid, anjlok, rara, Ndah D. Amay, egindz, Nanase Akira, PahleviAkbarZ, , Uzunami D. Toe, 42, .984349, rama, Guest(1), dattebayonaruto, , xxxxx, Lampu Petromax, Guest(2), ShamReal'13, ichimarukazuki, Guest(3), romijuniawan, Rizky, Jims001, reyvanrifqi, petapa oppai, ferianda.D viki, dan Dickymabiesojo!

**Sepertinya, Sebagian Besar Pertanyaan Kalian Di Chapter 3 Sudah Terjawab Dichapter Ini! Nah, Buat Chapter 5, Mungkin Belum Ada Pertarungannya. Mungkin Di Chapter 7 Sudah Masuk Impel Down! ^^**

**Buat Yang Minta Fic Ini Dipanjangin, Sudah Saya Usahakan Kok! ^^ Untuk Cerita Saja, Pada Chapter Ini Sudah Mencapai 4k+. Mungkin Semakin Lama, Jumlah Word Bakalan Semakin Bertambah.**

**Oke! Review Masih 150 **(**Terakhir Saya Lihat Sebelum Update.**)** Mulai Sekarang, Saya Tidak Akan Memaksakan Jumlah Review. Tergantung Readers-sama Saja! Jika Ingin Lanjut, Tolong Reviewnya! ^^**

**Minjem Kata-Kata Senpai Vin'Diesel D'.Newgates.**

**Review Boleh, Ga Review Juga Boleh! ^^**


	5. Persiapan Menuju Peperangan!

_Ryu D.[onquixote] Doflamingo presents…_

**Brother**

**Naruto Shippūden x One Piece**

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

―**Χ―**

**Chapter 5 : **Persiapan Menuju Peperangan! Naruto Telah Bergerak!

**[Moby Dick.]**

Moby Dick. Merupakan sebuah kapal dengan ukuran yang sangat besar. Kapal yang merupakan _Main Ship_ dari Shirohige Kaizoku-dan (Whitebeard Pirates.) ini tengah bertempur melawan beberapa kapal milik Marine. Sang kapten kapal ―Edward Newgate― atau yang lebih dikenal dengan julukan Shirohige tengah duduk santai di ruangan kapten. Yah, dia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk turun tangan melawan para Marine pemula itu. Toh dia juga mempunyai 16 divisi yang dipimpin oleh 16 kapten dengan kekuatan yang tidak main-main. Bahkan, kalau Marco, sang kapten divisi satu itu serius, dia bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan beberapa kapal dalam satu serangan.

"**Purupurupuru… Purupurupuru…**"

Pandangan Shirohige beralih ke sebuah Denden Mushi didepannya. Langsung saja dia mengangkat panggilan yang entah dari siapa itu. "Ini Shirohige." Ucapnya pada sang penelepon.

"**Ini aku.**" Jawab sang penelepon. Shirohige dapat melihat kalau Denden Mushi itu tersenyum mengikuti ekspresi sang penelepon.  
"Oh kau.." Shirohige menggumam. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Ekspresi Denden Mushi itu berubah menjadi serius. "**Bisa kau ceritakan padaku? Semuanya?**"

Shirohige yang sudah tau arah topik pembicaraan hanya menghela nafas sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Hah… Kau sudah tau ya.. Aku tahu pasti kau bertanya-tanya kenapa Ace ditangkap bukan?" Tanya Shirohige yang dibalas oleh gesture anggukkan dari Denden Mushi tadi. "Yang menangkapnya bukanlah Marine. Tapi, Mantan anak buahku. Marshall D. Teach." Ucap Shirohige.

"**Kurohige―**" Tampak Denden Mushi tadi menggeram. "**Apa hubungannya Kurohige dengan ini semua?**".

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu paham. Tapi, Ace menyimpan dendam pada Teach karena membunuh sahabatnya Thatch. Kau tahu orangnya kan?" Tanya Shirohige yang dibalas dengan anggukan Denden Mushi tadi. "2 bulan lalu, dia memutuskan untuk mengejar Teach. Akagami sudah memperingatkanku untuk tidak membiarkan Ace pergi. Tapi mau bagaimana, dia telat memperingatkanku."

"**Terus?**"

"Yang kudengar, Ace bertarung dengan Teach namun dia kalah. Teach kemudian menangkap Ace kemudian menyerahkannya pada Marine untuk mendapatkan gelar Sichibukai." Ucap Shirohige.

"**Jadi, dimana Ace berada sekarang?**" Tanya sang penelepon.

"Dugaanku sih, dia berada di Impel Down. Mungkin level 5 atau 6." Ujar Shirohige.  
"**Sokka. Kalau begitu, terimakasih atas infonya, Shirohige-jiji.**" Denden Mushi tadi tersenyum.

"Jangan begitu.. lagipula ini juga penting untukmu bukan? Biar kutebak, kau pasti akan terlibat dalam kejadian besar yang akan terjadi beberapa hari kedepan." Shirohige juga tersenyum.  
"**Hahaha! Mungkin tebakanmu itu benar.**" Denden Mushi itu tertawa sebelum ekspresinya kembali menjadi ekspresi serius. "**Sebelum kita mengakhiri pembicaraan ini, aku ingin Jiji, berhati-hatilah pada Kurohige. Menurutku, dia pasti mempunyai tujuan terselubung dengan memanfaatkan gelar barunya itu.**"

Shirohige hanya tersenyum kemudian menutup Denden Mushinya. "Aku sudah tau itu, Naruto."

―**Χ―**

**[Red Force.]**

Naruto menutup Denden Mushinya kemudian memandang laut lepas. "Kau sudah mendengarnya kan? Sensei." Ucap Naruto pada Shanks yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ya. Aku dengar semuanya. Jika kau ingin ke Impel Down, kusarankan, kau pergi sekarang juga. Jarak dari sini ke Impel Down itu cukup jauh. Dan juga, kau harus mempunyai rencana yang sangat matang. Kau tahu kan, Impel Down itu adalah penjara terkuat di dunia ini." Ucap Shanks yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Naruto.  
"Aku mengerti. Aku sudah meminta Benn untuk membantuku menyusun rencana. Mungkin aku harus sedikit berimprovisasi nantinya." Naruto tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sensei, kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Tapi aku masih punya urusan dengan si brengsek Kaido. Tapi akan kuusahakan untuk menyusulmu nanti." Shanks menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Hah." Naruto mendesah pelan. "Yasudah―" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kedepan. "**Mokuton : Kurama! **(**Wood Release : Kurama!**)" Kemudian dari kerah tangan tuxedonya keluar kayu-kayu yang kemudian menggembung di sebelah kapal Red Force milik Shanks. Gembungan kayu itu kemudian terbuka dan mengeluarkan sebuah kapal. Yah, itulah kapal pertama Naruto. Kapal berkepala Rubah, 'Kurama'.

Jika kalian bertanya, Naruto menemukan 'Kurama' disebuah pulau kecil didekat Alabasta. Naruto menemukan kapalnya dilabuhkan dipinggir pulau yang penuh dengan bunga mataharinya itu. Naruto juga menemukan sebuah batu bertuliskan nama lengkapnya dan juga beberapa rangkaian bunga matahari. Naruto tersenyum mengingat itu. Ternyata Robin masih mengingatnya. Setelah itu, Naruto menyimpan 'Kurama' menggunakan Moku-Moku-nya dan selama pelatihannya dengan Shanks, Naruto juga memodifikasi kapal kesayangannya itu.

Naruto kemudian melompat kedalam kapalnya. "Aku pergi dulu!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Shanks.

'Berhati-hatilah, Naruto.' Batin Shanks sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Yo Naruto! Hati-hati ya―" Ucap Lucky Roo dan yang lainnya.

"YAAA!"

―**Χ―**

**[Baltigo.]**

Disebuah pulau di Grand Line. Sebuah pulau dengan pilar-pilar batu tinggi yang tertutupi oleh salju dengan cuaca yang selalu berangin. Sebuah pulau yang mirip dengan pulau musim dingin. Baltigo, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama '**Land of White Soil**' memiliki sebuah bangunan ―kalau bisa dibilang begitu.― tinggi yang tertutupi oleh salju. Gedung itu merupakan _main base_ dari _The Revolutionary Army_ yang dipimpin oleh ayah kandung Luffy, Monkey D. Dragon.

Dragon sendiri kini sedang duduk tenang sambil menyeruput teh yang dibawa Koala, salah satu anak buah andalannya. Dihadapannya, duduk seorang pria muda dengan topi ber-google yang sedang asik memain-mainkan sebuah yo-yo ditangannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya? Sabo." Tanya Dragon pada pemuda yang memainkan yo-yo tadi.

Sabo menarik yo-yo-nya ketangannya. "Menarik sekali. Sesuai dugaanmu, Baltixe Kingdom memang terlibat dengan Underworld yang tengah marak di New World." Ucap Sabo.

"Heh. Jadi, apa kau sudah membereskannya?" Tanya Dragon pada tangan kanannya itu.

"Tenang saja Dragon-san, semua sudah beres. Berkas-berkas dan barang bukti sudah diamankan oleh Koala." Sabo tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah beristirahat kan? Aku punya misi baru untukmu." Ucap Dragon kemudian melempar sebuah kertas.

Sabo mengambil kertas itu kemudian membaca isinya. "Qlicche (Baca : Klayce.). Sebuah kelompok kriminal dicurigai menjadi pabrik senjata setelah mencuri semua persediaan Kairoseki di markas G-25 di North Blue?" Sabo menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian menatap Dragon. "Apa itu Qlicche?" Tanyanya.

"Qlicche. Sebuah kelompok kriminal yang didirikan oleh Mark Qlicche. Mantan kepala pasukan G-25." Dragon memulai penjelasannya.

"Mantan?" Sabo mengernyit. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

"Dia dikeluarkan dari Marine karena membela anaknya John Qlicche yang merupakan kapten bajak laut Votre." Jelas Dragon yang dibalas anggukan Sabo. "Aku ingin kau pergi ke North Blue untuk menyelidiki ini semua. Jika dia terbukti bersalah, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Dragon menyeruput tehnya lagi.

"North Blue!? Ah… padahal aku ingin sedikit bersantai." Sabo menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi, apa kau menerima misi ini?" Tanya Dragon.

Sabo memijit keningnya. Sebuah misi ke North Blue. Perjalanan dari Baltigo ke North Blue memerlukan waktu 5 hari jika non-stop dengan kapal Revolutionary. Belum lagi proses penylidikan yang memakan waktu 1 hari atau lebih. Pertarungan yang dihadapi. Hah, ini akan menjadi misi yang sangat panjang. Sabo kemudian menatap Dragon dengan wajah malasnya. "Hah.. yasudahlah. Lagipula aku bosan bermain di Baltigo terus. Aku akan membawa Koala." Ucap Sabo kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengajak Koala heh?" Dragon menyeringai. "Apa kau?" Dragon memasang tampang menyelidik.

Tubuh Sabo mengejang. "Eh! Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya!" Sabo menyilangkan tangan didadanya.

"Aku tidak ada mengatakan kalau kau menyukainya." Seringai Dragon semakin melebar. "Jangan-jangan…"

"Eh! AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA! Sudah! Aku harus buru-buru!" Ucap Sabo panik kemudian mengambil pipa disampingnya kemudian keluar sambil membanting pintu dengan keras.

"**Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya?**" Denden Mushi didepan Dragon tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Aku tidak bisa Ivankov. Dia pasti akan melakukan tindakan bodoh. Jadi aku member misi jangka panjang untuknya." Ucap Dragon memandang pintu yang tadi dibanting Sabo.

"**Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Google-boy jika dia tahu saudaranya hendak dieksekusi.**" Ucap Ivankov melalui Denden Mushi tadi.

"Aku yang akan memberitahu semuanya padanya sepulangnya dia dari West Blue." Ucap Dragon. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak mau keluar dari Impel Down?" Tanyanya lagi.

"**Aku tidak bisa! Para okama ditempat ini butuh seorang pemimpin! Belum ada yang bisa mengganti posisiku dan Inazuma. Lagipula, berapa kali harus kukatakan, okama itu― Kecya. **(Suara Denden Mushi ditutup.)" Dragon langsung saja menutup Denden Mushinya. Tentu dia tak mau membuat waktunya terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk mendengar deklarasi Ivankov yang sangat menjijikkan itu.

Dragon kemudian berjalan kearah jendela dan melihat salju-salju yang berjatuhan menyelimuti Baltigo. 'Gomenasai. Sabo.'

―**Χ―**

**[Kurama.]**

Naruto duduk dengan tenang diatas kepala 'Kurama'. Saat ini dia sudah dalam perjalanan ke Impel Down. Sebuah penjara yang konon katanya tak ada seorangpun yang dapat lolos dari sana kecuali sang legendaris, Kinjishi no Shiki.

Naruto berfikir, jika dia ingin ke penjara nomor satu milik Sekai Seifu itu, dia harus mendapatkan informasi mengenai isi penjara itu. Naruto sudah mencoba bertanya pada Shanks dan krunya tapi pengetahuan kru Akagami akan penjara itu sangatlah minim. Jika ingin mengetahui seluk beluk Impel Down, Naruto harus bertanya pada seseorang yang ada kaitannya dengan Sekai Seifu. Bagaimana dengan Garp? Vice-Admiral itu pasti sedang disibukkan dengan rapat persiapan perang, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Naruto menelepon kakekknya itu saat tengah rapat dengan para petinggi Marine?

Garp, CORET!

Sichibukai?

Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum senang. Sebuah bola lampu komikal tiba-tiba saja tercipta diatas kepalanya. Kenapa tidak dari tadi? Naruto langsung saja mengambil sebuah Denden Mushi di kantongnya kemudian menelepon seseorang.

"**Purupurupuru… Purupurupuru… Purupurupuru…**"

Naruto masih menunggu jawaban dari orang yang ditelepon. Tak lama, mata Denden Mushi itu terbuka kemudian menatap Naruto dengan mata kuningnya.

"**Ada apa, Naruto?**"

"Etto.. Mihawk-san, aku mau pergi ke Impel Down. Bisa kau beritahu aku segala informasi yang kau punya tentang tempat itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan Grogi.

"**Hehhh..**" tampak menghela nafas. "**Kau tak pernah bisa membuat orang tenang yah? Biar kutebak, kau ingin mengambil bocah api itu kan?**" Naruto hanya mengangguk. "**Hah, kalau kau bukan murid Akagami mungkin aku tak mau membantumu.**" Naruto tersenyum grogi mendengar perkataan Mihawk. "**Baiklah, dengar ini baik-baik.**" Mihawk memulai penjelasannya.

"**Kurasa kau tidak memerlukan penjelasan umumnya. Jadi kita mulai dengan cara masuk. Impel Down terletak ditengah-tengah Calm Belt. Satu-satunya cara masuk ke sana adalah dengan melewati Tarai Current. Kurasa kau sudah tahu cara memasukinya.**" Jelas Mihawk.

"Tarrai Current ya? Sebuah arus penghubung antara 3 aset Sekai Seifu. Akurasa aku bisa melewatinya." Naruto menggumam kemudian memandang Denden Mushi tadi. "Terus?"

"**Impel Down mempunyai 6 tingkatan penjara. Setiap tingkatan memiliki jenis siksaan yang berbeda-beda. Semakin kebawah, tingkatan akan semakin tinggi yang berarti level siksaan dan Bounty para tahanan akan lebih tinggi juga.**" Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Mihawk.

"**Tingkat pertama. Guren Jigoku **(**Teratai Neraka**)**. Disini merupakan tempat para tahanan yang memiliki Bounty rendah atau tidak memiliki Bounty sama sekali. Yang harus kau waspadai disini, yaitu sebuah hutan dengan Kenju **(**Pohon Pedang**) **dan Haribarisou **(**Jarum Rumput**)** yang sangat berbahaya. Untuk turun kelevel 2, kau harus mencari lubang ditengah hutan ini.**"

Naruto sweatdropped. 'Baru level satu sudah semengerikan itu…' Dia membatin sambil bergidik ngeri.

"**Tingkat kedua. Moujuu Jigoku **(**Neraka Binatang Liar**)**. Kusarankan, kau berhati-hati jika sudah memasuki tempat ini, disini merupakan sarangnya binatang buas. Untuk kelevel 3, kau harus mencari tangga yang menuruni area tersebut. Tapi berhati-hatilah, ada dua penjaga disini. Aku tidak tahu terlalu banyak, tapi yang kutahu, mereka bernama Basilisk dan Sphinx.**"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Lalu?"

"**Tingkat ketiga. Kiga Jigoku **(**Neraka Kelaparan**)**.** **Tak ada yang spesial di tingkat ini. Hanya saja, panas dari tingkat 4 membuat suhu di level ini sangat tinggi walau masih belum ada apa-apanya dengan tingkat 4. Caramu turun kelevel berikutnya, dengan mencari sebuah lubang ventilasi yang mengarah langsung kelevel 4. Hati-hati dengan lubang ventilasi ini, salah-salah, kau bisa langsung terbakar dan mati.**"

Naruto kembali sweatdropped. 'Sialan.. sebenarnya aku mau menyelamatkan Ace atau mau mati sih?' Batin Naruto gemetaran.

"**Yang keempat. Shounetsu Jigoku **(**Neraka Api**)**.** **Tidak ada monster atau hal berbahaya disini. Tapi, suhu ditempat ini sangatlah panas. Jika kau salah mendarat saat turun dari level 3, kau akan terbakar di area tengah penjara yang terdiri dari kolam darah mendidih. Cara untuk turun adalah dengan mencari pintu rahasia yang aku sendiri tidak tahu tempatnya. Hal yang harus kau waspada, inspektur penjara Impel Down, Magellan, berada disini.**"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Magellan? Siapa dia itu? Aku tidak mempunyai informasi apapun tentangnya."

Mihawk mendesah melalui Denden Mushinya. "**Yah, aku juga tidak tahu terlalu banyak tentangnya. Yang aku tahu, dia adalah pengguna Akuma no Mi tipe Paramecia, Doku Doku no Mi **(**Poison Poison Fruit, Buah Racun Racun.**)"

"Hmm.." Naruto mengelus dagunya. "Racun ya, berbahaya sekali. Lalu, bagaimana dengan tingkat kelima?"

"**Yang kelima. Gokkan Jigoku **(**Neraka Beku**)**. Suhu disini sangat berbeda jauh dengan tingkat diatasnya. Simpelnya, ini merupakan kulkas raksasa. Disini sangatlah dingin. Kudengar, banyak tahanan disini meninggal dengan kondisi tubuh membeku yang sudah tidak lengkap lagi. Disini juga merupakan sarang dari Wolf Unit. Mereka sangat ganas sampai-sampai mereka dipindahkan dari tempat asal mereka di level 2. Cara untuk turun ke level 6 adalah dengan melewati pintu diujung penjara.**"

"Baiklah." Naruto kemudian mencubit dagunya. "Yang terakhir?"

"**Yang terakhir. Mugen Jigoku **(**Neraka Abadi**)**. Disini adalah tempat orang-orang dengan eksistensi berbahaya bagi Sekai Seifu dipenjarakan. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan tingkat 6 ini.**"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"**Tak ada siksaan disini. Tidak seperti level-level sebelumnya, disini tak ada siksaan seperti suhu panas, dingin, monster atau sebagainya. Kudengar, selain adikmu, Jinbei dan Crocodile juga dipenjara disana.**" Mihawk mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah, Mihawk-san, terima kasih banyak."

Naruto hendak menutup Denden Mushi sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya "**Hati-hatilah, Naruto.**" Ucap Mihawk sebelum akhirnya Denden Mushi itu ditutup. "Baiklah."

Naruto kemudian menatap kapalnya. Dia tidak mungkin melewati Tarai Current dengan kapal seperti ini. Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian menapakkan tangannya ke kapal. Kemudian, sekumpulan kayu bergerak dan menyelubungi kapalnya. Kemudian, kapalnya berubah penampilan menjadi kapal standar Marine. Tempatnya sekarang cukup jauh dari Impel Down. Mungkin dia akan sampai disana saat sehari sebelum peperangan di Marineford. Itupun jika dia nonstop.

Naruto menghela nafas. Saat ini dia tidak boleh membuang waktu agar tidak tertinggal, dia harus secepatnya sampai di Impel Down. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah menyelamatkan Ace. Sudah cukup. Setelah Sabo meninggal, Naruto tak mau lagi kehilangan adikknya. Dia tidak akan membiarkannya.

Naruto kemudian memandangi topi putihnya. Dia kemudian memakainya dan memandang lautan lepas. "Saatnya bergerak."

―**Χ―**

**[Sabaody Archipelago. Shakky Bar.]**

Seorang pria berambut putih tengah meneguk sebotol Whiskey. Pria itu memakai kaos hitam ketat yang menonjolkan otot-ototnya. Pria itu memakai kacamata untuk menstabilkan penglihatannya yang sudah mulai kabur karena usia. Pria yang memiliki luka di mata kanan itu tengah mengobrol dengan seorang wanita perokok yang tampaknya merupakan bartender ditempat itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Rayleigh?" Tanya sang bartender pada pria berambut putih tadi yang diketahui bernama Rayleigh.

Rayleigh menutup koran yang dibacanya kemudian menaruhnya di meja. "Entahlah Shakky, situasi Sekai Seifu kini semakin panas saja." Ucapnya kemudian kembali meneguk Whiskey-nya.

Shakky menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Aku kasian pada Monkey-chan. Dia pasti takkan senang mendengar hal ini."

Rayleigh hanya menghela nafas. "Hah.. jika dia berniat ke Marineford atau Impel Down, kurasa hal itu sangat mustahil." Ucapnya.

"Kau dengar tidak? Katanya, Admiral Kizaru berkunjung ke kepulauan ini loh!" Ucap seorang pria pada temannya.

"Benarkah? Baguslah, para Supernova itu sudah membuatku resah." Balas temannya yang lain.

Rayleigh melirik 2 pria tadi kemudian kembali meneguk Whiskey-nya. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Shakky.

"Heh… merepotkan saja. Aku akan melihat mereka dulu." Ucap Rayleigh kemudian berjalan keluar setelah menghabiskan Whiskey dan mengambil pedangnya.

―**Χ―**

**[Sabaody Archipelago, Grove 12.]**

"ADMIRALL!?" Semuanya tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Robin.

Kizaru yang telah tiba di arena pertempuran antara Mugiwara Ichimi vs Sentomaru dan Pacifista kini berdiri didekat Zoro kemudian memandang sang pemilik aliran Santoryuu itu. "Roronoa Zoro. Sang pemburu perompak. Bounty 120.000.000 Berry. Salah satu dari 11 Supernova." Kizaru memandang Zoro dengan tatapan bosan.

"Hhh…. Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Zoro lemas. Bekas pertarungannya dengan PX-4 dan serangan dari Beam sudah membuat tubuhnya penuh luka.

"Kenapa?" Kizaru melihat keadaan Zoro yang menyedihkan itu. "Kau pasti sangat kelelahan sampai-sampai hanya cukup satu serangan untuk merobohkanmu." Kizaru mengarahkan kakinya yang kini sudah bersinar, bersiap-siap untuk membunuh Zoro dengan lasernya.

"Istirahatlah dulu." Ucapnya.

Seluruh anggota Mugiwara memandang Zoro dengan khawatir. "HEII! LAKUKAN SESUATU! PRIA ITU JUGA PUNYA BEAMMM!" Ussop berteriak cemas. "ZORO BISA MATII!"

"ZORO!" Luffy berseru cemas pada nasib First-Mate-nya itu.

Ussop kemudian menembakki Kizaru namun semua tembakannya hanya menembus tubuh Kizaru. "Sialan! Kenapa gak kena!?" Ussop berteriak bingung.

Kaki Kizaru semakin berpendar terang.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menikamnya!" Brook berteriak panik sambil berusaha menebas dan menikam tubuh Kizaru. Namun sama seperti Ussop, semua serangan Brook hanya melewati tubuh Kizaru.

Kizaru tersenyum meremehkan. "Percuma! Aku memakan Pika-Pika no Mi, tipe Logia. Itu berarti, aku adalah manusia cahaya, kalian takkan bisa menyerangku." Ucap Kizaru dengan nada meremehkannya.

"Cepat lari Zoro!" Ucap Chopper.  
"Kau bisa mati!" Nami juga berteriak cemas.

Zoro hanya mampu mendengar teriakan cemas mereka. "Aku tak bisa, tubuhku…" Zoro hanya sanggup berbicara pelan. Tenaganya sudah habis, bahkan untuk berbicara sekalipun. "PERCUMA! DIA AKAN MATI!" Sanji berteriak.

Robin berusaha menarik tubuh Zoro dengan Hana-Hana no Mi-nya namun Kizaru memijak tubuh Zoro untuk menahan tubuh pengguna aliran Santoryuu itu. "Percuma, saatnya kau mati…" Kizaru menggumam pelan. Ketika laser dikakinya sudah siap, dengan cepat, Kizaru melesatkan kakinya kearah Zoro.

"ZOROOOO!"

**DUAKHH!**

Tiba-tiba saja Rayleigh menendang kaki laser Kizaru. Laser yang dilesakkan Kizaru langsung berpindah arah dan melesat kemudian menghancurkan bangunan yang dihantamnya. "Sepertinya aku tepat waktu." Rayleigh tersenyum.

Kizaru hanya memandang Rayleigh dengan tatapan malas. "Hah.. kenapa kau ada disini? Mei'o Rayleigh?"

"Jangan ganggu mereka!" Rayleigh memandang tajam Kizaru. "Karena sekarang… adalah era mereka!"

Luffy memandang Rayleigh sambil menangis. "PAMAN!"

Kizaru melesatkan lasernya kearah Rayleigh. "Kau melindungi mereka… apa kau masih seorang bajak laut?" Tanyanya.

**DRAKKK!**

Rayleigh menepis laser Kizaru dengan tangannya. "Kalau kau mau menghapus namaku dari daftar buronan, mungkin, aku bisa beristirahat." Gumamnya santai.

"Dosa bajak laut takkan bisa dihapus! Terutama bagi kalian, anak buah Roger!" Kizaru memutar badannya kemudian menyerang Rayleigh dengan kaki lasernya. Tetapi, Rayleigh masih mampu menepis tendangan cahaya Kizaru. "Untuk menangkapmu, ternyata kami memang harus mengerahkan armada yang lebih besar!" Ucapnya.

Kizaru kemudian terbang melesat kearah Robin dengan Ama no Murakumo-nya. Dengan secepat kilat, Kizaru berusaha menebas Robin. "Mengingatku!?" Tanyanya.

"ROBIN/ROBIN-CHAN!"

**TRANGG!**

Serangan Kizaru tiba-tiba saja terhenti akibat tangkisan dari pedang milik Rayleigh. "Aku yakin kalau kau takkan melepaskan mereka." Ucapnya. "Bukan begitu? Kizaru."

**DRUGHKKK!**

"Yang benar saja! Para Tenryuubito Mariejois pasti sangat marah kalau mereka semua tidak ditangkap." Kizaru memutar pedangnya. Kemudian dia berusaha menebas Rayleigh dari atas. "Jadi, jangan ganggu tugasku!"

Sanji hanya bisa mematung melihat pertarungan antara Rayleigh dan Kizaru. "Sudah kuduga pak tua itu bukan orang biasa!" gumamnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha menebasnya tapi tidak bisa!" Brook memandangi pedangnya kemudian memandang Rayleigh. "Bagaimana bisa dia menyentuh dan menghentikannya!?"

"SEMUANYA LARI!" Teriak Luffy. "TERIMAKASIH PAMAN!"

"Ya. Jaga diri kalian." Ucap Rayleigh yang masih beradu pedang dengan Kizaru.

Mugiwara Ichimi berlari menjauhi arena pertarungan. Kondisi mereka sudah sangat tak memungkinkan lagi untuk bertarung. Tak membiarkan mereka lari, Sentomaru dan PX-1 langsung saja mengejar para bajak laut itu.

**BLARRR!**

Pacifista itu berhasil melumpuhkan Brook dengan Beamnya. Kini, satu persatu dari Mugiwara Ichimi mulai jatuh. Brook, kemudian Luffy, Sanji, Ussop, mereka semua sudah terkapar terkena serangan dari Sentomaru dan PX-1. Chopper kontan saja berlari kearah Sentomaru kemudian memakan Rumble Ballnya.

"YAMERO! CHOPPER!" Teriak Robin.

Chopper langsung saja berubah jadi bentuk monsternya dan menyerang PX-1. Hantaman Chopper berhasil mementalkan PX-1 dan Sentomaru. Tak mau kalah, PX-1 langsung mengumpulkan laser dan bersiap menembak Chopper sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya. "Tunggu, PX-1."

Ussop yang sudah bangkit melihat ke asal suara. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Bartholomew Kuma sudah berdiri dihadapannya. "A-A-ADA LAGI!" Teriaknya ketakutan.

Zoro kemudian berdiri menghadap Kuma dengan pandangan tajam. 'Dia. Yang asli!' Batin Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro." Kuma memulai pembicaraan. "Kau masih hidup?" Tanyanya.

Zoro hanya membalas dengan dingin. "Ya. Berkatmu.."

"Kalau berlibur…" Kuma membuka sarung tangannya. "Kau ingin kemana?"

**PLOP!**

Secara misterius, tiba-tiba saja Zoro menghilang setelah terkena tangan Kuma. "Loh, Zoro!?" Ussop kebingungan.

"RORONOA!" Teriak Rayleigh.

Tanpa memperdulikan kebingungan mereka, Kuma langsung melesat kearah Mugiwara Ichimi. Kuma langsung saja menyentuh mereka satu persatu dan menghilangkan mereka. Mulai dari Brook, Ussop, Sanji, Franky, Nami, Chopper. Mereka semua hilang satu-persatu.

Luffy yang melihat Kuma melesat kearah Robin berteriak dengan keras. "ROBIN! LARILAH!"

"Luffy!" Robin sempat menyebut nama Luffy namun, **PLOP! **Robin juga menghilang.

Luffy tertunduk. "Kenapa?" Dia meninju-ninju tanah. "KENAPA TAK ADA SATUPUN YANG DAPAT KUSELAMATKANN!"

Kuma memandangi Luffy. "Kita takkan bertemu lagi." Dan **PLOP! **Luffy menjadi orang terakhir yang menghilang secara misterius.

Hari itu, di Grove 12, Kepulauan Sabaody, Kelompok Bajak Laut Monkey D. Luffy, disapu bersih…

―**Χ―**

**[Marineford, 2 Hari Kemudian.]**

Diruangan rapat, semua para petinggi Marine dari berbagai divisi, berkumpul disatu ruangan untuk membahas tentang persiapan perang antara Marine dan Shirohige Kaizoku yang akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi.

Sengoku, selaku Fleet Admiral di kesatuan Marine memandang ke segala penjuru ruangan untuk memastikan semuanya berkumpul. "Jadi, semua sudah ada disini?" Tanyanya yang dibalas oleh anggukan dari semua pimpinan.

"Baiklah, pertama, aku ingin tahu kesiapan dari para pasukan G-1 sampai G-30. Bagaimana kesiapan kalian?" Tanya Sengoku.

Salah seorang petinggi berdiri dan memberi hormat pada Sengoku. "Ha'i! Saya, Fugai dari pasukan G-2 mewakili semua pasukan 'G' melaporkan bahwa semua pasukan masih dalam persiapan. Menurut data terakhir, persiapan sudah mencapai angka 87% dan diprediksi akan siap 2 hari kedepan." Lapornya.

Sengoku mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau boleh duduk. Teruskan kerja kalian." Ucapnya.

"Lalu, selain Shirohige dan aliansinya, adakah orang lain yang berpotensi menjadi musuh kita dalam perang kali ini?" Tanyanya.

Semua orang saling pandang sampai seseorang menginterupsi mereka. "Ada."

Semua orang memandangi asal suara. Sengoku memasang ekspresi serius kemudian bertanya. "Siapa orang yang kau maksud? Akainu."

Akainu menghembuskan asap cerutunya. "Aku punya 2 kemungkinan. Pertama, Akagami. Dia diketahui memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Shirohige ataupun Hiken no Ace. Tapi, kita bisa bernafas lega karena menurut informasi, dia tengah dalam perselisihan dengan Yonkou Kaidou." Jelas Akainu.

"Baiklah." Sengoku mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan kemungkinan kedua?" Tanyanya.

Akainu memandang Sengoku. "Seorang pemuda, bernama Namikaze D. Naruto." Ucapnya yang tanpa sadar membuat Kizaru dan Garp sedikit tersentak.

"Hm? Siapa Naruto ini? Aku sama sekali belum pernah mendengar namanya." Sengoku menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yah, aku juga tak tahu pasti. Yang kutahu, dia merupakan murid dari Akagami. Soal kemampuan, silahkan tanya pada Borsalino. Dia pernah melawannya." Ucapnya.

Semua mata beralih pada seorang pria bersetelan kuning. Merasa diperhatikan, pria tersebut bicara, "Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya Kizaru.

Sengoku hanya menghela nafasnya. "Heh.. kau sudah tahu kan? Jelaskan sekarang juga." Ucapnya tegas.

"Aku malas." Ucap Kizaru yang membuat semuanya Sweatdropped. "Tapi, karena ini penting, yasudahlah.." Ucap Kizaru kemudian memasang mode serius.

"Namikaze D. Naruto. Yang kutahu, secara umum dia merupakan murid dari Akagami no Shanks dan merupakan kakak dari Hiken no Ace dan Mugiwara no Luffy." Kizaru memulai penjelasannya.

"Dulu, aku pernah melawannya sekali. Tepatnya 11 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, Sakazuki yang kesal karena gagal menangkap Akuma no Ko dari Ohara memerintahkanku untuk mengejarnya ke pulau Sahara. Saat itu, aku bertemu dengannya. Diusianya yang masih sekitar 14 tahunan itu, dia mampu mendesakku bahkan memukulku 2 kali. Yah, walaupun dia bukan tandinganku sih…" Semua yang ada diruangan itu terbelalak minus Garp yang hanya tersenyum kecil. "Bayangkan, betapa mengerikan kekuatannya itu. Ditambah lagi, selama 11 tahun menghilang, dia kembali dan menjadi murid dari seorang Akagami. Silahkan kalian tebak sendiri kekuatannya." Ucap Kizaru dengan nada malasnya.

Salah satu petinggi, Momonga ―Vice Admiral― mengangkat tangannya. "Kizaru-san, apa sebenarnya kekuatan dari Naruto ini? Apa dia itu pengguna Akuma no Mi?" Tanyanya.

Kizaru mengangguk. "Ya, dia merupakan pengguna Akuma no Mi. Dia mempunyai kemampuan untuk memanipulasi, menciptakan, mengontrol berbagai jenis kayu. Dia bahkan mampu membuat Bokken yang mampu mengimbangi Ama no Murakumo-ku." Ucap Kizaru yang kembali membuat semuanya semakin terbelalak.

"Ja-jangan bercanda Kizaru-san. Bokken mampu menandingi Ama no Murakumo? Itu mustahil! Akuma no Mi macam apa itu!?" Tanya Momonga lagi.

Kizaru menggeleng pelan sambil mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, yang kutahu, dia memberinya nama, **Moku Moku no Mi**, dan yang kutahu, tipenya adalah logia." Kizaru mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Semua orang diruangan itu ―Minus Garp― membelalakkan matanya. Seorang pria dengan kemampuan Akuma no Mi. Diusia 14 tahun, mampu mendaratkan 2 pukulan pada seorang Kizaru. Admiral yang terkenal di seluruh dunia karena reflek dan kecepatannya! Kini, dia kembali sebagai murid yang dilatih khusus oleh salah satu Yonkou!? Terlalu mengerikan untuk membayangkan kekuatannya sekarang.

Sengoku mengangguk kearah Kizaru kemudian memasang pose serius. "Baiklah, jadi sedikit dari kemampuan musuh sudah kita ketahui, dan kita tahu kalau dia merupakan Logia. Jadi, Busoshoku Haki sangat dibutuhkan disini." Sengoku menghela nafasnya. "Nah, untuk kalian, boleh bubar. Persiapkan segala kebutuhan perang. Ingat, kita wajib menang kali ini!" Ucapnya tegas.

"Ya!" Dan satu-persatu petinggi mulai keluar dari ruangan itu, menyisahkan Sengoku, Garp, dan Otsuru.

―**Χ―**

Sekarang suasana di ruang rapat menjadi hening. Tak ada satupun orang diruangan itu selain 3 legenda Marine. Sengoku, Otsuru, Garp. Mungkin pembicaraan yang akan dilakukan sangatlah penting sampai semuanya harus keluar dari ruangan. Bahkan Sengoku memerintahkan agar semua Denden Mushi pengintai diruangan ini dinonaktifkan.

"Jadi," Sengoku memandang Garp dengan intens. "Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya?" Tanyanya.

Garp menghela nafasnya. "Hah, kau dan Tsuru-chan sudah tahu kan? Dia cucuku." Ucapnya malas.

Otsuru menopang dagu dengan tangannya. "Siapa Naruto ini sebenarnya? Setahuku, kau hanya punya 2 cucu." Ucapnya.

Garp melirik kearah Sengoku kemudian Otsuru bergantian sebelum dia menghela nafas. "Hah, sebenarnya, aku mempunyai 4 orang cucu. Yah, seperti yang kalian tahu, hanya Luffy-lah cucu kandungku, sedangkan yang lainnya adalah cucu angkatku." Ucapnya.

"Terus?"

"Sebenarnya, Naruto tak pernah berniat untuk menjadi seorang bajak laut ataupun seorang kriminal. Dia sangat menyayangi ketiga adiknya. Bahkan, saat mendengar salah satu adiknya tewas akibat perbuatan Tenryuubito, dia langsung meneleponku untuk meminta ijin menghancurkan Mariejois. Hahaha!" Garp tertawa.

"Dia sangat menyayangi ketiga adiknya. Segala hal ia lakukan untuk adiknya. Bahkan membunuh para Tenryuubito sekalipun. Tekadnya itu, itulah yang membuatnya sangat kuat." Garp tersenyum dengan pandangan menerawang.

Sengoku dan Otsuru hanya tertegun mendengar penuturan Garp. "Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya, kita harus berjumpa dan bertempur." Garp memasang wajah serius.

.

.

"Dimedan perang.."

―**Χ―**

**A/N : Yah, Terimakasih Buat Kalian Semua Yang Sudah Berbaik Hati Mereview Fic Ini! Chapter Kali Ini, Alur Masih Turun. Chapter Depan, Baru Masuk Arc Impel Down..**

**Maaf Untuk Keterlambatan Update. Padahal, Chapter 5 Sudah Siap Pada Hari Minggu. Tapi Saya Ga Sempat Untuk Update. Jadilah Akhirnya Update Molor Sampai Hari Selasa…  
Di Chapter Depan, [MUNGKIN] Naruto Bakalan Jumpa Kedua Adiknya.**

**Oke! Sampai Jumpa Di Chapter 6!**

**Review Boleh, Ga Review Juga Boleh Kok! ^^**


	6. Impel Down

_Ryu D.[onquixote] Doflamingo presents…_

**Brother**

**Naruto Shippūden x One Piece**

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

―**Χ―**

**A/N : Pertama-tama, sebelum membaca chapter 6, ijinkan saya mengucapkan :**

**Selamat Idul Fitri 1435 H  
Minal Aidin Wal Faid'zin**

**Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin!**

**Walau terlambat, Gapapa Kan? Daripada Enggak Sama Sekali? :v**

**Chapter 6 : **Impel Down.

**BRUSSHHHH!**

"UWAA―! Monster lautnya datang lagi!"

Sebuah kapal tengah berlayar tepat disebelah lautan berbahaya, Calm Belt. Kapal tersebut memiliki desain seperti sirkus dengan dominasi warna merah muda. Dilengkapi dengan beberapa layar serta sebuah Jolly Roger berpola tengkorak dengan riasan ala badut. Dengan kepala kapal yang berbentuk gajah, kapal itu adalah Big Top. Sebuah kapal yang dimiliki seorang bajak laut legendaris, Douke no Buggy serta aliansinya Alvida.

Seorang pria dengan dandanan seperti domba hanya menatap Sea King yang melompat tadi dengan pandangan cemas. "Berbahaya sekali! Jika monster itu melihat kita, berakhirlah sudah!" Ucap pria itu ―Mohji― dengan nada takut.

"**RAWR!**" Seekor singa disebelahnya juga ikut-ikutan mengaum dengan nada ketakutan.

"Semoga saja dia tidak melihat kita." Seorang pria dengan dandanan unik, rambut hitam dengan aksen hijau juga menatap monster tadi dengan raut wajah cemas.

**BRUSHHHH!**

"Hah, untung dia sudah pergi." Pria berambut hitam kehijauan tadi ―Cabaji― menghela nafas lega. Kemudian dia menatap seorang wanita yang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Kita sudah bertindak terlalu jauh…" Cabaji mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Jadi, menurutku kita harus tetap melanjutkan perjalanan ini. Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu, Alvida-neesan?" Tanya Cabaji pada wanita dibelakangnya yang diketahui bernama Alvida.

Alvida menatap segerombolan pria + seekor singa dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar. "Jangan bertanya padaku. Kalian sendiri bukan yang berniat ketempat ini?" Ucap Alvida. "Lagipula, kalian juga telah menghabiskan uang banyak untuk membeli Eternal Pose itu kan?" Tanyanya.

"I-itu kan karena kami berniat untuk menyelamatkan Buggy Senchō, yang sedang dipenjara di Impel Down.." Ucap Mohji.

Semua kru termasuk sang singa terharu mendengar ucapan Mohji kemudian menangis bersama-sama. "HUWEEEE!"

Alvida yang melihat tingkah seluruh kru Buggy hanya menyeringai meremehkan kemudian menatap Calm Belt yang tepat berada disebelah arus yang dilalui kapal mereka. "Hmph! Lihatlah, lautan disebelah kalian itu. Calm Belt, sarang dari para monster laut. Apa kalian yakin kita dapat melewatinya dengan kapal ini?" Alvida mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada kru Buggy. "Yang bisa bertahan disini hanyalah kapal milik Marine. Lagipula, Gerbang Keadilan yang merupakan pintu masuk Impel Down takkan bisa dilalui oleh kita, Bajak Laut." Ucapnya dengan nada santainya.

Mohji menatap Alvida dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin! Maksudmu, kita tak bisa kesana?" Mohji memasang wajah khawatir. "Jika kita tidak kesana, Buggy Senchō akan mati!" Ucap Mohji panik.

Cabaji mengangguk mendengar ucapan Mohji. "Itu benar! Dan kami juga harus menyelamatkan teman baru kami, Ace-kun!" Ucapnya setengah berteriak.

"**RAWR!**" Singa tadi mengaum seakan membenarkan perkataan dari dua makhluk aneh tadi.

Mohji menatap singa tadi dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. "Richie! Tak kusangka kalau kau mengkhawatirkan kapten!" Ucapnya terharu.

"**RAWRR!**" Singa yang diketahui bernama Richie itu menangis sembari membayangkan sepotong ayam.

Alvida memandang keluar kapal. "Impel Down adalah penjara terkuat didunia. Tak ada satu orangpun yang berhasil keluar dari penjara itu." Alvida kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya, kalian harus melupakan ambisi kalian itu.. Hanya sebuah keajaiban saja yang dapat mengeluarkan Douke no Buggy dari tempat itu." Ucap Alvida.

Seluruh kru + Richie memukul lantai dek kemudian bersujud sambil menangis. "Itu tidak benar! Buggy Senchō tak bisa mati seperti ini." Ucap Mohji sambil menangis.

"Dia benar! Kami telah berjanji untuk melindungi Kapten, sampai kami menemukan sesuatu yang kami cari-cari." Cabaji mengambil poster buronan Buggy dan menatapnya dengan terharu. "CAPTAIN JOHN TREASURE!"

"Buggy Senchō!" Seluruh kru termasuk Richie memegang masing-masing poster buronan Buggy dan menatapnya dengan terharu sembari menangis tersedu-sedu.

Mohji menatap Richie sambil tersenyum walau masih menangis. "Wah! Kau ini benar-benar seekor singa yang penuh kasih ya!" Ucapnya.

"**RRRRRRRR!**" Richie menggeram sedih sambil membayangkan sepiring nasi.

Mendengar ucapan Mohji, seluruh kru memeluk Richie sambil menangis. "RICHIE―!"

"Heh―" Alvida menghela nafas. "Lakukanlah sesuka kalian!"

Cabaji menatap Alvida dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. "Baiklah! Lihat saja, Bajak Laut Buggy terkenal dengan kesetiaannya pada sang kapten! Walau ke Impel Down atau ujung dunia sekalipun, kami akan menyelamatkan Kapten Buggy! Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku!" Ucap Cabaji lantang yang diikuti teriakan dan auman lantang dari semua temannya.

"Terserah! Tapi akulah yang berkuasa disini." Alvida berjalan menjauhi kumpulan makhluk aneh itu. "Kalian bisa meninggalkan kapal ini." Ucap Alvida dengan tenang.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHH―!?" Seluruh kru Buggy berteriak kebingungan. "Ti- tidak bisa! Ini adalah kapal milik Buggy Senchō!" Ucap Mohji membela teman-temannya.

Alvida menodongkan Gada Besinya kearah kru Buggy. "Tapi, Buggy tidak ada disini bukan!?" Tanyanya.

"Hm? Kurasa kau benar." Ucap Mohji.

Alvida kemudian meletakkan gadanya vertikal terbalik yang menyebabkan retakan kecil pada dek kapal kemudian menjadikan gagangnya sebagai tumpuan dagu. "Jika kalian pergi kesana, kalian pasti mati. Sayang sekali jika kapal ini hancur bersama kalian." Alvida kemudian menatap sebuah sekoci dipinggir kapal. "Kalian boleh mengejar Buggy kemanapun dengan sekoci itu." Ucap Alvida.

"EH!" Seluruh kru tersentak.

Mereka kemudian membayangkan hal yang akan terjadi. Jika dengan sekoci, mereka terpaksa mendayung untuk melewati Calm Belt. Jika mendayung, tentu akan menimbulkan suara dan gemeriak air. Jika gemeriak air tercipta di Calm Belt, tentu itu akan mengundang Sea King yang akan langsung menelan mereka semua, BULAT-BULAT!

Alvida yang melihat ekspresi pucat mereka menyeringai kecil. "Yah, mungkin kalian akan mati sebelum sampai di Impel Down." Ucapnya yang membuat seluruh kru Buggy memelototkan matanya sejauh mungkin(?).

Seluruh kru Buggy tiba-tiba saja melesat kepinggir kapal kemudian memasang posisi hormat sambil menghadap lautan Calm Belt. "Buggy Senchō! Terimakasih atas segalanya!" Mohji berteriak keras sambil memasang pose hormat ditambah dengan air mata yang mengalir bak air terjun.

"Kami takkan melupakan jasa-jasamu!" Cabaji mengikuti Mohji.

"Kami berdoa kau diterima disisinya!"  
"Sayonara―!"

"Semoga kita dapat bertemu di kehidupan berikutnya!"

"**RAWR!**" Richie mengaum sambil menangis.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Richie." Ucap Mohji menenangkan Richie.

Alvida yang melihat orang-orang tadi hanya sweatdropped. 'Heh, terkenal akan kesetiaannya yah? Kau sungguh beruntung memiliki kru seperti mereka, Douke no Buggy.' Batin Alvida cengo.

Namun, seluruh kegilaan yang dilakukan oleh para kru Buggy terhenti seketika ketika merasakan hawa kehadiran dari seseorang. Mereka melihat kebagian kiri kapal dan melihat seorang pria tinggi yang mengendarai sepeda diatas laut dengan sebuah jalur putih.

"NANI! MARINE!?" Teriak seluruh kru Buggy terkejut melihat pria dengan jubah keadilan itu.  
Pria berbaju biru tadi melirik kesamping. "Hm? Bajak laut?" Gumamnya.

Sementara Alvida yang melihat pria bersepeda tadi hanya membelalakkan matanya. Siapa yang tidak kenal pria itu? Seorang pria yang sangat terkenal. Salah satu dari tiga orang admiral Marine. Seorang admiral dengan julukan, "A-Aokiji!" Tebak Alvida.

Cabaji dan kru Buggy lainnya hanya memelototkan matanya menatap Alvida. "APA!? ADMIRAL AOKIJI!?" Teriak mereka ketakutan.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang admiral Marine disini?" Mohji kemudian mengangkat senjatanya. "Semuanya, tembak!" Mohji memerintahkan kru lain menembak.

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Timah panas dikeluarkan dengan cepat dari mulut pistol saat Mohji dan kru lainnya menarik pelatuk pistol masing-masing. Dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat diikuti mata, peluru pistol itu melesat kearah pria berambut keriting itu. Namun, saat hampir mengenai sang Admiral, tiba-tiba saja muncul dinding putih yang menghentikan laju peluru tadi.

Aokiji hanya menghela nafasnya. "Hah, aku kan tidak ada menyerang. Kenapa kalian menyerangku?" Tanyanya.

Alvida mengangkat gada besinya, berusaha mengintimidasi Aokiji. "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" Tanya Alvida.

"Hm?" Aokiji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maaf mengganggumu nona manis, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Impel Down." Ucap Aokiji.

"Impel Down?"

Aokiji menepuk kepalanya. "Ah! Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahu hal ini pada kalian! Tapi, yasudahlah, aku pergi dulu yah!" Ucapnya kemudian mengayuh sepedanya.

Alvida menatap Aokiji dengan pandangan waspada. Setelah melihat Aokiji bergerak menjauh dan memasuki Calm Belt, barulah dia menurunkan gada besinya dan menghela nafas tenang. "Hah, apa yang dilakukannya?" Ucap Alvida menggigit jarinya.

**BRUSSHHHH!**

Tapi, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat seekor Sea King yang berbentuk belut berkepala elang tiba-tiba muncul dan hendak memakan Aokiji. "UWAA! DIA AKAN DIMAKAN!" Teriak para kru Buggy.

Alvida hanya menatap mereka malas. "Hah, dia takkan mati semudah itu. Ingat, dia itu admiral." Ucapnya.

Dan benar saja. Saat hendak memakan Aokiji, Sea King tadi tiba-tiba mati tertusuk sebuah tombak putih raksasa. Dan Aokiji pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Impel Down. Dan, seluruh kru Buggy hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah sang Admiral.

―**Χ―**

Dilautan Calm Belt, sebuah kapal Marine bergerak dengan tenang. Kapal itu adalah kapal yang beberapa hari lalu berlayar dari sebuah pulau di Calm Belt, Amazon Lily. Kapal yang dimiliki Vice-Admiral Momonga itu membawa seorang Sichibukai. Kaizoku Jotei, Boa Hancock yang tanpa diketahui sang Vice-Admiral juga membawa seorang buronan bernilai 300.000.000 Berry, kapten bajak laut Mugiwara. Monkey D. Luffy.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Impel Down atas permintaan Hancock sebelum dirinya berkumpul dengan Sichibukai lain untuk persiapan peperangan. Momonga yang merasa sudah mendekati gerbang keadilan, langsung saja menelepon menara pusat untuk meminta ijin pembukaan gerbang.

Dikapal itu, salah satu anak buah Momonga sedang meneropongi sebuah kapal yang berada beberapa ratus meter dari kapal mereka. "Vice-Admiral Momonga! Saya melihat sebuah kapal bajak laut!" Ucapnya.

"Ya! Saya juga melihatnya!" Ucap teman sang prajurit.

Prajurit tadi meenajamkan teropongnya untuk melihat Jolly Roger yang dimiliki bajak laut tadi. "Hm? Kelihatannya Jolly Roger itu tak asing." Gumamnya. "Aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana yah?" Ucapnya bingung sambil berusaha mengingat.

Momonga melirik sesaat kemudian menghela nafas. " Tak usah diperdulikan! Jika kalian saja tidak dapat mengingatnya, itu berarti mereka bukanlah ancaman!" Ucap Momonga.

"Yang penting sekarang, kita harus segera mencapai tujuan!" Tambah Momonga kemudian mengambil sebuah Denden Mushi.

"Ha'i!" Ucap para prajurit.

"Ini Momonga. Marine-code G-1-0-0-6-6-0. Kami sudah memasuki Tarrai Current dan dalam perjalanan menuju Impel Down. Meminta ijin untuk membuka gerbang!" Ucap Momonga.

"**Ijin diterima.**" Denden Mushi ditangannya berbicara. "**Gerbang keadilan akan dibuka 10 menit lagi.**"

Beberapa saat kemudian, gerbang keadilan samar-samar terlihat melalui pekatnya kabut dan akhirnya terlihatlah sebuah gerbang raksasa dengan lambang Sekai Seifu. "Vice-Admiral Momonga! Kita telah tiba di Impel Down!" Lapor salah satu anak buahnya.

"Cepat buka gerbangnya!"  
"Baik pak!"

Sementara itu, Luffy yang mengintip dari balik jendela kapal hanya bisa melihat siluet bangunan raksasa yang tampak menyeramkan itu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. 'Jadi, inikah penjara terkuat di dunia?' Batin Luffy.

Kapal milik Momonga melaju dengan kecepatan biasa. Saat memasuki gerbang keadilan, muncul beberapa kapal perang lain yang mengiringi jalan kapal Momonga. Berusaha menutup celah bagi siapapun yang hendak melewati gerbang keadilan.

Akhirnya, kabut mulai menipis. Memperlihatkan sebuah bangunan raksasa yang terbuat dari bebatuan besar. Dengan desain seperti benteng, penjara terkuat didunia. Impel Down.

Salah seorang anak buah Momonga kemudian maju dan memberi hormat pada Momonga. "Kita sudah memasuki area Impel Down! Kapal akan bergerak secara perlahan! Sebentar lagi, kita akan segera sampai di pintu masuk Impel Down!" Lapornya.

Momonga mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Panggil Hancock sekarang juga!" Perintahnya.

Salah seorang anak buah memberi hormat. "Baik!" Kemudian dia berlari menuju kamar Hancock (dan Luffy). "Hancock-dono! Kita sudah sampai!" Ucapnya sopan.

"Aku akan segera keluar!" Ucap Hancock.

Luffy masih melihat suasana Impel Down. Dia agak sedikit bingung dengan banyaknya kapal perang ditempat ini. "Ada apa ini? Bahkan kapal perang disini melebihi saat Buster Call." Gumamnya.

Hancock mengangguk pelan mendengar gumaman Luffy. "Wajar saja. Ini adalah tempat paling berbahaya di dunia. Tak aneh jika penjagaannya ketat." Ucap Hancock.

"Kau bilang, kau pernah menyaksikan sendiri Buster Call itu?" Tanya Hancock yang dibalas anggukan Luffy.

"Aku pernah dengar rumor tentang itu." Hancock memegang dagunya. "Sepengetahuanku, lima orang Vice-Admiral akan melakukan penyerangan pada target. Itu adalah serangan penghabisan Marine." Ucap Hancock.

Luffy mengangguk-angguk mendengar ucapan Hancock dan kembali menatap Impel Down. "Jadi, Ace berada ditempat ini?" Tanyanya.

"Kemungkinan dia berada jauh dibawah. Mungkin Level 5." Jawab Hancock.

"Begitukah?"

―**Χ―**

"Vice-Admiral Momonga sudah memasuki Impel Down! Segera tutup gerbangnya!" Ucap seorang pasukan.

Perlahan, gerbang keadilan mulai tertutup. Namun, samar-samar, Momonga melihat sesuatu yang melesat kearah mereka. "Hm? Apa itu?"

Tak lama, siluet itu akhirnya terlihat seutuhnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Aokiji mengayuh sepeda sekuat tenaga demi menghindari kejaran 10 Sea Kings dibelakangnya. "EHHH! AOKIJI!?" Teriak semua Marine sambil membelalakkan mata.

"Hah-hah! TUNGGU! JANGAN TUTUP GERBANGNYA!" Teriak Aokiji panik.

"**GROOOARR!**"

"GKYAA!" Aokiji dengan panic mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai menciptakan asap di jalur putihnya.

"CEPATLAH! AOKIJI-SAN!" Teriak seluruh Marine khawatir.

**DUMM!**

Akhirnya, gerbang keadilan tertutup sempurna sesaat setelah Aokiji melewatinya. Kemudian, Aokiji menarik rem sepedanya membuat sepedanya berhenti mendadak disebelah dermaga akibat cakramnya rem sepeda itu.

Momonga, Hancock yang sudah berada di dermaga, Marine, serta seluruh staf Impel Down hanya bisa cengo dan sweatdrop massal melihat tingkah Aokiji yang kini memangku tangannya di stang sepeda dengan nafas yang memburu dan terengah-engah. Bahkan Marine dan staf Impel Down yang tadi memuja-muja kedatangan Hancock pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Seorang Marine yang pertama kali sadar dari cengo massal itu langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk mulai mengajukan pertanyaan. Namun niatnya dihentikan oleh Aokiji yang mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat tahan.

"Nanti… ambil.. hosh.. hah.. nafas… hah.. dul.. hosh.. lu…" Ucap Aokiji dengan terengah-engah yang kembali membuat semua orang disitu cengo dan kembali sweatdrop.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Aokiji menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya kembali. "Phuhh…. Baiklah, ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Emm.. yang tadi itu?" Tanya salah satu Marine masih dengan sweatdrop.

Aokiji hanya mengangkat bahu dan memasang wajah santai. "Entah, mereka tiba-tiba mengejarku. Untung saja gerbang keadilan ini dalam keadaan terbuka." Ucapnya santai.

Aokiji mengingat kejadian barusan. Pertama, dia hanya bersepeda dengan kecepatan biasa sampai dia bertemu dengan kru Buggy. Namun tiba-tiba dia diserang oleh seekor Sea King. Dia membunuh Sea Kings tadi namun ternyata darah dari Sea King itu memancing Sea King lainnya naik ke permukaan kemudian mengejarnya.

"Sokka." Momonga memijit dagunya. "Jadi, ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari? Bukankah anda harus menghadiri rapat untuk persiapan perang? Dan lagi, tidak biasanya anda menggunakan sepeda." Momonga menaikkan sebelah alisnya kebingungan karena tingkah sang Admiral.

Aokiji menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku sudah meminta ijin pada Garp-san. Aku kemari untuk melihat tahanan spesial kita, Portgas D. Ace." Ucap Aokiji yang membuat Hancock dan Luffy yang bersembunyi sedikit menegang. "Kalo soal sepeda ini, Fleet Admiral pasti takkan mengijinkanku kemari menggunakan kapal perang, jadi aku diam-diam saja naik sepeda." Ucap Aokiji yang membuat semua orang di tempat itu kembali sweatdrop.

Aokiji menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Hancock disebelah Momonga. "Hm? Kaizoku Jotei? Apa yang dilakukannya disini?" Tanya Aokiji pada Momonga.

Momonga kemudian melirik kearah Hancock. "Dia? Kebetulan sekali, dia juga hendak mengunjungi Hiken no Ace." Ucapnya.

Aokiji menajamkan pandangannya pada Hancock yang membuat ratu Kuja itu sedikit berkeringat tak nyaman. Kemudian pandangan Aokiji melunak. "Oh. Yasudah." Aokiji kemudian menaiki dermaga kemudian bersama Momonga dan Hancock berjalan kearah pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang! Aokiji-san! Vice-Admiral Momonga! HANCOCK-SWAAMMMAAA!" Ucap seluruh pasukan dengan nada aneh plus mata berbentuk hati saat mereka menyebut nama Hancock.

"CANTIK SEKALI―!"

"DIA LEBIH CANTIK DARI YANG KUBAYANGKAN!"

"SUNGGUH KECANTIKAN YANG TIADA BATAS!"

"BERAPA KEKUATAN KECANTIKANNYA ITU!? 1000 Watt? 1.000.000 WATT!?"

Para prajurit terus berteriak-teriak gaje pada Hancock. Sang Sichibukai yang diteriaki tersebut tentu saja kesal. Menurutnya, yang pantas menyanjungnya adalah Luffy seorang! "Apa-apaan mereka itu?" Desis Hancock sembari melihat kearah kerumunan prajurit yang masih teriak-teriak. "Boleh aku mengutuk mereka?" Tanyanya.

Aokiji hanya memasang tampang tak peduli sementara Momonga hanya menghela nafas. "Tolong jangan lakukan itu. Marine tak dapat menerima penghinaan seperti itu lagi." Ucap Momonga sembari mengingat kejadian dimana Hancock mengutuk semua anak buahnya.

Kemudian, Momonga menolehkan kepala dan melihat Hancock. "Kita sudah sampai di pintu masuk." Ucapnya. "Dan kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau Impel Down merupakan sebuah area terlarang, bahkan bagi Sichibukai sekalipun. Oleh karena itu, saat kau masuk, kau harus mengenakan borgol Kairoseki." Ucap Momonga.

"Serta menjalani pemeriksaan keamanan di seluruh tubuhmu. Kami takkan bisa membiarkanmu masuk begitu saja tanpa pengawasan ketat." Tambah Momonga.

Hancock yang mendengar itu langsung memberi isyarat pada Luffy yang bersembunyi dibalik mantelnya. 'Luffy, mereka akan melakukan pemeriksaan saat kita masuk.' Bisik Hancock dengan sangat pelan.

'Kita pikirkan nanti saja!' Balas Luffy dari dalam.

Hancock kemudian memandang Momonga. "Baiklah, itu tidak masalah." Ucapnya setenang mungkin, berusaha untuk meminimalisir segala bentuk kecurigaan.

Sementara itu, di salah satu ruangan didalam Impel Down, terlihat sesosok pria dengan wujud aneh sedang memegang sebuah Denden Mushi. "Apa? Douke no Buggy melarikan diri dari selnya?" Tanya figur tadi. "Apa dia seorang pengguna Devil Fruit?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sesaat sebelum orang yang ditelepon menjawab pertanyaan dari pria tadi, ketukan pintu tiba-tiba menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Pria tadi melirik kebelakang dan melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang kehijauan yang memakai seragam standar prajurit Impel Down memberikan hormat padanya. "Wakil Inspektur! Vice-Admiral Momonga, Sichibukai Boa Hancock-dono, serta Admiral Aokiji yang barusan tiba sudah berada di pintu masuk!" Lapor wanita tadi.

Wakil Inspektur tadi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aokiji? Dia tak masuk daftar kunjungan." Ucapnya bingung.

Wanita tadi mengangguk. "Ha'i. Admiral Aokiji memang datang kemari dengan diam-diam. Namun sudah mendapat ijin dari Vice-Admiral Garp." Ucap Wanita tadi.

Pria tadi mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku segera kesana!"

Aokiji, Momonga, dan Hancock + Luffy sudah tiba di depan pintu masuk. Mereka disambut oleh prajurit yang masih sibuk mengagumi Hancock dengan teriakan aneh mereka.

Kemudian, pintu masuk yang berbentuk seperti jeruji itu terangkat naik dan memberikan mereka jalan masuk. Aokiji, Hancock, dan Momonga kemudian berjalan masuk. Seluruh prajurit pun kembali meneriaki Hancock untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "BERHATI-HATILAH!" Teriak prajurit penjaga pintu masuk.

"HANCOCK-SAMA! BERHATI-HATILAH!"

"Diamlah! Dasar sampah!"

"JANGAN MARAH! DAN BERHATI-HATILAH!" Teriak semua prajurit lengkap dengan love-love yang berterbangan mengitari mereka.

"Cih! Tak bolehkah aku mengutuk mereka!? Aku benar-benar kesal!" Geram Hancock.

"Maaf sekali. Tapi tidak bisa." Ucap Momonga.

"Heh.." Hancock menghela nafas kemudian mendapatkan sebuah ide. Dia berhenti membiarkan Aokiji dan Momonga berjalan terlebih dahulu. Hancock membalikkan badan kemudian mengibaskan rambutnya dan membuat gaya imut. "Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Hancock lembut pada seluruh prajurit lengkap dengan nada imut serta gestur menggigit jari.

"AHHHH―!" Dan **PRAKK! **Semua prajurit berubah menjadi batu.

Momonga yang menyadari keadaan yang mendadak sunyi membalikkan badan dan melihat seluruh prajurit berubah menjadi batu. "HOY! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengutuk mereka!?" Tanya Momonga kesal.

Hancock hanya memasang tampang tidak peduli. "Aku tidak mengutuk mereka." Ucapnya santai. "Mereka hanya terlalu terpesona dengan kecantikanku!" Desisnya.

Sementara Momonga yang mendengar itu hanya memijit keningnya. "Oi.. Oi.."

Setelah tiga-ups! Empat orang tadi melewati pintu gerbang, kontan saja mereka merasakan hawa sekitar berubah. Hawa di Impel Down sangatlah dingin, dan mencekam. Ditambah lagi dengan teriakan-teriakan seperti, 'Tolong aku!' atau, 'Se-seseorang! Bunuh saja aku!' menambah kesan menyeramkan tempat ini.

Vice-Admiral Momonga yang notabenenya baru pertama kali memasuki tempat ini hanya melirik kekiri-kekanan, keatas-kebawah dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat saat mengobservasi tempat ini. 'Suasana macam apa ini? Inikah rasanya berada di neraka?' Batinnya.

"Kuucapkan selamat datang di Impel Down-ku!" Sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka. Aura mencekam tiba-tiba muncul saat suara tadi muncul.

"Ah! Salah!" Suasana mencekam tadi kontan saja hilang saat sang pemilik suara melakukan interupsi konyolnya. "Mengucapkan 'Impel Down-ku' itu terdengar terlalu ambisius ya?" Ucapnya grogi.

Pria itu adalah seorang pria dengan wajah seram. Berambut coklat dan riasan ala mesir kuno serta sayap hitam dipunggungnya ditambah sebuah trisula besar dalam genggamannya. "Aku masihlah seorang wakil inspektur!" Ucapnya grogi. "Namaku, Hannyabal! Senang bertemu dengan kalian!" Ucap pria yang bernama Hannyabal tadi sembari menyalami Aokiji dan Momonga.

Kemudian Hannyabal mengalihkan pandangannya pada perempuan dibelakang Aokiji dan Momonga. "Dan kau pasti sang ratu, Hancock-dono." Ucapnya. "Ratuku, Hancock-dono." Ucapnya mencoba menginterupsi yang langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari Aokiji, Momonga, dan Hancock.

"Ah! Maafkan aku! Aku jadi terlihat ambisius lagi yah?" Hannyabal menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kepala Inspektur kurang ajar itu… Ah! Salah!" Hannyabal kembali bertingkah. "Maksudku, Kepala Inspektur sekarang berada di kantornya yang terletak di Level 4." Ucapnya. "Sekarang, kalian akan dibawa kesana!"

"Tapi sebelum itu, Hancock-dono terpaksa mengikuti Body Check terlebih dahulu." Ucap Hannyabal. "Kalian akan dipandu oleh Prison Officer, Domino!" Tambah Hannyabal sambil menunjuk wanita berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Domino yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Domino kemudian memberi hormat. "Sepertinya kalian sedang terburu-buru, ikuti aku!" Ucap Domino.

―**Χ―**

**[Marineford.]**

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari Impel Down, tepatnya di markas besar Marine, Marineford, tengah diadakan rapat yang dihadiri oleh beberapa Vice-Admiral, Admiral, dan Fleet Admiral.

Diruangan kecil itu, Sengoku duduk diujung meja dengan tangan sebagai penopang dagu. "Apakah semua sudah disini?" Tanyanya.

Seluruh orang saling berpandangan sampai salah satu Vice-Admiral menginterupsi mereka. "Ano, Admiral, Aokiji-san belum hadir." Ucapnya.

"Hm? Dimana dia?" Tanya Sengoku.

Para Marine yang berada ditempat itu menggeleng menandakan mereka tidak tahu keberadaan sang Admiral.

"Cih, padahal kehadirannya di rapat ini sangatlah penting! Aku sangat tidak suka orang seperti dia." Geram Akainu yang tanpa sadar mengaktifkan magma ditangan kirinya dan mulai membakar meja.

**BURRR!**

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakazuki! Fred! Carilah dia!" Perintah Sengoku pada seorang Vice-Admiral yang duduk disebelah Akainu.

Fred langsung saja berdiri dan memberi hormat. "Ha'i!"

Sengoku memijit keningnya. "Hah.. terkadang, sifatnya itu membuatku kesal." Ucapnya pelan.

―**Χ―**

**[Impel Down.]**

Sementara itu Hancock telah berhasil melewati Body Check yang dilakukan Domino. Dengan sedikit kemampuan Mero Mero, Hancock berhasil membuat penyusupan Luffy berjalan mulus. Kini, dia dan Domino keluar dari ruangan Body Check untuk menjumpai Hannyabal, Aokiji, dan Momonga yang berada diluar ruangan.

Domino kemudian memberi hormat pada Hannyabal. "Body Check telah selesai! Maafkan saya. Apa memakan waktu terlalu lama?" Tanyanya pada Hannyabal.

"Eh! Tidak-tidak."

Hancock kemudian memandangi tangannya yang kini diborgol oleh Kairoseki. "Jadi, inikah rasanya menjadi tahanan disini? Kau pikir, aku pantas diperlakukan seperti ini?" Tanyanya kesal.

Hannyabal hanya tersenyum grogi. "Harap maklum. Itu sudah menjadi peraturan umum di Impel Down." Ucapnya.

Domino mengacuhkan pembicaraan antara Hancock dan Hannyabal. Dia memegang kepalanya sembari mengernyit bingung. 'Apa yang terjadi barusan? Kurasa sebagian ingatanku hilang.' Batin Domino sambil termenung.

"No."

"Mino."

"DOMINO!"

Seketika dunia Domino kembali setelah mendengar panggilan Hannyabal. "Eh! Ya! Ada apa?" Ucap Domino sedikit terkejut.

Hannyabal menghela nafasnya. "Heh.. apa yang terjadi padamu? Kita sudah mau berangkat." Ucap Hannyabal. "Kenapa kau melamun? Ada yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Hannyabal.

Domino menggeleng. "Ti-tidak. Tidak ada." Ucapnya.

Tanpa diketahui, Luffy keluar dari bagian atas pintu kemudian melesat dengan kemampuan karetnya ke bagian atas tempat itu. Walaupun kelihatannya mulus, ternyata keberadaan Luffy telah diketahui Aokiji.

Aokiji yang melihat Luffy melesat keatas hanya membelalakkan matanya. 'Eh! Luffy!? Apa yang dilakukannya!?' Batinnya.

"Ayo berangkat!" Perintah Hancock pada Hannyabal.

"Ah, baiklah, mari, aku antarkan kalian ke lift yang menuju level 4." Ucap Hannyabal kemudian mulai berjalan sebagai pemandu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya mereka tiba didepan lift. Lift yang berbentuk seperti lift jaman dahulu itu terbuat dari batu-batu yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa dan digerakkan oleh sistem katrol oleh rantai dan tali raksasa. Hannyabal kemudian mengangkat tangannya kearah lift tadi. "Dengan menggunakan lift ini, kita akan langsung tiba di level 4. Disana, Ketua Inspektur Magellan akan mengantarkan kalian menuju level 6 dimana tahanan, Portgas D. Ace ditahan." Ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Cukup panas didalam sana, sesuai dengan julukannya, Shounetsu Jigoku." Tambah Domino saat mereka semua memasuki lift.

Saat lift ditutup, dari kejauhan, tiba-tiba saja Luffy mengeluarkan kepalanya dari antara kayu-kayu yang berada di bagian atas. Dia kemudian mengangkat jempolnya dan memberikan ucapan terimakasih pada Hancock. (Arigatou.)

Hancock yang melihat itu membelalakkan matanya. Menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi wajah shock dan memerah. Aokiji melirik kearah Luffy kemudian Hancock secara bergantian. 'Jadi, Luffy dibawa masuk oleh Hancock yah?' Batinnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Momonga yang melihat gelagat aneh Hancock.

'A-I-Shi-Te-Ru? Dia memanggilku dengan 'Ai(Cinta)'?' Batin Hancock dengan muka yang semakin memerah sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh pingsan.

Hancock jatuh terduduk sebelum ditangkap oleh Momonga. Sepertinya, dia salah kaprah saat Luffy mengucapkan 'Arigatou. (Terima kasih.)', Hancock mengartikannya dengan 'Aishiteru. (Aku mencintaimu.)', hanya karena gerakan mulut yang sama.

'Hm? Ada apa dengannya? Luffy hanya mengucapkan terima kasih kan?' Batin Aokiji bingung melihat Hancock.

**DDDRRRRTTTT!**

Lift kemudian bergerak. Mulai turun menuju level 4. Tak lama, Hancock pun sadar dari pingsannya. "Ah! Kau sudah sadar, sebentar lagi, kita akan memasuki level 1." Ucap Hannyabal.

"UARGGHH!"  
"AGHH!"  
"Selamatkan kami!"

Sesaat kemudian, mereka disuguhkan oleh pemandangan penjara level 1. Lengkap dengan berbagai penyiksaannya. "Apa-apaan ini? Sungguh hukuman yang sangat kejam." Tanya Aokiji pada Hannyabal.

"Inilah level 1." Ucap Domino. "Meskipun begitu, hukuman disini belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan level-level dibawahnya." Ucapnya.

Aokiji mengangguk. "Biar kutebak, semakin kebawah, hukuman semakin berat bukan?" Ucapnya.

Hannyabal yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk. "Tepat sekali. Kita akan menuju level 4. Mungkin memakan waktu sedikit lebih lama. Jadi, selama perjalanan, nikmati saja teriakan memilukan disini." Ucapnya.

"Jadi, jika Hiken no Ace berada di level 6, kenapa kita tidak langsung kesana?" Tanya Aokiji.

Hannyabal hanya menggaruk kepala. "Hahaha, maafkan aku. Tapi, kita tak bisa langsung masuk kelevel 4 begitu saja." Ucapnya. "Kita harus meminta izin pada Kepala Inspektur Magellan di level 4 baru kita menuruni tangga menuju level 6." Jelasnya.

"Tangga?" Momonga mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa tidak naik lift?" Tanyanya.

"Itu karena, kita tak dapat melewati level 5 yang menjadi perantara antara level 4 dan level 6. Suhu disana sangatlah dingin. Jika kita memaksa untuk lewat, bisa-bisa lift terhenti ditengah perjalanan. Oleh karena itu kita terpaksa menggunakan tangga." Jelas Domino.

"Begitukah?"

"Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya!" Ucap Hannyabal.

Sementara Hancock mengangguk pelan dan kemudian membatin. 'Berhati-hatilah, Luffy.'

―**Χ―**

**A/N : And, CUT! Yo! Minna! I'm Back! Hahaha, Maaf Atas Keterlambatan Update. Belakangan, Saya Lagi Sibuk Mempersiapkan Diri Karena Tanggal 4 Saya Sudah Masuk Sekolah! Jadi, Setelah Tanggal 4, Mungkin Update Jadi Jarang Karena Kesibukan Sekolah Sudah Dimulai… Hehehe…**

**Seperti Yang Saya Bilang Di Chapter 5, Chapter 6 Bakalan Masuk Impel Down. Mungkin Di Chapter 8/9 Sudah Masuk Perang. Ngomong-Ngomong, Di Chapter 5, Banyak Yang Nanyain Sabo Yah? Silahkan Agan Yang Nanya Kenapa Sabo Hidup Lagi Untuk Baca One Piece Arc Dressrosa. Soal Percakapan Sabo Dengan Dragon Kemarin Cuman Penghias Aja, Kenapa Sabo Ga Bisa Datang Ke Medan Perang…**

**Oke! Sampai Jumpa Di Chapter 7!**

**Review Boleh, Ga Review Juga Boleh! ^^**


	7. Impel Down - Part 2

_Ryu D.[onquixote] Doflamingo presents…_

**Brother**

Naruto Shippūden x One Piece

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

―**Χ―**

**Chapter 7 : **Impel Down ― Part 2.

**[Impel Down, LV. 2, Mōjū Jigoku.]**

Lift yang dinaiki Hancock, Hannyabal, Domino, Momonga, dan Aokiji perlahan mulai meninggalkan area level 1. Mereka juga telah melewati Guren Jigoku yang berisi Red Forest yang terdiri dari Kenju (Sword Tree.) dan Haribarisō (Neddle Grass.). Sungguh siksaan di level 1 saja sudah membuat Hancock bergidik. Bagaimana tidak? Hutan merah yang terdiri dari tanaman-tanaman tajam yang siap menebas, menusuk dan membelah setiap tahanan Impel Down. Ini baru level 1, Hancock tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana dengan level-level dibawahnya.

"Selamat datang di Level 2. Atau biasa disebut dengan, **Mōjū Jigoku**." Hannyabal menginterupsi para tamu Impel Down.

Akhirnya, terlihatlah level 2. Tak jauh berbeda dengan level 1, disini juga tersebar penjara-penjara dalam jumlah sangat banyak. Bedanya, ditempat ini penuh dengan berbagai makhluk aneh. Hancock dan Momonga sedikit mundur kebelakang saat melihat sesosok manusia banteng dengan gada besi berjalan kearah mereka.

Menyadari sikap waspada Hancock dan Momonga, Hannyabal hanya menghela nafas, "Tenanglah, Momonga-san, Hancock-dono. Dia adalah **Minotaurus** salah satu penjaga penjara Impel Down. Tak usah takut." Ujar Hannyabal.

Hancock dan Momonga melepas sikap waspada mereka. Namun, kemudian Hancock melihat segerombolan makhluk biru dengan kapak yang berlari-lari, "Terus, bagaimana dengan makhluk biru bersuara monyet itu?" Tanya Hancock.

Hannyabal melirik Domino yang dibalas oleh anggukan perempuan itu, "Itu adalah **Blugori**. Singkatan dari **Blue Gorrila**. Mereka hanyalah penjaga patroli." Jelas Domino.

Hancock mengangguk pelan. "Sokka."

Sementara itu, Aokiji hanya berdiri di pinggir sambil menyender ke dinding serta menyilangkan tangannya memasang pose berfikir. Momonga yang melihat Aokiji beringkah aneh memutuskan bertanya pada sang Admiral, "Ano, Aokiji-san. Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggu anda?" Tanyanya.

Aokiji yang menunduk kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap Momonga kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada." Ucap Aokiji kemudian menatap Hancock yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya, "Hancock-dono, setelah kita sampai di level 4, bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu sebentar sebelum kita melihat Hiken no Ace untuk bicara empat mata?" Tanya Aokiji dengan mata menyipit.

Momonga, Hannyabal dan Domino hanya menaikkan sebelah alis bingung. "Hm? Apa maksudnya? Aokiji-dono?" Tanya Hannyabal pada Aokiji.

Bukannya menjawab, Aokiji semakin menajamkan pandangan pada Hancock, "Bagaimana?"

Hancock masih memasang wajah datarnya. Berusaha setenang mungkin. Padahal, isi hatinya sangat jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Apakah Aokiji sudah tahu tentang Luffy? Apakah dia akan ditangkap? Bagaimana dengan Luffy? Jika benar, tentu saja dia harus menghindari ini! Hancock yang selesai berkutat dengan fikirannya kemudian menatap Aokiji dengan tatapan datarnya, "Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa." Ucapnya.

Aokiji menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Kenapa?"

Hancock tersenyum tipis, "Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau kita sudah dalam masa pra-peperangan? Kita tak bisa membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk pembicaraan empat mata yang tak penting. Dan seperti yang kau tahu juga, aku tak boleh berlama-lama disini karena aku juga harus mengikuti persiapan peperangan di Marineford bersama Sichibukai yang lain." Senyuman Hancock semakin lebar merasa dirinya menang.

Aokiji tersenyum, "Maaf. Tapi, ini juga pembicaraan yang penting. Kalau soal persiapan itu, kurasa aku juga lebih terburu-buru sebagai seorang Admiral daripada kau yang seorang Sichibukai. Dan kurasa, kau memiliki maksud lain sehingga menolak berbicara denganku." Ucap Aokiji.

'Sial!' Rutuk Hancock. Aokiji benar-benar mengetahuinya! Kalau begini, dia wajib menerima ajakannya agar tak dicurigai. Tapi, bagaimana dia melepaskan diri dari Aokiji? Pria itu bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah terpesona dengan kecantikan wanita, ditambah lagi, kemampuan Mero Mero-nya tidak berfungsi kali ini. 'Sudahlah, pikirkan nanti saja.' Batin Hancock tetap berusaha tenang.

Seluruh pasang mata kini mengarah pada Hancock. Sang Hebihime kemudian memandang Aokiji dengan tatapan yakin, "Kurasa kau ada benarnya. Baiklah. Hanya empat mata." Ucap Hancock.

"Hanya empat mata." Balas Aokiji kemudian melirik kearah Momonga dan Hannyabal, "Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?" Tanya Aokiji.

Hannyabal dan Momonga saling pandang kemudian mengangguk bersamaan, "Baiklah. Jika itu permintaan anda." Ucap Momonga. "Anda bisa memakai ruangan khusus di kantor opsir lantai 4." Tambah Hannyabal.

Aokiji mengangguk, "Terimakasih."

―**Χ―**

**[Impel Down, LV.4 Shōnetsu Jigoku.]**

**DDDRRRRTTTT!  
DEEEKKKGGH!**

"Kita sudah sampai."

Setelah lift terhenti di level 4, Hancock, diikuti, Hannyabal, Domino, Momonga dan yang terakhir, Aokiji, keluar dari lift setelah pintu terbuka. Di level 3, mereka sudah cukup merasa kepanasan. Namun, setelah tiba di level 4, mereka sadar kalau panas disini jauh lebih tinggi dari level diatasnya.

Setelah tiba, mereka langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan berwarna kemerahan. Merah akibat bara api. Dan, dihadapan mereka juga terdapat tungku raksasa yang berisi cairan kemerahan. Di tengahnya, terdapat sebuah jembatan yang terbuat dari baja melintasi tungku yang sangat panas tadi. Tampak puluhan tahanan sedang melakukan kerja rodi, mengangkat kayu dan melewati jembatan tadi. Asap yang dihasilkan tungku tadi, disalurkan keatas melalui sebuah kipas ventilasi yang langsung menuju level 3.

"Sungguh, penjara yang mengerikan." Gumam Momonga yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hannyabal.

Hannyabal dan Domino kemudian memposisikan diri dihadapan Hancock, Momonga, dan Aokiji. "Kita sudah sampai di level 4. Setelah ini, kita akan berjalan menuju kantor Kepala Opsir Magellan. Lalu, Domino akan mengantarkan Hancock-dono dan Aokiji-dono ke ruangan khusus yang tadi kusebut." Jelas Hannyabal yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari ketiga orang itu.

Selama perjalanan, Aokiji, Hancock, dan Momonga terus melihat kesegala arah. Keringat terus membasahi tubuh. Mereka bisa melihat orang-orang yang mengangkat barang melewati lautan api dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Namun, ada juga yang tampaknya tak terlalu terpengaruh dengan penyiksaan disini. Contohnya, sosok yang saat ini dilihat Aokiji. Salah satu anak buah Crocodile, Mr.1 Daz Bonez. Tampak dia menjalankan seluruh hukuman tanpa terpengaruh panas, lelah atau yang lain. Membuktikan daya tahan tubuhnya yang sangat luar biasa.

Tak lama, akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan seorang pria dengan badan tinggi besar. Memakai baju hitam, memiliki tanduk dan sayap pada kepala dan punggungnya. Pria itu bernama Magellan, sang kepala opsir penjara Impel Down.

Magellan melihat kearah orang-orang didepannya. Dia kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Magellan. Kepala Opsir Penjara Impel Down." Magellan sempat mendapat glare dari seseorang saat mengucapkan itu, "Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua, Hancock-dono, Momonga-dono, Aokiji-dono. Dan, selamat datang di level 4." Magellan mengakhiri sesi perkenalan.

Domino kemudian maju dan memberi hormat pada Magellan. "Kalau begitu, saya meminta ijin untuk memakai ruangan L4-X007 atas nama Admiral Aokiji." Ucap Domino.

Magellan mengangguk. "Ijin diberikan. Kami akan menunggu kalian selama 20 menit. Setelah itu, kita akan berangkat ke level 6." Ujar Magellan.

Domino mengangguk, "Satu lagi, kita mendapat laporan kalau Douke no Buggy, tahanan level 1 melarikan diri dari selnya." Lapornya.

Magellan menghela nafas,―

"BERHENTI MENGHELA NAFAS! NAFASMU TERBUAT DARI RACUN BODOH!" Teriak Hannyabal panik.

Namun dia telat memperingatkan. Racun berhasil keluar sedikit yang membuat orang-orang disitu sedikit batuk, "Baiklah Domino, laporanku sudah kuterima." Ucap Magellan.

"Uhuk! Maaf, kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu." Domino memberi hormat, "Mari, Hancock-dono, Aokiji-dono." Domino kemudian berjalan bersama Aokiji dan Hancock menuju ruangan L4-X007.

―**Χ―**

**[Impel Down, LV.4, Special Room L4-X007.]**

Setelah berjalan sebentar, akhirnya Aokiji, Domino dan Hancock tiba didepan sebuah pintu besar. Pintu tersebut terbuat dari besi dan memiliki tulisan L4-X007. Domino kemudian membuka pintu besi itu, "Baiklah, silahkan masuk." Ucapnya.

Setelah Aokiji dan Hancock masuk, Domino langsung memulai penjelasan, "Inilah L4-X007. Ruangan ini biasa digunakan untuk pembicaraan antara Inspektur Magellan dan Wakil Inspektur Hannyabal. Ruangan ini dilengkapi dengan pendingin ruangan sehingga anda tidak akan merasakan efek panas dari level 4." Domino menjelaskan.

Aokiji dan Hancock mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, saya akan menunggu diluar." Ucap Domino kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan lalu menutup pintu tadi.

Didalam…

Disebuah meja ditengah ruangan, Hancock dan Aokiji duduk saling berhadapan. Ruangan ini memang benar-benar dirancang untuk pembicaraan empat mata. Pendingin ruangan disini juga sangat luar biasa, sampai-sampai tak ada rasa panas disini, yang ada hanya rasa sejuk yang sangat menenangkan.

**Hancock POV.**

Aku melihat Aokiji dengan pandangan tajam, "Jadi, apa yang kau mau!?" Tanyaku ketus.

Aokiji menyeringai membuatku tak nyaman, "Aku ingin membicarakan tentang, **Monkey D. Luffy**." Aokiji memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

Tubuhku menegang seketika. Aku menunduk, tak berani menatap sang admiral. Dugaanku benar, Aokiji menanyakan perihal Luffy. Tapi, bagaimana Aokiji bisa tahu kalau akulah yang membawa Luffy ke Impel Down. Oh Tuhan, jika kau ada, selamatkanlah aku dari sini!

Jika sudah begini, pasti dia akan langsung menangkapku jika dia tahu kalau akulah yang membawa Luffy kemari. Dan jika begini, Luffy pasti ditangkap karena dia sudah ketahuan. Dan statusku sebagai Sichibukai juga pasti dicabut. Itu berarti, Amazon Lily dalam bahaya!

Aku sudah mengacaukan semuanya..

Minna, Gomenasai.

"Kenapa kau membawa adikku kemari?" Tanya Aokiji memecah lamunanku.

Eh, tunggu dulu…

Adik!?

**Hancock POV End.**

―**Χ―**

**[Marineford.]**

Fred, Charles Fred. Merupakan seorang Vice-Admiral muda bekas didikan dari seorang Admiral legendaris, Zephyr. Dia adalah Vice-Admiral yang dipercaya Sengoku untuk mengatur persenjataan Marine. Mulai dari meriam, senjata tajam, senjata laras sampai kapal perang. Pokoknya, orang yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas persenjataan Marine yang dirancang ilmuan Vegapunk adalah Fred.

Kini, seluruh prajurit Marine disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang langka. Fred, salah satu Vice-Admiral yang terkenal dengan kepiawaiannya memainkan persenjataan, tengah berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh di sepanjang koridor Marineford sambil membuka pintu setiap ruangan yang dia temukan, berusaha mencari sahabat seperjuangannya yang kini menjabat sebagai seorang Admiral, Kuzan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Aokiji. Oh! Tak lupa juga dilengkapi dengan rutukan-rutukan seperti : 'Keparat itu.'ditambah dengan rutukan lain seperti, 'Membuatku repot saja.' Yang membuat seluruh prajurit yang memperhatikannya hanya Sweatdrop.

Melihat ke masa lalu, Kuzan dan Fred memang merupakan sahabat dekat. Mereka sudah dekat sejak mereka memulai pelatihan Marine di bawah komando Zephyr. Terkadang, para Marine dibingungkan dengan persahabatan mereka. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sangat rajin dan telaten seperti Fred bisa akrab dengan seseorang yang malasnya gak ketulungan seperti Kuzan.

Tapi, memang, itulah yang membuat mereka unik. Bahkan, Zephyr-sensei pun mengakuinya. Mereka saling menutupi kekurangan. Terkadang, Fred selalu mengomel tentang sifat malas Kuzan. Yah, walaupun Kuzan tak pernah mendengarkannya, tapi persahabatan mereka, selalu dan semakin berwarna.

Kembali ke Marineford, beberapa saat kemudian, Fred tiba dibagian toilet. Melihat 2 pintu disana, Fred langsung saja mendobrak pintu dengan tulisan 'MEN'. Masih dalam perasaan kesal, Fred mulai membuka pintu kamar mandi satu persatu. Akhirnya, dia sampai di pintu terakhir. Fred membuka pintu tadi dengan pelan. Saat pintu itu terbuka, Fred langsung menyeringai senang saat apa yang dia cari berada di depan matanya.

Kuzan dengan tidak elitnya tertidur di WC dengan wajah yang tertutupi oleh koran. Dengan bibir yang miring-miring karena menahan amarah, serta perempatan di dahi, Fred langsung mengambil sebuah ember yang berisi air kemudian menyiramkannya ke pria malang itu.

"CEPAT BANGUN KAMPRETTTT!"

**BYURR!**

" &amp;%#!$...?"

―**Χ―**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kuzan dan Fred tiba di ruangan rapat. Setelah basah kuyup akibat disiram Fred, Kuzan menggunakan kemampuan Hie Hie-nya untuk membekukan air yang membasahi tubuhnya lalu menghancurkannya. Jadi, dia tak perlu menahan malu karena basah kuyup sambil berjalan kearah ruangan rapat.

Meskipun begitu, nasib sial masih menggandrungi si pria es. Sepanjang perjalanan dari toilet menuju ruang rapat, Fred tak henti-hentinya ngomel-ngomel gaje pada Kuzan. Tentu seluruh prajurit yang melihat itu kembali dibuat sweatdrop akibat tingkah 2 sahabat yang disegani di Marine ini.

Kembali ke cerita, Sengoku yang melihat kehadiran Kuzan dan Fred langsung memberikan pertanyaan, "Kemana saja kau!?" Tanya Sengoku.

Bukan Kuzan yang menjawab tapi Fred, "Dia tertidur di toilet." Ucap Fred yang langsung membuat para petinggi sweatdrop. Minus Sakazuki yang memandang Kuzan dengan glare. Yah, walau glare Sakazuki tak terlalu dianggap Kuzan.

Sengoku menghela nafas, "Baiklah, karena kau sudah berada di tempat ini, silahkan duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing." Perintah Sengoku, "Rapat kita mulai."

―**Χ―**

**[Impel Down, LV.4, Special Room L4-X007.]**

**Hancock POV**

Kudongakkan kepala menatap Aokiji dengan tatapan bingung. Namun, betapa terkejutnya diriku saat tidak menemukan Aokiji disana. Yang ada hanyalah seorang pria dengan rambut kuning dengan set Tuxedo putih. Tapi, siapa orang ini!?

"Dimana Aokiji? Dan, siapa kau!?" Tanyaku waspada.

Aku bisa melihat pria tadi menyengir. Aku sedikit terkejut saat dia menyengir. Oh! Sungguh sebuah cengiran yang sangat mirip dengan Luffy. "Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze D. Naruto, kakak dari Monkey D. Luffy." Ucap pria itu memperkenalkan diri. "Dan, yang kau maksud Aokiji, bisa kau bilang itu adalah penyamaranku." Tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Sial! Kenapa senyuman itu sangat mirip dengan Luffy sih!? Tidak! Hatiku ini hanya untuk Luffy! dia sudah mengucapkan Aishiteru padaku tadi! Berarti sebentar lagi kami akan menikah. Tentu saja aku tidak boleh mengkhianati Luffy. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Apa katanya tadi? Kakak?

"Kakak?" Tanyaku memastikan, "Apa maksudmu dengan kakak?"

Pria itu tertawa, "Hahaha! Yah, seperti yang kau tahu, aku kakaknya Luffy." Ucapnya.

Eh!? Kakak Luffy? Walaupun mereka tidak mirip, tapi aku memang sempat merasakan aura yang sama dengan Luffy saat dia menyengir. Jadi, dia adalah kakaknya Luffy? Hebat juga dia bisa mengetahui kalau akulah yang membawa Luffy. Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku yang membawa Luffy kemari?

Aku menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri, "Baiklah. Memang aku yang membawanya kemari. Dia memintaku untuk membawanya ke Impel Down dengan memanfaatkan posisiku sebagai Sichibukai." Ucapku.

Terlihat kakak Luffy mengusap dagunya dan memasang pose berfikir, "Hm... dia pasti ingin menyelamatkan Ace." Gumamnya pelan walau masih dapat kudengar. "Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang eksekusi Ace?" Tanyanya padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Hebat juga dia kebal terhadap pesonaku ini, "Oh, ayolah. Semua orang juga tahu tentang eksekusi Ace!" Ucapku sedikit sarkastik, "Bukankah beritanya sudah tersebar di koran?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ppffftt.. HUAHAHAHAHAHA!"Bukannya menjawab, kakak Luffy malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Jadi, maksudmu Luffy membaca koran, begitu?" Aku mengangguk, "HAHA! Tak kusangka dia mau membaca koran!" Ucapnya.

Memang sih Luffy orangnya tidak terlalu perduli dengan benda kertas penuh tulisan itu. Dia bahkan tak mengetahui apapun tentangku yang sudah terkenal sebagai Kaizoku Jotei. Ternyata, orang ini memang benar-benar kakak Luffy. Dia tahu segala hal tentang pria yang kusukai itu! Ini kesempatan langka!

Aku tersenyum, "Oh, ya! Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau tahu kalau Luffy ikut bersamaku?" Tanyaku berbasa-basi sebelum menyampaikan niat terselubungku.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Dari awal aku melihatmu, aku sudah tahu kalau kau menggendong Luffy dibalik jubahmu. Dan ternyata perkiraanku itu terbukti saat aku melihat Luffy keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan setelah kau selesai diperiksa oleh wanita pirang itu." Ucapnya.

Aku memasang tampang menyelidik yang dibuat-buat, "Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau itu adalah kakaknya Luffy! Jika kau benar-benar kakaknya, coba sebutkan apa saja yang dia sukai!" Tanyaku. YES! Niatku akhirnya dimulai!

Pria tadi tertawa kecil, "Sudahlah, Hebihime.. Kau menyukai adikku kan?" Ukh! Secara spontan badanku mengejang. Sial! Darimana dia tahu!? Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, dia menjawab, "Aku sudah tahu. Luffy mengatakan Aishiteru padamu tadi kan?" Tanyanya.

Ah, Ya! Luffy, dia mengatakan itu padaku tadi. Oh, rasanya dunia ini bagaikan surga. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan kakiku lemas. Oh Tuhan, sepertinya aku akan pingsan.  
"Tapi aku senang. Setidaknya adikku itu mendapatkan hati wanita cantik." Ucapnya membuyarkan fantasi cintaku.

"Jadi, kau akan mendengarkanku bukan?" Tanyanya. Sontak saja aku langsung berdiri tegap. Aku memegang sebuah buku dan pena. Bersiap mendengarkan hal-hal yang disukai Luffy.

"Baiklah, hal-hal yang disukai oleh Luffy adalah…"

"**Maafkan saya, Hancock-dono, Aokiji-dono, tapi waktu kita sudah habis.**" Tiba-tiba saja Denden Mushi yang berada ditengah-tengah meja bersuara.

"Ah! Maaf ya, mungkin lain kali." Ucap pria tadi yang kini sudah kembali dalam tampilan Aokiji kemudian dia berjalan keluar.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Urat-urat mulai menonjol dibagian dahiku. Aura merah pun menguar dari tubuhku. Sialan perempuan itu. Gara-gara dia aku jadi tak tahu apa yang disukai Luffy. Setelah ini, aku akan merubahnya jadi batu, kemudian aku akan memecahkannya, lalu setelah pecah aku akan merubahnya lagi jadi manusia sehingga dia akan kembali dengan kondisi tubuh terpotong-potong!

GGRHHHH!

**Hancock POV End.**

―**Χ―**

**[Kurama, Beberapa Jam Lalu.]**

Naruto memandang lautan Calm Belt yang tak beberapa jauh darinya. Dia sekarang masih berfikir tentang bagaimana cara memasuki Impel Down. Meski 'Kurama' sekarang berbentuk kapal Marine, tetap saja kapalnya tak memiliki lapisan Kairoseki dibawahnya. Nah, jika begitu, sudah pasti para Sea Kings akan mengejarnya. Bukannya Naruto tidak bisa melawan para Sea Kings itu, tapi dia tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan kapalnya.

Kemudian, apabila dia bisa melewati para Sea Kings dengan kapal ini, bagaimana cara dia melewati gerbang keadilan yang merupakan pintu masuk Impel Down? Satu-satunya cara adalah menunggu kapal Marine yang asli sedang dalam kunjungan ke Impel Down. Tapi, apakah ada? Suasana Marine saat ini lagi tegang-tegangnya. Semua pasukan sedang dalam persiapan perang untuk melawan Shirohige-jiji.

Tapi, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada Naruto. Dari kejauhan, Naruto melihat 2 buah kapal berbeda. Menggunakan teropong, Naruto akhirnya dapat melihat 2 kapal tadi. 1 kapal Marine dan 1 kapal bajak laut. Dan dilihat dari arah pergerakan kapal Marine, kapal itu tak ada niat menyerang kapal bajak laut tadi melainkan terus bergerak kearah Impel Down.

"YATTA! Akhirnya keberuntungan berpihak padaku!"

Naruto berteriak kegirangan. Sekarang, dia hanya perlu membawa 'Kurama' kesebelah kapal Marine itu. Jadi, Naruto dapat mengikuti mereka masuk ke Impel Down. Tapi, bagaimana Naruto agar tidak dicurigai? Jika dia sudah bersama kapal Marine itu dan memasuki areal Calm Belt, pasti para Sea Kings akan mengincar Naruto. Para Marine itu pasti akan mencurigai kapal miliknya karena ternyata tak memiliki lapisan Kairoseki. Dan lagi, hanya ada dirinya sendiri dikapal ini! Bukan hanya tampilannya yang tak menandakan kalau dirinya seorang Marine, Naruto juga tak punya anak buah seperti petinggi Marine lain!

Kacau!

Kalau begini, cara untuk memanipulasi 'Kurama' menjadi kapal Marine, GAGAL TOTAL.

Cara kedua.

Bagaimana dengan menyerahkan diri pada kapal Marine itu?

'Tidak.' Batin Naruto pelan.

Ya, Naruto bukanlah seorang kriminal. Tak ada satupun yang tahu kalau dirinya adalah murid dari Akagami no Shanks. Dan lagi, jika dia menyerahkan diri dan dipenjara di Impel Down, itu hanya akan menghambat rencananya menyelamatkan Ace dan alhasil, adiknya itu akan dieksekusi.

**KAAKKK!**

Saat Naruto tengah memikirkan cara menyusup ke Impel Down, tiba-tiba saja seekor News Coo (Burung camar pengantar surat.) terbang melewati kapalnya dan menjatuhkan sebuah koran. Naruto mendongak keatas melihat koran yang jatuh itu kemudian menangkapnya. Naruto langsung membuka koran dan melihat halaman depannya. Dapat Naruto lihat gambar 3 orang admiral Marine pada halaman depan.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah bola lampu komikal muncul dikepala Naruto.

'Aku dapat ide!' Batin Naruto semangat.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto langsung menyatukan kedua tangannya, "**Mokuton : Narikawari! **(**Wood Release : Body Substitution.**)."

Dari lantai kapal, muncul puluhan kayu yang langsung membungkus tubuh Naruto. Tak lama, kayu-kayu tadi hilang menampilkan Naruto yang sudah berganti sosok menjadi seorang Aokiji. Naruto, yang kini menjadi sosok Aokiji mengambil sebuah sepeda yang entah dia dapat darimana, lalu mengangkat sepeda itu dan melompat kebawah dimana sudah ada jalur putih disana. Setelah itu, Naruto mengarahkan tapak tangannya kearah 'Kurama'. Dari tangannya, muncul kayu-kayu yang membungkus kapalnya. Lalu, kayu-kayu yang membungkus 'Kurama' tadi menyusut menjadi seukuran bola ping-pong kemudian melesat kearah Naruto. Naruto menangkap bola kayu itu lalu menaruhnya didalam kantong.

"Yosh! Saatnya pergi!"

―**Χ―**

Setelah kembali dalam rombongan, Magellan, Momonga, Domino, Hannyabal, Naruto (Masih Dalam Penyamaran Aokiji.), dan Hancock langsung melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju level 6, tempat dimana Portgas D. Ace ditahan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Magellan dan Hannyabal terus saja mencuri-curi pandang pada Hancock. Tapi, sang Kaizoku Jotei tak memperdulikan hal itu. Dari tadi, dia tak henti-hentinya mengglare Domino, walau tak disadari wanita pirang itu. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hancock, hanya memutar mata bosan dan memasang tampang tak peduli.

Momonga melirik kesekeliling lorong yang mereka lewati. Dia agak menggigil disini, "Sungguh dingin." Gumamnya.

Domino melirik Momonga kemudian mengangguk, "Yap. Tepat disebelah kita adalah level 5, **Gokkan Jigoku**. Sesuai dengan julukannya, tempat ini sangat dingin. Bahkan dinginnya masih terasa di tempat ini, walau sudah di halangi oleh dinding tebal." Ucapnya menjelaskan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka mendapati sebuah pintu besar dengan tulisan 'LEVEL 6' diatasnya. Dibalik pintu tersebut, ternyata ada sebuah tangga yang langsung menurun ke level 6. Mereka akhirnya sampai di level 6. Keadaan ditempat ini, sangatlah sunyi dan mencekam.

Hancock, Naruto, dan Momonga terus mengobservasi tempat ini sampai Magellan menginterupsi mereka, "Kita telah sampai di Level 6, **Mugen Jigoku**." Ucapnya.

Para tahanan level 6 terus memperhatikan rombongan itu dibalik jeruji mereka. Tentu saja, tahanan level 6 yang 99% dari mereka berjenis kelamin laki-laki, langsung berteriak-teriak kegirangan akan kedatangan Hancock.

"WOO! Itukan Kaizoku Jotei, Boa Hancock!?"

"KAWAI DESU NE~!"

Hancock menggeram pelan. Teriakan itu… Hancock sangat membenci teriakan itu. Dimanapun dia berada, pasti selalu mendengar teriakan-teriakan aneh seperti itu. Lain soal kalau di Amazon Lily. Disana, Hancock juga sering mendengar teriakan seperti itu. Tapi, para penduduk Amazon Lily yang menyorakinya tak bermaksud tak senonoh. Mereka meneriaki Hancock dengan rasa hormat dan tujuan menghormati. Lain hal dengan para pria ini, mereka meneriaki dengan maksud menggoda. Hanya satu kata menurut Hancock yang cocok untuk mereka.

Menjijikkan.

Magellan, Domino, Hannyabal, Naruto, Momonga, Hancock, serta beberapa penjaga lain masih berjalan melewati penjara-penjara itu untuk menuju tempat Ace ditahan. Semakin lama, teriakan-teriakan untuk Hancock semakin banyak dan semakin mengganggu. Terselip juga diantara teriakan-teriakan itu hal yang tak sopan. Namun Hancock masih berusaha menahan diri. Walau dia sudah sangat marah, tapi selama belum ada yang mencapai 'batas merah' kesabarannya, Hancock tidak perlu mengamuk.

Tapi tidak untuk yang ini.

"Suit-suit! Sayang, goyangkan bokongmu untuk kami!"

"Kau lebih cantik tanpa pakaian! Tunjukkan kemulusan dan kemolekkan tubuhmu!"

Itu sudah kelewatan.

Hancock yang mendengar itu menunduk dengan muka memerah padam. Dengan cepat, dia langsung merebut pistol yang dipegang salah seorang penjaga penjara kemudian langsung menarik pelatuknya kearah 2 orang yang bicara tak sopan tadi.

**DOR! DOR!**

2 kriminal tadi langsung tewas dengan kepala yang tertembus timah panas. Seluruh orang membelalakkan matanya akibat tindakan Hancock yang sungguh diluar dugaan. Sontak saja, seluruh teriakan yang beberapa saat lalu terus bergema, terpaksa berhenti akibat suara letupan dari pistol yang digunakan Hancock.

Hancock kemudian melirik Magellan, "Maaf kalau aku membunuh 2 tahananmu." Ucapnya kemudian mengembalikan pistol yang dipegangnya kepada sang pemilik yang masih terbengong ditempat.

Magellan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tahanan kemudian membacanya lalu mengangguk, "Tak apa. 2 tahanan tadi adalah Zonkey Vod dan Xerox Walt. Mereka berdua seharusnya dihukum mati seminggu yang lalu. Jadi, anggap saja yang tadi itu adalah eksekusi mereka." Ucap Magellan kemudian menutup buku tahanannya dan memasukkannya lagi ke balik jasnya. "Dan aku juga minta maaf atas perkataan mereka tadi." Magellan membungkuk dan dibalas anggukan Hancock.

"Lalu, Portgas D. Ace ditahan di sel 6-P135, kita akan segera menuju kesana." Tambah Magellan.

Setelah insiden tak terduga itu, tour menuju sel 6-P135 tak lagi diwarnai dengan teriakan menggoda. Melainkan hanya diwarnai dengan keheningan, bisik-bisik, dan suara langkah tapak kaki.

―**Χ―**

"Portgas D. Ace, kami punya tamu untukmu!"

Ace mendongak melihat sekumpulan orang didepannya. 2 orang kepala opsir penjara, 2 orang Marine, seorang Sichibukai, dan beberapa opsir penjara. Ace menatap tajam mereka, "Apa yang kalian mau?"

Magellan menatap Hancock, "Jadi, ada yang ingin kau ucapkan padanya?" Tanya Magellan.

Hancock melirik Naruto. Naruto membalas tatapan Hancock dengan tatapan 'aku-yang-akan-memberitahunya' dan dibalas anggukan Hancock, "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Hancock pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, aku ingin bicara sebentar dengannya. Bisa kalian tinggalkan aku sebentar?" Tanyanya.

Magellan mengangguk, "Baiklah, kami akan kembali ke Level 4. Jika ada sesuatu, silahkan gunakan ini." Ucap Magellan kemudian melempar sebuah Denden Mushi pada Naruto.

"Baiklah."

Setelah melihat orang-orang tadi menjauh, Naruto langsung duduk di depan sel Ace kemudian menatap Ace dengan senyuman.

"Apa maumu brengsek?" Tanya Ace ketus.

"Begitukah caramu menyapa kembali kakakmu setelah sekian lama?"

Ace membelalakkan matanya, "Naruto-niichan?"

**To Be Continiue…**

And Cut!

Yo! Minna! Gomen Atas Keterlambatan Updatenya, Seperti Yang Saya Bilang Di Chapter 6 Kemarin, Ternyata Saya Benar-Benar Sibuk Di Minggu Pertama Sekolah. Dan Baru Sekarang Sempat Di Update. 

Oke, Arc Impel Down Sudah Dimulai. Dan Tampaknya Naruto Akhirnya Berjumpa Dengan Ace! Hahaha! Banyak Yang Bingung Di Chap 6 'Kenapa Naruto Gak Nampil?'. Sebenernya, Naruto Udah Tampil Kok. Hahaha!

Oke, Sampai Disini Dulu, Sampai Jumpa Di Chapter 8!


	8. Finally Meet!

_Ryu D.[onquixote] Doflamingo presents…_

**Brother**

**Naruto Shippūden x One Piece**

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

―**Χ―**

_Baca Author Note Dibawah. Penting!_

**Chapter 8 **: Finally Meet!

Impel Down. Sudah puluhan tahun berlalu sejak penjara yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'penjara tak tertembus' ini dibangun. Penjara ini terkenal akan kekuatannya yang bahkan tak mampu membuat satu tahanan pun berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara ini. Tidak sampai Gold Lion (Kinjishi) no Shiki menorehkan namanya dalam sejarah setelah menjadi tahanan pertama yang berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara terkuat itu.

Tapi, itu 20 tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana teknologi pengamanan penjara masih tak secanggih sekarang. Dan lagi, tak mengherankan apabila Shiki berhasil melarikan diri dari sana. Mengingat reputasinya sebagai rival abadi Gol D. Roger dan sebagai satu-satunya bajak laut yang berani mengobrak-abrik Marineford sendirian, Shiki merupakan bajak laut legenda.  
Tapi, sekarang, seorang pemuda bernama Monkey D. Luffy berhasil menorehkan sejarah baru yang mencoreng muka World Government. Sebagai orang pertama yang berhasil menyusup masuk Impel Down, bahkan sekarang dia berhasil menembus level 2! Dengan kecanggihan teknologi baru yang memenuhi sistem keamanan Impel Down, Luffy berhasil menerobos semua itu demi menyelamatkan kakaknya. Bahkan, Luffy hanyalah seorang bajak laut biasa yang bahkan merupakan seorang rookie! Bukanlah bajak laut legenda sekelas Yonkou (Four Great King's) seperti Shanks, Big Mom, Kaido, atau Shirohige.

Kini, Luffy yang kini bersama Douke no Buggy dan Mr. 3 kini tengah berlari terbirit-birit dari kejaran sang monster utama di Level 2, sang Sphinx yang agung serta beberapa monster lainnya seperti monster singa, monster anjing bertubuh dan bersuara kucing, burung unta raksasa, dan berbagai monster lain yang jumlahnya mencapai ratusan.

"**Kulit Manggis!**"

Para monster singa terus mengoceh gaje. Memang para monster singa ―termasuk Sphinx― di Impel Down memiliki kemampuan khusus yang tak dimiliki monster lain, yaitu kemampuan membeo. Yah, para singa-singa ini sering sekali mengikuti ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari mulut 'gatal' para tahanan level 2 kemudian mengucapkannya berulang-ulang walaupun tak satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui artinya. Jika monster-monster singa kecil lebih sering membeokan perkataan-perkataan tentang benda atau ucapan kotor, Sphinx lain hal. Monster bertubuh besar ini lebih sering mengucapkan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan makanan.

Contohnya yang ini.

"**Beef Steak!**"

Dengan reflek seorang maniak makanan(?) sontak saja Luffy menoleh kebelakang, mencari sumber suara, "Hm?"

Mr. 3 dan Buggy langsung saja menggeplak kepala karet Luffy, "JANGAN MENOLEH!"

Tentu saja, kejadian aneh tadi secara tak langsung membuat kecepatan lari ketiga makhluk ajaib tadi sedikit melambat. Sphinx yang melihat sebuah celah, langsung mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk menghantam ketiga orang tadi, "**Ketoprak!**"

**DUMMM!**

"UGYYAA!"

Untungnya, Luffy, Buggy dan Mr. 3 masih sempat melompat untuk menghindari tangan 'halus' sang Sphinx. Luffy berhasil mendarat dengan mulus. Mr. 3 juga berhasil dengan mulus. Namun sial bagi Buggy, bersamaan dengan waktu dia mendarat, Sphinx melancarkan pukulan keduanya. Walau tak mengenai Buggy, Luffy ataupun Mr. 3, getaran pukulan itu berhasil membuat Buggy yang baru saja menapakkan kaki kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Para monster yang melihat Buggy terkapar langsung melompat secara bersamaan kearah badut jadi-jadian itu.

"GKYAAAAAAA!"

**DUMMM!**

"BUGGY!/HIDUNG MERAH!" Mr. 3 dan Luffy berteriak bersamaan.

Tapi kesialan yang menimpa ketiga orang itu tak berhenti sampai disitu. Akibat tak kuat menahan beban dari ratusan monster yang melompat dan mendarat secara bersamaan, tak disangka lantai di Level 2 tempat 3 orang dan ratusan monster itu bergumul mengalami keretakan. Mr. 3 yang menyadarinya langsung melihat kearah lantai yang meretak kemudian memperingatkan Luffy, "Mugiwara! Lari!"

Namun terlambat.

**KRAK! KRAK! KRAK! KRAAAKKK! BUMMMMMM!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Akhirnya lantai itupun hancur dan amblas. Membawa Luffy, Mr. 3, Buggy dan ratusan monster termasuk Sphinx terjatuh menuju panasnya gurun di Level 3 yang sudah menunggu mereka.

―**B****·R·O·T·H·E·R―**

Sabo merupakan salah satu petinggi di Revolutionary Army yang mendapat gelar 'Second in Command' atau yang berarti dia merupakan orang kedua dalam memberi perintah atau bisa dibilang tangan kanan dari Dragon itu sendiri.

Di usianya yang masih 20 tahun, Sabo sudah menjadi individual yang sangat kuat. Dengan kekuatan Devil Fruit, **Ryu Ryu no Mi **(**Dragon Dragon Fruit**, **Buah Naga Naga.**) **Model : Monstronous Rexa **(**The Burning Dragon**.) yang dikembangkannya dalam didikan Dragon sendiri, sungguh kemampuan bocah pipa ini bukanlah kemampuan yang dapat dianggap remeh.  
Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sabo mendapatkan perintah dari Dragon untuk menyelidiki pembajakan Kairoseki di markas Marine G-25 di North Blue yang dilakukan oleh komplotan kriminal yang bernama Qlicche.  
Sekarang, kapal mereka masih berada di perairan Grand Line. Tapi, entah kenapa Sabo merasa tidak tenang. Dari tadi, Sabo terus menatap arah utara dengan perasaan cemas. Eh! Kalau tidak salah, bukannya Impel Down ada diarah utara mereka?

Anak buah Sabo tentu saja merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kaptennya itu. Biasanya, Sabolah orang yang paling berisik sepanjang perjalanan. Yah, mengingat sifatnya yang sangat hyperactive itu. Tapi sekarang, diantara semua kru, Sabolah yang paling pendiam.

Koala yang merupakan salah satu orang terdekat Sabo, mendekati kemudian menepuk pundak pria pirang itu, "Sabo-kun, daijobu desuka?" Tanya Koala.

Sabo yang saat itu ternyata sedang melamun, sontak saja terkejut saat Koala menepuk pundaknya, "Eh! EH! Koala? Ada apa? Hehe, maaf aku melamun tadi." Ucap Sabo grogi.

Koala menatap Sabo dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan, "Ada apa denganmu? Kau dari kemarin sering sekali melamun. Mau cerita?" Tawarnya.

Sabo mengibas-ibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa grogi, "Hahaha! Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok!" Ucap Sabo berusaha meyakinkan.

"Benarkah? Tapi kurasa ucapanmu itu tidak benar. Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau selalu melamun sambil memandang kearah utara. Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Tanya Koala lagi.  
Sabo melirik Koala sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke lautan lepas, "Entahlah, Koala. Tapi, perasaanku tidak enak." Ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

'Kuharap firasatku tidak terjadi.' Batin Sabo.

―**B****·R·O·T·H·E·R―**

"Naruto-niichan/Naruto-san."

Narutoyang menyadari ada suara baru selain Ace melihat kesumber suara. Naruto dapat melihat sosok lain disebelah kiri Ace. Naruto kenal dengan sosok sumber suara tadi. Naruto pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali saat gurunya dan Shirohige bertemu. Seorang manusia ikan. Bertubuh biru dan agak gemuk. Mantan Sichibukai, dikenal sebagai master dari Gyojin Karate (Fishman Karate.).

Satu nama langsung terlintas di kepala Naruto, "Jimbei-san?" Terka Naruto.

"Ya, ini aku, Naruto-san." Ucap Jimbei tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ditahan disini? Kau kan Sichibukai." Ucap Naruto agak kebingungan.

Jimbei hanya menghela nafas, "Hah.. Yah, aku menolak bekerja sama dengan Marine dalam perang melawan Shirohige Kaizoku." Ucapnya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Sokka. Aku juga paham, kau tak mungkin melawan penyelamat pulaumu sendiri bukan?" Opini Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari sang manusia paus hiu.  
Sementara Ace melihat kearah kedua orang tadi dengan pandangan bingung, "Kalian, sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Ace.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Aku dan Shanks-sensei kan sering berkunjung ke Moby Dick. Tentu saja aku kenal dengannya." Ucap Naruto.

"EHH! Kau murid dari Akagami!?" Ucap Ace kaget, "Dan juga, kenapa aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu?" Tanya Ace.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Heh.. Aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi kau itu jarang sekali berada di Moby Dick. Waktu kutanya Shirohige-jiji, dia bilang kalau kau itu selalu bepergian dan jarang kembali. Heh, sifat petualanganmu itu benar-benar tidak bisa hilang." Ucap Naruto yang dibalas tawa grogi dari Ace.

"Baiklah, Ace, Jimbei-san, aku akan menyelamatkan kalian." Ucap Naruto kemudian berdiri, bersiap melakukan serangan pada jeruji itu.

"**Mokuton-**" Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat melihat Denden Mushi yang tadi diberikan Magellan padanya berbunyi.

Naruto kemudian mengangkatnya, "Ada apa?" Ucap Naruto, tak lupa mengubah bagian kepalanya kembali menjadi kepala Aokiji agar sorot mata dan suaranya sama di Denden Mushi.  
"**Ah! Aokiji-dono, tolong segera naik ke level 4! Kami mendapat laporan kalau ada beberapa tahanan dan seorang penyusup berhasil menuju level 4! Kami takut kalau mereka akan ketempat anda!**" Ucap sang penelepon.

"Baiklah, aku segera keatas." Ucap Naruto kemudian menutup Denden Mushinya.

Ace dan Jimbei menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung, "Ada apa?" Tanya mereka berdua serempak.

Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya grogi, "Ah! Ace, maafkan aku. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi. Aku akan ke Level 4 dulu." Ucap Naruto.

"Hm? Kenapa niichan?" Tanya Ace.

Naruto tertawa garing, "Haha! Adik bodoh itu mengacau lagi!" Ucap Naruto sambil menyengir.  
"Eh!" Ace membelalakkan mata, "Maksudmu…"

"Yap, adik kecil kita yang bodoh, Luffy." Ucap Naruto kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kearah tangga, tak lupa juga mengaktifkan Narikawari-nya.

Sementara itu, ditempat Ace dan Jimbei ditahan, Jimbei memandang dengan bingung pada teman satu selnya itu, "Luffy? Maksudmu, Monkey D. Luffy? Bukankah dia kapten dari Mugiwara Ichimi?" Tanya Jimbei bingung.

Ace mengangguk, "Ya. Dia adalah adikku dan Naruto-niichan." Ucap Ace kemudian menatap Jimbei, "Dan dia dengan nekat menyusup ke tempat ini, demi menyelamatkanku!" Ucap Ace yang tak sadar meneteskan bulir-bulir air dari sela matanya.

Ace menunduk, "Dia memang bodoh! Dari dulu, dia selalu membuatku dan Naruto-niichan khawatir. Si bodoh itu… kapan dia berhenti merepotkan kami sih!?" Ucap Ace.

"Tapi, kali ini setidaknya aku tahu…"

.

.

"Dia akan aman bersama Naruto-niichan."

―**B****·R·O·T·H·E·R―**

**[Level 3, 25 menit yang lalu.]**

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

**DUMM!**

Asap coklat kekuningan yang tercipta dari hasil tubrukan antara beberapa monster + 3 orang manusia dengan hamparan gurun pasir membumbung tinggi di tempat yang disebut Kiga Jigoku itu.

Luffy, Mr. 3 dan Buggy yang berhasil selamat dengan kemampuan bara-bara nya melihat kearah ratusan monster dibelakangnya. Sang agung, Sphinx, serta ratusan monster lainnya menatap Luffy, Mr. 3 dan Buggy dengan pandangan lapar.  
"**Ramen!**" Sphinx melancarkan pukulan pertamanya. Luffy, Mr. 3 dan Buggy berhasil menghindarinya.

_**Sementara itu..**_

Di Level 5, Naruto yang masih berjalan bersama rombongan yang dipimpin Magellan untuk melihat tahanan Hiken no Ace tiba-tiba saja tersentak dan langsung melihat keatas, tepatnya ke arah level 3.  
Momonga yang melihat tingkah aneh Naruto (Masih Dalam Penyamaran AOKIJI!) memandangnya dengan bingung, "Eh? Ada apa Aokiji-san?" Tanya Momonga bingung.  
Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Naruto.

'Aku rasa, tadi ada yang bilang 'ramen'.'

.

.

_**Kembali ke Level 3…**_

"**Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!**"  
Saat beberapa ekor monster burung unta berlari kearah Luffy, pria bertopi jerami itu langsung melesakkan ratusan tinju kearah monster-monster tadi. Beberapa tinju berhasil mengenai 2 ekor burung, tapi tidak untuk burung yang lain. Saat serangan Luffy berhenti, tiba-tiba saja burung-burung yang tersisa menggigit tangan, kaki dan kepala Luffy kemudian menariknya kearah yang berbeda dan saling menjauh. Alhasil, Luffy memanjang.  
"Ugh! I-i-i-i-itTAIIII!"

"Mugiwara!" Buggy memandang cemas kearah Luffy yang tampak tak bisa melawan burung-burung unta itu. Namun beberapa monster lain tak memberikan waktu bagi Buggy untuk berfikir dengan menyerangnya.

Buggy yang melihat seekor monster Anaconda melesat kearahnya, memasang kuda-kuda, "**Buggy Dama!**"

Buggy mendengus saat melihat monster ular tadi terkapar. Namun, betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati beberapa ekor singa memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar. "Sialan!"  
Sementara itu, Mr. 3 mendapatkan lawan yang lebih sulit. Entah kenapa, Sphinx malah memilih untuk menyerangnya. Saat Sphinx mengangkat tangan dan berusaha menghajar Mr. 3, mantan agen Baroque Works itu langsung mengaktifkan jurusnya.

"**Candle Wall!**"

Hantaman tangan Sphinx tertahan oleh dinding lilin yang dibuat oleh Mr. 3. Tapi, ternyata lilin itu tak cukup kuat untuk menahan hantaman tangan dari monster campuran singa-manusia itu. Alhasil, lilin proteksi itu mulai meretak sampai akhirnya hancur, membiarkan tangan raksasa Sphinx menyentuh tubuh Mr. 3.  
"Doru-san!" Buggy kembali berteriak kemudian menjulurkan tangannya, "Hyahhh!"  
Kepalan tangan Buggy terlepas kemudian menghantam wajah Sphinx dengan keras. Tapi, seakan tak memiliki rasa, Sphinx hanya melirik Buggy sesaat kemudian menghela nafas.  
Buggy yang melihat tingkah Sphinx yang terlihat meremehkannya, tentu saja naik pitam, "APA-APAAN TINGKAHMU ITU? KAU MEREMEHKANKU!?" Buggy berteriak dengan muka marah konyolnya kemudian melebarkan kaki dan kedua tangannya (Seperti Pain Tendo saat hendak menghancurkan Konoha.), "**Advanced..**" Tubuh bagian depan Buggy mulai mengeluarkan cahaya, "**BUGGY DAMA!**"

**BUMM! BUMM! BUMM!**  
Beberapa bola seperti peluru meriam melesat keluar dari tubuh Buggy kearah sang Sphinx. Saat menyentuh tubuh sang Sphinx, bola-bola tadi meledak dan menghasilkan suara keras, ditambah dengan asap hitam yang mengepul menyelubungi tubuh monster tadi.  
Buggy yang melihat itu mengangkat tangan dan menyeringai senang, "Hah! Rasakan itu!" Ucap Buggy dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri tinggi.  
Namun, senyuman Buggy pudar seketika saat dia menyadari dibalik asap hitam yang mulai memudar, Sphinx menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang anehnya malah membuat Buggy ketakutan, "**Penne!**"

"GKYAAA! JANGAN MENGEJARKU!"

―**B****·R·O·T·H·E·R―**

**BRUBB!**  
Cairan-cairan putih bergerak kemudian berkumpul menjadi satu. Cairan lilin itu lama kelamaan membentuk sesosok manusia dewasa. Kemudian, patung lilin itu berubah menjadi Mr. 3. Pria dengan potong rambut berbentuk angka '3' itu melihat kearah kanannya dan melihat Buggy yang panik akibat dikejar-kejar Sphinx. Merasa tak perlu dikhawatirkan, Mr. 3 melirik kearah kiri. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Luffy yang masih meronta-ronta akibat ditarik burung-burung yang ternyata sedari tadi tidak mau melepas pemuda karet itu.  
"Mugiwara!"  
Mr. 3 hendak berlari untuk menyelamarkan Luffy. Tapi, niatnya terhenti saat mendengar geraman hewan. Dengan gerakan patah-patah + keringat dingin yang mengucur deras + bahu yang bergidik, Mr. 3 secara perlahan melirik kearah belakangnya. Sontak saja mantan anggota Baroque Works itu memelototkan matanya lebar-lebar dan berteriak keras saat melihat 10 monster dengan jenis berbeda, mulai dari Bulldog, Zebra-Girrafe, Kitty-Lion, dan beberapa jenis lain memandangnya dengan air liur yang menetes-netes.  
"**GRAOOORR!**"

**DUUMMMM!**

―**B****·R·O·T·H·E·R―**

"I-I-I-I-Itt-Itt-Ittai….!"  
Luffy terus merintih. Jika tadi hanya ada sekitar 5 burung yang menarik-narik badan karetnya, maka sekarang, jumlah burung gila yang kini menarik-narik Luffy berjumlah sekitar 15 ekor. Tapi, entah kenapa gigitan burung-burung itu membuat Luffy yang notabenenya adalah Rubberman (Manusia Karet.) merasa kesakitan. Apakah hewan secara alami memiliki Haki walaupun lemah? Entahlah, hanya tuhanlah yang tahu.  
Luffy yang diperlakukan seperti ini tentu saja kesal. Dengan insting hewan(?) Luffy membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar kemudian menarik udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memenuhi tubuh karetnya. Akhirnya, tubuh Luffy secara perlahan membengkak dan membuat gigitan para burung tadi terlepas akibat mulut yang tak cukup lebar.

Luffy langsung menghembuskan semua udara dalam tubuhnya yang membuat dirinya melesat tak terarah diudara. Saat badannya mengempis, entah sial atau apa, Luffy malah jatuh keatas kepala Sphinx yang hendak memakan Buggy.  
**DUMMM!**  
Buggy yang entah sejak kapan berjongkok dan menutup mata, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya. Namun, entah kenapa rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang. Yang ada malah suara dentuman dari arah depannya. Merasa penasaran, Buggy membuka matanya perlahan dan dia dapat melihat Sphinx yang hendak memakannya tadi kini kepalanya sudah terbenam kedalam tanah. Setelah abu pasir yang tercipta akibat dentuman itu menipis, betapa terkejutnya Buggy saat melihat Luffy menyengir lebar sambil memukul-mukul baju dan lengannya untuk membersihkan beberapa kotoran disana, "Ah, untung saja aku selamat!" Ucap Luffy senang.  
Luffy langsung melompat kesebelah Buggy yang cengo. Tiba-tiba saja, Sphinx yang ternyata tidak pingsan langsung dengan kecepatan tinggi menghajar Buggy dan Luffy. "**PASTA!**"  
**BUAKKHH! DUGGHHH!**

"Uagh!" "UKGH!"  
Luffy dan Buggy terpental jauh. Kemudian dengan hukum alam, Buggy dan Luffy menghantam tanah dengan keras. Bukannya berhenti, Buggy dan Luffy malah terpantul dan kembali menghantam tanah -lagi, terpantul, menghantam tanah, dan begitu terus sampai akhirnya mereka benar-benar mendarat dan badan bagian atas mereka terkubur kedalam tanah.

Seakan tak cukup, Sphinx melesat kearah 2 orang naas tadi, kemudian memegang kaki mereka. Setelah itu, berulang kali Sphinx menghantamkan 2 bajak laut itu berulang kali ketanah. Buggy dan Luffy hanya bisa pasrah. Tenaga mereka tidaklah sebanding dengan monster campuran ini.

"**Sate Padang!**"

―**B****·R·O·T·H·E·R―**

**ZRUT! ZRUTT!  
**Ditempat Mr. 3, pertarungan berlangsung sengit. Merasa tak berhasil untuk melarikan diri dari monster-monster yang mengejarnya, Mr. 3 memutuskan untuk melawan. Pria itu melapisi kedua tangannya dengan lilin yang membentuk sebuah gauntlet putih.  
"HORYYAA!"

Mr. 3 langsung melompat kearah monster Zebra-Jerapah. Dengan kuat, Mr. 3 memukul wajah hewan itu sekuat tenaga dan sontak saja membuat hewan itu pingsan seketika. Kemudian, Mr. 3 menyerang monster katak. Katak itu menggunakan kakinya untuk menghajar pria itu. Namun, dengan sigap Mr. 3 menunduk untuk meghindari tendangan sang katak. Setelah itu, Mr. 3 langsung menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mencengkram perut sang katak kemudian dari tapak tanganya keluar lilin putih yang membentuk tombak. Membuat sang katak harus rela perutnya tertembus.

"**GRAOORRR!**"  
Tanpa disadari Mr. 3, seekor singa sudah berada dibelakangnya dan berusaha mencakarnya.

**CRASSSHHHH!**

Cakar dari sang singa berhasil mengenainya dan membelah badannya. Tubuh Mr. 3 yang sudah terbelah 2 terjatuh ke tanah. Tak lama, efek Logia mulai bekerja untuk meregenerasi tubuhnya dan menyatukannya. Mr. 3 yang sudah kembali pada bentuk sempurnanya, memandang beberapa monster yang tersisa didepannya dengan seringaian.

Monster-monster didepannya dengan serempak langsung melompat kearah Mr. 3. Namun, saat hampir mencapai tubuh sang manusia lilin, tiba-tiba saja monster-monster tadi jatuh dengan tubuh yang sudah putih mengeras. Ternyata, Mr. 3 menggunakan kemampuannya untuk membekukan monster-monster tadi menjadi lilin.

Mr. 3 menutup matanya sambil menunduk. Dia kemudian membalikkan badannya, "Misi sele―" ucapan Mr. 3 terhenti saat ia membuka mata. Monster-monster lain sudah menunggunya.  
"Shit."

―**B****·R·O·T·H·E·R―**

"Uhuk-uhuk!"  
Luffy dan Buggy keluar dari pasir. Mereka terbatuk-batuk akibat pasir-pasir yang meloloskan diri kemulut mereka. Mengerjap-erjapkan mata, Buggy dan Luffy dapat melihat monster singa yang tadi melawan mereka -Sphinx- kini tengah melawan seseorang yang baru datang. Dia bukanlah Mr. 3 karena tak memiliki rambut yang berbentuk angka '3'.

Orang yang melawan Sphinx tadi kemudian melirik kebelakang, melihat Buggy dan Luffy yang terbengong-bengong seperti orang bodoh sedang menatapnya. Orang tadi pun tersenyum walau tak diketahui 2 bajak laut dibelakangnya, "Sudah lama sekali ya!" Orang itu berbalik memandang Luffy dan Buggy. Menampakkan sosoknya.

Luffy yang melihat sosok yang tidak asing itu langsung saja berteriak senang sekaligus bingung, "Yo! Zoro! Sedang apa kau disini!?" Ucap Luffy.

Buggy juga memasang wajah bingung. Dia pernah bertemu orang ini. Seingatnya orang ini adalah salah satu kru dari orang disampingnya ini. Sang pengguna aliran Santoryu. Orang yang pernah terlibat dalam peristiwa yang menghancurkan nama baiknya di East Blue. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya disini? Dan dia memakai baju tahanan. Apa dia juga dipenjara? Sepertinya tidak. Soalnya bocah bertopi jerami ini tak mungkin membiarkan nakamanya dipenjara. Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Saat satu nama sudah terlintas dikepala Buggy, sebuah suara langsung menginterupsi mereka.  
"Bukan, BODOH!"

Sebuah suara yang berbeda.

Buggy melihat sosok tadi. Tadinya, sosok itu adalah sosok Roronoa Zoro. Namun, kali ini berubah menjadi seseorang sosok yang tak pernah dikenalnya. Seorang pria dengan dandanan ala Okama (Banci.) dengan tarian gajenya. Buggy melirik kearah Luffy. Bocah itu tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum dia tersenyum senang. Menurut analisis Kapten Buggy, sepertinya Mugiwara mengenalinya.

"Ah!"  
Luffy sedikit tersentak. Dia yang menyadari sosok sebenarnya dari orang didepannya tentu saja tersenyum senang. Sosok yang awalnya adalah musuhnya, berubah menjadi sahabat Luffy. Seorang pria yang dulu sangat dikenal Luffy dengan gaya bicara 'swan-swan'nya, dengan mantel angsa, dan kemampuan menirunya. Luffy langsung saja meneriakkan satu nama.

"Bon-chan!?"

"Luffy-chan!"

Kedua orang yang sudah lama kenal itu langsung saja berpelukan mesra(?).

"Bon-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu loh!" Ucap Luffy sambil menangis terharu.

"Ya! Aku juga merindukanmu Luffy-chan! Seperti yang pernah kubilang : persahabatan, selama kita saling mengenal, persahabatan itu pasti ada!" balas Bon Clay a.k.a Mr. 2. Tak lupa juga air mata lebay yang mengalir deras.

Sementara itu, Buggy dan Sphinx hanya melihat dua orang aneh itu dengan Sweatdrop. Manusia dan monster itu kemudian saling berpandangan dan kembali memandang Luffy dan Mr. 2. Melupakan status mereka yang masih 'MUSUH'.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Buggy pada Sphinx.

"**Grao. Grao.**"

"Yah, aku juga berfikir begitu. Mereka benar-benar aneh." Ucap Mr. 3 yang entah kapan sudah berada disebelah Buggy dan Sphinx.

Sphinx dan Buggy memandang kearah Mr. 3, "Kau mengenal banci itu?" Tanya Buggy.

"Ya. Dia adalah Mr. 2. Nama aslinya adalah Bon Clay."

"**Kaakk?**" Tiba-tiba saja seekor monster burung ikut-ikutan berdiri sambil menatap Luffy dan Mr. 2 yang kini berpelukan dan berputar-putar.

Mr. 3 mengangguk, "Ya. Mr. 2. Dia berada dalam organisasi yang sama denganku. Dan dia memiliki jabatan yang lebih tinggi dariku." Ucap Mr. 3.

Tiba-tiba seekor monster kera menepuk pundak Mr. 3. Pria dengan nama asli Galdino itu melirik monster kera tadi yang tengah tersenyum aneh kearahnya. "**Uhp… Uhp Uhp Uhp?**" Monster kera itu tersenyum mengejek kearah Mr. 3.

Mr. 3 menggeram kesal. "Enak saja! Mungkin jabatannya lebih tinggi dariku! Tapi aku ini masih lebih hebat darinya!" Ucap Mr. 3 berapi-api.

Semua monster yang ada disitu berkumpul kemudian menatap Mr. 3 dengan pandangan mengejek.

"GKKHH!" Mr. 3 yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja geram. Dengan muka marah plus perempatan di kepalanya, dengan kecepatan tinggi Mr. 3 langsung menyerang semua monster tadi sendirian, "BRENGSEK! JANGAN MENGHINAKU!"  
Perlahan, para monster disana mulai membeku akibat lilin-lilin yang diciptakan Mr. 3. Tapi tidak bagi Sphinx, hewan raksasa itu memang sempat membeku, tapi dengan mudahnya Sphinx menghancurkan lilin yang menyelubunginya.

Mr. 3 menggeram kesal, "Cih! Oe, Hidung Merah! Bantu aku!" Ucap Mr. 3 sambil menatap Buggy.

Bukannya menjawab, Buggy hanya cengap-cengap sambil mangap-mangap pucat, "Li-li-li-li-li-li-li-lihat itu!" Ucap Buggy ketakutan sambil menunjuk kearah Sphinx.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Mr. 3 melirik kearah Sphinx. Pria itu langsung melotot gokil saat melihat Sphinx sudah siap melempar patung-patung lilin yang terbuat dari monster yang dibekukan Mr. 3.

"**Kerak Telor!**"

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Mr. 3 dan Buggy berlari sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai menimbulkan abu komikal sepanjang jalur lari mereka. "LAAAARRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**BWOSH!**

Luffy dan Mr. 2 yang masih sibuk menari-nari ria berhenti saat melihat Mr. 3 dan Buggy berlari dengan gerakan konyol melewati mereka. Luffy dan Mr. 2 memandang 2 makhluk yang tadi melewatinya dengan pandangan bingung. Setelah itu, Mr. 2 dan Luffy memandang kearah asal Mr. 3 dan Buggy mulai berlari. Mereka langsung berteriak gaje sambil melotot gokil saat melihat Sphinx melemparkan patung lilin dari monster buaya kearah mereka.

"UGGYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

**BWOSHHHH!**

Luffy dan Mr. 2 berlari dengan kecepatan yang SANGAT-SANGAT tinggi dan bahkan mengalahkan kecepatan Mr. 3 dan Buggy. Mereka terus berlari dengan panik sampai-sampai tak lagi memperhatikan jalan.

**DUMMM!**

Sementara itu, Sphinx terus saja berlari kearah mereka sambil melemparkan beberapa patung-patung monster. Saat sebuah patung mendarat tepat dibelakang 4 orang aneh itu, sontak saja dengan sebuah efek kejut, kecepatan lari mereka langsung saja bertambah drastis.

Mereka terus berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai menyadari kalau mereka berlari kearah lubang ventilasi yang terhubung dengan Level 4. Mengetahui itu, sontak saja keempat orang itu langsung mengubah posisi kaki untuk mengerem dan mengurangi kecepatan.

**CKIITTTT!**

Namun sayang.

Mereka terlambat mengurangi kecepatan. Dengan efek dramatis, Luffy, Mr. 2, Buggy, dan Mr. 3 langsung terjun bebas menuju panasnya Level 4.

―**B****·R·O·T·H·E·R―**

"Lapor! Magellan-san, jumlah tahanan yang kabur menjadi 3 orang! Mereka adalah Douke no Buggy – tahanan Level 1, Galdino alias Mr. 3 – tahanan level 2, Bon Clay alias Mr. 2 – tahanan level 3. Mereka dipimpin oleh penyusup Monkey D. Luffy, kapten dari Mugiwara Kaizoku, Bounty 350.000.000 Berry." Seorang opsir melapor pada Magellan.

Magellan menggeram sambil mengeraskan kepalan tangannya. Tak sadar kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang bahkan membuat opsir yang tadi melapor padanya menjauh beberapa langkah. "Baiklah, dimana mereka sekarang?" Tanya Magellan.

Opsir tadi sedikit tergagap, "Me-mereka sudah berhasil mencapai Red Bridge di Level 4!"

Magellan mencubit dagu, "Apa maksudmu!? Bagaimana mereka bisa selamat? Mereka melewati ventilasi bukan?" Tanya Magellan.

Opsir itu mengangguk, "Benar Maggelan-san! Tapi saat mereka berhasil mendarat dengan memanfaatkan benda-benda putih yang ikut jatuh bersama mereka."

"Benda-benda putih?"

Opsir tadi mengangguk, "Ya. Seperti patung monster. Saya juga tak tahu darimana benda itu berasal."

Magellan mengangguk, "Sokka." Pria besar itu kemudian berdiri, "Aku akan menahan mereka."

"**Jangan.**"

Magellan melirik kearah sampingnya. Dia mendapati salah satu opsir lain membawakan sebuah Denden Mushi padanya, "Telepon dari Aokiji-san." Ucap opsir itu.

Magellan mengambil Denden Mushi itu, "Apa maksud anda? Aokiji-dono."

Denden Mushi yang dipegang Magellan tersenyum, "**Biarkan mereka lewat. Giring mereka menuju Level 5. Aku yang akan menahan dan menangkap mereka.**" Ucap Naruto/Aokiji melalui Denden Mushinya.

"Tapi.."

"**Jangan khawatir, bukankah medan disana sangat mendukung kekuatanku?**"

Magellan tersentak. Benar juga! Aokiji terkenal akan kemampuannya mengendalikan Es. Dan jika dia bertarung di level 5 yang notabenenya adalah sistem kulkas raksasa, tentu itu sangat menguntungkan Admiral Marine itu.

Secercah harapan langsung timbul di hati beracun Magellan, "Baiklah, aku percayakan padamu, Aokiji-dono." Ucap Magellan kemudian menutup Denden Mushinya.

―**B****·R·O·T·H·E·R―**

"**Gomu Gomu no Bullet!**"

**DUAKHH!**

Luffy, Mr. 2, Buggy, dan Mr. 3 masih terus berlari. Sambil menghajar beberapa opsir yang berusaha menghadang mereka. Tentu saja, opsir-opsir itu bukanlah tandingan mereka. Namun, Mr. 3 merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Ada yang aneh."

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada sang Doru-man. "Apa maksudmu?"

Mr. 3 hanya memandang lurus kedepan, "Setahuku, kepala opsir Magellan berada ditempat ini. Bukankah aneh jika dia tidak menghadang kita?"

Buggy menepuk orang yang sudah jadi teman barunya itu, "Sudah, tak usah difikirkan. Bukankah bagus? Kita jadi bisa menghemat kekuatan untuk level selanjutnya." Ucap Buggy.

Mereka terus berlari sampai mereka menemukan tangga menurun kebawah. Merasa bahwa Vivre Card-nya mengarah kesana, Luffy langsung saja memerintah ketiga makhluk dibelakangnya untuk mengikutinya kebawah.

Benar saja, mereka berhasil menemukan sebuah pintu kayu yang diatasnya tertulis 'LEVEL 5.'

"Jadi ini, Level 5."

Buggy memeluk badannya sendiri, "Brr.. aku pernah dengan rumor kalau Level 5 itu sangatlah dingin. Tapi, aku tak menyangka kalau baru diluar saja sudah sedingin ini. Bagaimana dengan yang didalam?"

Luffy tak menggubris keluhan Buggy dan malah langsung membuka pintu besar itu.

**SWOOSSHHH!**

Tapi, baru satu langkah memasuki Level 5, keempat orang itu langsung membeku ditempat. Namun mereka masih memiliki kesadaran untuk melihat seorang pria dengan setelan khas angkatan laut berjalan kearah mereka.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian."

.

.

**To Be Continiue…**

_Author Note : _Pertama, saya mohon maaf sekali lagi atas keterlambatan updatenya. Kalian semua tahu sendiri lah, bagaimana Kurikulum 2013. Terkadang, saya berfikir kalau pemerintah Indonesia itu terlalu naive. Kenapa? Mereka berfikir kalau dengan semakin sering dan semakin keras belajar, maka pengetahuan yang didapat semakin banyak. Jadi, murid-murid itu di _press _dan dipaksa mengerti secepatnya.

Yah, kita lihat saja bagaimana hasil dari Kurikulum 2013 ini.

OK, Back to Story.

Yap, pertemuan Naruto dengan Ace sudah terjadi. Walau singkat, tapi sebenarnya bukan itu sebenarnya yang mau saya bahas. Di chapter ini, fokus utama pada Luffy dan tim barunya dalam bertahan hidup menuju Level 5 dimana sang Aokiji sudah menunggu mereka.

Sekedar info juga, kemampuan **Narikawari **yang dipakai Naruto buat niru Aokiji itu diambil dari teknik Zetsu Putih yang digunakannya untuk niruin pasukan Aliansi Shinobi. (Cek Narupedia.) Nah, soal jalur putih dan tombak putih yang dipake Naruto saat nyamar jadi Aokiji, itu akan dijawab beberapa Chapter lagi.

Nah, kemudian tentang Sabo, saya sudah memberikannya Akuma no Mi. Itu berarti, akan ada perubahan di Arc Dressrosa versi canon dan versi saya. Oke, penjelasan untuk Akuma no Mi Sabo :

Nama : _Ryu Ryu no Mi _(Dragon Dragon Fruit, Buah Naga Naga.)

Tipe : Mythology Zoan (Zoan Mitologi, setipe dengan milik Sengoku dan Marco.)

Model : _Monstronous Rexa_ (Burning Dragon.)

Kemampuan : Unknown.

Untuk model perubahan Sabo, secepatnya akan saya buat Fan-Artnya. Dan kemampuannya, kita lihat saja nanti. Hahaha!

Satu lagi! Kenapa belakangan ini, Review fic saya ini menurun? Ada apa? Apakah kualitas fic saya ini menurun? Tolong berikan pendapat, karena hal ini membuat saya jadi minder sendiri…

.

Oke itu aja! Sampai jumpa di Chapter 9!


	9. Namikaze D Naruto

_Warn : Author Note Ini 'Cukup Panjang' Tapi Juga [Penting]. Jadi, Tolong Dibaca._

_Sebenarnya, Kalo Soal Naruto Yang Nyamar Jadi Aokiji Itu Sudah Saya Berikan Clue-nya Dari Chapter 6. Pertama, Saya Menulis Naruto Menaikki Sepeda Melewati '**Jalur Putih**' Dan Bukannya '**Jalur Es**'. Saya Juga Membuat 'Aokiji' di Chapter 6 Membunuh Sea King Dengan Cara : '**Menusuk Sea King Dengan Tombak Putih.**' Nah, Kalau Saya Tidak Salah, Aokiji Itu Tidak Pernah Membunuh Sea King, Melainkan Membekukannya. Jadi Dari Chapter 6, Saya Tak Sekalipun Menyinggung Kalau Naruto Itu Menggunakan/Menciptakan Es._

_Lalu, Soal Galdino/Mr. 3. Saya Tahu, Kalau Dia Itu Paramecia. Sebelum Saya Buat Arc Impel Down Saya Juga Menyempatkan Untuk Menonton Episode Lawas Dan Membuka One Piece Wiki. Tapi, Di Fic Brother, Saya Buat Dia Itu Logia._

_Kenapa?_

_Pertama, Setahu Saya Kemampuan Dari Paramecia Adalah **MEMANIPULASI/MENGONTROL **Bukan **MENCIPTAKAN/MEMUNCULKAN**. Contoh Paramecia Adalah Luffy. Dia Dapat Memanipulasi Dan Mengontrol Tubuhnya Seumpama Sebuah Karet Yang Lentur, Tapi Luffy Tidak Bisa Menciptakan Karet Dari Ketiadaan. Kemudian, Contoh Logia Adalah Sakazuki/Akainu. Dia Dapat Memanipulasi Tubuhnya Menjadi Magma, Dan Juga Dapat Menciptakan Magma Bahkan Di Tempat Yang Tidak Ada Magma Sekalipun._

_Jika Kita Lihat Pada Kemampuan Mr. 3, Bisa Dikatakan Kalau Dia Lebih Cocok Masuk Kategori Logia Karena Dia Tidak Hanya Dapat Mengontrol/Memanipulasi Lilin, Tetapi Dia Juga Dapat Menciptakan Lilin Dari Ketiadaan. Alasan Ini Jugalah Yang Membuat Saya Memasukkan Moku Moku no Mi milik Naruto kedalam tipe Logia.  
Selain Itu, Alasan Lainnya Adalah. Saya Tidak Ingin Terlalu Terpatok Pada Animanga._

_Lalu, Soal Penamaan Devil Fruit Milik Naruto. Kenapa Namanya Bisa Sama Dengan DF Milik Smoker? Saya Tahu Kalau Jika Dalam Romaji, Nama DF Mereka Sama-Sama '**Moku**'. Namun Jika Melihat Dalam Bentuk Tulisan Jepang, Kita Dapat Melihat Kalau 'Moku' Pada Nama DF Naruto Menggunakan '木' Yang Berarti **Kayu/Wood**. Sedangkan 'Moku' Pada Nama DF Smoker Menggunakan 'モク' Yang Berarti **Asap/Smoke**. Correct Me If I Wrong…_

_Dan Yang Terakhir, Saya Bingung Dengan Para Readers Sekalian. Baik Itu Melalui Review, PM, Atau Message di Facebook Banyak Sekali Pertanyaan Seperti Ini : 'Kemampuan Naruto, Kok Cuman Mokuton?', 'Sharingan Atau Rinnegan Kok Ga Dipake?', 'Apakah Nanti Naruto Akan Mendapatkan Sharingan/Rinnegan?'._

_Kira-Kira Pertanyaan-Pertanyaan Seperti Itulah Yang Banyak Saya Terima._

_Oke. Terkadang Saya Bosan Dengan Para Author Di Fandom Naruto Yang Terkadang Terlalu Terpaku Pada : **Sharingan, Rinnegan, Susano'o, Amaterasu, ETC**. Jujur, Menurut Saya Para Author Ini Terlalu Suka Pada Sesuatu Yang '**GODLIKE**'. Para Author Juga Para Readers Terlalu Suka Dengan Kemampuan Yang Hanya Menggunakan 'Lirikan Mata', Yah Semacam Itulah. Sampai-Sampai Para Author Atau Para Readers Melupakan Kemampuan Potensial Yang Lain. Kenapa Saya Jarang Atau Bahkan TIDAK PERNAH Menemukan FF Dengan Tema Seperti : Naruto Seorang Pengguna Byakugan Dan Master Taijutsu Ala Hyuuga, atau Naruto Seorang Master Taijutsu Dibawah Naungan Maito Guy, atau Naruto Merupakan Master Dari 1-2 Elemen (Hanya 1-2 Elemen. Bukan 5 Elemen Seperti Dipakai Kebanyakan Author.)? Sungguh, Kebanyakan Author Indo Terlalu Suka Dengan Sesuatu Yang Instan. Kenapa Seperti Banyak Orang Yang Meremehkan Kemampuan Dari Hashirama Ini? Ayolah, Mokuton Ini Adalah Kemampuan Yang Pernah Mengimbangi Madara dan Kyuubi! Masa' Mokuton Kelihatan Selemah Itu? Jadi, Apa Maksudnya Gelar 'Shinobi no Kami' Yang Disandang Hashirama?_

_Jujur, Saya Kurang Suka Dengan Karakter Yang Godlike Yang Mendominasi. Saya Justru Sangat Suka Dengan Cerita Canon Ashura, Hashirama dan Naruto Yang Dengan Bantuan Orang Sekitarnya Untuk Menjadi Kuat._

_Satu Lagi. Tolong Disebarkan._  
_ Untuk Teman-Teman Semua Yang Terkena Kegilaan Tifatul a.k.a **INTERNET POSITIF**, Bisa Mencoba Situs Ini Untuk Membuka ._

_ titik.._

_Yah, Saya Rasa Itu Saja. Oke! Selamat Membaca._

.

"Oy, Robin! Aku masih belum mendengarnya!"

Robin melihat kearah bawah. Dimana 5 orang + 1 hewan yang merupakan nakamanya berdiri. Mugiwara Ichimi, dipimpin sang senchō, Monkey D. Luffy, yang dengan berani membakar bendera World Government yang artinya menyatakan perang pada seluruh dunia. Hanya demi menyelamatkan satu orang nakama mereka.

Robin menunduk. Liquid bening mulai mengalir melewati kedua pipi mulusnya. Tadi, dia sempat mengatakan kalau dia ingin mati. Tapi, itu serta-merta hanya untuk membuat teman-temannya pergi. mereka tak perlu bertindak bodoh hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

"KATAKAN KALAU KAU INGIN HIDUP!"

Teriakan Luffy kembali menggema ditempat itu. Robin sedikit tersentak. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja dia mengingat akan seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang dulu 'mati' karena berusaha menyelamatkan Robin. Robin yang kenal akan wajah itu tentu saja tertunduk sedih.

Sedih? Tentu saja Robin sedih. Dia juga merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto telah mengorbankan nyawa demi menyelamatkannya dari Kizaru. Dan barusan saja, dia berkata kalau dia ingin mati? Tentu saja itu sama dengan menganggap pengorbanan yang dilakukan Naruto adalah sia-sia.

'Lautan ini luas!'

Robin mengingat perkataan Jaguar D. Saulo padanya dulu.

'Suatu saat, kau pasti menemukan orang yang menganggapmu sebagai 'nakama' dalam arti yang sebenarnya!'

Robin tertunduk dan meneteskan air mata. Ekspresinya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi poni rambutnya. Robin mengingat sosok Naruto. Sosok yang dulu selalu melindungi Robin sampai akhir hayatnya.

'Hidup? Naruto-kun, apa aku boleh memilih?'

Naruto dalam ingatan Robin menyengir kemudian mengangguk.

'Jika aku boleh memilih..'

.

"AKU INGIN HIDUP!"

_Ryu D.[onquixote] Doflamingo presents…_

**Brother**

Naruto Shippūden x One Piece

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

―**Χ―**

**Chapter 9 : Namikaze D. Naruto.**

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian."

Luffy, Bon Clay, Galdino, dan Buggy langsung memasang posisi siaga. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan pria yang kini dihadapan mereka? Luffy yang sebegitu aho-nya pun mengenal pria dengan rambut keriting ini.

Luffy langsung berteriak. "Aokiji! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?"

Melihat Luffy, Bon Clay, Galdino dan Buggy yang memasang posisi siaga membuat Naruto menyeringai sedikit, "Tujuan kalian adalah Portgas D. Ace bukan?" Ucap Naruto, "Maaf saja, takkan kubiarkan kalian lewat. Terutama kau, Monkey D. Luffy." Naruto menyeringai.

"A.. UKH!" Ucapan Luffy terhenti seketika saat menyadari bahwa sudah ada sulur putih yang kini melilit mereka.

"A-apa ini!?" Buggy berteriak panik.

Luffy berusaha melepaskan benda putih yang melilitnya dengan kuat itu, "Ukh! Berhati-hatilah de-dengan tangannya! Di-dia bisa membekukanmu.. Ukh! Dalam sekejap saja!" Ucap Luffy terputus-putus.

"Sial! Dia melapisi benda ini dengan Haki! Tubuhku tak bisa pecah!" Ucap Buggy panik karena menyadari kemampuan Bara-Baranya yang tak berfungsi.

Naruto menyeringai melihat 4 orang didepannya. Dia kemudian berjalan kearah 4 orang itu. Namun, saat dia mendekati Luffy dkk, tiba-tiba saja Bon Clay melayangkan sebuah tendangan kearahnya. Tampaknya banci itu sudah berhasil lepas.

**BAKH!**

Dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah menghitam, Naruto menahan tendangan Bon Clay. Waria angsa itu sedikit tersentak saat menyadari orang yang diserangnya menahan tendangannya. Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Hebat juga kau bisa menahan seranganku. Sekarang, giliranku-ttebayo!" Naruto dengan tangan satunya menangkap kaki Bon Clay kemudian memutar tubuh waria itu kemudian melemparkannya kearah Luffy, Galdino dan Buggy yang masih terlilit.

**DRAKKK!**

"UAGHHH!"

Sementara Naruto yang menyadari kebodohannya langsung menutup mulut, 'Sial! Kenapa harus keluar sih!? Semoga saja Luffy tak mendengarnya.' Batin Naruto agak panik.

Untungnya Luffy tak mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi sehingga scene ini bisa menjadi lebih panjang. Luffy dan teman-temannya dengan tertatih-tatih berusaha bangkit dari tumpukan salju yang menyelubungi mereka. Luffy memandang Naruto dengan pandangan marah yang teramat sangat. Tanpa sadar kalau orang yang menjadi fokus matanya pernah beberapa kali hampir menghilangkan nyawa Luffy dan dua kakakknya yang lain.

"Aku tak peduli kalau kau Admiral atau apa! Jika kau menghalangiku menyelamatkan Ace, aku akan _melawanmu_!" Ucap Luffy yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sebuah aura berbeda saat mengatakan kata terakhir. Memang aura yang dikeluarkan Luffy sangat tipis sampai tak bisa dirasakan ketiga temannya, namun Naruto merasakan aura yang keluar sekilas tadi.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, 'Jadi, dia memang memiliki itu ya? Sama sepertiku.' Batin Naruto.

Luffy kemudian melesat maju kearah Naruto. Dia sempat mengaktifkan Gear 2 sebelumnya. Luffy kemudian melancarkan serangan pertamanya. "**Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!**"

Naruto, dengan Kenbunshoku no Haki miliknya kemudian sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk menghindari serangan Luffy. 'Bahkan kemampuan Gomu Gomunya sudah jauh berkembang..' Batin Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman Naruto menghilang dan dia kemudian melihat kakinya. Sebuah benda yang terbuat dari lilin kini tengah membelenggu kakinya.

"**Candle Lock!**" Ucap Galdino.

Naruto kemudian melihat kearah kanan dan menemukan Bon Clay sudah melesat kearahnya. Dan saat dia melihat kesebelah kiri, Naruto menemukan 2 pasang tangan dengan pisau di sela-sela jarinya melesat kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya sweatdrop, 'Oh ayolah.. aku kan hanya menjahili mereka sedikit..' Batin Naruto.

"**Iai Kick!**" Bon Clay melesatkan dengkulnya kearah wajah Naruto.

"**Bara Bara Slash!**" Buggy dari kejauhan mengontrol dan menambah kecepatan kedua tangannya.

Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian menyatukan kedua tangannya, "**Mokuton : Mokujoheki!**"

**GRAKKK! GRAKKK!**

Muncul dua dinding berwarna coklat khas kayu yang menahan serangan Buggy dan Bon Clay. Naruto kemudian melepaskan segel tangannya, "Kalian meremehkanku-ttebayo.." Ucap Naruto.

"**Gomu Gomu no Jet…**"

Disaat yang bersamaan, Luffy ternyata sudah melancarkan Gomu Gomu Jet Stampnya sangat terkejut mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan orang yang menjadi target jurus yang baru dilesakkannya itu. Luffy langsung terhenyak. Dia baru ingat. Segel tangan itu, dinding kayu yang keluar untuk menahan serangan dua temannya, kata-kata 'ttebayo'.

Namun sayang…

"**Stamp…**"

**BUAKKHHH!**

Jet Stamp Luffy mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Naruto yang baru masuk pose kerennya. Dengan cepat, tentu saja Naruto terpental kebelakang dan menabrak sebuah tumpukan salju. Buggy, Galdino dan Bon Clay yang melihat itu tentu saja tersenyum senang. Mereka langsung berlari kearah Luffy yang memandang kosong.

"Yap! Kita berhasil mengenainya!"

"Kau boleh juga, Mugiwara…"

"Hehehe! Itu bagus Luffy-chan!"

Sementara Luffy mengacuhkan ketiga orang tadi dan malah berjalan kedepan dengan berbagai emosi yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar, air mata menetes dari sela matanya. Kemudian, beberapa tetes air mata menyusul dan air mata yang melewati kedua pipi Luffy menjadi semakin deras ditambah dengan ingus yang mulai merembes dari lubang hidungnya.

Luffy melihat siluet dibalik asap hasil tubrukan orang tadi dengan tumpukan salju. Luffy dapat melihat orang tadi menepuk-nepuk badannya dan mengusap wajahnya sesaat kemudian memakai sebuah topi. Dan tampaknya Luffy sangat ingat dengan topi itu.

"Awas!"

"Dia datang!"

"Hati-hati, Mugiwara!"

Ketiga orang dibelakang Luffy langsung berlari kearah pemuda dengan topi jerami itu. Namun, saat Galdino, Buggy dan Bon Clay sudah dekat dengan Luffy, entah kenapa Luffy langsung menghajar ketiga temannya itu.

"**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**"

Buggy, Bon Clay dan Galdino langsung terpental saat menerima serangan mengejutkan dari Luffy. Saat mereka bangkit, mereka langsung memandang Luffy dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Sementara itu ditempat Luffy, Luffy melihat kearah siluet tadi yang kini berjalan kearahnya. Air mata Luffy semakin mengalir deras sebelum dia berteriak kencang.

"KAU, KAU NARUTO-NIICHAN BUKAN!?" Teriak Luffy tersedu-sedu.

Siluet tadi membalas dengan tawa, "Haha! Pukulanmu semakin sakit saja, Luffy!"

Akhirnya, Naruto menampakkan dirinya didepan Luffy yang menangis semakin deras, "Yo! Hisashiburi danna!" Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya plus sebuah cengiran yang sudah lama sekali tak pernah dilihat oleh Luffy.

―**BRѲTHER―**

Aku –Magellan, mengepalkan tangan kemudian menghantam meja didepanku dengan sangat keras dan sampai-sampai menghancurkan meja yang merupakan pemberian dari mantan Fleet Admiral Kong itu. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar beberapa menit yang lalu melalui sebuah Denden Mushi bercorak biru-putih yang masih kupegang ini.

Beberapa menit lalu, Momonga-dono yang baru saja tiba di Marineford meneleponku. Dengan nada panik, dia mengatakan kalau Aokiji-dono tak pernah sekalipun memijakkan kaki di penjara ini. Dia pun memperkuat argumennya dengan suara Aokiji-dono yang tengah mengobrol dengan Fred-dono yang terdengar melalui Denden Mushi ini.

Kalau begitu, siapa _Aokiji_ yang tadi bersama dengan kita? Dan tadi, dia memohon padaku untuk meninggalkannya dengan Hiken no Ace.

Jangan bilang kalau…

Sial, Aku tak menyadarinya! Seingatku, Level 6 hanya memiliki 1 buah Denden Mushi, yakni tepat didekat tangga spiral yang merupakan satu-satunya akses keluar-masuk dari/menuju Level 6. Itu berarti, kemungkinan terburuknya adalah…

**CKLEK!**

Dengan cepat, aku langsung mengambil sebuah Denden Mushi kemudian berbicara, "Ted!"

Denden Mushi yang kupegang tadi merespon ucapanku, "**Ha'I, Kepala Opsir Magellan. Ada apa!?**" Ucap Ted.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung mengeluarkan perintah, "Bawa seluruh pasukanmu menuju Level 6. Di sel"

Aku dapat melihat Denden Mushi yang kupegang itu menunjukkan gestur mengangguk sebelum akhirnya menutup mata dan memutus sambungannya.

"Cih, takkan kubiarkan kau mengacau disini!"

―**BRѲTHER―**

Dengan setengah berlari, Magellan bergerak menuju Level 5. Dimana sang '_Fake Aokiji_' tengah beraksi. Satu hal yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah menangkap orang itu. Magellan sampai-sampai membawa _Hydra_ bersamanya. Dia tak mungkin membuat reputasi penjara ini kembali memburuk. Sudah cukup, sejak 20 tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana Kinjishi no Shiki menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil menghancurkan gelar Impel Down sebagai penjara tak tertembus. Tidak boleh ada orang lain lagi yang boleh kembali mencoreng nama baik Impel Down.

Tak berapa lama, Denden Mushi yang berada di saku Magellan bergetar dan berbunyi. Dengan cepat, sang kepala opsir pun langsung mengambil siput-telepon itu untuk menerima panggilan. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Magellan.

Ted, melalui Denden Mushi tadi menyahut, "**Kami sudah memeriksanya pak! Tahanan Portgas D. Ace dan Fishman Jinbei masih berada ditempat!**" Ucap Ted dengan lantang.

Magellan mengangguk, "Baiklah! Kau boleh kembali ke posmu!" Perintah Magellan kemudian menutup dan memasukkan kembali Denden Mushi miliknya.

Magellan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Tampaknya dia sudah benar-benar marah kali ini sampai-sampai mengeluarkan aura racun disekeliling tubuhnya.

'Sial! Apa maumu sebenarnya!?'

―**BRѲTHER―**

"Huhuhu! Hiks!"  
Luffy masih setia memeluk Naruto. Semua ini benar-benar diluar pikirannya (_itu kalau Luffy masih punya pikiran_). Niat Luffy pada awalnya hanyalah menyelamatkan Ace. Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Tak disangka-sangka Luffy bertemu dengan kakaknya. Kakak tertua yang sangat menyayangi Luffy, Ace dan Sabo. Seorang kakak yang awalnya Luffy kira telah mati.

Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah : menangis.

Galdino tiba-tiba saja berbicara untuk memecah kecanggungan yang tengah melandanya dan 2 temannya, "Ano, bisa tolong dijelaskan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanyanya dengan nada bingung yang teramat sangat murni(?).  
"Ah!" Naruto menyengir sejenak kemudian melepaskan pelukan Luffy. Setelah itu, Naruto membungkukkan badannya, "Namaku, Namikaze D. Naruto. Kakak tertua Luffy! Yoroshiku!" Ucap Naruto dengan sopan.

Yah, Naruto dan ketiga adiknya memang diajari tentang sopan-santun oleh Makino-nee. Namun, entah kenapa hanya Naruto, Ace dan Sabo saja yang bisa dengan baik menyerap semua ajaran itu. Bagaimana dengan Luffy? Otak karetnya, memantulkan semua itu.

Bon Clay, Buggy dan Galdino yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu hanya dapat tersenyum canggung. "Ah, baiklah! Salam kenal!"

Sementara itu Luffy yang masih agak menangis, berbicara pada Naruto, "Naruto-niichan, itu.. Ace… dia.."

Naruto hanya mengangguk, "Aku sudah tahu. Nah, sekarang kau…"

**BETZZZZ! DAKKHHH!**

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto menghilang dari hadapan Luffy dan muncul kembali dibelakang Bon Clay, Galdino dan Buggy. Sebuah bokken berada ditangannya. Ternyata, Naruto menahan serangan tiba-tiba yaitu pukulan penuh racun yang dilancarkan oleh Magellan.

Semua mata tentu tertuju pada Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa secepat itu? Magellan juga agak terkejut melihat Naruto bisa menahan serangannya. Padahal, dia kira dia dapat membunuh 3 orang dengan racunnya.

"GKYYAAA! ITU KEPALA OPSIR MAGELLAN!" Buggy dan Galdino berteriak keras dan secara spontan berpelukan.

Sementara itu, Bon Clay hanya terbelalak melihat pergerakan Naruto. 'Itu tadi bukanlah kemampuan Akuma no Mi. Dia hanya 'berlari'. Walau itu bukanlah kecepatan cahaya, bagaimana dia bisa secepat itu?' Batin Bon Clay. Tentu saja dia bingung. Padahal, jarak Naruto pada saat berada didepan Luffy dan pada posisinya sekarang lumayan jauh. Ditambah lagi, bagaimana bisa dia berlari dengan kondisi salju yang pastinya akan menghambatnya?

Bon Clay termenung. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada tempat Naruto tadi berdiri. Seketika, wajah Bon Clay kehilangan warnanya. Dia dapat melihat, kalau salju yang cukup tebal itu tersingkir sampai-sampai menampakkan tanah berwarna coklat dibaliknya. Dan Bon Clay juga dapat melihat, sedikit bekas retak yang cukup dalam pada tanah tadi.

'Apa-apaan?'

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya mendecih saat melihat bokken yang dimilikinya mulai membusuk. Tentu saja, kemampuan lawan didepannya kali ini sangat tidak menguntungkan baginya. Tentu saja, racun milik Magellan dapat membuat kayu Naruto menjadi lapuk dan membusuk. Semua ini, tak bagus bagi Naruto.

Naruto mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Dia berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya sebuah bohlam komikal muncul dikepalannya.

**BRESKKKK!**

Naruto agak menghentakkan bokken yang sudah lapuk itu kedepan. Tentu saja kayu busuk itu hancur akibat dipaksa untuk beradu dengan keras dengan kepalan tangan Magellan. Setelah itu, Naruto langsung melompat mundur, begitu juga dengan Magellan.

"Heh, jadi kau ya, Aokiji palsu! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Magellan yang sudah menonaktifkan kemampuannya.

"Hehe, bukan urusanmu! Doru-san, bisa kau bantu aku sebentar?" Tanya Naruto pada Galdino yang berada disebelahnya.

Galdino tersentak, "Ah! Ada apa, Naruto-san!?" Tanya Galdino.

Naruto menciptakan dua bokken kayu kemudian memegangnya, "Bisa kau lapisi Bokken milikku dengan kemampuan lilinmu?" Tanya Naruto.

Galdino mengangguk, "Bisa. Baiklah, **Candle Armor!**" Galdino merentangkan tangannya. Kemudian, muncullah cairan lilin yang kemudian menyelubungi bokken milik Naruto dan mengeras. "Jika suhu disini tak berubah panas, lilin itu bisa tahan sampai 2 jam. Setelah itu, lilin-lilin itu akan menguap." Jelas Galdino kemudian.

Naruto mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, **Bushohoku Koka**." Kemudian 2 bokken milik Naruto yang tadinya berwarna putih, berubah menjadi hitam mengkilap. Naruto kemudian melirik kebelakang, tepatnya kearah Luffy. "Luffy, aku tahu kalau kau punya banyak pertanyaan. Tapi, tahan dulu pertanyaan itu. Pergilah, selamatkan Ace!" Ucap Naruto pada Luffy yang dibalas anggukan dari adiknya itu. Naruto kemudian melihat kearah Bon Clay, Galdino dan Buggy, "Dan kalian, sebagai seorang kakak, aku mohon. Tolong jaga adikku." Ucap Naruto.

"Baik." Kemudian Buggy, Galdino dan Bon Clay berlari menuju level 6.

Luffy masih belum berlari. Beberapa saat setelah 3 temannya melewatinya, Luffy kemudian berteriak keras pada Naruto yang tengah membelakanginya. "BERJANJILAH UNTUK TETAP HIDUP, NARUTO-NIICHAN!" Teriak Luffy sebelum berlari menyusul Galdino, Bon Clay dan Buggy.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia mengangkat tangannya keatas. Tapi sebenarnya, Naruto tersenyum senang.

Tapi itu hanya sesaat…  
**BRUKKHH!**

"MUGIWARA/LUFFY-CHAN!"

Senyuman Naruto lenyap seketika. Dengan lambat, Naruto memutar kepalanya kebelakang. Barusan saja, 3 suara yang berbeda masuk melewati daun telinganya. Dan saat dia melihat kebelakang, wajah Naruto langsung memucat. Dia dapat melihat Bon Clay, Galdino dan Buggy mengelilingi Luffy.

Yang terkapar…

"Heh."

Naruto sontak saja memutar kepalanya kembali kedepan setelah mendengar dengusan dari sang Kepala Opsir. Tampak Magellan agak menyeringai saat melihat wajah pucat Naruto. "Saat kalian berbicara tadi, aku menembakkan racun prexta berukuran mikro, tepat kedalam hidung bocah karet itu." Ucap Magellan.

Naruto kembali terbelalak. Dia dan mungkin sebagian besar orang pasti tahu tentang racun prexta. Konon, jenis racun ini adalah satu dari 20 jenis racun yang paling mematikan di dunia. Satu suntikan saja sudah mampu membunuh raksasa kaum Elbaf. Dan walaupun berukuran mikro, racun yang ditembakkan Magellan sudah mampu membunuh Luffy, dalam kurun waktu 1,5 jam.

"Kau… KEPARAT!"

**DAGKK!**

Seringai Magellan sirna seketika. Digantikan wajah kesakitan akibat dihantam Full Koka dari bokken Naruto. Serangan Naruto barusan memang sangat kuat, sampai-sampai membuat Magellan terpental agak jauh.

Naruto berjalan kearah Magellan. Sebelum itu, Naruto melirik kebelakang, "Kalian! Aku mohon, selamatkan Luffy!" Ucap Naruto pada 2setengah pria yang tengah mengerubungi Luffy. Bon, Galdino dan Buggy mengangguk kemudian menggotong tubuh Luffy yang sudah berubah warna menjadi ungu gelap.

Naruto kemudian melihat kearah Magellan yang sudah berdiri. "Kau boleh menghina dan menghajarku sepuas hatimu. Tapi saat kau melukai **temanku**, terutama **ADIKKU**. Apapun alasannya, aku…" Naruto seketika menghilang dari hadapan Magellan.

"**TAKKAN MEMAAFKANMU!**"

―**BRѲTHER―**

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAPP!**

Suara langkah kaki terus terdengar sepanjang level 2. Gin –sang kepala penjaga Level 2- tengah berlari bersama pasukan-pasukannya menuju level 5. Gin baru saja mendapatkan sebuah laporan yang sangat mengejutkan. Dia menerima laporan bahwa kepala opsir Magellan tengah bertarung mati-matian dengan seorang penyusup di Level 5.

"Oy! Bagaimana dengan pasukan yang lain!?" Tanya Gin pada Denden Mushi berwarna putih dengan corak hitam ditangannya.

Denden Mushi itu memasang wajah panik, "**Maaf. Tapi, para kepala penjaga level sedang dalam persiapan untuk eksekusi Portgas D. Ace.** **Yang tersisa hanyalah anda dan Ted-san.**" Ucap seorang penjaga melalui Denden Mushi itu.

Gin mengangguk, "Dan dimana monyet bodoh itu sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi.

"**Ah! Ted-san sekarang masih berada di Level 6 untuk mengurus 2 tahanan yang berkelahi. Setelah itu, dia juga akan ke level 6!**"

Gin kemudian menutup Denden Mushinya, "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Sementara itu, para tahanan yang melihat rombongan Gin tentu saja dibuat kebingungan. Pasalnya, sangat jarang Gin membawa 50 pasukannya sekaligus. Biasanya, apabila hal seperti terjadi, pasti seseorang yang memiliki harga kepala 200 juta tengah mencoba melarikan diri.

Salah seorang tahanan bergumam, "Gin membawa seluruh pasukannya? Ini aneh.."

Teman sel yang berada disebelah pria tadi mengangguk, "Apa mungkin ada tahanan Level 6 yang mencoba kabur lagi?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Entahlah." Tahanan yang lainnya bicara. "Tapi, kurasa tahanan yang mencoba kabur cukup kuat. Buktinya, opsir Ted dan kepala opsir Magellan sampai turun tangan." Ucapnya.

"EHH!" Tahanan pertama tadi membelalakkan mata, "T-Ted dan Magellan!?" Teriaknya.

Tahanan kedua mencubit dagunya, "Kira-kira siapa yang kabur ya?" Gumamnya pelan.  
"Mungkin Portgas D. Ace atau Jinbei." Ucapnya yang disambut anggukan dari temannya.

Kembali pada Gin, pria dengan topi ala Cowboy itu kini tengah memegang Denden Mushinya. Berbicara dengan temannya, Ted.  
"Oy, Idiot! Dimana kau sekarang?" Tanya Gin.

Denden Mushi tadi agak cengengesan sedikit, "**Yo!**"

Gin menepuk jidatnya dengan sangat keras, "AHO! Bukan 'Yo!'. Dimana kau sekarang!?" Tanya Gin yang mulai panas. Yah, tingkah Ted memang selalu berhasil membuat Gin naik darah.

"**Hehehe! Aku masih berada di Level 6. Masih ada 2 tahanan lagi yang harus kuurus.**" Ucap Ted.  
Gin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menutup Denden Mushinya. Berbicara dengan Ted benar-benar menguji pengendalian emosinya. Tapi, walau seperti itu Gin mengenal Ted jauh melebihi siapapun. Mungkin banyak yang menganggap Ted itu agak kekanakan dan bodoh. Yah, mungkin tidak salah jika diluar arena pertempuran. Tapi, jangan salah sangka dulu. Di medan dipertarungan yang serius, Ted bisa berubah menjadi seorang pemimpin yang sangat baik. Selain kuat, Ted memiliki jiwa pemimpin. Itulah sebabnya kepala Opsir Magellan menjadikannya kepala penjaga Level 6.

―**BRѲTHER―**

"Hyeahh!"  
Satu serigala berhasil dijatuhkan oleh Bon Clay. Tapi, bukannya pingsan, serigala tadi bangkit kembali dan siap menyerang Bon Clay.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Bon Clay, Galdino, dan Buggy diserang oleh sekelompok serigala. Orang-orang penjara menyebut mereka _**The Wolf Unit**_. Buggy terkena gigitan dari seekor serigala. Galdino, dengan perintah dari Bon Clay membawa Buggy agar tidak diserang oleh serigala super kuat itu.

Dan sekarang, Bon Clay harus berdiri disini. Melawan serigala-serigala itu sampai bantuan datang. Prioritas Bon saat ini adalah Luffy-chan. Dia harus mampu melindungi bocah yang tengah sekarat ini. Karena, serigala-serigala ini cukup pintar. Mereka mengincar Luffy terlebih dahulu.

**DAKKHH!**

Sebuah serangan kembali diluncurkan oleh Bon Clay. Walaupun dia berjiwa wanita, tapi kekuatan fisiknya tak pantas untuk diremehkan. Walau sudah menerima banyak cakaran atau gigitan yang sangat menyakitkan dari serigala-serigala itu, Bon masih mampu berdiri dengan tegak. Walaupun badannya berlumuran darah.

Mata Bon melebar saat melihat dua ekor serigala secara bersamaan melompat kearah Luffy. Dengan cepat, Bon menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang salah satu serigala. Memang serigala tadi terlempar, tapi Bon harus merelakan bahu kanannya tergigit oleh serigala satunya.  
"ARGGHH!" Pria waria itu sedikit merintih setelah menerima gigitan telak dari serigala tadi.  
Ternyata, Luffy yang saat itu masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar mendengar teriakan Bon. Luffy perlahan dan dengan berat membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Pandangan Luffy agak kabur karena efek racun tadi. Kemudian, Luffy menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping. Samar-samar, Luffy dapat melihat temannya Bon tengah melindunginya dari sekelompok serigala yang berusaha menyerang mereka.  
"UARGHH!"  
Sontak saja, Luffy membelalakkan matanya seketika saat melihat Bon tergigit oleh seekor serigala. Dengan susah payah, Luffy berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah Bon.  
Bon yang melihat Luffy berjalan kearahnya tentu saja berteriak, "Jangan kemari, Luffy-chan!" tak memperdulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah sekarat akibat dikeroyok oleh belasan serigala tadi.

Sementara itu, belasan serigala tadi kemudian berlari secara serempak kearah Luffy.  
Luffy tetap berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Jangan kalian…"

Serigala-serigala tadi melompat secara bersamaan kearah Luffy.

"SAKITI BON-CHANNN!"

―**BRѲTHER―**

Di suatu lautan di Grand Line, tepatnya di kapal Red Force, Shanks dan anak buahnya tengah menikmati indahnya dunia dengan berpesta pora. Yap, ini merupakan suatu kebiasaan mereka. Akagami Kaizoku-dan mungkin memang _garang_ di medan perang. Tapi sebenarnya, mereka adalah bajak laut baik yang sangat memiliki nilai kebersamaan yang sangat tinggi.

Semuanya ada disitu. Mulai dari menari, minum-minum, tidur, berjudi, adu panco dan berbagai kegiatan dapat terlihat disini. Semua tampak bahagia, tapi tidak untuk satu orang. Shanks, tampak melamun dipinggir dek. Botol minumannya sama sekali belum dia sentuh. Benn tentu saja menyadari hal ini, dia kemudian mengambil tempat disebelah Shanks. "Ada apa?"

Shanks agak tersentak sebelum dia menatap Benn, "Benn!? Ah, tidak-tidak.. aku tidak apa." Sanggahnya.  
Ekspresi Benn tetap datar, "Jangan begitu. Kau tahu kalau kau tak pernah bisa berbohong dariku. Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Benn lagi.  
Shanks termenung sejenak, "Aku, hanya mengkhawatirkan Naruto." Ucap Shanks jujur.

Benn menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Naruto? Jangan khawatir, bocah itu kuat! Kau sudah lupa kalau dia pernah hampir membunuh Roo dan Yasoop?" Tanya Benn.

Shanks mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Dia mungkin memang kuat. Tapi, saat dia marah, Naruto berubah jadi tak terkendali. Itu yang membuatku khawatir. Bagaimana jika dia gagal menyelamatkan Ace?" Tanya Shanks entah pada siapa.  
Sementara Benn hanya menyimak penjelasan Shanks.

"Mungkin, sisi gelapnya akan keluar **lagi**." Ucap Shanks.

.  
_**To Be Continiue…**__  
_.

.

_Author Note : Coba Kalian Campurkan : Writer Block + Ga Punya Kuota + Kurikulum 2013 + Laptop Rusak. Hasilnya = UPDATE SUPER NGADAT!  
Mohon Maaf Sebelumnya Atas Keterlambatan Update Kali Ini. Entah Kenapa Tiba-Tiba Ide Dikepala Saya Hilang Seketika. Nah, Setelah Menunggu Beberapa Lama, Perlahan Ide-Ide Di Kepala Saya Ini Balik Lagi Satu-Persatu. Jadi Karena Chapter Ini Ditulis Pada Masa WB, Harap Maklum Kalo Jelek._

_Mungkin Kalian Bingung Kenapa Gaya Tulis Saya Terus Berubah-Ubah? Sebenarnya Sederhana. Author Ini Masih Newbie Atau Kalo Bahasa Programnya BETA. Jadi, Saya Masih Berusaha Mencari Teknik Penulisan Yang Pas Dan Nyaman Untuk Saya.  
Oke! Chapter 9 Sudah Update Dan Belum Menunjukkan Tanda-Tanda Berakhirnya Arc Impel Down. Jadi, Mungkin Arc Ini Akan Berakhir Antara Chapter 10-15. Jadi, Dimohon BBM Reviewnya Agar Saya Tidak Kehilangan Semangat Untuk Menulis!  
Jaa-ne!_


	10. Naruto vs Ted

**Sthricynix In.**

**Brother**

Naruto Shippūden x One Piece

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

―**Χ―**

* * *

**Chapter 10 : **Naruto vs Ted.

**Impel Down, Level 5.**

**BAGGHH!**

"UARGHHH!"

Magellan melesat setelah kedua bokken Naruto menghantam tubuhnya. Badannya kemudian terhenti setelah menghantam sebuah pohon yang tadi diciptakan oleh Naruto.

"Hhh…. Hah.."

Sang pria racun itu terduduk. Tubuhnya terluka sangat parah. Dia bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon, dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada dengkul, Magellan kembali memuntahkan darah untuk yang entah keberapa kali.

Dengan pandangan tajam, Magellan mendongakkan kepalanya yang gemetar menahan rasa sakit. Dia dapat melihat seorang pemuda berjalan kearahnya. Dengan sebuah senjata hitam mengkilap ditangan kanan dan kirinya. Kedua senjata tumpul itu berlumuran darah yang menandakan kalau pemuda tadi benar-benar menghajar Magellan habis-habisan.

Namun, Magellan menyadari sesuatu sorot mata pemuda kayu itu berbeda dengan saat baru bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Sorot mata itu, terkesan lebih gelap dan tajam, seakan-akan mata itu mampu merobek-robek tubuh Magellan. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah mungkin karena Mugiwara yang terkena prexta tadi?

**BRESSKK!**

Dari pohon tadi tumbuh sulur-sulur kayu yang kemudian melilit tubuh Magellan yang tak berdaya. Tampaknya Naruto benar-benar ingin memastikan sang pria racun tak dapat bergerak lagi. Yah, walaupun tanpa sulur-sulur itu Naruto sudah tahu kalau Magellan sudah sekarat.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu -Naruto- mengangkat tangan kanannya kesebelah kiri wajahnya kemudian dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat melemparkan bokkennya kearah Magellan. Sang pria racun hanya menutup mata, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan menghampirinya.

2 detik berlalu, dan rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang. Ada apa?

Magellan membuka matanya. Dia dapat melihat sebuah tangan hitam mengkilap –menandakan tangan itu sudah dilapisi dengan Bushohoku no Haki- menangkap bokken hitam Naruto. Magellan melihat keatas, berusaha melihat wajah sang pemilik tangan yang menyelamatkannya. Magellan tersenyum tipis saat dia melihat seorang pemuda dengan pakaian opsir khas petinggi Impel Down, berambut spiky kearah belakang berwarna hitam putih yang abstrak, serta mata berwarna ruby yang tajam.

[A/N : _Ted memiliki rambut seperti Zoro, namun kebelakang. Berwarna hitam dengan aksen putih yang acak. Untuk wajah, agak mirip sketsa original Sasuke 'The Last : Naruto the Movie' yang digambar Kishimoto._]

"Ted.." Magellan menatap anak buahnya itu. Ted membalikkan badan dan menatap Magellan dengan pandangan sedih, "Maafkan aku, Magellan-san. Sepertinya aku agak terlambat." Ucap Ted.

Magellan menggeleng, "Tidak, kau tepat waktu…" Ucap Magellan sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

"TEMBAKKK!"

Para pasukan dibelakang Ted mulai menembaki Naruto dengan senapan mereka. Namun, seperti efek logia pada umumnya, semua peluru tadi hanya menembus tubuh Naruto. Menyadari kalau usaha mereka tak berguna, mereka langsung menghentikan serangan.

Gin yang melihat itu hanya mendecih, "Sialan! Dia seorang Logia!"

Ted melirik kearah Naruto kemudian kembali memandang Gin dan pasukannya. "Serahkan saja dia padaku. Hanya aku yang mampu melawannya sekarang." Ted kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto. "Gin, bawa Magellan-san keruang perawatan! Kalian juga ikuti Gin! Kalian hanya akan mengganggu dan akan merepotkanku!" Ucap Ted pada Gin dan pasukannya.

Gin melihat kearah Ted dan mengangguk, "Baiklah! Kuserahkan dia padamu, Aho-saru!" Gin berlari kearah Magellan, menghancurkan sulur-sulur yang mengikat tubuh Magellan dengan pedang dan kemudian membopong tubuh sang kepala penjara. Ted benar, Gin memang tak dapat melawan pemuda blonde itu. Gin bukanlah orang yang ahli dalam bidang Bushohoku no Haki. Dia lebih condong ke Kenbunshoku no Haki, sehingga seorang Logia adalah kelemahannya. Gin kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat itu bersama pasukan-pasukannya.

'Berhati-hatilah, Ted..'

Sementara itu, Naruto menunduk sebentar sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Sialan, aku hampir lepas kendali! **Dia **sempat mengambil alih…' Naruto kemudian menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap Ted.

'Aku harus lebih berhati-hati. Shanks-sensei tak ada disini.'

* * *

Kini, Ted berhadapan dengan Naruto. Satu melawan satu. Merupakan sebuah pertarungan yang seimbang, menurut Ted. Pemuda berambut hitam-putih itu memandang sebuah tongkat putih yang ditangkapnya kemudian melemparkannya kembali pada Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi sebelum menangkap bokken itu. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

Ted yang menyadari kebingungan Naruto tersenyum, "Kau membutuhkan kedua senjatamu untuk bisa mengimbangi _Ruyi Jingu Bang_ milikku." Ucap Ted.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Ruyi Jingu Bang, sering disebut dengan 'tongkat sakti tak berujung.' Banyak orang mengatakan kalau Jingu Bang memiliki berat mencapai 10 ton. Namun, dibalik itu semua bukanlah hal yang membuat Naruto terkejut. Pemuda berambut hitam didepannya kalau Ruyi Jingu Bang miliknya. Itu berarti dia adalah…

"Tepat." Ted memecah lamunan Naruto. Mata ruby-nya berubah secara dramatis menjadi warna keemasan. "Akulah dia. Yang dibicarakan sebagai 'Sang Raja Kera'. Pemakan Akuma no Mi. **Zoan Mitologi, Model : **_**Sun Wukong.**_" Bersamaan dengan selesainya ucapan Ted, selesai jugalah transformasi Ted. Kini dia memiliki rupa yang jauh berbeda. Rambut hitam-putihnya kini digantikan rambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir sedikit pada bagian belakang dan menutupi sebagian wajah sehingga rupa monyet semakin kelihatan. Memakai baju putih tanpa lengan dan bagian depan dibuka, menampilkan tubuh yang kini kekar berotot. Mahkota kecil emas khas raja kera melekat dengan manis dikepalanya. Celana merah dengan corak abstrak penuh makna. Ikat perut berwarna putih, serta sebuah tongkat merah dengan ujung-ujung berwarna kuning pada tangan kanannya.

[Untuk lebih jelas dapat mengunjungi link berikut : **deviantart#com/tag/sunwukong** lihat foto yang berjudul** :Sun Wukong: CS W.I.P**] Ganti # dengan ..

Ted memandang Naruto dengan seringaian. "Ayo mulai."

**DASHHH!**

Seketika saja Ted menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba saja, muncul disebelah pemuda berambut pirang. Ted langsung mengayunkan Staff-nya, berusaha menghancurkan Naruto. Namun, dengan reflek, Naruto langsung menahan serangan itu dengan dua bokkennya yang kini ia lapisi haki.

**DAKHH!**

Namun, kekuatan Ted lebih besar dan Naruto terpental kebelakang sebelum akhirnya mendarat kembali ditanah. Bagi Ted, kekuatan buah iblis yang dimilikinya sangatlah berharga. Bagaimana tidak? Ruyi Jingu Bang miliknya sangatlah spesial. Memiliki tingkat kekerasan yang mengimbangi Bushohoku tingkat tinggi yang membuat Ted tak perlu repot-repot melapisi tongkatnya dengan Haki. Selain itu, Ruyi Jingu Bang mempunyai kemampuan untuk menetralisir kemampuan Logia. Walaupun tak seperti Kairoseki yang melemahkan para pengguna Akuma no Mi, setidaknya itu sudah sangat cukup.

Sementara itu, Naruto tersenyum melihat kemampuan Ted. Sudah lama tak ada orang sekuat ini yang dapat mengimbangi kemampuan Bokkennya. Terakhir, hanyalah Mihawk. Itupun sudah 4 tahun yang lalu. Shanks? Naruto hanya bertempur serius dengannya sekali. Sisanya hanyalah latihan. Ah, mengenang masa lalu membuat Naruto tersenyum sendiri. Namun, hal itu tidak lagi penting. Prioritasnya sekarang adalah mengalahkan monyet jadi-jadian didepannya.

Naruto berlari kearah Ted. Dia mengayunkan kedua bokkennya secara brutal, namun entah kenapa gerakan Naruto tetap terlihat teratur, stabil dan kuat. Seakan-akan, gerakannya yang brutal tak mengurangi konsentrasinya.

Ted memutar-mutar Staff-nya, berusaha menangkis semua serangan Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu berhasil mendesak Ted. Naruto kemudian memutar badannya dan bergerak kesamping sebelum menghantam punggung Ted dengan bokkennya.

**BAKKHHH!**

Ted terpental sebelum menghantam pohon yang tadi digunakan Magellan bersandar, membuat pohon tadi patah menjadi dua. Ted kemudian berdiri. Dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kesal. 'Sial, kuat juga dia! Aku sudah meremehkannya!' Batin Ted.

Ted melesat kearah Naruto. Ruyi Jingu Bang-nya berputar-putar sebelum Ted mengayunkannya kearah Naruto. Dengan tenang, Naruto menangkis pukulan Ted. Naruto kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan kemudian mencoba untuk memukul Ted dari sisi lain. Namun, gerakan Naruto masih bisa terbaca Ted yang mengaktifkan Kenbunshoku. Ted menangkis pukulan Naruto itu.

Pertarungan berlangsung alot. 15 menit sudah berlalu dan setelah pukulan Naruto tadi tak ada satupun pukulan yang sampai ke tubuh lawan. Semua berhasil dimentahkan dan ditangkis. Ted mendecih. Dia harus serius. Skor masih 1-0. Ted belum menyarangkan satu pukulan pun sementara sang lawan sudah memukulnya sekali. Ted merasa kalau dia harus menyeimbangkan pertarungan ini, dan kalau bisa mengubahnya agar berpihak padanya. Ted harus menggunakan 'jurus itu'. Sang pria kera kemudian mencabut sehelai bulu dan rambut dari tubuhnya dia berubah menerpa menerjang segala apa yang ada-eh!- Ted meniup bulu itu kemudian bulu tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah pisang namun berwarna emas. Ted dengan segera membuka kulit pisang itu kemudian memakannya bulat-bulat. Tanpa mengunyahnya dan langsung menelan.

'Pisang, huh?...' Naruto membatin dengan sweatdrop. '…memang tipikal para kera.' Sambungnya masih tetap membatin.

Namun Naruto langsung menajamkan pandangannya begitu melihat ada yang aneh pada Ted. Sang pria kera memang bertingkah aneh. Aura menguar-uar dari tubuhnya. Naruto tidak tahu aura apa itu. Dan dia juga tak peduli.

"**GGRRHHH…**"

Ted menggeram. Otot-ototnya agak membesar ditambah dengan urat-urat yang menonjol keluar. Aura kekuningan yang dia keluarkan pun semakin banyak. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Apa mungkin pisang tadi yang membuat energi pria monyet itu keluar?

"**GRAHHHHH!**"

**DUMMM!**

Ted berteriak diikuti dengan energi yang meledak keluar dari tubuhnya. Kemudian, Ted menatap Naruto dengan tenang. Dia agak menyeringai. Ted tahu kalau teknik ini dapat mengurangi masa hidupnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pemuda didepannya ini sangatlah **Kuat**.

"Aku akan serius." Ted memposisikan kedua tangannya di sebelah kanan tubuhnya (Seperti Posisi Kamehameha Goku). "Jadi bersiaplah."

Perlahan, sekumpulan energi berbentuk partikel-partikel kecil berwarna kuning dan oranye tercipta disekitar kedua tangan Ted. Kemudian, semua partikel energi itu menyatu membentuk sebuah bola energi yang kini dipegang Ted. Cahaya mulai merembes keluar diantara jari-jari Ted.

"**Sarujōkō!** (**Monkey Devastation Wave**.)"

Ted kemudian menghentak kedua tangannya yang sudah terbuka kearah Naruto. Menembakkan bola energi itu menjadi seperti laser raksasa. Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Laser energi kuning raksasa dengan api dan petir yang mengelilingi? Tentu Naruto tak mau mati konyol!

Naruto langsung menapakkan kedua tangannya ketanah, "**Mokuton : Dai Kuromokujōheki! **(**Wood Release : Great Black Wood Locking Wall.**)" Membuat sebuah dinding kayu raksasa dengan 20 lapisan, tak lupa melapisinya dengan Bushohoku Haki.

**BUMMM!**

Sarujōkō milik Ted melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menghantam dinding terdepan dengan keras. Ted terus merentangkan tangan kedepan. Tubuhnya gemetar dan keringat bercucuran dengan deras dari tubuhnya. Dia terus berusaha menembus dinding Naruto.

**KRAKK!**

Satu dinding tertembus.

Dua.. Tiga.. Empat..

Naruto, dengan keadaan yang tak berbeda dari Ted, terus berkonsentrasi, berusaha mempertahankan dindingnya yang kini hanya tinggal 3 lapis. Bahkan, Naruto sudah membuat kubah tambahan yang menyelubungi tubuhnya apabila kesepuluh dinding hitamnya tak mampu menahan serangan Ted.

_**Sementara itu…**_

**GRRTTT….**

"A..apa itu!?"

Para pasukan Gin dan Ted berteriak panik setelah tiba-tiba mendengar debuman dan merasakan getaran yang sangat kuat. Sementara Gin dan Magellan saling melirik sebelum saling mengangguk. Yah, tentu saja mereka tahu sumber suara dan getaran itu.

"Di..dia… menggunakannnya…" Magellan, dengan suara parau dan bergetar mengucap.

Gin mengangguk, "Untung dinding Impel Down memiliki ketebalan dan kekuatan tinggi. Kalau tidak…" Gin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Terlalu ngeri untuk membayangkan yang terjadi.

Namun, mereka juga terkejut setelah menyadari kalau Ted sampai menggunakan Sarujōkō, pasti musuh yang dihadapi sangatlah kuat. Magellan dan Gin tahu kalau musuh yang mereka hadapi sangatlah kuat. Tapi mereka tak menyangka kalau sang musuh mampu memaksa Ted menggunakan jurus yang mampu membuat umur sang pengguna berkurang.

Mereka hanya berharap, kalau Ted baik-baik saja.

_**Kembali ke pertarungan…**_

Naruto kembali membelalakkan mata saat menyadari dinding terakhirnya akan hancur. Dengan cepat, dia langsung memindahkan kedua tangannya ke kubah kayu kemudian melapisinya dengan haki. Dan, saat jurus Ted menghantam kubah Naruto, sang maniak ramen harus merasakan kuatnya hantaman yang menggetarkan tangannya itu.

**DUMMMM!**

'Kuat.. sekali!'

**DZINNNGGG!**

Namun, akhirnya energi itu akhirnya terhenti setelah menghancurkan kubah milik Naruto. Hampir mengenai dan membunuh Naruto. Sang pemuda blonde menghela nafas lega, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna -begitulah yang didengar Naruto tentang seseorang yang memberikan keberuntungan atau apalah namanya itu- masih berpihak padanya. Sungguh, walaupun Naruto sudah mencoba waspada, namun dia tidak memprediksikan serangan seperti itu. Tidak, Naruto tidak meremehkannya. Pelajaran pertama yang diterimanya dari Shanks adalah **jangan pernah meremehkan musuhmu, selemah apapun mereka**. Tentu Naruto tidak meremehkannya. Naruto tersenyum tipis, The Monkey King, sesuai dengan rumornya memang sangatlah kuat.

Sementara para tahanan merasakan kepanikan yang luar biasa. Apa-apaan energi dan dinding raksasa itu? Mereka ingin lari menjauh menyelamatkan diri, namun mereka terkekang dan terkurung dalam penjara.

Ted jatuh dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan. Memang jurus tadi merupakan jurus yang sangat menguras tenaga. Namun, saat menajamkan penglihatannya, berusaha menembus kabut tipis yang diciptakan hantaman jurus Ted dengan hamparan salju, sang Monkey King mendecih saat melihat kalau Naruto belum mati. Namun dia tersenyum saat melihat sang pemuda blonde jatuh terduduk sepertinya.

Namun senyuman itu tak bertahan lama.

'..!?'

Setelah itu, Ted langsung merasakan sesuatu mendorong dari dalam mulutnya. Dia langsung menutupi mulutnya begitu sadar kalau yang akan dimuntahkannya adalah darah.

Melihat itu, Naruto langsung melompat menjauhi Ted, sebuah kesempatan yang tak dapat disia-siakan, pikirnya. Naruto lalu menancapkan kedua bokkennya ke hamparan salju. "Heh! Baiklah, aku juga akan serius!" Ucap Naruto kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangannya, bersiap melakukan sebuah jutsu.

"**Mokuton Hijutsu : Jukai Kōtan! (Wood Release Secret Technique : Nativity of a World of Trees.)**"

Tiba-tiba saja dari dalam tanah dihadapan Naruto, muncul kayu-kayu atau lebih tepatnya pohon-pohon yang terus tumbuh menyebar kearah Ted. Dan, sebuah hutan dengan sangat cepat tercipta ditempat itu. Pohon-pohon itu terus tumbuh dan Ted sadar bahwa tumbuhan hidup itu mengejarnya.

Tak mau mati konyol, Ted langsung mengusap darah di mulutnya sebelum melompat tinggi. "**Kinto'un! (Somersault Cloud.)**" Tepat sebelum dia mendarat kembali ketanah, sebuah awan berwarna putih kekuningan membawa dirinya melesat tinggi ke udara.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mendecih tak senang, 'Sial! Masih ada tenaga rupanya!'

"UWAAA!"

"APA-APAAN ITU…!?"

Para tahanan berteriak-teriak panik karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah hutan muncul menutupi seluruh area Lv. 5.

Sementara itu, Ted terus melesat melintasi sela-sela tumbuhan yang ada dihutan yang diciptakan Naruto. Naruto memandangi Ted dari bawah. Kemudian, Naruto memegang akar yang berada didepannya. Akar itu merupakan pusat dari hutan yang diciptakannya. Naruto menutup matanya. "**Mokuton : Sashiki no Jutsu! (Wood Release : Cutting.)**"

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan nama jutsunya, seketika saja dari semua pohon yang ada di hutan di depannya tumbuh duri-duri tajam. Ted yang melihat ini tentu saja sangat terkejut. Dia berusaha mengelak dengan Kinto'un-nya namun tetap saja duri-duri yang diciptakan Naruto terlalu banyak. Beberapa duri berhasil menggores dan melukai bahkan menusuk tubuhnya.

"Ugh!"

Ted meringis. Dia berfikir kalau durinya sebanyak ini, menghindar merupakan hal yang sia-sia. Ted memutuskan untuk keluar dari hutan ini. Yah, itulah cara terbaik. Ted kemudian mengubah arah Kinto'un-nya menuju bagian atas hutan. Dia melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berusaha menerobos hutan kematian itu. Walaupun dia sudah menggunakan Ruyi Jingu Bang-nya untuk membersihkan duri-duri yang menghalanginya, tetap saja masih banyak duri-duri yang melukai tubuhnya.

'Sedikit lagi…'

Ted tersenyum tipis menyadari bahwa dia sudah berhasil keluar dari hutan kematian itu. Ted melihat kearah belakang, tepatnya kearah bawah atau dimana hutan kematian itu berada. Ted agak terkekeh sedikit sampai dia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Senyumannya sirna saat melihat sebuah dinding. Sebenarnya itu bukan dinding, melainkan bagian atas dari Lv. 5 atau bagian bawah dari Lv. 4. Ted menyadari kalau awannya sedang dalam kecepatan tinggi.

'Shit.'

**DUMMM!**

Ted menabraknya dengan keras. Awan sucinya sudah hilang. Dia terbenam di dinding itu cukup dalam. Naruto sweatdrop melihat Ted yang terbenam disana. Tampaknya Ted cukup keras menghantam bagian atas dari area Lv. 5 itu. Naruto kemudian melihat Ted terjatuh kebawah. Masuk kembali ke hutan kematian yang diciptakan Naruto.

Naruto berlari memasuki hutan itu sampai dia menemukan Ted yang terkapar didalam hutan itu. Keadaannya buruk. Dia sudah tak lagi berada dalam mode Sun Wukong-nya. Dia kembali pada wujud aslinya. Berambut hitam dengan aksen putih dan mata ruby. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka gores, luka tusukan sampai luka memar. Naruto memandang Ted dengan pandangan datar. Sampai dia terjatuh tepat disebelah Ted. Yah, mempertahankan wujud Aokiji seharian penuh sudah menghabiskan energy Naruto. Ditambah lagi terlibat dengan beberapa pertarungan sengit dengan Magellan dan Ted, sampai harus menggunakan Mokuton Hijutsu-nya. Namun, sebelum pingsan Naruto sempat melihat siluet seseorang dengan tangan berbentuk gunting besar.

'Inazuma-san?'

* * *

Seorang pria dengan dandanan anehnya berdiri didekat Naruto yang terkapar. Pria itu memasukkan gunting raksasa ditangannya itu kedalam lengan bajunya. Sebenarnya dia hanya kembali merubah gunting itu menjadi tangannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu..?" Tanyanya.

Sosok lain tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang sang pria gunting. Muncullah seorang pria (mungkin) dengan dandanan yang jauh lebih aneh. Mirip seperti -maaf- Banci. Pria kedua itu melirik kearah pria pertama. "Mengesankan. Tampaknya Moku-boy sudah menjadi lebih kuat. Tak sia-sia Akagami melatihnya dalam waktu yang lama." Ucapnya.

Pria pertama mengangguk setuju. "Kurasa, setelah ini, mereka harus mengganti nama **Gokkan Jigoku** menjadi **Midori Jigoku**." Gumam pria pertama yang dibalas kekehan dari pria kedua.

"Haha.. Kurasa kau benar." Yaps, Midori Jigoku atau Neraka Hijau merupakan nama yang lebih pantas untuk keadaan Lv. 5 saat ini. "Sudahlah, ayo kita bawa dia!" Ucap pria kedua kemudian mengangkat dan menggendong tubuh Naruto.

* * *

"SASUKE!"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan pakaian serba oranye berteriak kearah pemuda lain dengan tampilan yang sangat kontras dengan sang blonde. Rambut hitam dengan pakaian ungu gelap dan lambang seperti kipas merah-putih pada bagian belakang.

Setelah sang pemuda raven melihat kearahnya, pemuda oranye berteriak. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan desa!?"

Pemuda raven hanya tertawa kecil, "Heh, kalian lemah. Bertahan di desa bodoh itu takkan membuatku berkembang." Pemuda itu melanjutkan dengan nada yang tetap datar, "Aku butuh kekuatan. Dan Orochimaru, akan memberikannya padaku."

Pemuda oranye membelalakkan matanya. "Jadi, kau akan pergi ke tempat Orochimaru!?"

.

.

Pertarungan berlangsung lama. Sang pemuda oranye yang tenggelam kedasar air kini kembali naik mengambang ke permukaan. Dia melihat kearah samping. Melihat sang pemuda raven yang menatapnya tajam. Air mata pemuda oranye itu tersamarkan oleh air. Dia menatap dengan pandangan sedih.

'Tatapan itu…'

'…Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku? Sasuke?'

.

.

**KHINNNGGG!  
BZZTT.. CIP! CIP!**

Dua aura yang sangat berbeda tercipta. Pemuda blonde yang kini diselubungi energi berwarna merah menciptakan sebuah bola energi ditangannya. Sementara sang pemuda raven kini bertransformasi menjadi menyerupai monster dengan tanda + di bagian hidung. Pemuda raven juga menciptakan energi seperti listrik kehitaman ditangannya.

Mereka melompat.

'Pertarungan selama ini…'

Keduanya merentangkan tangan kedepan. Berusaha menghantamkan jurus masing-masing.

'…Mulai sekarang…'

"**RASENGAN!**" "**CHIDORI!**"

* * *

Naruto tersentak. Dia langsung membuka matanya dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Tubuhnya dibasahi oleh peluh. Naruto menatap kearah tubuhnya yang kini dibalut dengan selimut. Serta tubuhnya yang kini berada ditempat tidur.

Naruto memegangi kepalanya. Berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang terasa. 'Mimpi itu…' Naruto menyadari kalau pertarungan dua anak tadi hanyalah mimpi. Namun, kenapa serasa nyata? Naruto tidak tahu. Selain itu kedua anak tadi sangat familiar baginya. Naruto terus berfikir.

Sampai sebuah suara memecah lamunan Naruto, "Ara… Kau sudah bangun? Moku-boy?"

Naruto begitu terkejut dan segera melihat kesumber suara. Naruto melihat seorang pria/wanita/apalah namanya berdiri menatapnya dengan senyuman. Rambut afro kehijauan dan riasan ala Okama, sebuah nama tercetus dikepala Naruto. "Iva-san!?"

Iva atau lebih dikenal dengan Emporio Ivankov hanya tersenyum, "Haha! Hisashiburi! Tampaknya kau sehat-sehat saja!" Ucap Iva.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. "Itu berarti, siluet yang kulihat sebelum pingsan memang benar Inazuma-san." Ucapnya. "Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?" Tanyanya.

Iva menggeser tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan seseorang yang sedang makan dengan banyak. Sementara orang-orang lainnya termasuk Inazuma bolak-balik menghantarkan makanan pada orang itu. Naruto membelalakkan matanya melihat orang dengan nafsu makan besar itu.

"Luffy!?"

Sementara Luffy yang merasa namanya dipanggil kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto. "Ywo! Nwarwutwo-nwiichwan! Kwau swudwa bwangwun?" Luffy berteriak walaupun mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

Naruto juga melihat banci yang merupakan salah satu teman Luffy, siapa namanya? Bon, Bon, yah mungkin begitulah. Naruto melihat banci itu terkapar di salah satu tempat tidur diruangan itu dengan perban membalut sekujur tubuhnya. Namun, Naruto tak dapat melihat kedua teman Luffy yang lain. Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin mereka berada di suatu tempat diruangan ini.

"Yah, dia berhasil melewati kematiannya. Maaf aku mengurangi umurnya." Ucap Iva pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum memahami maksud Iva. "Tak apa. Aku senang dia masih hidup."

"Jadi…" Iva memberikan jeda. "…Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya."

"Tentu saja menyelamatkan Adikku!"

**KRUYUUKKKKK…**

"Ah! Apa kau punya Ramen..?"

* * *

_**To Be Continiue…**_

* * *

**Info Jutsu :**

**Ted :**

Sarujōkō (Monkey Devastation Wave.) :

Mirip seperti Kamehameha Goku saat masuk SSJ3 karena memang terinspirasi dari sana. Bedanya, warnanya kuning dengan efek api dan petir yang menyelubunginya. Ukurannya juga lebih besar. Penamaan jurus saya buat sendiri. Diambil dari nama Kamehameha versi dub Vietnam **Kamejōkō** kemudian **Saru** yang berarti kera.

Kinto'un (Somersault Cloud.) :

Tentu saja awan kuning khas sang raja kera. Saya rasa para pembaca sudah tahu akan hal ini.

**Untuk jurus milik Naruto, bisa browsing di naruto wikia. Kecuali Mokujōheki yang memang saya modifikasi.**

* * *

**A/N : **Yo! Lama tak bersua! Hahaha… Maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Memang kalau saya berjanji akan update chapter 10-nya ASAP (As Soon As Possible/Secepat Mungkin). Namun, apa mau dikata. Charger Laptop saya rusak! Saya sama sekali tidak bisa melanjutkan pengetikan chapter 10. Saya akhirnya untuk '_**KEMBALI**_' melakukan pengetikan ulang di PC saya. Untung saja hanya battle yang sudah diketik di Laptop. Namun saya puas. Battle hasil pengetikan ulang malah lebih greget daripada yang di Laptop.

Dan terima kasih juga buat reader-sama yang setia menunggu fic ini update. Seorang author takkan ada apa-apanya tanpa pembaca. Dan buat reviewer yang menebak musuh Naruto adalah Sengoku, Sabo, bahkan Marco. Maaf, tebakan kalian semua melenceng Jauh…! Hahahaha!

Oke! Mungkin itu saja yang saya sampaikan di chapter ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

**Sthricynix Out.**


	11. Pertarungan Akhir di Impel Down

**Sthricynix In.**

* * *

**Brother**

Naruto Shippūden x One Piece

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Pertarungan Akhir di Impel Down.  
**

* * *

**Impel Down, Tangga Menuju Level 6. **

"MINGGIR! MINGGIR! MINGGIIRR!"

Luffy, Iva, Inazuma dan Naruto terus berlari menuruni tangga. Luffy yang berada paling depan terus menghajar semua penjaga penjara yang menghalangi. Iva juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menghancurkan berbagai trap yang ada. Naruto dan Inazuma hanya berlari dibelakang mereka. Inazuma, tentu kemampuannya tak cocok untuk hal seperti ini. Sementara Naruto? Dia masih dalam tahap pemulihan tenaga.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di Level 6. Sebuah area yang cukup luas tempat dimana 654 orang dengan nilai buronan diatas 200.000.000 Berry ditahan. Iva langsung melirik kearah Naruto, "Moku-boy!"

Naruto mempercepat larinya, "Aku tahu! Ikuti aku!" Ucap Naruto yang kini berada didepan.

"Jadi.. inikah level 6?" Gumam Inazuma sambil melirik kekiri dan kekanan.

Dan tak berapa lama mereka semua pun sampai ditempat dimana Ace ditahan. Sebuah penjara dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar.

"Disinikah!? Tapi dimana dia!?" Tanya Luffy pada Naruto.

Inazuma mengedarkan pandangannya. "Sepertinya kita sedikit terlambat." Ucapnya.

Mereka tidak menyadari kalau Naruto sudah berdiri tepat didepan penjara itu. Naruto memegang jeruji penjara itu. Iva membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto yang merupakan seorang Noryoku-sha memegang jeruji itu yang notabenenya adalah Kairoseki!? Iva sempat melihat kalau tangan Naruto menghitam pertanda Busoshoku no Haki yang aktif. Namun, hal itu tetap tak mengubah fakta kalau seorang Noryoku-sha akan melemah apabila tersentuh/menyentuh Kairoseki.

"**Hōkai.** (**Collapse.**)" Naruto meremas jeruji itu dengan tangannya dan membuat jeruji itu hancur.

Naruto berjalan kearah Jinbe yang berbicara padanya, "Naruto-san! Cepatlah, mereka sudah membawanya!"

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Tahan sebentar, Jinbe-san." Naruto kemudian menghancurkan rantai yang mengekang Jinbe.

"Apa yang terjadi!? Dimana Ace!?" Tanya Luffy lagi.

Naruto berjalan kearah Luffy dan menepuk kedua pundaknya. "Mereka sudah membawa Ace ke Marineford." Ucapan Naruto membuat Luffy tersentak. "Tenanglah. Kita masih bisa menyelamatkannya!" Naruto tersenyum.

Luffy membalas senyuman Naruto. "Baiklah! Ayo kita selamatkan dia, Naruto-niichan!"

* * *

Naruto melihat kearah depan, tepatnya kearah tangga yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan mereka menuju Lv. 5. Kini tangga itu sudah sama sekali tidak bisa dilewati karena Inazuma memblokirnya secara total untuk mencegah gas tidur yang dikirim Hannyabal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kani-chan!?" Tanya Luffy pada Inazuma.

Bukan Inazuma melainkan Naruto yang menjawab. "Kita tidak punya pilihan lain Luffy. Jika menerobos, hanya akan memperburuk keadaan." Jelas Naruto. "Kau lihat mereka." Naruto menunjuk kearah beberapa tahanan yang tertidur akibat gas tidur itu. "Itulah yang akan terjadi apabila kita memaksa untuk menerobos." Ucap Naruto pada adiknya itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Iva pada Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng, "Sayangnya, tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan untuk saat ini." Ucap Naruto yang melihat kearah atas.

Naruto agak merengut. Dia sangat kesal dengan keadaan tubuhnya saat ini. Padahal, dia bisa saja menggunakan kemampuan Moku Moku-nya untuk menerobos gas tidur itu. Namun apa mau dikata? Kemampuannya tak bisa digunakan secara maksimal sampai beberapa saat kedepan. Naruto merasa dirinya hanya memberatkan perjuangan Luffy, Iva, Jinbe dan Inazuma.

"Lepaskan kekangku apabila kalian ingin keluar dari tempat memuakkan ini."

Naruto, Luffy, Iva, Jinbe dan Inazuma melihat kearah sumber suara. Melihat seseorang yang berjalan kearah pinggir jeruji. Setelah beberapa langkah, cahaya akhirnya menerangi orang itu dan menampakkan sosok aslinya.

"!" Luffy, Iva, Inazuma dan Jinbe tersentak kaget.

"Kau ditahan disini rupanya…" Naruto menggumam.

"…Crocodile!"

* * *

"**Wakil Kepala Penjara Hannyabal! Lv. 6, Jumlah tahanan yang kabur bertambah! Mantan Ouka Sichibukai, Sir Crocodile dan Jinbe ikut melarikan diri! Kemungkinan besar mereka terlibat dengan penyusupan yang dilakukan oleh Mugiwara no Luffy! Kini mereka sudah menuju Lv. 4!**"

Hannyabal memegang Denden Mushi ditangannya dengan bergetar. Dia kemudian menutup Denden Mushi itu kemudian membuat panggilan baru, "SADI-CHAN! SALDEATH! BAWA SEMUA PASUKANMU MENUJU LV. 4, SEKARANG!" Hannyabal memberi perintah dengan penuh emosi.

"**Wakil Kepala Penjara Hannyabal!**"

"APA LAGI…!?"

"**Etto…**" Orang yang berbicara melalui Denden Mushi itu agak gugup setelah mendengar teriakan Hannyabal. "**...Ano, entah bagaimana semua tahanan di Lv. 2 berhasil melarikan diri. Para monster tak cukup untuk menahan mereka! Bisa anda kirim Blugori kembali kemari?**" Tanyanya.

"Shit! SALDEATH! KEMBALI KE LEVEL 2!" Hannyabal berteriak.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa…" Hannyabal melihat seseorang yang menunjuk kearah monitor. "Saldeath-san sedang…"

"APAAAAAAAA!?" Hannyabal melotot gokil saat melihat kearah monitor yang ditunjuk opsir tadi.

Dia bisa hanya bisa saat melihat Saldeath dan para Blugori yang kini tengah bertarung dengan Sphinx di gurun pasir Lv. 3. Dia bisa melihat Sphinx melempari Saldeath dan para Blugori dengan patung binatang aneh berwarna putih. Hannyabal tidak tahu darimana patung-patung itu berasal.

"**HANNYABAL-SAN! SPHINX KEHILANGAN KONTROL! KIRIMKAN BIUS MONSTER KEMARI!**" Teriak Saldeath melalui monitor itu.

'Sialan..' Hannyabal membatin dengan kesal. 'Kenapa disaat seperti ini Ted dan Magellan sekarat sih!?'

"Unit Kesehatan!" Hannnyabal mengambil Denden Mushi lain, "Bagaimana keadaan Ted dan Magellan!?" Tanya Hannyabal.

Denden Mushi itu menampakkan ekspresi panik. "**Negatif, Hannyabal-san! Magellan-san mengalami banyak sekali luka. Ted-san malah lebih buruk lagi!**" Ucap sang petugas kesehatan melalui Denden Mushi itu. "**EH!?**" Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari Denden Mushi itu sebelum Hannyabal berbicara.

Hannyabal tentu saja terkejut, "Ada apa!?"

"**Magellan-san..! Jangan paksakan diri anda!**" Ucap sang petugas kesehatan yang terdengar melalui Denden Mushi itu. "**Hhh… hah… Hannyabal… dimana mereka…?**" Ucap Magellan melalui Denden Mushi. Sepertinya Magellan berusaha bangkit setelah mengetahui kondisi yang melanda istananya.

"JANGAN PAKSAKAN DIRIMU BODOH!" Hannyabal berteriak emosi. "KAU HANYA JADI LELUCON JIKA BERTEMU DENGAN MEREKA!" Ucapnya.

"**Tidak…**" Denden Mushi yang kini pucat dan berkeringat untuk memvisualisasikan kondisi dari orang yang memegangnya itu kembali berbicara mewakili suara Magellan. **"…Mereka mengacaukan tempat ini… Aku takkan membiarkan mereka keluar dari sini!**" Ucap Magellan.

"Tidak! Aku tetap takkan memberitahukanmu! Beristirahat saja dengan tenang brengsek!" Marah Hannyabal kemudian langsung menutup Denden Mushinya, tak membiarkan Magellan kembali berbicara. Dia kemudian memberi perintah pada unit pengamanan untuk tidak membiarkan Magellan keluar dari ruang perawatan serta mengirim beberapa bius monster ke Lv. 3. Dan setelah itu, langsung saja pasukan pengamanan langsung berjaga di ruang perawatan setelah Magellan dilumpuhkan dengan beberapa botol obat bius.

"Beristirahatlah…" Hannyabal mengambil senjatanya dan kemudian berjalan keluar pintu ruang pengamatan.

.

"…Aku yang akan menyelesaikan ini untukmu."

* * *

_**Impel Down, Tangga menuju, Lv. 4.**_

Naruto, Jinbe, Luffy dan yang lainnya berlari menaikki tangga menuju Lv. 4. Suasana yang tadinya sangat dingin, kini menjadi mulai panas. Beberapa tahanan yang tadi memakai jaket akibat dinginnya suhu di Lv. 5, kini mulai melepaskan jaketnya. Keringat mulai turun membasahi tubuh mereka. Selain suhu yang memanas, menaikki ratusan anak tangga juga merupakan suatu hal yang melelahkan.

**BAKKHH!**

**BUAGHHH!**

Semua penjaga penjara yang menghadang mereka dapat diatasi dengan mudah. Cukup mengerikan memang, melihat para penjaga yang terjatuh setelah terpukul kemudian terinjak-injak oleh ratusan tahanan yang melarikan diri. Mungkin, tulang mereka sudah remuk akibat diinjak-injak. Sementara Iva hanya mendengus melihat para penjaga yang kini berlarian menjauhi mereka. Yah, tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau itulah pilihan terbaik setelah melihat teman-teman mereka yang sudah sekarat akibat terinjak-injak akibat mencoba melawan ratusan tahanan yang melarikan diri. Tidak ada yang merepotkan untuk saat ini. Sang Okama hanya mengkhawatirkan tentang apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti di Level-Level berikutnya. Mungkin saja mereka berjumpa dengan para monster-monster yang sangat merepotkan. Iva kemudian memandang Naruto. Dia mengingat rencana yang disampaikan Naruto pada mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

'Rencana kita adalah menciptakan **kekacauan**.'

Iva tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto. Dia juga meyakini kalau rencana itu adalah sebuah rencana yang sangat luar biasa. Menciptakan kekacauan. Tentu akan membuat kebingungan para penjaga Impel Down. Dan itu akan menciptakan sebuah celah yang sangat bagus untuk mereka melarikan diri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melihat sebuah pintu kayu besar. Crocodile dengan cepat bertindak dan langsung melesat kedepan. Menghancurkan pintu itu menjadi partikel pasir dengan tangan kanannya yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyerap kelembapan dari apapun.

Setelah pintu itu hilang, terpampanglah pemandangan 'merah' Lv. 4 yang kini berapa didepan mereka.

"AYO!"

* * *

_**Sementara itu di Lv. 2…**_

Ratusan tubuh para tahanan kini terkapar memenuhi area Lv. 2. Darah yang sangat banyak yang berasal dari tubuh-tubuh tadi menggenang di lantai Lv. 2, meninggalkan bau besi yang sangat menusuk. Yang masih berdiri disitu hanyalah Buggy, Mr. 3 dan beberapa tahanan yang tersisa, serta Hannyabal dan pasukan-pasukannya.

Para opsir dibelakang Hannyabal hanya menatap sang wakil kepala penjara dengan tatapan ngeri. Belum pernah mereka melihat sang wakil kepala penjara seperti ini. Biasanya, mereka hanya melihat seorang wakil kepala penjara yang terlalu ambisius dan konyol. Namun saat ini, untuk kali pertama mereka melihat marahnya seorang Hannyabal. Hanya beberapa menit setelah mereka tiba di Lv. 2, Hannyabal, tanpa ampun langsung menyerang semua tahanan yang meloloskan diri. Dengan senjatanya, Hannyabal menebas para tahanan sampai menyisakan pemandangan mengerikan ini.

Hannyabal mengangkat naginatanya yang berlumuran darah kemudian menodongkannya kearah Buggy, Mr. 3 dan tahanan lain yang kini sudah memucat. "Jadi, apa lagi yang kalian tunggu!? Pasukan, serang mereka!"

Mendengar perintah dari Hannyabal, para opsir langsung mengangguk kemudian berlari kearah para tahanan. Pertama, mereka menyerang dengan pasukan pedang untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Kemudian, mereka melumpuhkan mereka dengan obat bius yang ditembakkan oleh para Sniper. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi para opsir untuk melumpuhkan para tahanan karena sebenarnya mereka sudah kalah akibat jatuhnya mental. Yang tersisa kini hanyalah Buggy dan Mr. 3 yang kini menghadapi Hannyabal.

Hannyabal merangsek maju. Dengan pedang bermata duanya, dia berusaha menebas Buggy. Namun, saat pedang itu membelah tubuh Buggy, Hannyabal terkejut karena tubuh Buggy kembali menyatu seperti semula.

"Nyahaha! Baka! Aku adalah seorang Noryoku-sha! Aku pemakan buah Bara Bara no Mi! Aku tidak bisa tertebas kecuali kau menggunakan Haki!" Ucap Buggy sambil tertawa bangga.

Mr. 3 memandang Buggy dengan sebuah sweatdrop besar di kepalanya. Sungguh, dia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa bodoh teman seperjuangannya ini. Memberitahu kemampuan yang dimiliki sekaligus kelemahannya. Oh, sungguh sesuatu yang sangat jenius.

Hannyabal memandang Buggy. "Begitukah?" Kemudian dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedangnya. Kemudian pedang itu menghitam pertanda telah terlapisi oleh Haki. "Terimakasih atas sarannya." Ucap Hannyabal kemudian melesat kearah Buggy.

Dengan cepat, Hannyabal berusaha menebas Buggy. Namun, serangannya gagal akibat Mr. 3 yang menarik Buggy menjauh. Yah, serangan Hannyabal tidak bisa dibilang sepenuhnya gagal sih. Terbukti dari luka menganga dibagian perut sang badut.

"ITTAI!"

**DOR!**

"**Candle Shot!**"

Hannyabal memutar senjatanya untuk menangkis tembakan lilin Mr. 3. Dia kemudian melompat kedepan untuk menebas sang pria lilin. "**Spinning Slash!**"

Mr. 3 membelalakkan matanya. Dengan cepat, dia merentangkan kedua tangan kedepan. "**Candle Wall!**"

Pedang Hannyabal beradu dengan dinding lilin Mr. 3. Putaran pedang Hannyabal terus berlanjut dan semakin mengikis benteng pertahanan Mr. 3. Dan akhirnya dinding itu hancur akibat tak mampu menahan putaran pedang Hannyabal.

'A-APA!?' Mr. 3 membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari kalau pedang Hannyabal kini berputar kearahnya.

"**BARA BARA PUNCH!**"

**BUAKHHH!**

Hannyabal terpental kebelakang saat menyadari sebuah tangan terbang dan memukul wajahnya. Dia mengusap wajahnya pelan. "Aku lupa ada kau." Ucap Hannyabal. Sang wakil kepala penjara kemudian melirik kearah samping. Dia tersenyum melihat anggotanya dapat menyelesaikan tahanan lain.

"Wakil Kepala Penjara Hannyabal! Kami akan membantumu!" Ucap para opsir.

Hannyabal mengangkat tangannya. "Tidak. Pergilah, ke Lv. 3. Bantu Saldeath. Setelah itu, pergi ke Lv. 4 dan tahan mereka!" Perintah Hannyabal.

"Baiklah!"Para opsir mengangguk paham kemudian meninggalkan Hannyabal bersama dengan Buggy dan Mr. 3.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, ditempat yang berbeda atau tepatnya di Lv. 4. Sebuah kekacauan sudah berhasil diciptakan Naruto dkk. Dengan membuka semua sel di Lv. 4, tentu kepanikan sudah terjadi. Para tahanan yang dibebaskan, kini dengan senang hati bertarung dengan para penjaga penjara Impel Down.

Saldeath, yang sudah tiba dengan para pasukan Blugori setelah menyelesaikan urusan mereka dengan Sphinx pun tak dapat berbuat banyak. Para tahanan ini sangatlah kuat. Mungkin, disiksa selama berbulan-bulan dan bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun telah menempah kekuatan dan daya tahan tubuh para tahanan ini.

Saldeath yang melihat pasukan Blugorinya yang terus berkurang, mendecih tak suka. 'Cih! Sadi… Dimana kau!?'

"**Trident Crusher!**"

Saldeath memutar Trident-nya kemudian menghantamkannya kebawah. Kemudian, jembatan yang sedang mereka pijaki retak dan kemudian hancur. Para tahanan bahkan para opsir dan para Blugori yang masuk dalam lingkup area Trident Crusher mau tidak mau harus jatuh kedalam panasnya pembakaran di Lv. 4.

"AWAS!"

Semua yang terlibat dalam pertarungan itu kemudian melompat mundur. Menjauhi area retakan Trident Crusher Saldeath. Dan kini Saldeath, Blugori, para opsir dan para tahanan dipisahkan oleh jembatan yang putus.

"Sial! Inazuma!" Iva berteriak pada rekannya itu.

"Aku mengerti!" Inazuma langsung melesat kedepan. Dia menggunting lantai dibawahnya kemudian melipatnya kedepan. Lipatan lantai itu kemudian kembali menghubungkan jembatan yang putus. "Maju!" Ucap Inazuma.

Dan kemudian, para tahanan merangsek maju menggunakan jalan yang dibuat oleh Inazuma. Mereka terus membantai para opsir dan para Blugori yang ada dihadapan mereka. Mereka tersenyum menyadari kalau keadaan berpihak pada mereka. Namun, senyuman itu tak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba saja, para tahanan yang berada didepan terkena suatu ledakan sebelum terlempar kebelakang.

"APA ITU!?"

"Mmmmnhh~ Sepertinya kau sangat tersiksa? Saldeath?" Sebuah suara erotis menghampiri gendang telinga semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Itu Sadi!"

Sang pemilik suara yang merupakan seorang wanita dengan dandanan ala Satan melirik kearah orang yang tadi memanggilnya dengan sangar. "Panggil aku, Sadi-chan!"

"**Minoanimals!**"

"Persetan dengan itu! Ayo! Hajar mereka!"

Para tahanan berusaha melawan keempat Minoanimals. Minotaurus, Minokoala, Minozebra dan Minorinocheros. Namun, tentu saja para tahanan yang merupakan orang biasa akan langsung kalah dengan para Minoanimals yang notabenenya merupakan Noryoku-sha Akuma no Mi tipe Zoan.

"Sial! Mereka terlalu kuat! Luffy-san, Crocodile, Naruto-san, ayo!" Ucap Jinbe.

"Yosh!" Luffy berteriak semangat.

"Tunggu!"

Semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Naruto yang kini dengan tenang berjalan kearah 4 monster yang menghajar para tahanan. Keempat Minoanimals yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto langsung melompat untuk menyerang figur berambut pirang itu. Naruto tetap diam sampai dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang tajam keempat Minoanimals itu.

**BZZZTTT!**

Sesaat setelah itu, sebuah aura mencekam menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Setelah itu, keempat Minoanimals serta para opsir kecuali Saldeath dan Sadi-chan tiba-tiba saja pingsan dan jatuh terkapar ditempat itu.

"EHHH!?"

Para tahanan bingung walaupun beberapa ada yang paham dengan yang terjadi walau tak dapat mengatasi rasa shock mereka. Termasuk Iva. Dia tentu tahu dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Sebuah kemampuan kuno yang dimiliki segelintir orang termasuk rekannya di Revolusioner -Dragon- yang merupakan kemampuan intimidasi yang dimiliki oleh kaum raja kuno.

"Haoshoku no Haki." Iva mengucapkan dengan nada shock.

Luffy memandangi Naruto dengan pandangan takjub, "Suge! Itu seperti yang dilakukan Rayleigh!"

"EHHH!"

Belum habis rasa shock mereka akan kemampuan sang kakak, kini mereka harus kembali melotot gokil akibat ucapan dari sang adik.

"Kau… Kau kenal dengan Mei'o Rayleigh!?" Tanya salah seorang tahanan.

"Ya! Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?" Tanya Luffy sambil mengupil.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau tidak tahu kalau…" Ucapan sang tahanan tadi terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu menempel di pipinya. Agak mendekati bibir sehingga sang tahanan dapat merasakan rasa dari benda hitam kecoklatan yang menempel itu. "…Asin…"

Hening sedetik.

"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"AAAaaaaAAAAaaaaAAAAaaaaAAAAAAAA!" Tahanan tadi langsung berteriak keras sebelum bersimpuh dan menggosok-gosokkan pipinya ke lantai.

Semua orang yang ada disitu cengo saat melihat Luffy dengan seenak jidatnya melemparkan 'emas' yang ditemukannya di 'tambang emas' ke pipi tahanan tadi.

_**Sementara itu di Lv. 2…**_

"Saldeath! Sadi-chan! Bagaimana kondisi disana!?" Tanya Hannyabal.

"**Buruk! Musuh memiliki Haoshoku no Haki! Para Minoanimals, para Blugori dan para opsir sudah pingsan akibat intimidasinya! Hanya aku dan Sadi-chan yang tersisa!**" Lapor Saldeath.

'Haoshoku!? Ini sama sekali tidak bagus.' Batin Hannyabal.

"Aku mengerti! Bertahanlah disana! Aku segera tiba!" Kemudian Hannyabal memegang naginataya dan menyandarkannya kepundak kemudian berjalan kearah lift menuju Lv. 4. Meninggalkan Buggy dan Mr. 3 yang dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk. Tergeletak bersimbah darah bersama tahanan lainnya.

"Gin! Bawa pasukanmu menuju Lv. 4!"

* * *

_**Beberapa saat kemudian, Lv. 4.**_

Hannyabal, dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari lift. Dia langsung melesat kearah jembatan. Dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat Sadi-chan yang bertarung dengan para tahanan. Dia berusaha menahan mereka walau kondisinya sudah buruk. Saldeath juga bertarung dengan mereka yang lebih kuat. Hannyabal mempercepat larinya dan kemudian melompat setelah jarak antara dirinya dengan jembatan cukup dekat.

Dan akhirnya, Hannyabal tiba didepan Saldeath dan Sadi-chan. Sang wakil kepala penjara melihat kearah belakang. Dia dapat melihat Saldeath dan Sadi-chan yang berada dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk. Tubuh mereka bergetar hebat. Sepertinya kaki-kaki mereka sudah hampir tak sanggup lagi untuk menopang beban tubuh mereka. Tubuh mereka berlumuran darah. Penuh dengan bekas memar dan sayatan. Mata mereka tidak terlihat karena tertutup bayangan rambut (kecuali Sadi-chan karena memang rambutnya menutupi matanya). Kemudian, kedua orang itu melihat Hannyabal. Hannyabal dapat melihat Sadi-chan dan Saldeath tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mereka jatuh pingsan.

"Aku yang akan menghadapi kalian kali ini."

"Minggir!" Ucap Luffy pada Hannyabal.

Namun bukan sebuah jawaban yang diterima Luffy melainkan Hannyabal yang melesat kearahnya kemudian memutar naginatanya. Namun, serangan itu masih dapat dihindari Luffy yang melompat kebelakang.

"Kurasa tidak!" Ucap Hannyabal.

Tak cukup, Hannyabal kembali bergerak maju. Dia mengangkat naginatanya, berusaha melukai Luffy. Namun, Luffy mengambil langkah mundur. Mengaktifkan Gear 2 dan dengan cepat melesakkan serangan pertamanya pada Hannyabal.

"**Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!**"

**BAGHHH!**

Walaupun sudah ditingkatkan kecepatannya dengan Gear, Hannyabal dengan apik masih mampu menangkis pukulan tiba-tiba Luffy. Berusaha melancarkan serangan balik, Hannyabal memutar tongkatnya yang kini sudah dilapisi dengan api.

"**Blazing Hell Wheel!**"

Luffy terus berusaha menghindari serangan Hannyabal. Namun, putaran naginata Hannyabal terlalu cepat. Beberapa serangan sukses menggores dan melukai tubuh karet Luffy. Dan, Luffy sang manusia karet yang memiliki kelemahan terhadap benda tajam, tentu saja dapat mengeluarkan darah.

Merasa terdesak, Luffy menapakkan kedua kakinya dan memasang kuda-kuda, dia langsung melesakkan serangan cepat. "**Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling Gun!**"

Dengan sigap, Hannyabal berusaha memutar naginatanya untuk menangkis serangan Luffy. Namun, dia masih kalah cepat sehingga beberapa pukulan Luffy berhasil bersarang ditubuhnya dan wajahnya sebelum membuat Hannyabal terpental kebelakang.

"AH ITU DIA!"

Sebuah teriakan menginterupsi mereka semua. Naruto dkk serta Hannyabal melihat kearah sumber suara. Hannyabal yang melihat kearah sumber suara tersenyum. Dia bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru ikal dengan pakaian penjaga Impel Down, beserta ratusan pasukan lain dibelakangnya.

"Gin…" Ucap Hannyabal tersenyum dan mengusap darah yang merembes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kalian!" Gin menunjuk beberapa orang dari pasukannya. "Amankan Saldeath-san dan Sadi-chan!" Ucap Gin kemudian menunjuk kearah Saldeath dan Sadi-chan.

"Baik!"

" Oke! YARODOMO, SERANG MEREKA!" Perintah Gin pada pasukan-pasukannya.

"HUOOOOO!"

Pasukan Gin berlari kearah kerumunan Naruto dkk. Begitu juga dengan para tahanan. Baku hantam pun tak dapat dihindari. Semua bertarung dengan penuh semangat. Semua berusaha melancarkan tebasan dan pukulan satu sama lain. Sebuah pertarungan yang berlangsung sengit. Hannyabal melihat itu juga tak mau tinggal diam. Dia kembali berlari maju sampai berhadapan dengan 8 orang. Monkey D. Luffy, Daz Bonez a.k.a Mr. 1, Sir Crocodile, Jinbe, Inazuma, Emporio Ivankov, Bentham a.k.a Bon Clay a.k.a Mr. 2, dan Namikaze D. Naruto.

"Aku akan menghentikan kalian! Para kriminal yang mengganggu perdamaian dunia!"

Luffy kemudian melesat maju kearah Hannyabal. "HUOOHH!"

_**Beberapa menit kemudian…**_

"Wa…wakil ketua! Jangan paksakan dirimu! Kau bisa mati….!"

Para opsir memandangi Hannyabal dengan pandangan kasihan. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka menangis. Bagaimana tidak? Hannyabal kini berusaha berdiri dengan naginata dan lutut sebagai tumpuan. Sungguh pertarungan yang sangat tak seimbang.

"Wakil ketua…" Gin menggumam.

"Sudah kubilang… Kalian takkan kubiarkan lewat… Demi keadilan dunia aku akan…"

**BUAKHHHH!**

"WAKIL KETUA!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kaki menghantam wajah Hannyabal. Membuat sang wakil kepala penjara langsung tak sadarkan diri. Seorang pria berperawakan gemuklah yang ternyata menendang wajah Hannyabal. Pria gemuk brewokan itu tersenyum setelah menghajar Hannyabal.

"Sialan! Orang ini bicara tentang keadilan terus! Aku jadi kesal!"

"Wihahaha! Senchō, kau brutal seperti biasa yah…!?" Seorang pria yang tampakknya merupakan kru dari pria gemuk tadi berjalan kearah sang pria gemuk, diikuti oleh beberapa orang lain yang kemungkinan juga merupakan anggota krunya.

Jinbe yang melihat pria gemuk itu membelalakkan matanya. "Marshall D. Teach! Atau bisa kubilang, Kurohige!"

Kurohige melihat kearah Jinbe. "Ho~ Burgess, lihat apa yang kita temukan disini! Sekelompok orang-orang kuat! Dan, oh! Mugiwara dan Namikaze juga ada disini!" Ucap Kurohige yang melihat Luffy dan Naruto diantara orang-orang itu.

Sementara Naruto, melihat Kurohige dengan pandangan membunuh. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat-sangat kuat. Orang ini, orang inilah yang menjebloskan adiknya ke penjara. Membunuh Thatch serta menjelekkan nama Shirohige-jiji, dan juga menyeret Luffy kedalam permasalahan ini! Sungguh, rasa benci Naruto tidak terkira pada pria jelek ini.

Luffy membelalakkan matanya. Dia mengingat pertemuannya dengan pria norak ini di Jaya. Namun, sorot matanya berubah saat sadar kalau orang didepannya inilah Kurohige. Mengingat perkataan Nyon-baa padanya yang mengatakan kalau pria inilah yang menjebloskan Ace kepenjara.

"KAU KUROHIGE!?"

"Oh! Aku belum memberitahukanmu tentang namaku ya!? Sedang apa kau disini!? Mugiwara?" Kurohige tersenyum jahat menatap Luffy, "Eksekusi Ace akan dilakukan sebentar lagi. Kau tak mau ketinggalan kan?" Kurohige memanas-manasi Luffy.

"Zehahaha..! Kau tahu, setelah pertemuan kita di Jaya, aku bertemu dengan Ace yang tak lain adalah kaptenku. Yah, aku memang sedikit punya masalahnya." Ucap Kurohige yang membuat Luffy menajamkan sorot matanya.

"Setelah kejatuhan Crocodile, aku berfikir untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai Sichibukai. Dan aku memutuskan untuk membunuhmu, orang yang telah mengalahkan Crocodile untuk mendapatkan jabatan itu! Namun, betapa mengejutkan saat aku mengetahui kalau Ace menghalangiku karena kau adalah adiknya!" Kurohige menunjuk Luffy.

"Jadi, mengingat Ace yang aku jumpai saat itu, ya sudah, aku bertarung saja dengannya, dan menjebloskannya ke penjara! Zehahahaha… Kau beruntung Mugiwara, kalau tidak ada dia, kau pasti sudah terbunuh!" Sambung Kurohige sambil tertawa.

"Wihaha! Kau tahu, dia bertarung dengan hebat!" Ucap salah satu kru Kurohige.

"Kalau begitu…" Naruto menggeram pelan dari belakang Luffy.

"…KENAPA KAU TIDAK COBA UNTUK MEMBUNUHNYA!?"

**DASHHH! BUAKKHHH!**

Naruto dengan cepat melesat kedepan Kurohige kemudian melayangkan satu pukulan keperut buncit sang bajak laut.

"URGGHHH!" Kurohige memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, setelah menerima bogem mentah dari Naruto.

'**Bunuh!**'

Merasa mendengar sebuah perintah, Naruto mengeratkan pukulannya pada perut Kurohige dan menggumam, "**Mokuton : Sashiki no Jutsu!**"

**JRASHHH!**

Kayu-kayu tajam tumbuh dari dalam tangan Naruto kemudian menembus tubuh Kurohige. Semua orang yang berada disitu pun membelalakkan mata mereka. Setelah itu, Naruto menarikkan tangannya dari tubuh Kurohige, Membiarkan tubuh gemuk itu jatuh menghantam lantai.

"SENCHō!"

"BRENGSEK!"

Melihat sang kapten terjatuh, tentu para anggota Kurohige Kaizoku-dan langsung bereaksi dan kemudian melesat kearah Naruto secara bersamaan. Naruto, dengan pandangan datarnya, menjulurkan tangannya kedepan. Setelah itu, dari lantai dibawah mereka, tumbuh kayu-kayu yang kemudian langsung melilit keempat anak buah Kurohige.

"URGHH!"

Mereka sempat memberontak. Namun itu sebelum terdengar bunyi 'crack' dan kayu-kayu melonggar dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka kelantai. Semua orang yang berada disitu membelalakkan mata dengan mulut yang menganga. Sungguh, mereka tidak menyangka. Kurohige Kaizoku-dan yang dipimpin oleh salah satu Ouka Sichibukai bisa kalah hanya dalam beberapa menit?

Para tahanan kemudian memandang Naruto. Mereka melihat pemuda itu memasang wajah datar yang terkesan gelap dan menyeramkan. Kemudian mereka dapat melihat pemuda itu berlari kearah tangga Level 3.

"Ayo!"

Mendengar teriakan Naruto, mereka langsung disadarkan dari keterkejutan mereka dan kemudian langsung berlari mengikuti Naruto. Mereka sempat melihat Kurohige Kaizoku-dan dari jarak dekat dan dapat melihat dengan jelas darah yang merembes dari mulut mereka.

Setelah berhasil menyusul Naruto, Jinbe berbicara, "Kau…" Jinbe melihat kearah Naruto yang masih berlari. "…Membunuh Kurohige…?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Tetap menatap kedepan dengan pandangan datar.

* * *

**20 Menit Kemudian…**

Kini, grup Naruto sudah tiba di depan pintu masuk Impel Down. Tangis bahagia meliputi segenap tahanan yang berhasil mencapai titik ini. Sudah sangat lama bagi mereka tidak melihat indahnya sinar mentari. Tentu hal ini merupakan hal yang sangat membahagiakan.

Jinbe tersenyum. Perjalanan mereka menuju tempat ini juga tak mudah. Mereka harus melewati Sphinx di Lv. 3, melawan beberapa monster serta menyelamatkan Buggy dan Mr. 2 di Lv. 2, kemudian melewati tajamnya Lv. 1.

Namun, masalah baru kini mereka hadapi.

Pertama : Mereka tidak memiliki kapal. Semua kapal perang sudah kembali ke Marine Ford.

Kedua : Opsir Khusus Gin kini menghadang mereka.

Permasalahan pertama berhasil terpecahkan karena Naruto ternyata memiliki kapal rahasia yang dia namakan. 'Kurama'. Dan, permasalahan kedua, juga sudah teratasi karena Bon Clay mengorbankan dirinya untuk melawan Gin.

Luffy dan yang lain tak sanggup menahan tangis saat mengetahui kalau mereka ternyata meninggalkan Bon di Impel Down. Dengan berlinang air mata, Luffy dan yang lain bersujud kearah Denden Mushi yang menghubungkan mereka dengan Bon Clay dan mengucapkan terima kasih, sebelum Bon Clay menutup Denden Mushi itu dan menghadapi Gin.

Dan akhirnya, mereka berangkat menuju Marineford.

* * *

_**To Be Continiue…**_

* * *

**A/N :** Sepertinya update kali ini agak lebih cepat dari biasanya ya? Hahaha! Saya juga bersyukur bisa update lebih cepat. Yah, tak banyak yang akan saya sampaikan disini. Kelihatannya, FFn sedang sepi yah, terakhir saya cek Review fic ini hanya mencapai 495 Review. Ada apa gerangan? Mungkin karena sedang dalam masa ujian atau hal yang lain?

Tapi saya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dan yang penting, inilah akhir dari **Impel Down Arc** dan mulai chapter depan, **Marineford Arc** sudah dimulai. Bersiaplah untuk battle yang tiada henti dichap-chap depan. Mungkin, pada bagian akhir chap ini, alur menjadi sedikit lebih cepat? Yah, itu karena saya tidak mau menulis ulang apa yang terjadi di Canon.

Tapi, seperti yang anda tahu, Arc Impel Down saya berbeda dengan Arc Impel Down karya Oda Sensei. Pada karya saya, Hannyabal berperan lebih penting pada bagian penutup. Yah, entah kenapa saya merasa ini chara keren abis! Apalagi waktu adegannya melawan Luffy dan kawan-kawan! So Cool!

Yah, mungkin hanya itu yang akan saya sampaikan pada reader sekalian! Namun, saya benar-benar mengharapkan Review dan Fav dari kalian semua..

Review, Review, Review!

See Ya!

* * *

**Sthricynix, Out.**


	12. Title

**Sthricynix In.**

* * *

**Brother**

_I don't own Naruto and One Piece. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

―**Χ―**

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Title.**

* * *

"Empat Raja Lautan, Yonkō. Mereka adalah empat bajak laut terkuat. Adalah yang menentukan nasib dunia ini." Shirohige menatap kesamping. Dimana sahabatnya, Gol D. Roger tengah meneguk Sake dari sebuah cawan sake berukuran raksasa. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Roger?" Tanya Shirohige kemudian ikut meneguk minumannya.

"Phuah!" Roger menaruh cawan sakenya ketanah. Sambil menuang Sake ke cawan dari botolnya, Roger berkata, "Heh! Kau membacanya di reruntuhan kuno di pulau Reska bukan?" Roger mendapat sebuah anggukan.

"Aku juga menemukan hal yang sama di beberapa pulau di seluruh lautan. Kokeshi Island di West Blue, Api Island di South Blue, Akaryū Island di North Blue, dan Longhand Island di East Blue. Pulau-pulau tadi juga memiliki Poneglyph yang membahas hal yang kau sebutkan tadi." Roger kembali meminum sakenya.

"Ada banyak hal yang tertulis. Namun, semua berhubungan dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi." Sambung Roger.

Shirohige yang sedari tadi mendengarkan penjelasan dari rivalnya itu kini memegang dagunya dan menutup mata. Berfikir tentang maksud legenda yang mereka bahas. "Apa ada hal mengenai 'D' disana?" Tanya Shirohige.

Roger tersenyum pada rivalnya itu. "Kau seperti sudah melihatnya saja!" Pria dengan gelar Kaizoku-ō itu tertawa. "Memang ada beberapa hal menyangkut 'D' disana." Roger berkata.

Keheningan kemudian terjadi ditempat itu. Kedua pria itu sibuk dengan hipotesa masing-masing.

Shirohige akhirnya buka suara. "Jadi, apakah menurutmu kita berempat akan terlibat sebuah pertempuran?" Tanyanya.

Roger menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak. Menurutku, pertarungan terakhir itu akan melibatkan para Yonkō berinisial 'D'. Sedangkan saat ini hanya kau dan aku, Yonkō yang memiliki inisial itu." Ucap Roger.

**BRUSHHH!**

Shirohige menyemburkan sake yang diminumnya setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Roger. "Kau 'D'? Serius nih!?"

Shirohige tentu saja terkejut mengetahui fakta itu. Setahu dia, nama lengkap pria disampingnya ini adalah Gold Roger. Bagaimana bisa Roger mengaku kalau dia merupakan 'D'? Apakah namanya Gold D. Roger? Shirohige tersentak setelah menyadari sesuatu.

Jangan-jangan…

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada wajah rivalnya, Roger tersenyum. "Sesuai dugaanmu. Namaku sebenarnya adalah Gol. D Roger."

Shirohige kemudian tersenyum dan mendengus. "Heh! Aku terkejut kau adalah 'D'. Memang sudah lama aku menduga kalau kau juga bagian dari 'itu'." Ucap Shirohige.

"HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Seorang pria tua yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam kini menaikkan kepalanya yang tertunduk dan membuka matanya. Pria tua itu tampak meneteskan air matanya. Shirohige, kembali mengenang masa mudanya bersama sang raja bajak laut. Rival dan sahabatnya itu memang merupakan orang yang sangat baik. Walaupun Shirohige dan Roger merupakan bajak laut kelas atas, namun tidak menutup fakta kalau mereka juga sahabat dari seorang Garp. Mereka sering bertemu dilautan kemudian bertarung sampai puas. Garp tidak pernah datang dengan niat menangkap. Semuanya dilakukan untuk kesenangan masing-masing. Tak ada niat merusak ataupun menghancurkan satu dengan yang lain.

Kini, Shirohige bersama awak kapal dan aliansinya mengarungi laut dalam dengan tenang. Mereka berlayar di dasar laut dengan lapisan khusus ciptaan Rayleigh. Shirohige memikirkan hal ini dengan matang. Mereka sudah siap untuk perang yang akan mereka hadapi.

Shirohige berencana untuk menyusup melalui dasar laut kemudian menampakkan diri langsung di tanjung Marinford. Tentu hal ini akan memberi efek kejut bagi para angkatan laut.

Namun, suasana tenang yang sedari tadi menyelimuti Shirohige dan krunya kini terusik akibat beberapa peluru meriam berjatuhan dari permukaan. Sepertinya ada yang berusaha menyerang mereka dari permukaan. Sial! Mereka sudah terlacak.

**BUMM!**

**BUMMM!**

"Ayah! Kita diserang!" Ucap Marco pada sosok yang dia anggap ayah itu.

Shirohige mendecih. "Pasti sudah ada yang melacak kita! Marco, perintahkan semua untuk menambah kecepatan! Hindari semua pertempuran sia-sia!" Perintah Shirohige.

Bukannya dia takut atau apa. Tapi seperti yang dia katakan tadi, pertempuran sia-sia hanyalah membuat pasukannya melemah dan malah mengurangi persentase keberhasilannya untuk menyelamatkan Ace.

"Baik!" Marco mengangguk dengan patuh.

Peluru terus berjatuhan berusaha untuk menghancurkan Moby Dick serta kapal-kapal lainnya. Namun, beruntung tidak ada yang mengenai mereka. Hal itu terus terjadi sampai 15 menit berlalu dan peluru-peluru terhenti.

"Ada apa!?" Vista memandang kearah permukaan dengan pandangan heran.

Shirohige juga merasakan kebingungan yang sama sampai sebuah Den Den Mushi berbunyi dari kantungnya.

Shirohige mengangkat Den Den Mushi itu.

"**Ini aku. Kaidō berusaha menyerangmu. Namun, aku berhasil menghadangnya. Jangan khawatir. Pergilah ke Marinford.**" Ucap orang melalui Den Den Mushi itu.

Shirohige kemudian menyadari orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Dia kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

"Akagami."

* * *

**Impel Down, Lv. 4.**

**DUGH!**

"Hhh…. Hah!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kurohige jatuh menghantam lantai. Kondisinya sungguh buruk. Tidak, bukan luka yang membuat kondisinya buruk. Naruto memang tidak membunuhnya, jangankan membunuh, melukai Kurohige saja tidak.

Namun, apa yang terjadi?

Kurohige melihat kearah tubuhnya, dimana terdapat 8 lubang menganga disana. Elemen kegelapannya terus menyelimuti lubang itu. Entah mengapa, lubang yang disebabkan Sashiki no Jutsu Naruto tak mau menutup seperti biasa. Sepertinya, kemampuan Logianya mengalami disfungsi akibat serangan Naruto.

Naruto memang tak menggunakan Haki sehingga tubuh Kurohige tak terluka melainkan hanya tertembus. Namun, niat membunuh yang digunakan Naruto untuk menyerangnya membuat mental Kurohige jatuh dan membuatnya seperti ini.

[**A/N : Seperti yang terjadi pada Monet setelah Zoro menebasnya jadi 2. Namun, yang ini jauh lebih parah.**]

Keringat dingin terus tercurah dari kulit tubuhnya. Burgess, krunya yang pertama sadarkan diri langsung reflek untuk membantu Okashira-nya itu berdiri. Burgess melihat lubang ditubuh Kurohige yang beregenerasi dengan elemen kegelapan sangatlah lambat menutup. Bahkan, ada beberapa lubang pada bagian perut yang bahkan belum mulai beregenerasi sama sekali.

Burgess agak khawatir dengan kondisi kaptennya itu. Menurutnya, jatuh mental yang dialami Kurohige dapat mengganggu keberhasilan misi mereka. Dan itu berarti, usaha mereka selama ini menjadi sia-sia.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya beberapa lubang ditubuh Kurohige perlahan menutup walau ada beberapa lubang yang masih terbuka. Dan, para kru Kurohige Kaizoku-dan juga sudah bangun dari pingsan mereka.

Kurohige menggeram kesal. Melihat dirinya dan krunya dipermalukan sampai seperti ini. Sungguh, Kurohige sangat membenci pria berambut pirang itu. "Mempermalukan kita seperti ini… Aku pastikan kalau aku akan membunuhnya!" Geram Kurohige.

Kemudian, Kurohige memerintahkan krunya untuk mulai bergerak. Mereka akan melaksanakan tujuan mereka datang ketempat ini dengan gelar Sichibukai yang dimiliki sang kapten. Namun, itu sampai Van Augur meneriakki mereka.

"AWAS!"

Sontak mereka semua melompat berpencar. Dentuman kemudian terjadi ditempat itu. Tampaknya, Van Augur yang memiliki reflek terbaik diantara mereka semua menyadari sesuatu terjatuh kearah mereka.

"Apa itu!?"

Asap yang tadi timbul kini mulai menipis. Kini, mereka dihadapkan dengan pertarungan dua orang. Mereka berdua dalam kondisi berdarah darah. Kedua orang itu adalah Bon Clay dan Gin. Bon dengan kuda-kuda Okama Kenpōnya serta Gin dengan sepasang ōdachi pada kedua tangannya.

Dapat dilihat kalau kedua orang ini telah bertarung habis-habisan. Bon Clay memiliki tubuh yang penuh dengan goresan luka dari ōdachi milik Gin yang membuat tubuhnya bermandian darah. Bahkan, perban yang tadinya membalut tubuhnya, kini sudah terlepas akibat tebasan Gin. Kini, tubuh berotot Bon terekspos dengan jelas dan dia hanya memakai celana tahanannya.

Sementara itu, Gin juga dalam kondisi yang tak jauh berbeda. Seragam penjaganya juga sudah lepas. Celananya sudah sobek disana-sini. Tubuhnya bonyok dan berlumuran darah akibat pukulan okama kenpō dari Bon.

Menyadari kalau mereka terlibat situasi yang merepotkan, Kurohige Kaizoku-dan langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju Lv. 6.

Gin memandangi Bon dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kau tak berubah, Aniki!" Ucap Gin sambil tersenyum.

Bon juga tersenyum pada Gin. "Begitu pula denganmu, Ototō!"

Seperti yang kalian tahu, Bon Clay atau Bentham merupakan kakak kembar dari Gin. Tak ada yang membedakan mereka kecuali Make-up Bon dan juga rambut Gin yang acak-acak (seperti Law.) Mereka merupakan pasangan kembar yang unik karena jarak lahir mereka sekitar 5 tahun.

Bon dan Gin, tinggal bersama kedua orang tua mereka di sebuah pulau kecil di West Blue. Pulau Amber. Sebuah pulau yang cukup besar karena memiliki 3 kota terpisah didalamnya. Keluarga mereka merupakan keluarga yang sederhana. Bon dan Gin tumbuh dan saling menyayangi. Kedua orang tua mereka sangat mensyukuri hal ini saat melihat bagaimana Bon dan Gin saling melindungi sewaktu mereka bersekolah. Disaat Gin diganggu oleh anak lain, maka Bon tak segan untuk membela adiknya. Begitu pula dengan Gin yang tak segan untuk menyemangati Bon yang sering mendapatkan nilai yang jelek.

Mereka hidup terpisah setelah ayah dan ibu mereka dibunuh. Orang-orang yang membunuh kedua orang tua mereka kemudian mengambil Gin. Ternyata, orang yang mencuri Gin merupakan komplotan bajak laut Ruppert yang merupakan salah satu donator utama untuk _Hyūman Ōkushon Kaijō _(**Human Auctioning House.**) di Sabaody Island. Dan tentu saja, tujuan mereka menculik Gin adalah untuk menjualnya.

Gin kecil kemudian diselamatkan oleh Otsuru muda. Vice Admiral itu kemudian menyerahkannya pada didikan Zephyr. Setelah itu, alih-alih menjadi seorang angkatan laut, Gin memilih untuk bekerja di Impel Down. Dirinya mendapatkan kepercayaan sebagai kepala utama penjara Lv. 5.

Sementara Bon atau Bentham setelah penculikan Gin dia terus berlari di pulau tempat mereka tinggal untuk mencari Gin. Bon menjelajahi setiap tempat namun hasilnya nihil. Sampai Bon ditemukan mencuri oleh seorang Okama. Okama itu kemudian mengambil Bon ke klubnya yang ternyata berisi sampai 45 Okama. Itu yang menyebabkan kepribadian Bon berubah.

Bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama para Okama, Bon muda memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pulau. Ambisinya adalah untuk menemukan adiknya yang dia yakin masih hidup. Bon kemudian bergabung dengan Crocodile untuk memudahkannya bergerak.

**BUMMM! BUMMMM!**

Batu-batu raksasa berjatuhan dari atas. Mendarat disekitar Bon dan Gin. Pertarungan mati-matian mereka sukses menghancurkan hutan pedang di Lv. 1, membunuh ratusan monster di Lv. 2, sampai Sphinx dan Bassilisk pun harus mati karena terjatuh ke pembakaran Lv. 4.

"Kau tahu…" Bon memandang Gin dengan senyuman. "…Puluhan tahun aku mencarimu. Tak kusangka kita akan berjumpa walaupun dengan situasi yang sama sekali tidak kuharapkan."

"Ya." Gin menjawab singkat. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua ōdachinya. "Sejujurnya, aku juga senang mengetahui kalau kau masih hidup."

"Haha! Aku lega mengetahui adik kecilku tumbuh dengan baik! Tidak sepertiku yang berubah menjadi kriminal." Bon tersenyum sedih.

Gin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada ōdachi miliknya. Sejujurnya, dia tak mau melakukan ini. Jujur, Gin sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu. Sama seperti Bon, Gin juga menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari keberadaan kakaknya. Begitu mendengar kabar kalau Bon masih hidup dan bernaung dibawah kekuasaan salah satu Sichibukai, Gin tentu sangat senang dan berharap untuk segera menemui kakaknya itu.

Saat mengetahui Impel Down kedatangan beberapa tahanan bekas pertempuran Crocodile dengan Mugiwara di Alabasta, Gin agak terkejut menemukan berkas seorang pria bernama Bentham, Gin melihat orang dalam foto itu baik-baik dan menyadari kalau orang itu adalah kakaknya.

Namun, Gin tetap tak bisa menemui Bon. Kesibukannya mengawasi Lv. 5 membuatnya tidak memiliki waktu untuk menemui Bon. Dan pada akhirnya, takdir kembali membuat mereka bertemu. Ironisnya, mereka harus dihadapkan pada sebuah pertarungan mati-matian yang sama sekali tidak mereka inginkan.

Berkat pertarungan mereka, kini struktur Impel Down benar-benar harus dirubah. Pasalnya, Lv. 1 dan Lv.2 yang kini harus disatukan karena lantai pembatas yang mereka hancurkan. Itu berarti sekarang Impel Down hanya memiliki 5 Level saja.

"Kurasa, saatnya kita mengakhiri ini."

'Aniki…'

'Ototō…'

Air mata menetes di pipi masing-masing. Air mata dari kakak-beradik itu kemudian jatuh dan akhirnya menyentuh tanah.

**TES!**

Gin dan Bon melompat satu sama lain. Gin dengan kedua ōdachi yang sudah siap menebas, serta Bon yang sudah siap membunuh Gin dengan okama kenpōnya.

"**Ohikae Na Fouetté!**" "**Twin Shock!**"

'…Maafkan aku!'

* * *

**Tarrai Current.**

Crocodile memandangi gerbang keadilan Impel Down yang kini sudah mereka jauhi. Dia bergumam sedikit. "Jadi, kita sudah memasuki Tarrai Current. Kita hanya perlu mengikutinya menuju Marinford kan?" Tanyanya.

Iva menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Crocodile. Kemudian Okama itu menjelaskan. "Tidak seperti itu. Kita hanya bisa memasuki Marinford apabila gerbang keadilan disana terbuka. Jika tidak, kita hanya terus berputar di arus ini." Jelas Iva.

Naruto memegang dagunya. "Maksudmu, aktifitas arus yang memutar dapat dirubah apabila salah satu gerbang dibuka dan akan menggiring kita kegerbang tersebut." Naruto kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang kearah Iva. "Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak. Itu hipotesa yang benar Moku-boy." Okama berbadan besar itu menyahut.

"Sekarang, yang menjadi permasalahan adalah bagaimana kita membuka gerbang itu." Mr. 1 a.k.a Daz Bones menyambung ucapan Iva.

Jinbe dari kemudi kapal mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Bagaimana jika kita menghancurkannya?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Itu mustahil untuk menghancurkan dinding Kairoseki dengan tinggi 500 meter dan tebal 20 meter…" Naruto membuka matanya yang terpejam. "…Bahkan dengan seluruh kekuatan kita, itu masih sangatlah mustahil."

Jinbe termenung. "Begitukah? Sepertinya menerebos juga mustahil." Ucap Jinbe yang dijawab anggukan oleh empat orang tadi.

Keheningan yang menyelimuti kelima orang yang tengah berfikir itu terpecah akibat suara dari bagian geladak kapal.

"Bon-aniki…"

Luffy, serta beberapa tahanan yang lain terus menangisi pengorbanan Bon. Mereka menangis tersedu-sedu dihadapan Denden Mushi yang tadi digunakan Bon untuk menghubungi mereka. Naruto melihat ini hanya bisa face-palmed. Tentu dia menghargai pengorbanan pria angsa itu. Namun, jika seperti ini tentu saja akan mengganggu misi mereka.

"Oy! Aku tahu kalian sedih! Tapi, menangisinya seperti itu merupakan sebuah penghinaan baginya!" Ucap Naruto lantang.

Luffy dan teman-teman senasibnya memandangi Naruto bingung.

Naruto yang menyadari kebingungan mereka hanya menghela nafas. "Hah… Jika kalian sedih atas pengorbanannya, setidaknya laksanakanlah misi terakhirnya yaitu menyelamatkan Ace!" Ucap Naruto.

Ucapan Naruto membuat para tahanan tadi tersadar. Memang untuk para pria hal itu merupakan sebuah hinaan. Sama seperti mencoba menolong pria yang kalah bertarung. Para tahanan tadi pun menyesali perbuatan memalukan mereka.

Semua orang yang diceramahi oleh Naruto tadi langsung melakukan posisi dogeza dihadapan Denden Mushi tadi. "DOMO ARIGATŌ GOZAIMASU, BON-ANIKI!"

"BON-ANIKI!"

"BON-ANIKI! BANZZAAIIII!"

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Nah, jika sudah, silahkan kalian urus mereka." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk.

Semua memandang kearah yang ditunjuk Naruto.

Satu detik.

Dua detik..

Tiga detik…

"UAPPPPAAAAA!?"

Semua orang yang berada ditempat itu –termasuk Jinbe kecuali Inazuma, Crocodile, Daz Bonez dan Naruto- berteriak kencang. Lengkap dengan mata yang menjulang keluar dari rongga mata serta lidah yang juga keluar dengan gila.

Bagaimana tidak. Hal yang ditunjuk Naruto sebenarnya adalah 10 ekor **sea kings** yang kini memandang kapal mereka dengan tatapan lapar.

Hal ini merupakan sebuah peristiwa yang masih masuk kategori 'Wajar'. Secara, mereka berada di arus Tarrai yang notabenenya berada di wilayah Calm Belt yang terkenal sebagai sarang sea kings. Suara yang mereka timbulkan tentu saja memancing monster-monster penguasa lautan itu.

"Sial! Disaat seperti ini…" Crocodile menggeram pelan. "…kenapa mereka harus muncul?!"

Iva juga memasang ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Crocodile. "Yeah. Tidak mengherankan karena sebenarnya kita berada di **area mereka**."

Dilain pihak, Naruto langsung melompat ke geladak sambil menapakkan tangannya. "Luffy!"

"Aku tahu!" Luffy menaruh jempolnya dimulut kemudian meniupnya dengan kuat sampai lengannya menggembung besar. "**Gear 3!**"

Tiba-tiba, kayu dibawah kaki Luffy terangkat dan mendorongnya keatas. Luffy merentangkan tangan raksasanya kebelakang. "**Gomu Gomu no…**"

Luffy melesakkan tangannya kearah Sea Kings tadi. "**…Gigant Pistol!**"

Serangan Luffy tadi dengan telak mengenai 4 sea kings yang berada di depan. Monster-monster tadipun terjatuh kedalam laut. Namun, efek jatuhnya sea kings tadi membuat sebuah gelombang besar yang membuat kapal mereka menjauhi 6 sea kings yang tersisa.

Luffy langsung menghembuskan banyak udara dari mulutnya seperti balon yang melepaskan udara. Tubuh Luffy pun menjadi kecil dan melayang-layang diatas kapal. Naruto melihat adiknya itu kemudian melompat keatas dan menangkap tubuh adiknya yang mengecil sebagai efek samping dari aktivasi Gear yang ketiga.

Begitu Luffy dan Naruto mendarat di geladak kapal, teriakan gembira dari para tahanan pun tak lagi terbendung. "UOHHH! KITA SELAMAT!"

"KAU HEBAT MUGIWARA!"

Ohohoho. Mungkin mereka berbahagia sekarang. Tapi tak berlangsung lama sampai mereka menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang aneh." Ucap Mr. 3.

"Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan kapal ini." Buggy juga memberikan pendapatnya.

Keheningan melanda semua orang di kapal itu.

"Lihat! Itu adalah gerbang keadilan Marinford!" Ucap salah seorang tahanan.

Tunggu dulu! Ada apa? Paling tidak, untuk mencapai Marinford dibutuhkan waktu sekitar 50-an menit bahkan dengan mesin sekalipun dapat memakan waktu sampai 30 menit. Mengapa mereka bisa secepat ini? Baru 20 menit setelah mereka meninggalkan Impel Down!

Iva menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sea kings tadi membuat sebuah gelombang raksasa yang membuat mereka melesat dengan sangat cepat. Namun, bukan hal itu yang membuat wajah Iva sampai kehilangan warna seperti itu.

Tak hanya membuat gelombang, 4 sea kings yang berukuran hampir sama besar dengan gerbang keadilan yang jatuh kedalam laut juga merubah anomali arus di Tarrai Current. Ini yang menyebabkan mereka bergerak lurus kearah gerbang keadilan.

Namun, itu berarti…

"**GYAAAA…!**"

Semua orang yang berada dikapal itu saat menyadari kalau kapal mereka akan segera menghantam gerbang keadilan dengan keras dalam kurun waktu 5 menit.

* * *

**Marinford.**

Beberapa kapal dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam teluk Marinford. Beberapa kapal memiliki bentuk yang unik-unik. Namun, yang paling mencolok tentu saja kapal utama yakni Moby Dick yang berukuran 70 kali dari kapal standart angkatan laut.

Shirohige yang berdiri didepan Moby Dick menajamkan pandangannya ke alun-alun dan menemukan Ace beserta dua orang algojo disana. "Ace! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu! Kuharap para angkatan laut bodoh itu tak melakukan apapun padamu!"

Ace membelalakkan matanya saat melihat orang yang sudah dianggapnya ayah itu membawa semua pasukan dan aliansinya hanya demi menyelamatkannya. Seorang anak terkutuk yang tak berguna. Ace pun tak dapat menahan diri lagi untuk meneriakkan 'ayah' pada Shirohige.

"Melihat, dia berteriak seperti itu…" Marco yang berdiri disebelah Shirohige tersenyum. "…aku rasa dia baik-baik saja." Marco mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sedikit kekehan.

Shirohige pun tersenyum. Tak perlu membuang waktu, Shirohige langsung memasang kuda-kudanya kemudian memukul udara disamping kiri dan kanannya. Tiba-tiba saja, udara yang dipukulnya itu meretak dan kemudian pecah. Selang beberapa detik, getaran melanda tempat itu dan tiba-tiba saja gelombang air setinggi 90 meter muncul dari sisi kiri dan kanan Marinford, siap untuk meluluh lantakkan ikon utama bagi angkatan laut itu.

"A-A-A-A…."

Para keroco angkatan laut tak mampu berkata-kata. Sungguh, bagaimana bisa 2 buah Tsunami kini tiba-tiba muncul dan sudah siap untuk meluluhlantakkan markas mereka?

Sengoku sebagai seorang senior dan sudah sering menghadapi si 'Janggut Putih' tentu sudah menduga kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi apabila melawan orang yang mendapat predikat '_**The Strongest Man in The World**__'. _Bahkan, menurut Sengoku hal ini masihlah enteng. Melakukan hal-hal seperti **membalikkan sebuah pulau** tentunya bukan hal sulit bagi Shirohige.

Sengoku memandang kearah pasukan Shirohige. Tampaknya, pria tua dengan badan kekar itu membawa semua divisi serta aliansinya. Sengoku berfikir, persentase kemenangan mereka tidaklah terlalu besar karena dalam segi kekuatan angkatan laut dan Shirohige Kaizoku-dan tidaklah jauh berbeda.

Mungkin angkatan laut mempunyai dirinya dan Garp, ketiga admiral, Sichibukai walaupun jumlahnya tak lengkap, serta Pacifista yang merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak mahakarya Vegapunk. Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang menganggap kalau ini sudah sangat cukup untuk melawan Shirohige Kaizoku-dan. Namun, bagi mereka yang sudah mengenali seluk beluk dan kekuatan dari komplotan bajak laut berisi 520 orang itu, tentu akan berfikir dua kali.

16 Divisi. Kemampuan kapten pada tiap divisi tentu tak dapat contoh, Jozu yang katanya memiliki tubuh sekeras berlian. Tentu merupakan sebuah gambaran yang bagus tentang bagaimana kekuatan sebenarnya dari Shirohige Kaizoku-dan.

Oleh karena itu Sengoku juga harus bertindak cepat. "Kuzan!"

* * *

Kuzan, lebih dikenal dengan julukan Aokiji yang berarti burung pegar biru. Merupakan orang dengan sifat paling malas di kesatuan angkatan laut. Sifat malasnya ini sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Awalnya, para angkatan laut berharap persahabatan Kuzan dengan Fred yang terkenal akan sifat rajinnya dapat mengurangi sifat malas Kuzan. Namun apa daya? Sepertinya sifat malas yang dimiliki Kuzan sudah terlalu 'kronis' dan membuat seluruh angkatan laut menggelengkan kepala akan sifatnya itu.

Namun, itu tidak berarti Kuzan tidak bisa serius. Walaupun malas, Kuzan dapat menjadi sangat serius apabila dihadapkan pada sebuah pertempuran. Bahkan, para bajak laut yang mendengar nama '**Aokiji**' akan berfikir dua kali sebelum melawannya.

"Kuzan!"

Oleh karena itu, setelah Kuzan mendengar Sengoku memanggil namanya, pria dengan pangkat admiral itu langsung bereaksi dengan melompat kearah teluk. Dia merentangkan kedua tangan panjangnya ke kanan dan kekiri. Untuk sesaat hawa disekitar tubuh Kuzan menjadi sangat dingin. Semua orang yang berjarak 400 meter darinya pasti merasakan hawa dingin itu.

"**Ice Age.**" Mulut Kuzan sedikit mengeluarkan asap saat mendeklarasikan nama jurusnya itu.

Secara cepat, mulai dari air dibawahnya membeku dengan cepat sampai ke 2 gelombang yang mengepung mereka. Kini, gelombang itu berubah menjadi pillar es yang sangat tinggi. Kuzan berhasil membekukan seluruh air yang berada sampai radius 100 meter dari dinding terluar Marinford.

"He-hebat..!"

Coby, salah satu kapten angkatan laut hanya bisa terbata melihat kemampuan Kuzan. Memang dirinya sering melihat Kuzan membekukan sesuatu. Namun hal itu tetap tak dapat menghentikan kekagumannya saat melihat aksi spektakuler yang dilakukan pria malas itu.

Hal inilah yang membuat Kuzan ditakuti. Kemampuan Hie Hie no Mi (**Ice Ice Fruit**) miliknya sangatlah berbahaya. Dia dapat membekukan **Apapun** tanpa ada batasan. Makhluk hidup? Makhluk tak hidup? Membekukannya, bukanlah hal sulit bagi Kuzan.

"Merepotkan saja."

Para angkatan laut langsung sweatdrop setelah mendengar deklarasi Kuzan barusan. Apa-apaan itu? Dia mengatakan 'merepotkan' di tengah peperangan?

'Terkadang, aku kesal pada sifat malasnya itu.' Sang Fleet Admiral membatin sambil face-palmed.

* * *

Shirohige, melihat kearah sekitar. Semua air sudah membeku. Kapal mereka sudah tak dapat bergerak lagi akibat serangan Kuzan. Namun, Shirohige melihat sebuah keuntungan. Air yang membeku membuat pasukannya dapat memijakkan kaki dan menyerang melalui jalur darat.

Shirohige menyeringai. "YARODOMO! SEGERA TURUN, DAN HANCURKAN ANGKATAN LAUT!" Teriak Shirohige menyemangati pasukannya.

"UOOHHHH!"

Pasukan dari seluruh divisi yang dimiliki Shirohige kemudian melompat keluar kapal mereka. Kemudian, mereka berlari kearah alun-alun angkatan laut. Begitu pula dengan pasukan angkatan laut yang juga merangsek maju menghadapi Shirohige Kaizoku-dan.

**BRASKKKK!**

Namun mereka terhenti sebuah kapal tiba-tiba jatuh diantara mereka. Kapal tersebut memiliki kepala rubah dibagian depan serta tulisan 'NARUTO' pada bagian layarnya. Shirohige, Garp, Ace dan Kizaru mengenali kapal itu.

"ACE! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!"

Shirohige menyeringai. 'Caranya masuk kemari, dia memang pantas dijuluki **The Unpredictable Man**.'

* * *

**To Be Continiue…**

* * *

**A/N : **Oke! Cukup sampai disitu! Mungkin Update agak ngadat dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Maafkan saya. Alasannya adalah, Laptop saya dipinjam oleh sekolah untuk pelaksanaan UN CBT. Jadi, saya melakukan pengetikan di PC. Tapi, saya rasa itu tidak berpengaruh bagi para reader-sama. Toh, yang terpenting fic ini update.

Terimakasih buat semua yang telah mereview chap sebelumnya. Berita baiknya, setelah ini tak ada kesibukan yang berarti yang akan mengganggu proses mengetik saya. Jadi saya bisa berusaha untuk update rutin.

Mungkin chapter kali ini agak pendek dibanding chap sebelumnya. Tapi memang hanya segitulah batas menulis saya. Paling panjang hanya 4 ribu kata lebih. Mungkin kedepannya batas menulis saya akan semakin panjang lagi. 5 ribu, 6 ribu, atau 7 ribu mungkin? Semoga saja.

Alur sudah mencapai Marinford dan Naruto dkk sudah tiba di medan perang. Buat reader-sama yang bingung dengan fic ini, dimohon untuk membaca chap-chap sebelumnya dengan teliti. Saya selalu memasukkan satu-dua clue pada setiap chapternya, seperti pada chap ini. Apabila reader masih bingung, di chap 13 akan saya beritahu clue-cluenya.

Terakhir, soal kekuatan Naruto. Saya tekankan disini. Naruto memiliki **SEMUA** kekuatan Hashirama. Saya maksud adalah, SEMUANYA.

Mungkin itu saja yang saya sampaikan di chap 12 ini.

Review, review, review!

* * *

**UPDATE NOTIFICATION! NEW FIC HAS BEEN RELEASED! 'THE WIND WALKER' BY STHRICYNIX**

* * *

**Sthricynix, Out.**


	13. Dunia Para Pria

**Sthricynix In.**

* * *

**Brother**

_I don't own Naruto and One Piece. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

―**Χ―**

* * *

**Chapter 13 : Dunia Para Pria.**

* * *

**Impel Down, Lv. 1, 48 Menit yang lalu.**

Guren Jigoku kini dalam kondisi yang buruk. Pohon-pohon pedangnya sudah hancur. Sebuah pertarungan telah terjadi disitu. Sebuah bentuk bulat bersih berada ditengah tempat itu yang merupakan area pertarungan maut ini. Ratusan Blugori terkapar pingsan mengelilingi dua orang yang kini saling berhadapan. Nafas yang memburu, badan penuh luka sayatan serta area yang hancur sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan seberapa brutal pertarungan ini terjadi.

Bon Clay agaknya merasa kesakitan sedikit karena sayatan dari Kenju dan Haribarisou yang ada ditempat itu. Begitu juga dengan musuhnya, Gin yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik kandungnya.

Gin melawan Bon sendiri. Tak ada prajurit Impel Down lain yang membantunya. Gin memerintahkan mereka untuk tak mengganggu pertarungan mereka.

'_Jangan mengganggu! Ini pertarungan ku dengannya sebagai saudara!_'

Itulah perintah yang diucapkan Gin sebelum dirinya terlibat pertarungan maut ini.

Gin memandang Bon tajam. Kemudian pria itu melesat dan melayangkan tinjunya keperut Bon. Gin terus mendorong Bon kebelakang sampai tubuh Bon menghantam sebuah dinding dengan sangat keras.

**BUUMMM!**

Gin melompat mundur menjauhi puing-puing itu. Gin adalah seorang Noryoku-sha. Dia memakan **Tobu Tobu no Mi** (**Fly Fly Fruit**) yang memungkinkan Gin terbang tanpa ada batasan apapun.

Pemuda itu memandang tangannya yang menghitam. 'Berkat Aniki, aku dapat menggunakan Bushohoku Haki dengan baik.'

**TES!**

Air mata jatuh.

"HEAHHH!"

Bon melompat keluar dari puing-puing itu kemudian melesakkan kakinya kearah Gin. "**Hakucho Arabesque!**"

Dengan telak, tendangan itu mengenai wajah Gin dan pemuda itu berguling dengan kasar ditanah. Tak membuang waktu, Gin berusaha berdiri sambil memegangi bagian kanan wajahnya yang terkena tendangan Bon. Pandangan Gin agak mengabur. Tendangan Bon sungguh kuat, ditambah lagi dia melapisi tendangannya dengan Haki. Kalau bukan karena tubuh yang ditempah bertahun-tahun oleh legenda Marine, Zephyr, mungkin Gin sudah mati dari tadi.

Gin dan Bon berlari satu sama lain. Mereka mengepalkan tangan mereka masing-masing. Kemudian, mereka memulai pertarungan jarak dekat.

**BUAKHH!**

'Maaf!'

Bon memukul Gin tepat dibagian perut setelah menghindari pukulan Gin. Punggung Gin sampai melengkung menerima pukulan Bon.

"UARGGHH!"

Gin memuntahkan darah. Namun, dia tak memperdulikan itu. Gin mendorong badannya kedepan dengan kekuatan Tobu Tobunya membuat kepala Gin menghantam perut Bon dengan keras.

**DUGGHH!**

**TES!**

Bon memegangi perutnya sambil kesakitan. Gin tak membuang waktu langsung naik kemudian dengan kuat memukul wajah Bon dengan tangan kanannya.

'Aku tak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi..!'

**BUGHHH!**

"AHKK!"

Bon terjatuh setelah menerima pukulan Gin. Setelah itu, Gin menendang perut Bon dengan keras membuat tubuh Bon menghantam sebuah Kenju dengan keras. Gin kemudian terbang melesat menyusul Bon.

**BUGHHH!**

Bon berhasil mengendalikan dirinya kemudian menghajar wajah Gin dari depan. Akibat kecepatan terbang Gin, membuat efek pukulan Bon lebih terasa. Hidung adiknya patah akibat pukulan kuat itu. Bon berusaha memijak tubuh Gin yang sudah terkapar ditanah. Namun, Gin berhasil menghindarinya dengan berguling kesamping. Kemudian, Gin berputar dengan kedua tangan sebagai poros dan kaki yang berusaha menendang wajah Bon.

Bon menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengatasi kaki-kaki Gin. Merasa sia-sia, dengan cepat Bon menangkap kaki Gin kemudian dengan cepat Bon mengangkat tubuh Gin sebelum membantingnya dengan kuat ke tanah.

"UARGHHH!"

**DRAKHH! DRAKKH!**

Hantaman tubuh Gin membuat fondasi lantai Lv. 1 rubuh. Ini bukan hal yang mengherankan karena memang tak seperti bagian dinding, lantai memang didesain lebih tipis. Selain itu, cukup menakjubkan lantai itu mampu bertahan selama ini dari benturan-benturan yang terjadi sedari tadi.

Secara dramatis, lantai Lv. 1 rubuh seutuhnya. Semua yang berada di Lv. 1 terjatuh ke Lv. 2 dibawahnya. Ini berarti Impel Down kini hanya memiliki 5 Level neraka. Akibat runtuhnya Lv. 1, sebagian besar tahanan Lv. 1 meninggal dan sisanya dalam kondisi kritis. Bahkan, Bassilisk, salah satu monster agung di Lv. 2, mati karena tertimpa reruntuhan.

Gin dan Bon mendarat di dua buah batu reruntuhan yang lebih tinggi dari batu-batu lainnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Gin memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Jumlahnya juga tak sebanyak pertama kali dia memuntahkan cairan penuh Zat Besi itu. Tampaknya darahnya benar-benar terkuras kali ini.

Gin merobek bajunya. Kain itu sudah tak dapat lagi dikatakan baju. Kemudian dari kantong celananya, Gin mengambil sebuah botol cairan dengan kapasitas sekitar 600ml. Gin langsung meminum cairan hitam dari botol tersebut. Setelah itu, luka-luka yang dimiliki Gin mulai menutup. Wajahnya yang pucat mulai kembali mendapatkan warnanya.

Obat itu adalah salah satu hasil karya untuk menambah darah dan meregenerasi luka. Cocok digunakan untuk pertarungan lama dan dimiliki oleh setiap anggota Marine.

Gin kemudian melemparkan botol itu kearah kakaknya. Bon dengan sigap menangkap botol itu kemudian meminumnya. "Kau tetap pengertian seperti biasa yah?" Ucap Bon sambil tersenyum. Bon tidak menyadari kalau sejak pertama berjumpa dengan adiknya, Bon sama sekali tak bersikap seperti Okama. Nada suaranya pun berat, tidak cempreng seperti biasa. Serta tanpa logat bancinya. Yah, walaupun tetap memakai Okama Kenpo, setidaknya Bon bersikap selayaknya seorang pria.

Gin membalas senyuman kakaknya. "Yeah. Tapi itu yang terakhir. Tak ada lagi beristirahat setelah ini!" Ucapnya kemudian mengeluarkan 2 Odachi miliknya kemudian memasang kuda-kuda.

"Kau tahu Aniki…" Gin memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm?"

"Sedari tadi, kau bersikap selayaknya seorang pria. Tidak seperti yang orang yang mengatakan kalau kau adalah seorang crossdresser." Gin mengutarakan opininya.

Bon tersenyum. "Entah kenapa, sifat asliku keluar saat berjumpa denganmu…"

Gin tertawa lepas. "Hahahaha! Mungkin ini yang dulu sering kau sebut **Dunia Para Pria**!" Ucap Gin yang dibalas tawa juga oleh Bon.

"Gin,"

"Ya…?"

**DAKKKHH!**

Gin menahan tendangan Bon dengan Odachinya.

"Jangan membiarkan kewaspadaanmu menurun!"

"Tak akan!"

Setelah itu, Bon memutar badannya dan berusaha menendang Gin dengan kaki yang satunya. Gin masih dapat menahan serangan Bon. Gin melesakkan serangan balasan dengan memukul perut Bon. Kemudian, Gin melompat dan dengan kaki kanan menendang wajah Bon sekuat tenaga. Bon melesat kemudian menabrak sebuah batu.

**BRUAKKH!**

Gin tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung terbang kearah Bon. Dengan tinju yang siap dilesakkan, Gin menambah kecepatannya. Namun, saat hampir sampai ketempat kakaknya, Bon secara mengejutkan melompat baling kebelakang kemudian dengan kaki menendang punggung Gin dari atas.

**BUKH!**

Gin terjatuh kebawah. Namun, Gin tak menghantam tanah. Dia jatuh langsung ke Lv. 3, melewati lubang yang sebelumnya diciptakan Luffy dkk saat melakukan survival melawan monster-monster disini.

**BRESSS!**

Gin menghantam pasir Lv. 3 yang sangat panas. Bon juga melompat turun kebawah menyusul Gin. Mereka kembali melakukan pertarungan penuh emosi di Lv. 3. Sphinx, menjadi korban brutalnya pertarungan mereka. Pertarungan itu terus berlangsung sampai Lv. 4. Tempat dimana pertarungan ini akan berakhir.

Kakak dan Adik.

Bon dan Gin.

Tak ada yang mau mengalah, karena…

Ini dunia para pria!

**~O~**

**Marinford.**

"…AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU! ACE!"

Teriakan yang datang dari pemuda berambut pirang seketika saja membungkam semua orang yang ada di pelataran alun-alun Marinford serta para bajak laut naungan Shirohige. Bahkan Shirohige Kaizoku-dan dan para Marine belum sempat melakukan pertarungan, mereka terinterupsi oleh sebuah kapal yang jatuh dari langit. Kapal dengan ukuran cukup besar dengan tulisan NARUTO pada bagian layar.

Tidak memakai bendera hitam yang menandakan kalau kapal itu tidak dimiliki oleh bajak laut.

Seorang keroco Marine yang berada dibaris depan langsung kehilangan warna wajahnya saat melihat orang-orang yang berada di kapal tadi. Terlebih, saat orang-orang kapal itu melompat turun ke dataran es.

"Me..me..mereka…"

Sengoku mendecih kesal. "Cih! Mereka tahanan dari Impel Down! Ini semakin merepotkan!"

Borsalino a.k.a Kizaru melihat seorang pemuda pirang diantara para tahanan Impel Down itu. "…Namikaze D. Naruto…"

Sengoku mendengar ucapan Kizaru menajamkan pandangannya. "Yang mana!?"

Mata Sengoku mengikuti telunjuk Kizaru yang mengarah ke seorang pemuda dengan setelan Tuxedo putih.

"…Pemuda dengan rambut pirang?" Kizaru mengangguk menjawab pemastian Sengoku.

Sementara Ace terkejut melihat Naruto dan Luffy. Setelah Ayah dan teman-temannya, kini adik dan kakaknya datang mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya untuk menyelamatkannya? Sepenting itukah Ace dimata mereka?

"Niichan… Luffy…"

Garp yang mendengar gumaman Ace tersenyum. "Kau lihat Ace? Kau pantas untuk hidup."

Dibarisan Sichibukai, Hancock tersenyum senang dengan wajah merona saat mengetahui Luffy berada di gerombolan gila itu. Sementara sang raja Dressrosa, Donquixote Doflamingo, memamerkan seringai iblisnya.

"Khukhukhu… Ini semakin menarik!" Pria berkacamata itu bergumam.

**~O~**

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh kearah belakang, melihat Marco bertanya padanya. "Ada apa? Marco,"

"Hahaha! Lama tak berjumpa! Kau tahu, cara masukmu itu benar-benar gila!" Bukan Marco melainkan Vista yang menyapa Naruto.

"Ya! Sudah lama sekali…"

**BZZZTTT!**

**TRANGGG!**

Naruto secepat kilat tiba didepan Shirohige dengan Bokkennya menahan serangan Crocodile. Luffy kemudian merespon dengan menarik tubuh Crocodile menjauh dari Shirohige.

"JANGAN MENGHALANGIKU!" Crocodile berteriak.

Sementara Luffy membalas teriakan Crocodile. "JANGAN MEMBUNUHNYA! ACE MENYUKAI KAKEK ITU!"

Shirohige menatap Luffy dengan pandangan datar. "Itu bukan urusanmu, bocah! Pergilah dari sini! Kau hanya menjadi sampah di perang ini!" Shirohige menantang Luffy.

Luffy memandang Shirohige kesal. "Apa masalahmu orang tua!? Kau tak punya hak mengaturku!"

Semua orang yang mendengar Luffy hanya bisa membeku dengan kombinasi Jawdrop dan Sweatdrop. 'Di..dia..,memaki Shirohige..?'

Shirohige menyeringai mendengar ucapan Luffy. 'Kuso-yaro Gaki…'

Naruto berkata pelan. "Sudah kubilang bukan..?"

"Dia memang adikmu…" Ucap Shirohige.

Naruto tertawa garing sebelum ekspresinya berubah serius. "Baiklah! Saatnya maju!"

Teriakan Naruto memancing kubu Shirohige untuk bergerak. Mereka berlari maju dengan Luffy berada di paling depan.

Di bagian Marine, Sengoku juga memerintahkan anak buahnya maju. Sentomaru, menjadi pemimpin dengan 20 Pacifista miliknya. "Ayo!"

Namur, seorang manusia ikan dari Shirohige Kaizoku-dan berteriak untuk memperingati teman-temannya. "Berhati-hatilah! Mereka itu Pacifista!"

"Serang!"

Para Pacifista mulai menyerang pasukan Shirohige dengan laser-laser mereka. Usaha ini cukup efektif karena puluhan orang dari pasukan Shirohige berhasil ditumbangkan. Ivankov, menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Kuma.

"Oy, Kuma!"

**~O~**

Bartholomew Kuma. Adalah tangan kanan Ivankov sebagai informan bagi ratu okama itu. Kuma sangat membenci Marine. Tragedi yang menimpanya dulu masih membekas dihatinya. Masa kecil Kuma sangatlah buruk. Kuma kecil kehilangan orangtuanya yang dibunuh oleh Marine yang mengira ayahnya merupakan kriminal yang meneror pulau asal Kuma hanya karena warna rambut dan bentuk tubuh yang sama. Ibunya juga dibunuh setelah menyembunyikan Kuma.

Terlunta-lunta di jalanan, Kuma kecil bertemu dengan Ivankov pada saat pasukan revolusi baru saja terbentuk. Menjadikan Kuma salah satu anggota kepercayaan Iva dan informan bagi pasukan revolusi.

Kuma menyusup ke jaringan Marine sebagai seorang Sichibukai. Memberikan pasukan revolusi informasi-informasi rahasia para Marine.

Namun, Ivankov kini harus dibuat kebingungan dengan perkataan pria berkapak didepannya.

"―Aku tak tahu apa hubunganmu dengannya. Tapi, dia bukan lagi Kuma yang kau kenal!"

Ucapan Sentoumaru tentu membuat Iva bingung. "Apa maksudmu!?"

Sentoumaru menyeringai. "Kuma-kou bersedia memberikan tubuhnya untuk menjadi bahan percobaan Marine…" Pria kapak itu melanjutkan. "…Dan inilah hasilnya! Mahakarya dari Dr. Vegapunk! PACIFISTA!"

Iva menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jadi ini alasan Kuma menghubunginya beberapa minggu yang lalu!?

'**Iva-san… Terimakasih atas semua pertolonganmu padaku…**'

"―KINI DIA MENJADI SENJATA MARINE!"

Setelah pria dengan jahitan di bagian mata itu berucap, Kuma atau yang sudah diubah menjadi robot pemerintah itu menyerang Iva dengan lasernya.

**DUMMM!**

Asap tercipta dari tempat Iva. Beberapa orang disekitar Iva yang merupakan bajak laut dan Marine terpental menjauh akibat ledakan tadi. Sepertinya, tembakkan laser tadi memiliki power yang lebih dibandingkan tembakan-tembakan sebelumnya.

Sentoumaru berusaha membunuh Iva.

Asap menipis. Memperlihatkan sosok seorang pria kekar dengan badan yang sangat proporsional. Pria itu merentangkan tapak tangan kirinya ke depan. Tapak tangannya masih berasap hasil dari tubrukan dengan laser tadi.

"**Emporio…**" Suara berat meluncur dari bibir Iva. Bukan suara cempreng seperti biasa.

Iva kemudian mendongak. Efek ledakan membuat angin yang mengibarkan rambutnya yang sudah berubah. Rambutnya tak lagi afro melainkan menjadi lebih pendek. Rambutnya bergoyang pelan dan sebagian menutupi mata kirinya.

"…**Otoko Hormone…**"

[A/N : **Untuk penampilan Iva, bayangkan saja Zoro kalau lagi buka Kimono. Wajah juga sudah seperti seorang pria. Untuk rambut, bentuknya seperti rambut Gintoki dan warna ungunya menjadi lebih gelap mendekati hitam.**]

Dilain tempat yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat Iva berdiri, Naruto dan Inazuma melotot tak percaya kearah Iva.

Naruto menggumam sambil terbata. "I..I…Itu…!"

Inazuma mengangguk. "Yeah.**Emporio Otoko Hormone**. Iva-san benar-benar ingin membunuh pria kapak itu."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" Naruto menaikkan nada suaranya. "Rambutnya memendek dan badannya mengecil! Itu berarti perubahan Hormon-nya sampai tahap 2! Itu berbahaya bagi tubuhnya!" Ucap Naruto marah.

"Aku tahu!" Inazuma menggertakkan giginya. "Tapi, kita juga tak bisa menghentikannya!"

'Sialan! Seharusnya aku bisa berguna disaat seperti ini!' Ucap Inazuma.

Kembali ke sisi Iva, pria itu kini menatap para Pacifista didepannya dengan pandangan marah. "KUMA! Jangan harap kau bisa selamat setelah membuatku marah!"

**BATSSS!**

Iva melompat kearah para Pacifista. Sambil melesat, Iva sempat menusukkan hormon ke tangan kirinya. "**Wink Transform – Equipment : Left Hand!**" Setelah mengucapkan itu, bulu mata Iva yang sangat lentik menghilang dan otot-otot di tangan kiri Iva berkontraksi kemudian membesar yang membuatnya asimetrik dengan lengan kanannya.

Iva mengepalkan tangan kirinya kebelakang. Saat sudah tiba didepan para Pacifista, Iva melesakkan tangan kirinya. "**DEATH PUNCH!**"

**BOOMMM!**

Ledakan terjadi. Iva memukul satu Pacifista tepat dibagian perut yang membuat perut robot itu berlubang dengan diameter yang cukup besar. Tak ada darah. Melainkan hanya percikan api listrik yang keluar dari perut Pacifista tadi.

Pacifista itupun terjatuh didepan Iva. Sang Okama Ou memandangnya dengan sedih. "Membuat tubuhmu menjadi robot seperti ini…"

"―MATI KAU!"

**DAKHHH!**

Sentoumaru berusaha membunuh Iva dengan kapaknya. Namun, Iva berhasil menahan serangan Sentoumaru dengan tangan kanannya. Setelah itu, Iva meremas kapak itu sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

'Kuat sekali! Aku sudah melapisi kapakku dengan Haki!'

"…AKU TAKKAN MEMAAFKAN KALIAN, MARINE!"

Dengan tangan kirinya yang masih bebas, Iva memukul tubuh Sentoumaru dengan sangat keras. "**HELL PUNCH!**"

"UARGGGHHH!"

"SENTOUMARU-SAN!"

Sentoumaru mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Aneh, mengapa Sentoumaru tidak terpental?

Pria kapak yang merupakan bodyguard dari Dr. Vegapunk itu menyeringai. "Untung aku sempat menggunakan Tekkai… Kalau tidak…" Namun seringaian Sentoumaru menghilang seketika. "…!?"

Semua orang yang berada disitu membelalakkan mata. Termasuk para Admiral bahkan Sengoku. Sentoumaru yang disebut-sebut sebagai bodyguard dan tangan kanan Dr. Vegapunk itu melihat kearah bawah.

Dia memijak darah yang sangat banyak dibawah kakinya. Darah yang berasal dari perutnya yang sudah berlubang sehingga orang dapat melihat kebelakangnya.

Sentoumaru kemudian terjatuh digenangan darahnya sendiri.

Sementera Iva yang melihat Sentoumaru yang sudah tewas hanya memandang datar. Pandangannya kemudian beralih kearah Pacifista yang masih tersisa. "Aku akan membunuh kalian semua!"

**~O~**

**Baltigo.**

Monkey D. Dragon. Adalah pendiri sekaligus orang nomor satu pasukan revolusi. Tujuannya mendirikan pasukan revolusi adalah untuk menciptakan perdamaian didunia serta menghapuskan penindasan yang dilakukan Sekai Seifu (World Government) dan kaum Tenryubito.

Pasukan revolusi adalah kelompok netral. Meskipun begitu, pasukan revolusi tetap menganggap Sekai Seifu musuh mereka. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Sekai Seifu menganggap Dragon sebagai musuh utama mereka dalam mewujudkan dominasi mereka.

Dragon yang tengah duduk diruangannya sambil menyesap teh yang dibuat istrinya memijit kepalanya pelan. Sungguh, terlalu banyak hal merepotkan terjadi dalam kurun waktu satu bulan. Ajaibnya, semua itu selalu memiliki hubungan dengan anaknya. Apakah itu takdir? Mengingat Dragon muda juga banyak terlibat masalah pada awalnya.

Dragon kembali menyesap tehnya. Setelah itu, dia kembali meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke meja, kemudian Dragon mengambil sebuah berkas di meja kerjanya itu. Disitu terdapat pesan yang dikirim oleh salah satu unitnya. Mereka mengatakan kalau Nico Robin ada bersama mereka. Dengan cepat, Dragon langsung memerintahkan anak buahnya itu untuk membawa dan menyelamatkan Nico Robin.

Tentu saja. Nico Robin, sang arkeolog terakhir dari Ohara. Tentu saja dia merupakan image yang disebut-sebut sebagai cahaya revolusi. Satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang memiliki kesempatan terbesar untuk membongkar sejarah era yang hilang. Tentu Dragon harus melindunginya.

Selain itu, hal ini juga sebagai penepatan janjinya pada Naruto. Kakak angkat anaknya itu sudah meminta Dragon untuk melindungi Robin. Tentu Dragon tak mau mengecewakan Naruto yang sudah dia anggap seperti anak sendiri itu bukan?

"…Apa kau mengerti?" Ucap Dragon setelah memberi perintah pada kapten tim dimana Nico Robin berada.

"**Roger.**" Mata Denden Mushi itupun menutup.

Setelah itu juga, eksekusi Ace hendak dilakukan. Dragon tahu, Ace adalah saudara angkat dari anaknya serta tangan kanannya ―Sabo―. Bicara soal Sabo, tentu saja dia akan langsung berangkat menuju Marinford begitu mengetahui saudaranya akan dieksekusi.

Namun, dengan berbagai pertimbangan, Dragon membuat skenario agar Sabo tidak akan pernah tahu tentang proses eksekusi saudaranya itu. Jika Sabo muncul sekarang, tidak hanya pasukan revolusi, bahkan nyawa Sabo pun dipertaruhkan untuk ini.

'Maaf Sabo…' Dragon membatin kemudian menutup mata. Berusaha mengistirahatkan otaknya yang terlalu banyak dipress belakangan ini.

'…Kuharap kau mengerti tentang ini…'

**~O~**

Sakazuki, atau lebih dikenal dengan julukannya -Akainu- kini sedang dalam perasaan kesal. Perang baru saja dimulai dan Marine sudah kehilangan salah satu kartu mereka. Sentoumaru, yang merupakan pengendali para Pacifista tewas secara mengejutkan akibat serangan Emporio Ivankov. Anggota pasukan revolusi dengan Bounty 712.000.000 Berry.

15 menit kemudian, Ivankov tumbang setelah membantai semua Pacifista yang mereka miliki. Kemudian teman-temannya langsung membawa tubuh sang Okama. Namun, dirinya yakin kalau commander di pasukan revolusi itu masih hidup.

Sichibukai tak begitu berarti. Mereka semua disibukkan melawan para kapten divisi Shirohige. Sungguh semua ini diluar perkiraan mereka.

Kekesalannya bertambah saat melihat musuh menguasai jalannya pertempuran. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Pemuda berambut pirang bernama Naruto itu berdampak buruk bagi mereka. Akainu harus membunuhnya.

"Sengoku-san!" Akainu berteriak pada pimpinan tertinggi Marine itu. "…Kita terdesak! Aku akan maju sekarang!" Ucap Akainu dengan kesal.

"Baiklah!" Sengoku mengangguk. Dia juga memahami kondisi mereka. Para bajak laut itu sudah hampir mencapai alun-alun. Tentu saja hal ini buruk bagi mereka. Bahkan, bisa saja mereka terpaksa mempercepat eksekusi. Ditambah lagi peperangan yang disiarkan secara langsung, tentu Sengoku tak mau harga diri Marine terinjak-injak bukan? "Borsalino, Kuzan! Bantu Sakazuki!"

Akainu melompat kedepan. Dia kemudian mendarat didepan Naruto dan Luffy. "Mugiwara dan Namikaze! Kalian adalah sampah yang harus dibersihkan!"

Luffy berteriak keras dan berusaha menyerang Akainu. "BRENGSEK!"

"**Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!**"

Sebelum pukulan Luffy mengenai Akainu, sebuah tembok es menahan pukulan Luffy.

"Kuzan…" Akainu menggumam melihat Aokiji berdiri disampingnya.

Setelah itu, partikel cahaya muncul disamping Aokiji. Partikel cahaya itu berkumpul dan membentuk wujud manusia. Kizaru.

Kizaru menatap Naruto dengan senyuman. "Hisashiburi… Namikaze. Sudah cukup lama setelah kejadian itu…" Ucap Kizaru dengan nada anehnya.

Naruto menyeringai. "Yeah. Saat Admiral Marine secara memalukan tak mampu membunuh dua orang remaja." Naruto berusaha memanas-manasi Kizaru.

"―Yah, sayang sekali Akagami datang saat itu."

Naruto memandang Luffy. "Luffy, majulah kedepan. Mereka, biar aku yang menghadapinya." Ucap Naruto pada Luffy. "Begitu juga dengan kalian! Jangan membantuku! Itu membuatku repot!" Naruto pada bajak laut dibelakangnya.

Luffy dan para bajak laut itu kemudian berlari kedepan meninggalkan Naruto dan ketiga admiral. Kizaru tentu tak membiarkan hal ini. Dia dengan Yata no Kagaminya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Luffy. Kizaru muncul dengan Ama no Murakumo miliknya.

Namun, belum sempat Kizaru menebas Luffy, Naruto muncul kemudian dengan cepat menendang Kizaru. Kizaru menahan tendangan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Walau begitu, tendangan Naruto masihlah sangat kuat, Kizaru terpental kebelakang sebelum berhenti didekat Aokiji dan Akainu.

Naruto tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang bukan? Akulah lawan kalian."

Salah satu bajak laut berucap cemas pada Luffy. "Kau yakin dengan ini, Mugiwara? Mereka itu Admiral!"

Luffy tertawa. "Shishishi! Tak apa…"

Disisi lain, Naruto menatap ketiga Admiral didepannya yang sudah mengaktifkan masing-masing elemen Logia mereka. Pemuda kuning itu menciptakan sebuah Bokken yang kemudian menghitam karena dilapisi Bushohoku no Haki.

.

.

"…Naruto-niichan lebih kuat dari yang kau duga."

* * *

**To Be Continiue…**

* * *

**A/N : **Yah! Cliffhanger disaat yang kurang tepat. Di chapter depan, Naruto akan menunjukkan tajinya sebagai orang yang pantas disegani oleh Sekai Seifu.

Ivankov, Bon dan Gin menjadi tokoh utama di chapter ini. Yah, saya tak ingin hanya Main Chara yang mendapat peran utama bukan?

Untuk Ivankov, itu merupakan variasi dari Emporio Onna Hormone dimana kemampuan Iva dilipatgandakan beberapa kali. Untuk Death Punch dan Hell Punch, merupakan variatif dari kemampuan Wink Iva. Buat penggemar OP pasti tahu.

Kemudian, Sentoumaru mati di fic ini. Seperti yang kalian bisa baca, saya tidak segan untuk membunuh seorang character walaupun dia memiliki peran penting di Canonnya.

Terakhir saya cek, saya mendapat 596 Review. Wow! Review terbanyak yang pernah saya raih! Saya berharap ini menembus 1k+ review! Yah, semoga saja.

Dan saya cek juga, ada yang mampir memberikan flame! Itu berarti flame pertama saya sejak saya berkarir di dunia FFn! Yah, saya tidak terlalu perduli namun, untuk flamer, kata-kata kotor yang kamu gunakan, membuatmu terlihat sangat bodoh. Begitukah hasil didikan orang tuamu?

Oke! Akhir kata, saya hanya mengharapkan review, fav dan follow dari kalian semua! Untuk The Wind Walker, masih diproses! Belum pasti kapan updatenya.

Review, review, review!

* * *

**Sthricynix, Out.**


	14. Light, Ice, Magma and Wood

**Sthricynix In.**

* * *

**Brother**

_I don't own Naruto and One Piece. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

―**Χ―**

* * *

**Chapter 14 : Light, Ice, Magma and Wood.**

* * *

Marco mengeluarkan api biru dalam jumlah sangat banyak. Dia menggunakan api phoenixnya untuk menahan serangan Overheat milik Doflamingo. Api melawan api. Sebuah ledakan bulat tercipta saat dua teknik tingkat atas itu bersentuhan. Beberapa orang baik dari kubu Marine maupun kubu Shirohige terpental akibat tak mampu menahan gelombang kekuatan dari Marco dan Doflamingo.

"Heh!" Doflamingo menyeringai. "Ini sangat menarik! Tak kusangka aku dapat melawan sang Phoenix legendaris. Kau telah memakan satu dari dua buah paling langka di dunia ini. Membuatmu menjadi seperti logia walau kau adalah Zoan." Doflamingo melanjutkan. "Ini sungguh suatu kehormatan."

"Terimakasih."

Marco melesat maju. Bertransformasi kembali menjadi sosok burung legenda, Marco menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. "**Phoenix Breath!**"

Doflamingo yang melihat api dengan jumlah masif yang mengarah padanya tentu tak ingin mati konyol. Dia mengayunkan tangannya kedepan, menciptakan benang yang timbul dari kelima jarinya. Benang-benang itu memiliki ketajaman dan kekuatan yang sangat tinggi. Buktinya, dengan sangat mudah Doflamingo membelah api biru Marco.

"Sudah kuduga itu tak akan membunuhmu." Marco berubah menjadi burung kemudian maju kearah Doflamingo. "Tapi, aku masih punya cara lain!"

**~O~**

Pertarungan terjadi di mana-mana. Teriakan, suara pedang yang beradu, muncratan dan genangan darah memenuhi seluruh areal Marinford. Namun, diantara pertarungan-pertarungan itu, ada sebuah pertarungan yang paling menarik. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang melawan tiga orang admiral Marine.

Di Sabaody Archipelago, dimana semua orang secara langsung menyaksikan perang ini melalui proyeksi Denden Mushi. Ini merupakan ide dari petinggi Marine. Walaupun ditolak Sengoku karena akan sangat memalukan kalau Marine kalah dan seluruh dunia mengetahuinya, namun, dengan percaya diri para petinggi Marine itu tak menggubris Sengoku dan tetap memproyeksikan perang ini.

Seorang penulis berita yang menyaksikan perang itu meneguk ludah. Dia kemudian memberikan komentarnya. "Di-dia… melawan ketiga Admiral Marine…" Setiap kata diucapkan dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Siapa pemuda pirang dengan topi putih itu…?"

"…Kudengar, dia adalah orang yang berhasil menerobos Impel Down bersama adiknya, Mugiwara no Luffy."

Ucapan dari wanita itu membuat kaget beberapa orang disekitarnya. "Adik!? Apakah dia kakak dari Mugiwara..!?" Tanya pria berkumis disebelahnya.

Pria lain menyahut. "Mungkin saja. Sepertinya Mugiwara no Luffy, Hiken no Ace dan pemuda itu merupakan saudara."

"Ini buruk…" Penulis berita itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Bisa saja dia itu sekuat kedua adiknya…" Pulpen miliknya terjatuh karena tangan sang penulis yang berkeringat dan bergetar hebat. "… Atau yang lebih buruk, dia lebih kuat daripada mereka…"

Banyak yang menganggap pertarungan ini tak seimbang. Namun, bagi yang sudah mengenal Naruto, pasti takkan berfikir seperti itu.

Kizaru menjadi orang yang pertama kali menggunakan tekniknya. Dia meletakkan tangan kiri ditangan kanan kemudian menariknya keatas. Menciptakan sebuah pedang yang dulu pernah ia gunakan untuk melawan Naruto. "**Ama no Murakumo.**"

Begitupun dengan Aokiji. Dia menciptakan sebuah pedang dengan cara yang tak jauh berbeda dengan rekan kuningnya itu. "**Ice Saber.**"

Sementara Akainu, dia melapisi kedua tangannya dengan magma. Membuat ketiga orang disekitarnya mengeluarkan keringat akibat hawa panas yang dipancarkan magma milik Akainu.

"Suasana yang cukup panas. Sepertinya." Naruto tersenyum saat merasakan keringat mulai bergerak-gerak menuruni tubuhnya. "Baiklah…" Naruto mengambil jeda sejenak.

"**HAJIME!**"

Setelah teriakan itu, Kizaru dengan kecepatan cahayanya berteleportasi kesamping Naruto. Dia menebaskan Ama no Murakumonya kearah pemuda pirang maniak Ramen itu. Menggunakan reflek yang diajarkan Shanks padanya, Naruto dengan cepat membuat sebuah Bokken kayu dan melapisinya dengan Haki.

Melihat serangan Kizaru yang dimentahkan, Aokiji melesat kedepan. Dia mengangkat pedang esnya, bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto. Namun, Naruto merentangkan tangan kirinya kearah Aokiji dan diikuti dengan kayu-kayu yang keluar dan melilit tubuh Aokiji.

"**Mokuton!**"

Namun, setelah itu, Naruto mulai merasa hawa panas. Mendongakkan kepala, Naruto dapat melihat sebuah gumpalan Magma berbentuk kepalan tangan jatuh kearah dirinya.

"**Dai Funka!**"

Merasa keadaan memburuk, Naruto melepas Bokkennya kemudian melompat mundur. Dia kemudian menatap kedepan dimana Akainu memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal dan Aokiji disebelahnya diikuti dengan partikel cahaya yang kemudian membentuk tubuh Kizaru.

"Menyerang seperti itu…" Kizaru mengambil jeda. "…Kau benar-benar ingin membunuh kami ya?"

Akainu tak menjawab Kizaru. Dia memandang kearah Naruto. "Jangan menahan dirimu. Atau kau akan mati." Ucapnya.

Naruto tersenyum. Perasaan Akainu agak tidak enak saat melihat senyuman Naruto. Namun, dirinya mengacuhkan itu. "Baiklah. Jika itu permintaanmu."

Naruto kemudian menutup mata dan menyatukan kedua tangannya selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu, Naruto membuka matanya. Kedua bola mata yang tadinya berwarna biru, berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan.

"**Mokuton : Senjutsu.**" Naruto menggumam setelah membuka matanya. "Kurasa, aku cukup menggunakan tahap pertama."

Setelah, itu Naruto merentangkan tapak kanannya kedepan dengan tangan kiri memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya. "**Mokuton : Mokuryuu no Jutsu!**"

Seekor naga kayu raksasa muncul dari bawah. Naruto kemudian melompat keatas kepala naga itu. Naga itu naik keatas dan kemudian meliuk-liuk diudara. Perhatian semua orang teralihkan oleh makhluk raksasa yang tiba-tiba muncul di alun-alun Marinford.

"A-apa itu!?"

"HAH!?"

Keterkejutan juga melanda ketiga Admiral Marine. Sepertinya ucapan Akainu benar-benar ditanggapi dengan serius oleh pemuda dengan setelan Tuxedo itu. Kedua rekan Akainu, yakni Aokiji dan Kizaru menatap kearah dirinya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Apa!?" Agaknya, Akainu merasa kesal ditatap seperti itu.

"Sialan kau!" Aokiji meneriaki Akainu. "Kenapa kau memancingnya!?" Ucapnya marah.

Akainu menatap Aokiji. "…Kau takut?"

"Tidak." Pria afro itu menggeleng. "Aku hanya tidak ingin ada lebih banyak korban berajatuhan." Ucap Aokiji.

Akainu menggeleng. "Tidak. Itu memang diperlukan, agar mencapai kemenangan."

"…Kau dan ideologi gilamu…"

Setelah dialog kecil itu terjadi, Aokiji memulai serangan. Dia menciptakan es kemudian melesat dihamparan es itu, menuju kearah Naruto dan Mokuryuu miliknya. Sepanjang jalan melewati bagian dari naga kayu itu, Aokiji tak lupa untuk membekukannya dan menghentikan pergerakkannya. Sampai, Aokiji tiba didepan Naruto yang berada dikepala naga itu.

Naruto melihat kebawah dimana 86% dari tubuh naganya membeku akibat serangan Aokiji. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum menatap Aokiji. "Belum pernah ada yang menghentikan **Mokuryuu** milikku…" Naruto berargumen.

Aokiji mengangguk. "Aku anggap itu sebagai puji-"

"…Dan takkan pernah **ada**."

Sedikit congkak? Mungkin.

**KRAK!**

Dengan sebuah hentakkan, naga Naruto terlepas dari belenggu es milik Aokiji. Setelah itu, naga kayu itu kembali melesat diudara. Aokiji yang tadi agak kehilangan keseimbangan, kembali berhasil mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku jadi yang pertama?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya mendengar suara dengan nada yang sangat sarat akan nada meremehkan itu. Dia melihat kearah naganya yang kini dikelilingi oleh ratusan cermin cahaya berwarna kuning.

Kemudian, suara meremehkan itu kembali terdengar. Kizaru bersiap melakukan pelepasan jurusnya. "**Yata no Kagami…**"

**ZRATT!**

**SRATHH!**

Tebasan demi tebasan terjadi. Kizaru, dengan kecepatan cahayanya, berteleport diantara cermin-cermin refleksi cahaya tadi. Seiring dengan melesatnya Kizaru, sang admiral menggunakan Ama no Murakumo miliknya dan menyerang Mokuryuu milik Naruto.

Mokuryuu, berubah menjadi naga cincang.

Naruto diam. Dia mengontrol emosinya. Untuk tidak panik. Ajaran Shanks-sensei padanya adalah, 'kepanikan dalam pertarungan, adalah salah satu jalan terbaik menuju kekalahan.' Naruto melompat dari kepala naganya. Dia harus mengakui Kizaru sebagai orang pertama yang menghentikan Mokuryuu miliknya.

'Sepertinya, aku harus benar-benar serius.'

Tak cukup sampai disitu, sebelum mendarat ke tanah, Naruto dapat melihat Akainu menunggunya dibawah dengan tangan yang sudah dilapisi magma. Melihat situasi yang buruk, Naruto kembali menutup mata dan mengatupkan kedua tangan.

'Sialan!'

Sementara Akainu, dengan tangan yang suadh berlapis magma, meninju tanah dibawahnya sekuat tenaga. "**Kazan Bakuhatsu!**"

**BUMMM!**

Tanah yang dipukulnya agak meretak. Dan cahaya berwarna merah keluar dari celah retakan tersebut. Diikuti dengan munculnya sebuah erupsi lava di radius beberapa puluh meter diareal sekitar pukulan Akainu. Setelah itu, ledakan muncul dan menelan siapapun atau apapun yang ada dalam radius itu, termasuk Naruto.

Tak ingin mati konyol, Naruto menciptakan sebuah pijakan dari kayu miliknya kemudian melompat menjauhi erupsi selebar 50 meter dibawahnya itu. Saat mendarat, Naruto sudah disambut oleh Kizaru yang sudah melapisi kaki kanannya dengan kemampuan Pika Pikanya. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Kizaru menendang Naruto sekuat tenaga.

**BUAKKHH!**

Naruto terhenti setelah menghantam dengan keras salah satu kapal Marine. Kapal tersebut rusak parah akibat hantaman tubuh Naruto dan mulai tenggelam ke laut. Dengan segera, Naruto melompat keluar dari kapal itu untuk menghindari air laut yang akan hanya merugikannya.

Naruto membelalakkan mata saat dia melihat Kizaru dan Aokiji berdiri didepannya. Kizaru mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanan dan kiri sementara Aokiji merentangkan tapak tangannya kearah Naruto.

"**Ice Picks!**"

"**Amaterasu!**"

Kizaru menembakkan laser-laser cahaya dari tangannya. Sementara Aokiji menembakkan sesuatu seperti anak panah yang terbuat dari es. Serangan yang begitu cepat itu tak mampu dihindari Naruto dan kontan saja menembus sekujur tubuhnya.

"UARGHHH!"

Naruto jatuh tengkurap. Darah mengalir dibawahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, penuh keringat dan darah. Kizaru dan Aokiji setelahnya melompat menjauhi Naruto. Diikuti oleh Akainu yang menjatuhkan sebuah meteor lava kearah Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Teriakan khawatir dari semua temannya. Mereka kontan berlari kearah pemuda blonde itu.

Namun, dewi fortuna tampaknya masih berpihak pada Naruto. Tepat sebelum meteorit lava itu mengenainya, Naruto mengaktifkan Mokuton untuk memecah lava itu. Diikuti ledakan dan asap yang menutupinya.

"**Senpou Mokuton : Mokujin no Jutsu** (**Wood Human Technique.**)**!**"

Dari balik asap keluar sesosok manusia kayu raksasa dengan dua kepala, yakni kepala Mokujin dan kepala Mokuryuu disebelahnya. Diatas kepala makhluk kolosal itu, Naruto bersimpuh sambil terengah-engah dengan tubuh bermandikan keringat.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. 'Sial! Menggunakan **Chiyu no Chikara **(**Healing Power**) untuk luka sefatal itu sangat menguras tenaga.' Kemudian dia mengusap keringat di dahinya. 'Sampai memaksaku masuk Senjutsu tahap 2.'

Penampilan wajah Naruto agak berbeda dari yang tadi. Jika Senjutsu tahap 1 membuat bola mata Naruto menguning, maka Senjutsu tahap dua akan menambah corak merah disekitar matanya.

Semua orang yang ada medan peperangan itu membelalakkan mata. Saat sosok manusia kolosal keluar dari asap tadi. Makhluk itu berjalan dengan pelan kearah ketiga Admiral didepannya.

"Cih! Tak kusangka dia punya kemampuan seperti ini!" Gumam Akainu.

Akainu kemudian merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan. Kemudian, tangan itu dia lapisi dengan Magma dan Akainu menembakkannya kearah Naruto. "**Dai Funka!**"

Bola magma raksasa melesat kearah Naruto dan Mokujinnya. Namun, Naruto terlihat tenang. Dia mengatupkan kedua tangan dan membuat segel Mokuton. Diikuti dengan Mokujin yang melesat maju kearah Dai Funka milik Akainu. Beberapa orang berfikir kalau apapun yang dilakukan Naruto akan sia-sia untuk menahan magma milik Akainu. Namun, orang-orang itu harus menarik pemikirannya saat melihat tangan Mokujin itu menghitam kemudian, Mokujin menangkap magma Kizaru layaknya seorang anak menangkap bola dengan satu tangan.

Sengoku yang melihat pertarungan itu membelalakkan mata. "Dia menghentikannya!" Pandangan Sengoku dialihkan kearah Garp disebelahnya. "Sekuat apa cucumu itu, Garp!?"

Garp menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu sekuat apa dirinya sekarang. Tapi, mengetahui kalau Akagami adalah mentornya, mungkin hal ini wajar." Gumamnya.

"Apanya yang wajar!? Bahkan mode Daibutsu-ku hanya mampu menepisnya. Tapi, lihat itu, dia MENAHANNYA!"

Nafas semua orang tercekat melihat Mokujin Naruto menahan serangan Akainu. Di Moby Dick, Shirohige yang berdiri tegak, melihat sebuah pergerakan yang tak asing baginya. Kepala Mokuryuu pada pundak Mokujin itu agak bergerak-gerak.

"Dia akan melakukannya." Gumam Shirohige.

Gumaman Shirohige sempat didengar beberapa orang. Rasa penasaran membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto. Benar saja, kepala Mokuryuu bergerak dan kemudian melesat dan memakan magma Dai Funka milik Akainu. Mokuryuu itu meliuk kebawah dan kemudian kebelakang Mokujin. Setelah itu, Mokuryuu meliuk keatas dan mengarahkan kepalanya kedepan. Kearah Akainu, Kizaru dan Aokiji.

'Oh sial.' Batin Aokiji yang mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

"**Senpou Mokuton : Mokuryuudan **(**Wood Dragon Projectile.**)**!**"

Mokuryuu Naruto bereaksi dan membuka mulutnya. Kemudian, menembakkan kembali Dai Funka Akainu. Menjadikannya senjata makan tuan.

Dai Funka melesat dengan cepat. Aokiji bereaksi dan merentangkan tangannya kedepan. Hawa disekitarnya kemudian menurun drastis.

"**Ice Age!**"

Secara dramatis, Dai Funka milik Akainu membeku dan kemudian jatuh dan pecah saat menghantam bumi.

"Sulit sekali." Naruto melihat kearah Mokujin yang saat ini dia injak. "Mengontrol Mokujin saja sudah sangat sulit. Bagaimana dengan **Daibutsu**?" Gumamnya saat menyadari betapa sulitnya mengontrol Mokujin.

Kizaru mengambil gilirannya. Dengan Yata no Kagami, dia melesat kearah Naruto. Muncul dari belakang, Kizaru memutar badan bersama dengan Ama no Murakumo miliknya. Naruto bereaksi dan langsung merendahkan badannya dengan berjongkok. Setelah itu, Naruto memutar kaki kanan dengan kaki kiri sebagai poros, berusaha menjegal Kizaru.

'Kena!'

Namun, Kizaru tak sebodoh itu. Dia melompat sedikit. Cukup untuk menghindari jegalan itu. Kemudian, setelah mendarat, Kizaru tiba-tiba terhenti. Membelalakkan mata, Kizaru melihat kearah Naruto yang menyeringai kearahnya. Dia kemudian melihat kearah bawah, dimana kakinya yang kini sudah masuk kedalam kepala Mokujin.

'Sial! Dia menggunakan Haki!' Batin Kizaru saat menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa memecah tubuhnya menjadi partikel cahaya.

Aokiji menyadari keadaan rekannya itu langsung melesat kearah Mokujin. "Sakazuki! Bantu aku!" Ucap Aokiji pada Akainu.

Akainu mengangguk paham. Dia kemudian ikut berlari kedepan. Akainu akan melindungi Aokiji dari Mokujn yang berusaha menghentikannya. "**Kazan Bakuhatsu!**"

Pria afro dengan penutup mata yang dinaikkan ke dahi itu mempercepat larinya menaikki tubuh Mokujin dengan esnya. Namun, sepertinya Aokiji agak terlambat.

"BRENGSEK!"

**BUAKKKHHH!**

Dengan amat-sangat super-duper keras, Naruto membogem pipi Kizaru, membuat pria dengan wajah mengesalkan itu terpelanting kesamping. Pukulan Naruto sangat keras sampai Kizaru yakin kalau tidak hanya kacamatanya saja yang terlepas melainkan rahangnya juga patah.

Aokiji melompat dan menangkap tubuh rekannya itu kemudian melompat turun ketanah.

Naruto menyadari sesuatu dan melihat kebawah. Akainu menciptakan erupsi lava dan erupsi itu mulai menelan Mokujinnya kebawah. Merasa sudah tak ada gunanya, Naruto memutus koneksi dengan Mokujin dan melompat turun.

Aokiji membawa Kizaru turun didekat Akainu. Kizaru memegangi pipinya yang sudah bengkak membiru. Dia kemudian meludah untuk mengeluarkan darah yang menumpuk di ujung mulutnya. Kacamatanya sudah melayang entah kemana.

"Sampai terpojok seperti ini…" Akainu menggumam. Urat dikepalanya timbul. Terlihat sekali dari gestur dan nada bicaranya yang menandakan betapa kesalnya dia.

Kizaru mengangguk. "Dia bahkan sampai membuatku begini. Aw!~" Agak meringis setelah merasakan denyut di bagian pipi, Kizaru melanjutkan. "Kita sudah meremehkannya."

Aokiji hanya menghela nafas tanpa memberikan komentar apapun. Dirinya sudah serius dari tadi. Hanya saja kecongkakan Akainu dan Kizaru-lah yang membuat mereka berdiri di posisi seperti ini.

"Tapi, cukup sampai disini…" Akainu mengangkat kepalanya. "…Tak akan ada lagi kesalahan!"

**~O~**

"Minggir kalian!"

Luffy berlari maju kedepan. Dia sudah berhasil mencapai daratan dan hanya tinggal berlari ke panggung eksekusi. Rekan-rekan bajak laut berada disisinya untuk menyokong posisinya. Kemampuan paling ditakuti, seperti apa yang dikatakan Mihawk.

"Majulah, Mugiwara!"

Beberapa bajak laut Shirohige berlari lebih cepat. Kemudian, mereka menghajar beberapa keroco Marine yang berusaha menghadang Luffy. Sudah cukup banyak orang yang terkorban akibat usaha penerobosan ini.

Orang yang tadi mengkhawatirkan Naruto, bergumam pada Luffy. "Kau benar akan kekuatannya…" Ucap orang itu. "…Tapi, aku tak menyangka sampai sekuat itu." Sambungnya dengan keringat dingin.

Luffy tertawa. "Sudah kubilang bukan~"

"Cukup!"

Tawa Luffy menghilang saat mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing bagi telinganya. Dia memandang kedepan dan melihat seorang Marine mudah berpangkat Capt. Berdiri menghadangnya. Coby.

"COBY!" Luffy berteriak memperingati temannya itu.

Coby menunduk. Dia mengertakkan giginya menahan emosi. "MAAF LUFFY-SAN! AKU HARUS MENGHENTIKANMU!"

Luffy terkejut. Dia marah. Sangat marah. Luffy tetap berlari saat Coby kembali berteriak padanya. Luffy merespon dengan merentangkan lengan karetnya kebelakang. "SIALAN, COBY!"

"AYO!"

"**Gomu Gomu no PISTOL!**"

Dengan telak, bogeman Luffy menghantam wajah Coby dan membuatnya pingsan. Air mata mengalir dari mata kedua pemuda itu. Persahabatan indah dipisahkan oleh jurang yang bernama perasaan. Sungguh, sebuah perang yang sarat akan emosi.

Luffy terus berlari maju. Seorang pria kemudian mengikutinya dan berlari disampingnya. Luffy melihat kesamping. Seorang pria yang berdandan ½ kiri dan kanan. Inazuma.

"Kani-chan!" Luffy berbicara kearah Inazuma. "Bagaimana keadaan Iva-chan!?" Tentu saja Luffy mengkhawatirkan kondisi temannya itu.

"Iva-san baik-baik saja." Inazuma menjawab Luffy. "Daripada itu, percepat larimu. Aku akan membuat jalannya." Inazuma melesat kedepan mendahului Luffy setelahnya.

Inazuma menggunting tanah dengan kemampuan Akuma no Mi, Choki-Choki no Mi miliknya. Setelah itu, dia mengangkat bekas guntingan itu keatas dan membuat jalan menuju panggung eksekusi. Tempat dimana Ace berada.

**BUMMM!**

Ledakan tercipta. Namun, ledakan itu berasal dari belakang rombongan Luffy. Tidak, bukan dari Naruto yang melawan ketiga Admiral melainkan pertarungan lain. Sebuah pertarungan yang melibatkan 2 raksasa.

"Makan ini! **Brick Bat's**!" Sang Sichibukai dari Thriller Bark, Gecko Moria memutar tangannya dan mengeluarkan ribuan kelelawar.

Kelelawar-kelelawar itu melesat kearah raksasa lain yang memakai topi jerami yang merupakan lawan Moria, Oars. Kelelawar-kelelawar itu berkumpul dan mengerubungi tubuh Oars sebelum akhirnya membungkusnya dalam sebuah kotak hitam raksasa.

"**Black Box!**"

Moria tertawa senang. "Huahahahah! Sekarang, tubuh Oars akan masuk dalam 'koleksi'ku!"

"Tidak secepat itu!"

Moria tersentak. Dia dapat melihat seorang pria dengan perawakan gemuk melompat kearah kotak hitam raksasa yang membungkus tubuh Oars. Tangan kanan pria itu berubah menjadi berlian dan kemudian dia menghantamkannya kearah kotak hitam itu.

Kotak hitam itu retak dan akhirnya hancur. Membebaskan kembali Oars didalamnya.

"Jozu-teme! Beraninya kau mengambil koleksiku!" Ucap Moria marah.

Jozu, sang kapten divisi 3 bajak laut Shirohige itu tak merespon kemarahan Moria. Dia menoleh kearah Oars. "Oars, ayo! Kita selesaikan perintah ayah!"

"**Ya!**"

**~ O~**

Kembali ke Luffy, dirinya kini tinggal sendiri dan berlari menaiki jembatan yang diciptakan Inazuma. Namun, tiba-tiba Garp muncul didepannya untuk menghadangnya. Luffy membelalakkan mata. Tidak cukup dengan temannya, kini, Kakek kandungnya datang untuk melawannya?

"Luffy…" Garp menggeram rendah. "…AKU AKAN MELAWAN KALIAN!" Garp berteriak keras. Ace dan Sengoku memandang Garp dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"…Garp…" Sengoku bergumam.

"Kakek! Pergilah! Aku tak mau memukulmu!" Ucap Luffy mulai panik walau dirinya masih tetap berlari.

"Luffy, Ace! Kalian adalah bajak laut! Dan sebagai seorang Marine, adalah tugasku untuk menangkap kalian!" Garp mulai berbicara. "Bahkan, setelah ini, Naruto juga akan dicap sebagai seorang kriminal! Setelah kematian Sabo, tidak bisakah kalian menjadi seperti yang aku inginkan!?" Garp menangis.

Ace menundukkan kepala. Luffy, tetap berlari dengan wajah terkejut melihat kakeknya.

"Tapi, aku tak perduli lagi…" Garp menaikkan kepalannya dan memandang Luffy marah. "MAJULAH, KAIZOKU, MUGIWARA NO LUFFY! AKU, MONKEY D. GARP AKAN MENGHENTIKANMU!" Garp berlari turun kearah Luffy.

Sementara Luffy, dia kembali harus merasakan emosi yang sangat dalam. Namun, Luffy menghiraukan hal itu. Saat sudah berhadapan dengan Garp, Luffy mengeluarkan semua emosinya dengan berteriak keras, dan menyalurkannya pada Garp melalui sebuah pukulan telak diwajah.

"GARP!" Sengoku berteriak.

"GARP-CHUJOU!"

'Sungguh, aku memang tak bisa melawan kalian.' Air mata menetes dipipi Garp sebelum dia menghantam tanah.

Luffy akhirnya tiba dipanggung eksekusi. Menggunakan kunci yang diberikan Hancock padanya, Luffy berusaha melepaskan belenggu Ace. Namun, itu sebelum Sengoku mulai bertransformasi menjadi sosok Mistis dengan kemampuan Zoannya.

Sengoku memukul Luffy dan Ace. Pukulan raksasanya dalam mode Buddha bahkan sampai menghancurkan panggung eksekusi dan membuat ketiga orang itu terjatuh.

"Panggungnya runtuh!"

Asap muncul akibat benturan yang diciptakan Sengoku. Setelah itu, asap yang tadinya berwarna keabu-abuan, berubah menjadi merah. Diikuti dengan ledakan api yang memecah asap itu kemana-mana.

"Dasar adik sialan!" Sebuah suara terdengar, membuat Luffy dan semua anggota bajak laut Shirohige tersenyum senang. "Kau, selalu saja membuatku khawatir!"

"Kapan kau akan mendengarkanku, hah!?" Portgas D. Ace, berhasil terbebas.

"AHAHA! ACE!" Luffy berteriak senang.

Shirohige yang melihat kobaran api dari kejauhan tersenyum lebar. Semuanya sedang berjuang. Tentu saja dia sangat mengapresiasi tindakan dari bocah bertopi jerami itu. Ah, masa dia yang seorang legenda kalah dari seorang Rookie? Shirohige tersenyum dan turun kebawah memasuki medan perang.

Sedikit membantu juga tak masalah bukan?

Shirohige kemudian berlari kearah Luffy dan Ace. Cukup jauh dari jaraknya saat ini. "KALIAN, MINGGIRLAH!" Shirohige berteriak kepada seluruh anak-anaknya. "Aku sendiri yang akan melindungi Ace dan adiknya!" Ucap Shirohige.

Kebahagian meliputi kubu Shirohige. Ace sudah berhasil dibebaskan dan sekarang tinggal meninggalkan tempat busuk milik para Marine ini.

Namun, bukan berarti sudah selesai bukan?

"NARUTOOO!"

Semua mata teralihkan akibat teriakan dari sang kapten divisi 1 bajak laut Shirohige, Marco. Pandangan mereka kemudian tertuju kearah pertarungan Naruto melawan ketiga Marine.

"**RYUSEI KAZAN!**"

"**YASAKANI NO MAGATAMA!**"

"**ICE BLOCK : PHEASANT BEAK!**"

Ekspresi tergantikan. Perubahan drastis terjadi. Jika tadi para Marine mulai berkeringat dingin dan bajak laut tersenyum senang, kini yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Mereka melihat ketiga Marine dengan serangan terkuat mereka yang diluncurkan kearah Naruto.

Tidak dapat melawan dan terancam tewas.

Karena, Naruto _**[Tertidur.]**_

* * *

**To Be Continiue...**

* * *

**A/N : **Hola! Setelah sekian lama ngadat, sang newbie kembali menyapa para Reader-sama sekalian dengan cerita yang sebenarnya belum bisa dibilang bagus.

Naruto mulai menunjukkan tajinya disini. Dan seperti yang anda lihat, dia cukup kesulitan untuk mengimbangi ketiga Admiral. Saya juga membuat beberapa varian pada kemampuan Naruto. Contohnya, Mokuryuudan. Intinya, sistem kerja teknik ini seperti Dial. Naruto memang terinspirasi setelah berkunjung ke Skypiea. Shirohige pernah merasakan kemampuan Gura Gura miliknya setelah Naruto membalikkannya dengan Mokuryuudan miliknya ini.

Untuk kemampuan Senjutsu Naruto, saya modifikasi sedikit.

Tahap 1 : Bola mata berubah menjadi keemasan. (Tanpa corak merah). Kemampuan : Mokuryuu.

Tahap 2 : Penambahan corak merah disekitar mata. (Seperti Sage Mode katak tanpa pupil Horizontal). Kemampuan : Mokujin.

Tahap 3 : Corak merah bertambah di bagian dahi. (Seperti Sage Mode Hashirama). Kemampuan : _Tau sendiri lah... XD_

* * *

Mulai Chapter ini dan kedepannya, akan ada Pojok SBS untuk Fic ini! Ditujukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari para Reviewer non login. Oke, SBS dimulai! P = Pembaca, S = Sthricynix.

* * *

**Pojok SBS - Edisi 1 : Chapter 14 [31 Mei 2015]**

* * *

**P : Sebenernya semenjak Naruto kalah dari Kizaru, Naruto di urus ama siapa aja sich? ko ampe Monkey D. Dragon kenal sama Naruto? - P.N. Ndah D. Amay**

S : Ahahaha! Sebenernya, Naruto hanya diurus oleh Shanks. Untuk Dragon, Naruto mengenalnya karena suatu kejadian. Akan diceritakan nanti! ^^

**P : Apa salah satu dr Naru,Ace, dan Luffy ada yg tewas mengingat author cukup sadis utk membunuh chara penting? - P.N. Guest  
**

S : Liat aja nanti...

**P : Author-san yg namanya susah dieja, ficnya bagus tapi apa Naruto jadi gk terlalu kuat sampai bisa langsung ready lagi setelah melakukan maraton di penjara? - P.N. Akaba  
**

S : Ha? Nama saya gak susah dieja kok! Cara bacanya, Stri-ci-niks/Strich-niks. Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Menurut saya, itu gak berlebihan. Pertama, Naruto sudah mendapat suntikan adrenalin dari Ivankov menjadikan Naruto melupakan luka dan kelelahannya untuk sementara. Nah, setelah boostnya habis, tentu efek adrenalin akan dirasakan oleh Naruto.

**P : smoga cpet y updatenx :) Gu ra ra ra...**

** btw apakah naruto di dunia one piece bsa menguasai senjutsu ...**

** di chp brapa gtw pan ada naruto yg percakapan dg shanks ...**  
** Ktanx naruto menemukan sbuah teknik yg shanks jga ingin dpt melakukanny...**

** apakah itw senjutsu ?!**** \- P.N. - Torafaruga**

S : Ya. Naruto bisa Senjutsu. Soal kemampuan yang dibicarakan itu, sebenarnya saya sudah menampilkan Naruto menggunakannya loh! Coba baca-baca lagi deh. Senjutsu itu, kalau di Naruto kemampuan untuk menyerap Chakra alam. Namun, disini, saya modifikasi sistemnya untuk adaptasi dengan dunia One Piece. Kalau disini, prinsipnya hampir sama dengan Gear milik Luffy. Nah, untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya, saya Cowok tulen. Masih sekolah di SMK.

* * *

Yap! Hanya itu sepertinya pertanyaan dari Reviewer non login. Dan, ini berarti cukup sampai disini. Sampai jumpa Di Chapter 15! Oh! Bocoran.. Seseorang akan tampil menggantikan Naruto... Siapakah dia...?

* * *

**Sthricynix, Out.**


	15. The Other Side

**Sthricynix In.**

* * *

**Brother**

_I don't own Naruto and One Piece. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

―**Χ―**

* * *

**Chapter 15 : The Other Side.**

* * *

Saat seseorang terjun dalam sebuah peperangan, maka nyawanya dapat hilang kapan pun tanpa persetujuan dari sang pemilik.

Korban yang berjatuhan, mungkin hal itu yang membuat banyak orang membenci peperangan.

Namun, di antara orang-orang itu, ada juga orang yang sangat mencintai perang. Bagi orang-orang ini, pertumpahan darah adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Semakin banyak orang yang dia bunuh atau terbunuh, perasaannya akan semakin gembira.

Gila.

Itulah mungkin yang menjadi gambaran yang paling tepat untuk seseorang seperti itu. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau para bajak laut adalah orang-orang penyuka perang dan para angkatan laut adalah mereka yang cinta damai.

_Sebuah pendapat yang benar-benar salah._

Tidak semua bajak laut menyukai perang, dan tidak semua angkatan laut cinta damai. Sebagai contoh, Shirohige dan Shanks adalah bajak laut yang lebih suka bersantai dan minum daripada menjarah sebuah pulau. Kemudian, bagaimana dengan Akainu? Idealisme gilanya membuat admiral ini suka menghancurkan sesuatu tanpa pandang bulu.

Dan sekarang, sebuah perang yang di gadang-gadang akan menjadi peperangan terbesar sejak dimulainya era bajak laut sedang terjadi di Marinford yang menjadi markas para angkatan laut. Peperangan yang melibatkan kubu Shirohige sebagai bajak laut melawan para pasukan angkatan laut.

Sebuah perang yang agak aneh menurut beberapa orang. Sungguh, ratusan nyawa harus hilang demi menyelamatkan satu nyawa? Tidak setimpal.

Ace, sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas nyawa teman-teman yang berusaha menyelamatkannya sempat memikirkan hal itu. Dia berfikir, hidupnya akan diliputi rasa bersalah yang sangat dalam karena kematian teman-temannya. Dan semua itu demi dirinya.

_Ace sempat berfikir untuk mati._

Namun, melihat tekad dari teman-teman terutama ayah serta kakak dan adiknya, Ace mengetahui betapa berharga hidupnya ini. Oleh karena itu, tentu saja Ace sangat panik saat menyadari kalau nyawa dari satu-satunya kakak yang dimilikinya sedang terancam.

Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa Ace lakukan saat ini adalah : menolong.

Suasana medan perang terasa mencekam. Keheningan tiba-tiba terjadi. Ace dan Luffy dengan kencang berlari ke arah Naruto. Luffy mengaktifkan gear 2 dan kemudian menembakkan dirinya bersama Ace dengan lontaran karetnya.

Namun, waktu yang disediakan bagi mereka tidaklah cukup.

Sepertinya pertarungan terjadi dengan sangat sengit. Terlihat dari tubuh dan wajah ketiga admiral angkatan laut yang berlumuran darah. Naruto benar-benar memojokkan ketiga pria tersebut. Dengan berbekal kemampuan bertarung, kelincahan dan sedikit trik, Naruto berhasil membuat tiga orang sekaliber admiral kewalahan.

Yah, ini mungkin juga karena para admiral yang terlalu meremehkan Naruto. Mungkin mereka berfikir, sekuat apapun Naruto, yang dia hadapi adalah tiga orang admiral, yang merupakan senjata terkuat milik angkatan laut. Sungguhlah mustahil untuk mengimbangi kombinasi antara Akainu, Kizaru, dan Aokiji.

Rasa arogan itu akhirnya membawa mereka ke ambang kekalahan. Membuat mereka terpojok dan hampir kalah. Menyadari kebodohan mereka, Akainu mengambil alih dan menahkodai teman-temannya untuk melawan Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh tanpa menahan diri.

Hasilnya cukup terlihat. Walau harus bersusah payah, mereka berhasil membalik keadaan. Dan, saat mereka menyadari lawan mereka tiba-tiba saja tertidur tanpa sebab yang jelas, tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, mereka langsung menggunakan jurus terkuat mereka untuk benar-benar menghabisi pemuda pirang ini.

Disisi Naruto, dia masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Seperti yang pernah diucapkan Ivankov padanya, penyakit tidurnya memang sudah dalam tahap berbahaya. Bisa saja nyawanya terancam bahaya. Yah, contohnya seperti sekarang.

Penyakit tidur Naruto bisa dibilang cukup aneh. Mirip seperti Ace yang bisa tertidur secara tiba-tiba saat dia makan, akan tetapi penyakit tidur Naruto jauh lebih parah daripada penyakit tidurnya Ace. Naruto bisa tertidur tanpa memandang waktu dan tempat. Sungguh berbahaya apabila membayangkan dirinya tertidur dengan lelapnya saat berada di tengah-tengah pertarungan seperti ini.

"NARUTO!"

Teriakan teman-temannya akhirnya sampai di gendang telinga Naruto. Membuat pemuda ini bangun dengan seketika. Namun, saat dia terbangun, dia menyadari kalau ketiga serangan maut sedang mengarah padanya.

'Sial!'

**BATTSSS!**

**BUMMMMMM!**

Ledakan terjadi dari tempat Naruto. Ledakan itu cukup besar karena memang berasal dari serangan berlevel tinggi. Gelombang tekanan energi bahkan membuat area sekitar retak dan hancur. Bahkan, gelombang angin yang timbul membuat beberapa orang terpental cukup jauh.

Asap hitam pekat mengepul di tempat itu. Kemudian, sisi pinggirnya terpecah dan dari situ, Naruto melesat keluar. Bajunya compang-camping akibat serangan itu. Sobek di sana-sini dengan banyak bekas gosong. Namun, yang terburuk adalah bagaimana tangan kiri Naruto yang menggenggam lengan kanannya yang sudah terputus. Darah tumpah dari lengan kanan yang sudah tak berujung itu.

Naruto, sambil terengah-engah mengapa tajam kearah ketiga admiral. Dia agak meringis menahan sakit dan denyut yang berasal dari lengan kanannya. Sepertinya Naruto agak terlambat menghindari serangan itu dan harus merelakan lengan kanannya lenyap. Namun, itu masih lebih baik daripada eksistensinya di muka bumi ini yang lenyap.

Melihat keadaan yang buruk, Shirohige beserta Marco dan yang lain langsung bertindak dan berlari kearah Naruto, memutuskan membantu sang pemuda pirang. Namun, itu tidaklah mudah karena masih ada para angkatan laut dan senjatanya serta para Shichibukai yang masih setia menghadang mereka.

'Maaf Naruto, sepertinya bantuan kami agak tersendat.' Shirohige mulai membatin. 'Mugiwara, Ace aku harap kalian bisa membantunya.'

Seperti pemikiran Shirohige, saat ini yang bisa membantu Naruto hanyalah Luffy dan Ace. Posisi mereka selain lebih dekat dengan Naruto juga tidak ada yang menghalangi mereka membantu Naruto. Hanya para keroco angkatan laut di depan mereka.

Luffy dan Ace juga sepertinya mengetahui posisi mereka. Dengan sigap, mereka berlari maju ke depan setelah sebelumnya terhenti. Mereka terus melaju. Namun, sebuah ledakan kuning muncul di depan mereka, disusul munculnya seseorang berperawakan jangkung dengan setelan rapi menghadang mereka.

"Kizaru!" Ace memandang marah.

"Kau! Kau yang menyerang kami di Sabaody!" Luffy memasang ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya.

Kizaru, dengan kacamata yang sudah terlepas dan rahang serta beberapa tulang yang sudah patah, tetap mempertahankan ekspresi dan nada suara meremehkannya. "Kalian takkan bisa menyelamatkan kakak kalian~"

Kizaru lenyap secara tiba-tiba, disusul dengan cermin-cermin lonjong berwarna kekuningan yang kini mengerubungi Ace dan Luffy. "**~Kalian bertiga akan mati di sini ...**" Nada suara Kizaru bergema karena berasal dari seluruh cermin cahaya yang ada.

"**Yata no Kagami...**"

**ZRATHHHH!**

"UARGHHHH!" "ARGGGHHH!"

Kizaru memulai aksinya dengan terus berpindah antar cermin sambil terus melukai kedua pemuda yang kini menjadi lawannya dengan pedang Ama no Murakumo miliknya. Sabetan demi sabetan terus menggores bahkan menembus kulit Luffy dan Ace. Kizaru sering melakukan jurus ini. Sangat efektif untuk membunuh musuh dengan cepat dan efisien, sekaligus menyiksa sang korban.

Tidak, jangan katakan Kizaru seseorang yang sadis, dia tidak seperti itu. Kizaru hanya melakukan ini hanya karena alasan yang pertama yakni membunuh musuh dengan cepat dan efisien. Dan itu, selalu berhasil di setiap pertarungannya. Yah, mungkin harus menambah pengecualian pada Naruto yang berhasil lolos sebelas tahun lalu.

"ACE! LUFFYYY!"

Di sisi Naruto, dia berteriak sungguh keras. Naruto benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kedua adiknya. Mustahil bagi mereka untuk keluar dari perangkap Kizaru. Menilik dari kondisi mereka yang benar-benar tidak baik. Ace, dia baru saja melewati penyiksaan di Impel Down dan Luffy, dia bisa bangkit hanya karena suntikkan hormon dari Iva, jika efek hormon itu habis, Naruto sudah tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya.

Naruto mulai berlari kearah Luffy dan Ace ...

**BUAKKHH!**

Menggunakan tangan kiri yang menghitam, Naruto menahan pukulan dari tangan kosong Akainu. Kemudian, Naruto mendorong Akainu ke belakang dan setelah itu menciptakan sebuah bokken sebelum memutar tangan ke atas dan memukul kepala Akainu dengan keras ke bawah.

"Ukh!"

Akainu tengkurap dan menghantam tanah dengan keras. Tanah yang retak dengan cukup dalam sudah menunjukkan betapa kuatnya pukulan bokken yang dilakukan Naruto. Jika Akainu adalah orang biasa, mungkin dia sudah gegar otak tadi.

Naruto melihat kearah ujung lengannya yang sudah berasap. Itu adalah efek dari Chiyu no Chikara miliknya. Sebuah kemampuan penyembuhan otomatis yang membuat penutupan luka yang diterima Naruto berjalan lebih cepat dari kebanyakan manusia lain.

"**Hiken!**"

**BLAARRR!**

Naruto tersenyum sedikit saat mendengar teriakan Ace dan melihat cermin-cermin kuning Kizaru terpecah oleh sebuah ledakan api yang berasal dari dalamnya. Namun, senyuman Naruto tak bertahan lama saat dia melihat kondisi kedua adiknya yang benar-benar buruk.

Luffy terduduk. Dia masih sadar namun sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Ace, kondisinya tidak lebih baik dari Luffy, bahkan jauh lebih buruk lagi. Dia masih mampu berdiri walaupun sudah tak tegak lagi karena luka disekujur tubuh. Tangan kanannya bermandikan api. Yang membuat Naruto sedih adalah, pandangan Ace yang bahkan sudah tak bisa dibilang fokus.

Naruto menggeram marah. Dia langsung saja berdiri kemudian berlari kearah Ace dan Luffy. Pandangan Naruto teralih ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Marco. Naruto kemudian meneriakkan nama dari kapten divisi satu Shirohige Kaizoku-dan itu.

"Aku mengerti!"

Merespon dengan cepat, Marco menyilangkan tangan di depan dan kemudian membuka sambil menghentak. Gelombang energi api menyeruak dan akhirnya sosok Marco digantikan oleh sosok burung api berwarna biru muda.

**BUAMMMM!**

Setelah itu, Marco terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Naruto. Marco menembus beberapa keroco angkatan laut yang berusaha menghadangnya dengan mudah. Beberapa detik saja waktu yang diperlukan Marco sebelum tiba di tempat Naruto.

"Naruto, tanganmu!?" Marco tak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak melihat kondisi temannya itu.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tak usah perdulikan ini! Percepat saja terbangmu!"

Mengangguk paham, Marco kemudian menggunakan kakinya dan mencengkram bahu Naruto. Kemudian, Marco membawa Naruto terbang ke arah Ace dan Luffy. Setelah itu, Marco menjatuhkan Naruto tepat di atas kedua adiknya.

Namun, Naruto membelalakkan mata saat melihat ke bawah, dimana Aokiji sudah siap menunggunya. Dengan tangan yang direntangkan ke arah Naruto, Aokiji melepaskan energi dingin dalam jumlah masif.

'Sialan!' Naruto membatin sambil membelalakkan mata, kemudian diteruskan dengan berteriak. "MARCO!"

Marco meliuk di atas Naruto sebelum mengepakkan sayap dengan sedikit hentakan sebelum kemudian melesat turun ke bawah. "Baik!"

"**Phoenix Breath!**"

Marco membuka mulut, dan kemudian menembakkan api berwarna kebiruan untuk membalas serangan es milik Aokiji. Serangan itu beradu dengan keras, menimbulkan gelombang yang akhirnya menciptakan sebuah ledakan.

Naruto yang sudah mencapai tanah, memegang tanah dan menumbuhkan Mokujoheki untuk melindungi dirinya dan kedua adiknya.

Terus menyemburkan api, Marco tak sadar kalau beberapa partikel cahaya mulai terkumpul di samping kanannya. Partikel-partikel itu kemudian menyatu dan memunculkan Kizaru yang menatap Marco dengan tatapan anehnya.

Marco menatap ke samping saat menyadari adanya hawa kehadiran. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat menyadari Kizaru sudah memutar badannya ke atas, kemudian memutar kakinya ke bawah dengan cepat untuk menendang punggung Marco.

"Lambat."

**DUAKKKHHH!**

Secepat kilat, Marco jatuh ke tanah dan menghantam dataran.

**BUARRRRRR!**

"...!" Naruto merasakan sebuah gejolak.

Naruto jatuh terduduk. Dengan tangan kiri, Naruto menutup mulutnya. Dia berusaha menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Namun, tangannya tak cukup untuk menahan itu. Darah menerobos keluar dari sela-sela jari yang berusaha menutup mulutnya.

Naruto memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak.

Melihat sebuah kesempatan, Akainu beraksi dengan melesat cepat kearah Naruto. Dengan tangan yang sudah dilapisi oleh magma dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, Akainu bersiap untuk membunuh Naruto.

Naruto membelalakkan mata. Bukan karena Akainu yang hendak menyerangnya, melainkan karena sosok pemuda yang sekarang memunggungi Naruto. Bersiap menerima serangan Akainu, untuk melindungi Naruto.

'LUFFY...!?'

Luffy merentangkan tangannya sudah siap mati demi Naruto. Yah, mungkin mimpinya untuk menjadi raja bajak laut tidak akan pernah tercapai. Tapi, Luffy ikhlas, sungguh, dia rela mati demi kakaknya itu. Luffy mungkin adalah orang yang sangat ambisius. Namun, untuk ketiga kakaknya, Luffy rela melakukan apapun.

Air mata menetes melewati pipi Luffy. Dan kemudian jatuh setelah melewati dagu dan pecah setelah mengenai tanah.

**TES!**

"Maaf Luffy..." Mata Luffy terbelalak saat mendengar suara itu. "...Tapi, aku tak mungkin membiarkan mimpimu untuk menjadi raja bajak laut, pupus begitu saja..."

**JRASSHHHHH!**

**~O~**

Keheningan terjadi. Kejadian tersebut terlalu cepat untuk dilihat. Semua hanya bisa menikmati akhir tanpa melihat proses yang terjadi. Yang terlihat adalah, Naruto yang terduduk, di depannya, Luffy berdiri sambil merentangkan tangan, dan di depan Luffy adalah orang yang menjadi batas antara Luffy dan Akainu.

Menghadap Luffy dengan sebuah senyuman.

Ace.

Magma di tangan Akainu masih aktif. Dia kemudian menarik tangannya dan membiarkan tubuh Ace yang sudah lunglai, jatuh ke pelukan Luffy.

"Maafkan aku, Luffy..." Ace tersenyum dalam pelukan adiknya itu.

Luffy memegang punggung Ace yang sudah berlubang dengan tangan yang bergetar. Matanya terbelalak dan menunjukkan kepanikan yang sangat luar biasa. "Ace! Kau... kau harus segera dirawat...!" Luffy berbicara dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Tidak..." Ace menggeleng pelan. "...Aku sudah tak tertolong lagi..."

"Bicara apa kau!? Kau harus segera ditolong!"

"Percuma saja, aku sudah tahu nyawaku tak tertolong lagi." Ace berucap dengan susah payah. Mengumpulkan tenaga yang tersisa untuk menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirnya. "...Jadi, dengarkan aku, Luffy!"

"AYAH, SEMUANYA!" Ace agak berteriak agar bisa didengar oleh semuanya. Dia kemudian memelankan kembali suaranya. "Kemudian, Naruto-niichan, dan juga kau, Luffy..."

Ace menaikkan kepala dan memeluk Luffy. Dia menangis. "Terima kasih... karena sudah mencintaiku selama ini!"

Kata-kata terakhir telah tersampaikan. Vivre card milik Ace kemudian terjatuh dan terbakar habis oleh bara api. Habis, tanpa menyisakan barang sedikitpun. Tubuh Ace kemudian jatuh di depan Luffy. Dia meninggal dengan senyuman.

"HUAAAAAAA!"

**~O~**

Naruto masih dalam posisi yang sama. Dia masih membelalakkan mata. Terlalu shock untuk menerima apa yang terjadi. Rahangnya yang menganga agak bergetar menahan tangis. Tangannya yang juga bergetar, perlahan bergerak ke atas dan mencengkram kepalanya.

Bayangan-bayangan aneh, berkelebat di pikirannya.

'_Naruto, Hinata-sama bahkan berniat mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu...'_

'_...Itu berarti, nyawamu tidak hanya satu.'_

Naruto membelalakkan mata saat menyadari suara itu. '...Apa ini...?'

Naruto mencengkram kepalanya semakin dan semakin keras. Dia kemudian berteriak semakin keras. Teriakannya akhirnya sampai pada titik maksimal dan diikuti oleh ledakan energi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**BLAARRRR!**

Ledakan energi itu cukup kuat dan membuat Akainu yang hendak melancarkan serangan kedua terpaksa membatalkannya karena terdorong energi itu.

Asap yang mengepul terhempas dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya. Semua pertarungan yang terjadi di Marinford dengan serentak terhenti mendengar teriakan dan merasakan gelombang energi yang dipancarkan Naruto.

Akainu menyilangkan tangan di depan wajah untuk menahan tekanan yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

Semua mata kini tertuju kepada seorang pemuda pirang dengan setelan Tuxedo putihnya. Topi putih dengan Hitai-ate hitam miliknya terjatuh tepat disampingnya. Rambut pirangnya melambai pelan akibat hembusan angin. Mereka semua tak bisa melihat mata Naruto yang ditutupi bayangan rambutnya.

Tak ada yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Kecuali satu orang, yakni Shirohige. Pria tua ini sudah pernah bertarung mati-matian dengan sang pemuda pirang. Dia sudah mengetahui bagaimana cara Naruto bertarung luar dan dalam. Tentu saja dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Dan, Shirohige, berani memastikan kalau itu adalah hal yang buruk.

Dia memukul salah satu Vice-Admiral di depannya kemudian berlari ke arah Naruto. "Sial! Kenapa bisa lepas kendali...!?" Shirohige mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah kematian Ace, kini nyawa semua anaknya terancam karena Naruto? "..Padahal Akagami sedang tak ada di sini!"

"**Heh!**" _Naruto_ mengangkat kepalanya. Menunjukkan wajahnya untuk pertama kali. Akainu, yang berada tepat di depan _Naruto_, tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya sedang dilanda rasa takut.

Penampilan _Naruto_ kini tidak jauh berbeda kecuali di bagian wajah. Bola mata birunya berubah warna menjadi merah dengan pupil vertikal. Guratan di pipinya menebal dan menambah kesan menyeramkan. _Naruto_ menyeringai tajam pada Akainu.

_Naruto_ kemudian melakukan gerakan seperti peregangan. "**Ah, sudah cukup lama kami tidak melihat dunia luar...**" Nada suara _Naruto_ memberat. Sangat berbeda dengan biasanya.

Pandangan _Naruto_ teralih pada lengan kanannya yang sudah menghilang. Setelah itu, dia memasang wajah bosan dan kemudian kembali bermonolog. "**Ah, dasar bodoh! Kau 'kan sudah diberikan kekuatan dari Shodaime-sama!? Ternyata benar, kau tidak berani menggunakannya...!**"

Akainu memandang Naruto dengan sedikit perasaan takut. Dia mengacuhkan hal itu karena egonya dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Naruto. "Siapa kau?"

"**Hm?**" _Naruto _melirik kearah Akainu. "**Siapa kami...**" Naruto bersidekap. "**...Kurasa itu bukanlah urusanmu!**" Jawab _Naruto_ dengan senyuman menyeramkan.

Dia kemudian meneruskan perkataannya. "**Kau tahu, sebenarnya, semua orang yang ada disini, bisa saja kalah apabila dia serius. Namun, seperti yang kami katakan tadi, dia terlalu penakut!**" _Naruto_ mengaktifkan segel dengan hanya satu tangan.

"**Dan, kami, akan menunjukkan, kekuatan. Kekuatan sebenarnya dari reinkarnasi Ashura!**"

Setelah _Naruto_ berteriak, dari tanah disebelahnya muncul sesosok pria telanjang dengan kulit pucat dan rambut berwarna kehijauan. _Naruto_ melirik kesamping sebelum memutus tangan kanan makhluk aneh itu dan menyambungkannya dengan tangannya. Asap timbul dari sambungan tangan _Naruto_ dan tangan makhluk itu.

"**Terima kasih, Zetsu. Kau boleh pergi.**" Ucap _Naruto_ dan dibalas anggukan makhluk putih itu sebelum masuk kembali ke tanah.

"Hei!" Salah seorang vice-admiral berteriak pada pasukannya. "Apa yang kalian tunggu!? Serang dia!" Ucapnya berteriak memberi perintah pada bawahannya.

"HUUOOOOO!"

Mereka semua berlari ke arah _Naruto_ sambil membawa berbagai senjata. Mulai dari senapan laras panjang, pistol sampai pedang. Menyerbu _Naruto_ secara serentak.

_Naruto_ hanya berjalan menuju para angkatan laut itu. Sampai akhirnya _Naruto_ berlari, kemudian dia menciptakan duri-duri tajam di tangannya dengan Sashiki no Jutsu. _Naruto_ mulai menyerang para angkatan laut itu.

Dengan tangan kiri, _Naruto_ memukul perut angkatan laut pertamanya. Kemudian, menumbuhkan duri dan menembus tubuh angkatan laut malang itu.

_Naruto_ terus merangsek maju. Setelah beberapa saat, dia berhenti kemudian merentangkan tangannya ke depan dengan tapak tangan yang terbuka. "**Mokuton : Sashiki no Jutsu!**"

**JRASHHH! JRASHHH! JRASHHH!**

_Naruto_ menembakkan puluhan, ratusan, dan bahkan ribuan kayu-kayu tajam dari tapak tangannya. Kayu-kayu itu menembus tubuh tiap-tiap angkatan laut dengan brutal. Mulai dari menembus perut, paha, tangan, jantung sampai kepala, semua tak luput dari serangan Sashiki milik _Naruto_.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, _Naruto_ berpindah dengan cepat ke tengah-tengah para angkatan laut itu. Mereka menyadari kedatangan _Naruto_ langsung melompat menyerbu. _Naruto_ dengan pelan meletakkan tapak tangannya ke tanah dan bergumam.

"**Mokuton : Chika no Ne!**"

**BRUUSHHHH!**

Secara spiral melingkar. Pusaran kayu berduri meliuk naik, dengan duri-duri di mana para angkatan laut sudah tersangkut di sana, pusaran kayu itu terus berputar naik. Total, ada sekitar 900 anggota angkatan laut yang sudah terbawa dan membuat kayu spiral itu berlumuran darah.

Darah-darah dari tubuh para angkatan laut itu tumpah dan jatuh membasahi tubuh _Naruto_. _Naruto_ mengangkat tangan di samping tubuhnya, kemudian dia tertawa dengan sangat deras.

"**HUAHAHAHAHAHA!**" _Naruto_ terus tertawa dengan gilanya, sampai kemudian dia berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"**...**"

_Naruto _mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Mengaktifkan segel Mokuton. Dia menutup mata dan corak merah muncul di sekitar matanya, namun kali ini ditambah dengan corak lingkaran pada bagian dahi. Merupakan tanda, dari aktifnya Senjutsu tahap ketiga.

"**Senpou Mokuton : Mokujin no Jutsu – Ashura Modo!**"

**GRAKKK! GRAKKK! GRAKKKK!**

Retakan terjadi di tanah dibawah kaki _Naruto_. Diikuti dengan munculnya sesosok manusia raksasa yang lebih besar dari Mokujin yang tadi digunakan Naruto. Memiliki tinggi sampai 50 meter lebih, serta bentuk yang lebih ramping, Mokujin yang digunakan kali ini, jauh lebih menyeramkan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Dengan tiga kepala dan enam tangan yang masing-masing mengaktifkan segel Mokuton, serta aura kekuningan yang menguar-uar dari tubuh Mokujin itu.

"NARUTO!"

_Naruto _melirik kesamping. Dimana Shirohige tengah berlari kearahnya. Pria tua itu mengangkat naginatanya dan bersiap menebas Naruto. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau melakukan ini, namun dia tidak punya pilihan.

_Naruto_ tetap memasang wajah datar. Saat Shirohige menebaskan naginatanya, _Naruto_ hanya perlu bergeser dan sedikit memutar badannya, membuat naginata itu melewati beberapa milimeter didepan wajah dan tubuhnya.

Setelah itu, dengan punggung tangan kanan, Naruto menghentak sedikit dan memukul perut Shirohige dengan sangat keras, membuat pria tua itu terpental jauh kebawah sebelum terhenti akibat menabrak sebuah kapal.

**BRUUUKKKHHH!**

"AYAH!"

Vista berteriak khawatir. Sementara Marco, hanya bisa merutuk diri karena tak bisa bangkit akibat serangan Kizaru yang membuatnya hanya bisa tergeletak dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Marco menangis. Ya, dia menangis karena tidak hanya bisa melindungi Ace, tetapi dia juga sudah tak mampu menghentikan Naruto yang sudah lepas kendali.

'Aku, tidak berguna...!' Marco menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil terus menangis kencang.

Pandangan _Naruto_ berpindah kearah tiga admiral. Kemudian, dia mengontrol Mokujin Ashura miliknya untuk bergerak ke arah mereka. _Naruto_ kembali membuat segel Mokuton dan diikuti dengan munculnya enam bokken raksasa dalam genggaman sang Mokujin.

"**Maju!**"

Dengan cepat, Mokujin itu memutar-mutar bokken miliknya dan menggerakkannya ke arah ketiga admiral. Dia memukul dengan keras membuat tanah yang terkena hancur seketika akibat ukuran bokken yang memang sangatlah besar.

Aokiji, Akainu dan Kizaru berhasil melompat menghindar.

Melihat kejadian yang sesuai dengan rencananya, _Naruto_ tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Dia melompat turun dari kepala Mokujin. Tidak perlu mengontrolnya, _Naruto_ lebih memilih untuk membiarkan sang Mokujin mengamuk sesuka hatinya.

_Naruto_ berlari kearah target pertamanya. Kizaru. "**Kau! Kaulah yang menjadi dasar kematian Ace! Bagaimana kau menyiksa kedua adik kami, kami tak akan mengampunimu!**" Ucap _Naruto_ marah.

Kizaru melawan emosinya untuk tidak takut, menciptakan pedang cahaya dan melawan Naruto.

Kizaru memulai dengan melakukan tebasan dari atas. _Naruto_ dengan cerdik menahan serangan itu dengan bokkennya yang sedikit dimiringkan. Membuat, pedang Kizaru terbelok ke bawah mengikuti alur bokken _Naruto_.

**JRABBB!**

Pedang Kizaru menancap di tanah. _Naruto_ memanfaakan momen ini dengan baik, dia melepas bokkennya dengan cepat dan kemudian melancarkan bogem ke arah wajah Kizaru. Tapi, bukan Kizaru namanya apabila terkena serangan seperti itu dengan mudah. Dia memecah badannya menjadi partikel cahaya dan melesat ke atas dengan cepat.

_Naruto _menyeringai yang tentu saja membingungkan Kizaru. Setelah melihat ke atas, barulah Kizaru sadar kenapa _Naruto_ menyeringai. Salah satu tangan Mokujin, sudah berada diatasnya.

**BUUMMMM!**

Tangan itu menekan Kizaru ke bawah dengan tekanan yang luar biasa hebat. Kizaru tak mampu berbuat banyak saat dirinya terhimpit saat tangan itu sudah mencapai tanah. Kizaru pingsan setelah menghantam tanah dan tertimpa tangan itu dengan keras.

"**Satu jatuh.**" _Naruto_ menggumam.

Dari reruntuhan panggung eksekusi, Sengoku sang fleet-admiral langsung bereaksi. Satu admiral sudah jatuh. Ini merupakan sebuah hal yang sangat buruk. Sengoku, memutuskan untuk terjun ke pertarungan.

Kembali ke _Naruto_, pemuda pirang itu beralih kearah Akainu dan Aokiji. _Naruto_ membuat segel Mokuton dan menyebut nama jurus.

"**Mokuton Hijutsu : Sashiki no Jukai Kotan!**"

Sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat tumbuh. Berbeda dengan Jukai Kotan, Sashiki no Jukai Kotan merupakan penggabungan tambahan dengan Mokuton : Sashiki no Jutsu. Menciptakan sebuah hutan lebat dengan duri-duri tajam dengan ukuran variatif yang siap melukai musuh dari segala arah.

Akainu yang melihat sebuah hutan berduri melesat kearahnya tentu tak mau mati konyol. Dia merentangkan tangan yang sudah terlapisi magma kemudian berucap. "**Kazan Bakuhatsu!**"

**BUMMM!**

Ledakan magma terjadi di antara kedua admiral dan hutan milik _Naruto_. Ledakan itu dengan sangat efektif menghentikan dan membakar hutan duri itu. Namun, Akainu tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Dia kemudian melancarkan serangan lanjutan yakni, hujan meteor magma yang kemudian membakar habis semua hutan yang muncul.

Sibuk dengan hutannya, _Naruto_ tidak menyadari kalau Sengoku sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wujud full-Daibutsu-nya. Sengoku menggerakkan tangannya untuk memukul _Naruto_. _Naruto_ terdiam sambil membelalakkan mata. Dirinya sudah tak sempat menahan serangan itu ataupun mengelak. Pilihan terbaik adalah, menerimanya.

**DUMMMM!**

Asap tercipta akibat pukulan keras Sengoku. Saat asap itu memudar, terlihat Naruto yang menyilangkan tangan di depan dengan mata tertutup. Pukulan Sengoku, sama sekali tidak sampai, karena Shirohige dengan naginatanya menahan pukulan Buddha itu.

Sengoku kemudian menggunakan tangan kiri untuk menyerang Shirohige dari samping. Pria tua itu sudah siap menahan serangan dari Sengoku.

Namun...

"UPPHHH!"

**BUAKKKKHHH!**

Shirohige terpental jauh. Vista, merespon dengan melompat dan kemudian menangkap tubuh Shirohige. Dia kemudian mendarat dan mendudukkan Shirohige. Vista tampaknya agak khawatir dengan kondisi ayahnya itu.

"Ayah..." Vista memandang Shirohige nanar. "...Kau baik-baik saja...?"

Shirohige mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "...Aku sudah terlalu tua, untuk hal-hal seperti ini..." Dia memandang kearah _Naruto_ yang sekarang berhadapan dengan Sengoku. "...Penyakit, sudah mulai menggerogotiku." Shirohige berucap.

Tentu saja Shirohige tau bagaimana kondisinya saat ini. Selama ini, dirinya mampu bertahan hanya karena suntikan dan asupan berbagai obat. Tanpa itu? Bernafas pun juga sudah susah.

"...Tapi, setidaknya, aku ingin membalaskan dendam Ace..."

"...Sebelum ajal menjemputku!"

**~O~**

_Naruto_ menyeringai kearah Sengoku. "**Buddha, eh? Sepertinya menarik!**" _Naruto_ kemudian mengatupkan tangannya seperti orang berdoa.

Tanah mulai bergetar. Semakin hebat, dan semakin hebat. Disusul dengan retaknya tanah di bawah _Naruto_. Setelah itu, dengan perlahan, sesosok makhluk kolosal dengan tinggi ratusan meter muncul secara perlahan dari bawah tanah dengan _Naruto_ berada di kepala makhluk itu.

"**Senpou Mokuton : Shinsuusenju!**"

Sengoku membelalakkan mata melihat makhluk itu. Buddha dengan tinggi ratusan meter, dengan tangan raksasa yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Dan makhluk itu, harus dihadapi Sengoku.

"A..A...A...Apa itu...!?"

Salah seorang angkatan laut, menelan ludah. "I...itu diluar kemampuan kita..."

Semua orang yang ada disitu terdiam dengan mulut menganga. Makhluk itu bahkan mengalahkan besar dari Headquarters Marinford itu sendiri. Sungguh sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan untuk ukuran Akuma no Mi.

Bahkan, di Sabaody Archipelago, semua orang juga dalam ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda. Bahkan, semua pena dan kertas sudah terjatuh akibat tangan yang sudah gemetar tak sanggup lagi memegang apapun.

Smoker yang berdiri di dekat situ, meneriaki anak buahnya. "Apa yang kalian lihat!? Lari sejauh mungkin!"

"Huaaa!"

Sesuai instruksi yang diberikan Smoker, mereka semua berlari menjauhi area itu. Mereka tentu tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Mencoba melawan, hanya akan menambah jumlah korban yang berjatuhan.

"Sial! Kuzan, ayo!" Akainu berteriak kearah Aokiji dan dibalas anggukan.

"Baiklah!"

Mereka berlari sebelum akhirnya tiba di samping Sengoku. Namun, saat mereka melihat ke atas, ternyata tangan-tangan Shinsuusenju _Naruto_ sudah mulai bergerak-gerak.

"**Chojo Kebutsu!**" _Naruto_ berteriak dengan cukup keras.

**BLARRRRRR!**

**~O~**

15 menit berlalu setelah serangan _Naruto_. Area disekitar sudah hancur dengan persentase yang mungkin sudah menyentuh angka 90%. Shinsuusenju milik _Naruto_ kemudian turun menghilang setelah dengan sukses melaksanakan tugasnya.

Naruto melompat turun. Dia melihat Sengoku yang masih berdiri, menyeringai dan menciptakan sebuah bokken. Setelah itu, dengan sangat cepat, _Naruto_ melesat kearah Sengoku yang benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga.

_Naruto_ berniat membunuhnya.

**SYAAATTT!**

**BAKH!**

Serangan _Naruto_ terhenti. Mendecih kesal, _Naruto _melihat ke arah orang yang menahan serangannya.

"Cukup." Nada suara itu di ucapkan dengan datar, lancar dan penuh penekanan.

.

.

_Naruto_ hanya bisa membelalakkan mata.

* * *

**To Be Continue****d****...**

* * *

**A/N : **Ah, lega rasanya jika sudah di update begini! Maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya. Soalnya, selain di sibukkan dengan pengetikan FFn, saya juga sibuk dengan projek Translate Konoha Hiden dengan FP DNI, tepatnya dengan Admin Hanabi atau Pennamenya Hanabi Tachibana. Tapi, itu tidak masalah. Karena yang terpenting adalah, fic ini sudah saya update!

Kemudian, kenapa banyak yang ga percaya kalau saya itu Newbie!?

Oke, saya akan mengaku. Saya itu Newbie! Memang, saya sudah kenal FFn sejak lama. Bahkan saya sempat ngerasain 2 tahun nunggu update chapter terakhir dari fic Aku Adalah Milikmu dari abang Gale. Dari situ, kalian sudah bisa menilai.

Tapi, saya tekankan, kalau saya terjun ke dunia tulis menulis itu baru-baru ini! Dimulai dari fic The End of 4th Great Ninja War, yang terus berkembang sampai akhirnya sampai merilis Brother untuk pertama kali dan diikuti fic Kaze.

Oke, balik ke cerita.

Hahaha! Banyak yang terlalu menganggap serius soal tertidurnya Naruto di chapter 14. Ada yang bilang efek Senjutsu lah, ini lah, itu lah.. Hahaha! Cukup senang sebenarnya melihat minat pembaca seperti ini. Namun, itu hanya penyakit tidur biasa namun sudah terlalu kronis. Bukankah luffy sudah pernah membahasnya dengan Robin?

Yami akhirnya menunjukkan jati dirinya! Disini juga saya bedakan. Jika Naruto, tidak ada perubahan cara penulisan. Namun, Yami saya tulis dengan nama Naruto dengan format italic. Jadi, lebih enak di baca di browser yang support. Dan seperti yang kalian lihat, Ace sudah tewas. Meskipun cara kematiannya tidak terlalu beda dengan Canon. Saya membuatnya agak sedikit mirip dengan kematian Neji.

Yah, mungkin itu saja yang saya sampaikan disini. Sekarang, kita masuk ke pojok SBS! :D

* * *

**Pojok SBS - Edisi 2 : Chapter 15 [20 Juni 2015]**

* * *

**P : Bolekah aku membuka SBS? Please! *Puppy eyes no jutsu***

**Baiklah! SBS DITUTUP! eh, salah! - P.N Vhaeloklakuma**

S : Haduh, aku baru mau memulainya loh! Kenapa langsung ditutup! Oke, pembaca berikut!

**P : nangguuuuung,,,,! dikit lagi dech mantap tuch,,,,!**  
** apa Naruto bakal pake tahap ke-3nya,,,?**  
** apa setelah Naruto mbebasin Ace,petualangannya Naruto selesai,,,?**  
** trus kesenpatan ke-2nya wat Sasuke kapan.?**  
** apa maksudnya Naruto (tertidur),,,?**  
** lanjut and update,,,_,tapi jangan kelamaan ya,,!" - P.N Ndah D. Amay**

S : Sudah banyak yang terjawab di chapter ini bukan? Kemudian, soal alur, tentu saja tidak. Seperti di Summary, petualangan Naruto akan berakhir setelah dia mewujudkan mimpi ketiga adiknya yang tentunya masih lama. Dan terakhir, soal Sasuke, dia akan ada di fic baru. Akan ada porsinya sendiri. Tapi, ini baru rencana. Saya juga sempat kepikiran untuk memasukkannya ke fic ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

**P : Yo Next ...**  
** .**  
** .**  
** apakah fic nich akan terus ampe ark Dressrosa?! - P.N Ne  
**

S : Tentu. Dan bahkan akan melewati itu!

* * *

Oke. Mungkin itu saja pertanyaan dari para Reviewer non login. Yang, lain, pasti pertanyaannya sudah terjawab di Chapter ini! Jadi, sampai jumpa di update-an selanjutnya!

* * *

**Sthricynix, Out.**


	16. Naruto vs Shirohige Kaizokudan

Marineford, merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak tempat menakjubkan yang dimiliki oleh Sekai Seifu. Dibangun bertahun-tahun yang lalu dengan pengetahuan dan teknologi yang sungguh menakjubkan. Tentu, markas utama dari Angkatan Laut ini bisa dibilang adalah salah satu tempat bersejarah yang memiliki nilai tinggi.

Namun, semua itu seperti tidak berlaku hari ini.

Bahkan, Marineford seperti **tidak berbentuk**. Teluk sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai kapal. Mulai dari yang bagus, sampai yang sudah hancur total. Mulai dari kapal Angkatan Laut, sampai kapal dari para Bajak Laut. Semua kapal terhenti karena terjebak air teluk yang membeku sedari tadi.

Di belakang, alun-alun eksekusi Marineford telah hancur meledak terbakar api. Dan di belakangnya, sebuah bangunan raksasa dengan tulisan _Kaigun_ rusak dengan retakan-retakan di sana-sini. Marineford yang biasanya cerah terbalut sinar mentari, hanya dalam kurun 3 jam, berubah seperti ladang kematian.

Secara superior, sebuah makhluk kolosal dengan tinggi ratusan meter, diciptakan oleh seorang pemuda berambut kuning. Dan dengan singkat, berhasil meluluhlantakkan hampir 90% areal Marineford, mengubah tempat yang tadinya berdiri gagah, menjadi tak jauh berbeda dengan sebuah tumpukan bebatuan dan mayat.

Berbagai ledakan yang terjadi, menimbulkan asap dan abu yang menyelubungi langit. Menyebabkan suasana mencekam yang amat sangat.

Ribuan mayat bergelimpangan. Dan diantara mayat-mayat itu, tanpa menoleh, semua orang mengadukan senjata mereka.

**Brother**

_I don't own Naruto and One Piece. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

―**Χ―**

**Chapter 16 : **_**Naruto**_** vs Shirohige Kaizoku-dan**

Sengoku, dengan wajah penuh darah terduduk dengan lemas di tanah. Nyawanya hampir saja melayang barusan, kalau saja pria di depannya tidak menahan serangan _Naruto_. Pria itu menggunakan satu tangan saja untuk memegang bisentonya dan menahan bokken milik _Naruto_.

_Naruto_ membelalakkan mata sebelum akhirnya menggeram kesal. "**Shirohige, kenapa kau menghentikan kami? Bukankah pria tua itu juga musuhmu?!**" Dia bertanya dengan bingung.

Sang janggut putih tidak menjawab. Ekspresinya tak terlihat, namun dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada bisentonya dan diikuti meretaknya udara.

_Naruto_ kembali membelalakkan mata. Dia langsung melepas bokkennya dan melompat mundur. _Naruto_ dapat melihat senjatanya itu pecah bersama dengan udara di sekitarnya. Yah, apabila dia sedikit terlambat, mungkin tangannya akan bernasib sama dengan bokken itu.

"ANAK-ANAKKU!" Shirohige berteriak keras.

_**DONGGG!**_

"Marco!" "Jozu!" "Vista!" "Blamenco!" "Rakuyo!" "Namur!" "Blenheim!" "Curiel!" "Kingdew!" "Haruta!" "Atmos!" "Jil!" "Fossa!" "Izo!"

Setelah itu, dengan secepat kilat, 14 orang secara serentak muncul di depan Shirohige. Ke-14 orang itu adalah semua anggota Shirohige Kaizoku-dan, atau lebih tepatnya para komandan divisi pasukan Shirohige.

Di sekitar mereka, para angkatan laut maupun para bajak laut aliansi Shirohige atau bajak laut lain dari Impel Down, tidak ada yang berani menginterupsi. Sadar kalau pertarungan yang luar biasa akan segera dimulai.

"Aku akan memberikan perintah terakhirku sebagai kapten. Dengarkan baik-baik!" Shirohige berucap lantang.

Ucapan seperti itu tentu sangat mengguncang mereka. Namun, untuk terakhir kali, mereka akan serius. Anak-anak Shirohige tetap berusaha memasang wajah datar, walau tak dapat dipungkiri, tubuh mereka bergetar menahan tangis, bahkan beberapa orang seperti Marco, Jozu dan Haruta sudah meneteskan air mata.

"Misi terakhir dari Shirohige Kaizoku-dan adalah menyelamatkan harta Ace yang tersisa!" Pria tua itu meneteskan air mata. "**Selamatkan semuanya!"**

"HA'I SENCHOO!" Setelah sekian lama, mereka kembali memanggil Shirohige dengan formal. Tidak lagi 'Oyaji' seperti biasa.

Sebuah perintah terakhir telah diucapkan. Melindungi tekad Ace yang tersisa, yang berarti, mereka harus melindungi Luffy, serta menyelamatkan Naruto.

**~O~**

_Naruto_ memandang orang-orang di depannya dengan tatapan datar. Astaga, dia tak habis pikir, untuk apa melindungi orang yang sudah mati? Merepotkan saja! Dulu, dia pernah bertarung dengan Shirohige, setelah Naruto lepas kendali, _Naruto_ pun keluar untuk menjajal kekuatan sang Yonko. Bertarung selama 2 hari 2 malam, membuat sebuah kepulauan hancur, pertarungan akhirnya dimenangkan dengan telak oleh Shirohige.

Namun sekarang, _Naruto_ harus melawan seluruh anggota Shirohige Kaizoku-dan? Tidak, dia tidak akan sombong, dan meremehkan. Kemungkinan dia menang, hampir nol. Namun, dia tetap akan menghadapinya.

Suasana di tempat itu seketika menghening.

"MAJUUU!" Shirohige berucap lantang kemudian.

_**DAKKKHHH!**_

Hanya sepersekian detik setelah Shirohige berteriak tadi, Vista dengan cepat muncul di samping kanan _Naruto_. Dia menebaskan pedang di tangan kirinya yang menciptakan kelopak-kelopak bunga berterbangan. Serangan itu terlalu cepat. _Naruto_ bahkan tidak sempat menggunakan bokken. Dia hanya menahan itu dengan tangan kiri yang menghitam.

"Khh..!"

"**Cabochon Kuckle!**"

_**BUAGHHH!**_

_Naruto_ terpental jauh saat Jozu tiba-tiba menghantamnya dari kiri dengan tangan berliannya. Searah dengan terpentalnya _Naruto_, Blamenco menunggu di depannya. Dari jahitan di sekitar lehernya, dia secara menakjubkan mengambil sebuah palu raksasa yang bahkan lebih besar dari badannya kemudian menyambut tubuh _Naruto_ dengan memukulnya ketanah dengan keras.

_**DUMMMMM!**_

"Masih belum!" Blamenco berteriak sebelum kembali menghantamkan palunya ke tanah di mana_ Naruto_ terbaring berulang kali.

_**DUMMMMM!**_

_**DUMMMMM!**_

_**DUMMMMM!**_

_**DUMMMMM!**_

_**DUMMMMM!**_

_**DUMMMMM!**_

"Engkh?!"

Palu itu terus di hantam dengan keras sampai tiba-tiba terhenti. Blamenco tentu kebingungan dan terus mendorong palunya ke bawah. Namun, yang ada, palu tersebut malah terangkat ke atas. _Naruto_ menggenggam bagian bawah palu itu dan mendorong menjauhinya.

"**Sialan kau, gendut!**" _Naruto_ yang berlumuran darah menatap tajam ke arah Blamenco kemudian menggenggam palu itu dengan keras. "**Hōkai!**"

_**DRAKKHH!**_

"Apa?!" Pria berbaju biru itu membelalakkan mata saat melihat palu kesayangannya itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Tak membuang waktu, _Naruto_ melompat maju dengan telapak tangan terbuka. "**Mokuton : Shashiki no Jutsu!**"

"AWAS!"

_**DZINNGGG!**_

Akar-akar tajam merambat dengan cepat ke depan _Naruto_. Namun, Blamenco tidak ada disana. _Naruto_ mendecih saat melihat ke samping. Jil berhasil menyelamatkan Blamenco dari tusukan Shashiki no Jutsu-nya.

"**SPEED JIL! BERANINYA KAU MENGAMBIL MANGSA KAMI!**" _Naruto _berteriak geram kemudian merangsek maju.

Jil tidak mundur. Dia berlari kearah dengan menggenggam tombak dan perisainya. Dengan kecepatannya, Jil melesat dan mengarahkan tombaknya lurus ke depan. "**Lightning Lance!**"

_**DZINNGGG!**_

Jil melesat melewati _Naruto_. Namun, tombaknya tidak menembus tubuh Naruto, melainkan hanya menyerempet perutnya karena sang musuh sempat membelokkan tubuhnya. Melihat ini, Rakuyo berinisiatif maju. Dia melesakkan senjatanya yang seperti ular kearah _Naruto_. Senjata itu membuka 'mulutnya' kemudian hendak menggigit _Naruto_. Namun lagi, sang pemuda berhasil melompat menghindarinya. Rakuyo hanya bisa mendecih kesal.

"Sial!"

_Naruto_ melompat ke belakang. Namur bereaksi dengan berlari ke arah _Naruto_ disusul Kingdew di belakangnya. Namur langsung menerjang. Dia melancarkan pukulan ke arah dada yang di tangkis dengan tangan kiri. Berlanjut, Kingdew menyerang dari kanan dengan gauntlet di tangan kanannya, dan tetap dapat di tahan dengan tangan kanan. Kedua tangan _Naruto _yang sibuk dimanfaatkan oleh Izo, dari jauh dia menembak kaki kiri _Naruto_. Serangan ini tidak dapat di antisipasi oleh sang pemuda pirang sehingga dia jatuh dengan kaki kiri yang bertekuk lutut.

"**Ukh!**"

Lebih jauh, Fossa dan Haruta maju. _Naruto_ yang jatuh bertekuk lutut dimanfaatkan oleh mereka berdua. Mereka langsung mengambil pedang mereka. Katana Fossa terselimuti oleh api, dan pedang Haruta terselimuti oleh angin putih.

"**Hellfire!**"  
"**Kazekiri!**"

_**GROOOOOOO~!**_

"**UARGHHHHH!**"

Dada _Naruto_ terkena tebasan silang dari Fossu dan Haruta. Angin yang diciptakan Haruta membuat api dari Katana Fossa semakin besar dan membakar tubuh _Naruto_.

Kedua pria itu kemudian melompat menjauhi _Naruto_. "Berhasilkah...?"

Semua mata melihat ke arah api merah yang menyala terang itu. Jelas sekali siluet _Naruto_ berada di sana. Untuk orang lain pasti sudah menganggap memenangkan pertarungan. Tapi tidak dengan mereka. Mereka harus benar-benar memastikan musuh kalah 100% sebelum bisa menurunkan senjata.

"Lihat!" Izo berteriak sambil menunjuk ke dalam api.

Siluet _Narut_o tadi tiba-tiba bergerak aneh. Terus selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian pecah menjadi sebuah pohon besar, yang akhirnya juga terbakar oleh api itu.

"Itu..." Marco menggumam.  
"Moku Kawarimi. Dia memang cepat." Shirohige memberikan komentar.

"Oy, MARCO!" Jozu memanggil nama temannya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja!?" Tanyanya mencemaskan kondisi Marco.  
"Yeah." Marco mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Jozu. "Serangan Kizaru menggunakan kombinasi dengan Kairoseki. Namun, setelah Vista mencabutnya, aku sudah pulih, kok."  
"Arigatou-yoi." Ucap Marco.  
"Jangan pikirkan itu." Jozu menyeringai.

Namun, semua secara serempak menoleh ke satu arah. Kenbunshoku mereka merasakan kehadiran seseorang tepat di depan mereka. _Naruto_ muncul di situ.

"**Kuso... Kalian memang kuat.**" Dia mulai berbicara. "**Jujur saja, kami benci mengakui itu. Namun, itu memang yang kami harapkan dari kalian, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan.**"

Mengambil jeda sejenak, _Naruto_ kemudian mengangkat kepalanya.

"**NAMUN, AKU ADALAH UZUMAKI NARUTO! SEORANG NINJA, REINKARNASI DARI OTSUTSUKI ASHURA, AKAN MENGHANCURKAN KALIAN SEMUA!**" _Naruto_ menampakkan seringai mukanya yang sangat mengerikan. Matanya sudah memiliki corak merah pertanda Senjutsu level 2 yang telah aktif, memandang semua orang disitu dengan kejam.

_**BATTSSS! TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP!**_

_Naruto_ berlari ke arah mereka dengan sangat cepat. Haruta, orang yang paling dekat dengan posisinya sekarang, menjadi target pertamanya. _Naruto_ menciptakan sebuah Bokken kemudian memutar badan dari samping belakang untuk menebas Haruta.

"**KAU PERTAMA!**" _Naruto_ berteriak gila.

Namun, Haruta bukanlah bajak laut kacangan. Dengan tangan kiri, dia menghentikan serangan itu. Seringai kejam juga tercipta di wajah Haruta. Yah, bukan menjadi rahasia umum, di kapal Moby Dick, sang pemuda berbaju seperti pangeran kerajaan abad pertengahan itu adalah maniak pertarungan. Keahliannya menggunakan pedang merupakan nomor 2 setelah Vista. Namun, karena sifatnya itu, Shirohige menempatkannya di Divisi 12 yang berisi orang-orang yang memiliki sifat yang 11-12 dengan dirinya.

_**TRANNGGGG!**_

Setelah benturan kedua buah pedang itu, Haruta dan _Naruto_ melompat mundur. Mereka memandang tajam satu sama lain. _Naruto_ menyeringai saat melihat tatapan Haruta. "**HAHAHA! Kau, adalah tipe orang yang kusuka. Matamu, menunjukkan itu!**" _Naruto_ berucap pada Haruta.

"**Matamu...**" _Naruto_ memandang mata kosong Haruta. "**...adalah mata seorang maniak pertarungan!**"

_**DZINNGGGG!**_

Tepat saat _Naruto_ selesai mengucapkan perkataannya, Haruta melesat cepat hingga hanya menyisakan kilatan hijau dari warna bajunya. Begitu juga dengan _Naruto_ dia menghilang karena kecepatannya itu.

Dua buah kilatan terlihat berputar sebelum akhirnya bertabrakan satu dengan yang lain.

_**JRASSHHHHH!**_

_Naruto_ dan Haruta akhirnya terlihat saat kedua kilatan itu bertabrakan. Terlihat saat pedang Haruta menembus dada kanan _Naruto_ dan bokken _Naruto_ berhasil menembus dada kanan Haruta. Seringai keduanya berubah menjadi senyuman lebar yang sangat menyeramkan saat darah segar muncrat dengan deras dari luka mereka.

Mereka kembali melompat mundur. Ekspresi Haruta berubah menjadi datar. "Maaf saja. Naruto, seperti yang kau tahu, aku tak suka dikomentari. Tapi, aku ingin kau mencamkan satu hal..." Wajah datar Haruta kembali tergantikan oleh seringai sadisnya.

.

.

.

"..._**Jangan meremehkan, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan.**_"

_Naruto_ memandang ke atas, dan kontan saja langsung membulatkan mata. Dari atas, Atmos dan Blenheim melesat ke bawah dengan cepat untuk kemudian menebas silang _Naruto_. Serangan itu begitu cepat sehingga _Naruto _tak sempat bereaksi.

_**JRASHH!**_

"**UARGHHH!**" _Naruto_ sedikit memuntahkan darah.

Naruto sedikit melangkah ke belakang. Serangan yang dilakukan oleh Atmos dan Blenheim menggunakan Haki, sehingga merupakan mimpi buruk baginya. Namun, sepertinya cobaan untuknya belum berakhir, saat melihat ke depan, pupil matanya menangkap Curiel yang memegang dua Bazookanya kemudian melesatkannya tepat ke luka _Naruto_.

_**BLARRR!**_

"**ARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!**" _Naruto _jatuh terduduk bersimbah darah karena luka tebasan itu semakin parah akibat serangan Bazooka dari Curiel. Rasa sakit yang ia terima selama pertarungan membuatnya tak dapat bergerak cepat untuk sementara waktu.

_**BUK!**_

_Naruto_memukul tanah kesal. Matanya memandang tajam. "**Konoyaro! Aku tak akan mengampuni kalian!**" Dia kemudian membuat segel Mokuton.

"**Mokuton : Mokujin no Jutsu!**"

"**GROOOAAAAAA!**"

Bersamaan dengan selesainya nama jurus _Naruto_ di sebutkan, Mokujin muncul sambil berteriak kencang dari bawah tanah. Mokujin kali ini jauh lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya. Dan kali ini, dia memegang Bokken dengan aura kehijauan yang menambah tingkat kesangarannnya.

"Kuso! Akhirnya dia mengeluarkannya!" Marco mengubah tangannya menjadi sayap Phoenix kemudian melesat kearah _Naruto_. "Kalian, ayo!"

_Naruto_ tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengontrol Mokujinnya untuk berlari maju kearah Marco. Dentuman keras dan retakan besar tercipta seiring dengan langkah kaki raksasa dari sang Mokujin.

Mereka bertemu, Mokujin langsung menghentakkan Bokkennya kearah Marco. Namun, sang Phoenix masih mampu menghentikan serangan itu dengan membakarnya. Mokujin kembali menciptakan Bokken baru, kemudian mengulangi serangan dari arah yang berbeda.

Serangan itu terlalu cepat. Marco langsung melihat kearah bawah. "JOZU!"

Pria tambun itu menggangguk. Matanya melirik kearah Blamenco yang disambut anggukan juga. Jozu melompat, namun, saat ia hendak jatuh kembali ke tanah, Blamenco mengayunkan sebuah palu besarnya dari bawah. Memukul Jozu ke arah Bokken raksasa itu.

"ORRRRRAAAAAAAAA!"

_**DZIINNGGGG!**_

Gerakan Jozu semakin cepat karena kekuatan palu Blamenco. Kakinya dapat bertahan dari palu itu karena ia merubahnya menjadi berlian. Jozu melesat kearah Bokken raksasa itu sebelum menghancurkannya berkeping-keping.

"**BRILLIANT PUNK!**"

_**BRASHHH!**_

Serangan tak berhenti di dekat kaki Mokujin, Vista, Fossa, Haruta Atmos dan Blenheim memegang erat pedang mereka.

"FOSSA, HARUTA, ATMOS, BLENHEIM!..." Vista melihat ke arah empat temannya itu. Mereka mengangguk.

"IKUZOO!"

_**DZIINNNGGGG!  
JRATSSSS!**_

Mereka dengan secepat kilat melesat maju sampai berubah posisi membelakangi kaki raksasa itu. Saat akhirnya semua pedang mereka tersarungkan dengan sempurna, tebasan-tebasan tercipta di kaki sang Mokujin. Menghancurkannya hingga bagian terkecil.

Itu membuat Mokujin oleng dan terjatuh. _Naruto_ yang kehilangan keseimbangan akibat ketidakstabilan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Jil. Dia melesat dengan cepat kemudian menghantam tubuh _Naruto_ dan kemudian membawanya menuju tanah.

_**BRUAKKHH!**_

"**UARGGGHH!**"

Sebuah gempuran yang cukup menyakitkan. _Naruto_ memuntahkan cukup banyak darah akibat serangan Jil. Namun, untuk kesekian kalinya, manik biru sang pemuda dipaksa untuk kembali membulat lebar, saat dirinya melihat Marco terbang di atasnya.

"**PHOENIX GOEN!**"

_**BLAAARRRRR!**_

Marco berteriak keras sembari menyerang _Naruto_ dengan gelombang kejut dari api birunya yang sangat luar biasa kuat. Serangan itu dilesakkan begitu cepat sampai _Naruto_ hanya bisa menerima serangan itu.

_**GROOOOOOO...**_

Api membara dengan hebat di situ. Semua anggota Shirohige Kaizoku-dan berkumpul di depan kapten mereka. Semua orang, baik itu dari Marine, Aliansi Shirohige, maupun penduduk sipil dan wartawan yang menonton dari Sabaody tak mampu berkata-kata karena terlalu takjub dan takut akan pertarungan yang luar biasa hebat itu.

_**DZUNNNN!**_

Secara tiba-tiba, api itu menghilang akibat tiupan angin yang luar biasa kuat. Menampakkan _Naruto_ dengan kondisinya yang sangat buruk. Bajunya sudah robek sana-sini, darah menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya. Namun, dia masih saja tersenyum. Malah, senyumannya itu semakin lebar saja.

"**OMOSHIROI! HONTOU NI, OMOSHIROI!**" Dia berteriak, sebelum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "**Tidak. Bahkan, ini terlalu menarik!**" _Naruto_ memandang Shirohige Kaizoku-dan dengan seringai. "**Benar-benar apa yang diharapkan dari kru seorang Yonko!**"

_Naruto_ menutup matanya. "**Ini berarti aku benar-benar tak boleh menahan diri!**" Beberapa saat kemudian, corak matanya bertambah, pertanda aktifnya Senjutsu Mokuton tahap ke tiga.

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menyentuh tanah sebelum dia berteriak keras. " **SENPOU MOKUTON : SHINSUUSENJU!**"

_**GRAKKKK! DRAKKHHHH!**_

Dari tanah, makhluk kolosal yang telah memporak-porandakan Marineford kembali muncul. Makhluk itu ada dalam posisi berdiri, membuat tingginya jauh melebihi Shinsuusenju yang dikeluarkan _Naruto_ sebelumnya.

"Tinggi sekali!" Blamenco bergumam takjub sambil melihat langit.

Sementara itu, di kejauhan, para Marine dan para bajak laut secara kompak memasang wajah ketakutan hebat.

"Oi, oi... Dia mengeluarkannya lagi..."  
"Dia baru saja menghancur-leburkan Marineford!"  
"A...a..."  
"LARIIII!"

Semua orang yang berada di area itu langsung saja melarikan diri menjauh dari Shinsuusenju _Naruto_. Makhluk kolosal itu kini menjadi momok menakutkan bagi mereka. Melihat begitu mudahnya makhluk itu memberikan kerusakan yang luar biasa pada salah satu aset pemerintah ini, tentu saja kabur adalah pilihan terbaik.

"AAA...!"  
"Selamatkan diri kalian!"

_Naruto_ menyeringai sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "**Mokuto... UUPPHHH! BWERKKHH!**" Akan tetapi, sebelum _Naruto_ sempat merapal jurusnya, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah dalam jumlah banyak. Menunjukkan dengan jelas bagaimana kondisi sebenarnya dari pemuda itu.

_**DUMM!**_

Kejadian ini sempat membuat Shinsuusenju kehilangan kontrol sesaat dan hampir jatuh, rubuh menghantam tanah. Shirohige menyadari ini dan menatap ke arah _Naruto_ dengan tatapan nanar.

_**Srakk~**_

Pemuda itu tidak menggubrisnya. Dia mengusap darah di dagunya dengan kasar kemudian kembali mengatupkan tangan. "**Chojo Kebutsu!**"

**~O~**

"**Chojo Kebutsu!**"

"!"

Shirohige merasakan aura yang sangat kuat. Dia kontan saja langsung menatap Marco, dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh salah satu anak angkatnya itu.

"Segera bawa mereka menjauh dari tempat ini!"  
"Roger!"

Dan, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk semua anaknya itu meninggalkannya. Tentu saja, mereka tidak sebodoh itu. Serangan itu bisa saja membunuh mereka semua. Namun, mereka yakin, itu masihlah sebuah serangan yang bisa dihalau oleh sang ayah.

"GRAHHH!"

_**BUGHHHH! KRATAKKK!**_

Shirohige memukul tanah di bawahnya. Menimbulkan gelombang kejut yang kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas. Dia kini sejajar dengan Shinsuusenju milik _Naruto_.

Perlahan dan semakin cepat, seribu tangan dari Shinsuusenju _Naruto_ bergerak untuk menghantam apapun yang ada di depannya. Sementara itu, Shirohige mengeratkan lengannya, membesarkan otot-otot dan menonjolkan urat-urat di lengan itu.

"GRRAAAAAA!"

Shirohige, dengan tangan dilapisi oleh Busoshoku no Haki serta kekuatan Gura Gura, menguji kecepatan dan kekuatan tangannya melawan Shinsuusenju _Naruto_.

_**BUMMMM! BUMMMM! BUMMMM! BUMMMM! BUMMMM! BUMMMM! BUMMMM! BUMMMM! BUMMMM! BUMMMM! BUMMMM! BUMMMM! BUMMMM! BUMMMM! BUMMMM! BUMMMM! BUMMMM! BUMMMM!**_

Kedua serangan super kuat itu bertemu dan akhirnya saling baku hantam. Benturan luar biasa kuat itu kemudian menciptakan gelombang kejut yang sangat dahsyat sampai-sampai kondisi alam disekitarnya berubah drastis. Angin kencang, petir, badai serta gelombang laut muncul secara sangat tidak stabil di Marinford.

Kekuatan Chojo Kebutsu _Naruto_ yang berbenturan dengan retakan-retakan udara dari Shirohige merupakan hal yang tidak main-main. Bahkan beberapa orang bermental lemah di jarak terdekat, tewas seketika karena tekanan kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

_**BUMMMM! DUARRRRRR!**_

Shirohige berteriak keras untuk mengakhiri pertempuran ini. Pertarungan kedua kekuatan super tadi, ditutup dengan ledakan super kuat dan jungkir baliknya dataran Marinford dari laut lepas secara tak stabil.

_**TAP!**_

Shirohige mendarat di tanah. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan terdengar sangat berat. Kedua tangannya kini berlumuran darahnya sendiri. Matanya kemudian memandang ke atas, ke arah Shinsuusenju _Naruto_.

"Haaahh... Haaahhh... Haaaahhhh..."

Secara samar –dikarenakan asap sangat tebal yang menutupi-, Pria tua itu bisa melihat tangan-tangan Shinsuusenju sudah habis saat bertarung dengannya. Mengimbangi serangan itu sungguh sangat berat. Bahkan seorang Shirohige mengakui kekuatan bertarung murid dari Akagami itu.

_**DUKK!**_

Namun, dia sudah benar-benar lelah sekarang...

Tubuh tua itu jatuh tersimpuh di tanah yang sudah mulai memerah akibat dibasahi oleh darah dari tangannya sendiri. Jubah kebanggaannya sudah rusak dan melayang entah ke mana. Naginatanya masih sanggup untuk menemaninya.

**~O~**

_Naruto_ tergeletak di kepala Shinsuusenjunya sendiri. Serangan itu benar-benar merusak tubuhnya. Sialnya, pak tua menyebalkan itu secara ajaib mampu mengimbangi Chojo Kebutsunya.

"**Urrgghhh!**"

Walaupun dengan berbagai rasa sakit yang terasa, _Naruto_ tetap memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Pak tua itu telah berhasil menghentikan serangannya. Itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa ia biarkan.

_**ZRUTTTT~!**_

_Naruto_ kemudian menciptakan dua bokken di tangan kiri dan kanannya.

"**Pak tua sial itu...**" _Naruto_ melompat turun ke bawah.

.

.

'_**Akan kubunuh!**_'

**~O~**

"Ayo cepat!"

Marco berteriak kepada rekan-rekannya yang lain. Mereka sedang menuju tempat sang ayah. Tentu saja setelah pertarungan duel seperti tadi, mereka pasti mencemaskan kondisi ayah mereka.

'Aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi sekuat itu. Oyaji... kau memang hebat!' Marco membatin.

"Aku melihatnya!"

Mereka semua sontak memicingkan mata untuk melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Blenheim. Samar-samar mereka dapat melihat ayah mereka duduk tersimpuh dengan kondisi yang buruk. Namun, setidaknya mereka bisa menghela nafas lega. Paling tidak, ayah mereka baik-baik saja.

Tapi, senyuman lega itu berubah menjadi wajah ketakutan hebat.

"OI, NARUTOOO!"

Dua bokken, wajah dengan senyuman sadis, serta aura hijau kelam. _Naruto_ dengan cepat melesat ke arah Shirohige yang masih belum sanggup bertarung.

"_**MATI KAU!**_"

"OYAJIIIIII!"

Shirohige menyadari kalau nyawanya berada di ambang kematian. Namun, pria tua itu tetap tersenyum menyambut maut.

.

.

_Ah, kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk beristirahat..._

.

.

_...Bukan begitu?..._

.

.

_Roger._

.

_**JRASHHHHHHH!**_

* * *

**To Be Continiue...**

* * *

**A/N** : I'm back! Setelah lebih dari 7 bulan saya tidak mengupdate fic ini. Saya sekarang kembali! Maaf, update sangat ngadat itu kesalahan saya. Saya takkan membuat alasan yang hanya membuat A/N ini semakin panjang. Namun, saya bersyukur fic ini bisa update.

1 Chapter full pertarungan, maaf kalau hanya 3k+ word. Untuk SBS, edisi kali ini libur dulu.. Gak sempat balas review pembaca. Maaf.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 17!

* * *

**Sthricynix, Out.**


	17. The New Yonkou!

**Sthricynix, in.**

* * *

**Ano... Maaf, ini bukan update chapter. Melainkan update spesial Omake di bawah. Yang sudah baca chapter 17, bisa langsung scroll ke omake di bawah. Omake ini, sangat berpengaruh untuk cerita ke depannya. ^^ - 03 April 2016.  
**

* * *

PS : Sebelumnya, direkomendasikan untuk membaca fic yang mendukung penulisan **bold/tebal**, _italic/miring_, demi kenyamanan saat membaca chapter ini-de gozaru!

* * *

_**Grooooo~**_

Asap dari ledakan maupun abu pertarungan memenuhi tempat itu. Dan dibalik asap itu, seorang pria berjalan pelan. Jubah kebanggaannya sudah terlepas dan menampilkan kemeja merah dibaliknya. Dengan tangan yang terlapisi lahar panas, dia memandang tajam ke depan.

Tepat ke arah Luffy yang terbaring.

Sakazuki mengepalkan tangannya. Membuat lahar yang menyelubungi tangannya berkobar semakin hebat. Dia sangat marah saat ini.

Oh, tentu saja melihat kebanggaannya serta kebanggaan seluruh dunia diinjak-injak seperti ini oleh seorang bocah. Sakazuki tentu tak akan mengampuninya.

Baik itu Hiken, Mugiwara maupun Namikaze, mereka adalah sampah yang wajib di buang dari muka bumi ini. Dan Sakazuki, merasa itu adalah tanggung jawabnya. Para kriminal seperti mereka, hanya akan mengacaukan perdamaian dunia saat ini.

"Mugiwara..." Lahar yang tadinya hanya menyelimuti tangan kirinya, sekarang juga berada di tangan kanan dan semakin bergejolak hebat. "...Setelah Ace, aku juga akan **membunuhmu!**"

* * *

**Brother**

_I don't own Naruto and One Piece. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 17 : The New Yonkou!**

* * *

_**JRASHHHHHHH!**_

"NARUTOOO!"  
"BAPAKKK!"

Marco dan yang lain berhenti dan menatap ke arah _**Naruto**_ dan Shirohige. Mereka secara kompak membulatkan mata tak percaya.

_**TRAKKK!**_

Sebuah bokken terjatuh.

Darah menggenang di bawah _**Naruto**_ dan Shirohige. Namun, bukan dari tubuh Shirohige, darah itu mengalir dari tangan kiri _**Naruto**_ yang putus.

Dengan tangan kanan, Naruto memotong tangannya sendiri.

"Naruto..." Shirohige menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "...Kau sudah sadar...?"

Naruto hendak menjawab walaupun langsung di interupsi. "**BELUM!**" _**Naruto**_ langsung mengambil alih. "**Kenapa kau menghentikanku bodoh?!**" _**Naruto**_ berteriak marah pada Naruto.

"**UARGGGHHH!**" _**Naruto**_ berteriak keras sebelum Naruto kembali mengambil alih. "CUKUP! TIDAK PUASKAH KAU SETELAH SEMUA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Naruto mengomel keras pada dirinya sendiri.

"**TIDAKK! INI BUKAN URUSANMU, **NARUTO**! KAU BENAR-BENAR MENGGANGGU!**" _**Naruto **_mengambil alih.

"APA MAKSUDMU BRENGSEK!?" Kini Naruto yang berbicara. "KAU TIDAK PERNAH BERHENTI MEMBUAT KACAU. DAN SEKARANG, KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH JIJI?!"

"**DIAM KAU! SEKARANG SAAT BAGIKU UNTUK KELUAR!**"  
"APA?! AKU YANG PUNYA TUBUH INI! AKULAH YANG BERHAK MENENTUKAN!"  
"**URUSEEEEEE! KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI MENGGANGGUKU SIH?!**"  
"KAU SELALU SAJA MEMBUNUH!"  
"**MEMANGNYA SALAH?!**"  
"TENTU SAJA SALAH, DASAR IDIOT!"

Baik itu Marco, Jozu, Vista, maupun beberapa angkatan laut di sekitar situ. Hanya bisa berkeringat jatuh massal melihat pertengkaran bodoh antara Naruto

"**KAU TIDAK RUGI, KAN?! LAGIPULA AKU TELAH MENGHAJAR ORANG YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH SAUDARAMU!**"

"!"

―**Χ―**

"_Kau yang sejak awal memang sendirian..." Seorang anak berambut hitam berteriak dengan keras pada anak berambut pirang. "...Tahu apa tentangku! Hah?!"_

_Sang anak berambut pirang terkejut mendengarnya. Mata merah dengan pupil vertikalnya membulat._

"_Ikatan itu, membuatku menderita!" Sang anak berambut hitam menendang jatuh sang anak berambut pirang yang tadi mencengkramnya di tebing. "Orang sepertimu, mana tahu rasanya kehilangan keluarga?!"_

_Anak berambut pirang itu kemudian berhasil mempertahankan posisinya dengan berdiri vertikal di tebing itu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Orang tua? Saudara? Aku memang tidak mengerti..."_

_Sang anak berambut hitam hanya mengatupkan mulutnya._

"_Tapi, saat bersama Iruka-sensei, kurasa aku bisa membayangkannya." Anak berambut pirang itu mengingat kebersamaannya bersama sang guru._

"_Aku berpikir..." Wajah sang guru yang tengah tersenyum terlintas di benaknya. "...Inikah rasanya punya ayah...?"_

_Keduanya terdiam sebelum anak berambut pirang itu melanjutkan. "Saat bersamamu..." Anak berambut pirang menatap kearah lawannya itu._

_._

_._

"_...Inikah rasanya punya saudara...?"_

―**Χ―**

"!"

Naruto terkejut saat memori yang sama merasuki pikirannya. Dan sepertinya, _**Naruto**_ menyadari hal ini. Oh, tentu saja. Dia juga bagian dari Naruto, bukan?

"**Heh!**" _**Naruto**_ menyeringai dan ingin berbicara sebelum Vista memotongnya. "Maaf, tapi, bisa **kalian** hentikan ekspresi itu...?" Vista menatap Naruto dan _**Naruto**_ dengan keringat jatuh.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini, wajah Naruto terbelah dua. Di sebelah kiri, Naruto berekspresi murung. Di kanan, _**Naruto**_ menyeringai keji. Siapa yang tidak takut melihat hal seperti ini? Bahkan Haruta yang terkenal sadis itu pun sudah terkencing di celana.

Namun, _**Naruto**_ menghiraukan itu. Dia kemudian berbicara pada Naruto. "**Hal itu, kau akan mengetahuinya nanti-ttebayo.**" Ucapnya yang membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung.

"...Apa maksudmu...?"

Namun, sebelum menjawab, _**Naruto**_ sempat menggumam singkat, "**Syukurlah, aku sudah kembali-ttebayo.**" Dia kemudian mengangguk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "**Karena ulah si brengsek itu, ingatanmu menghilang-ttebayo. Sementara aku, yang merupakan ingatan lamamu di dunia Shinobi butuh waktu lama untuk kembali pada tubuh ini.**" _**Naruto**_ memulai penjelasannya.

"**Namun, karena ingatan yang terpisah-pisah itu, membuat sifat asliku menjadi teracak-acak. Contohnya, seperti yang sudah aku lakukan barusan pada bajak laut tadi.**" _**Naruto**_ memandang kearah Marco dan teman-temannya. "**Dan aku, minta maaf akan hal itu-ttebayo.**"

Namun, Marco malah menghardik _**Naruto**_. "Kau hampir membunuh kami semua, dan kau hanya meminta maaf?! Lagipula, bagaimana kami bisa percaya kata-katamu brengsek?!" Tanya Marco.

"Tidak." Naruto menggeleng. "Marco, dia tidak berbohong. Aku menjamin itu. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah bagian dari diriku. Aku tahu dia berbohong atau tidak." Jelasnya kemudian bertanya pada _**Naruto**_. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan ingatan lama? Si brengsek? Ataupun dunia Shinobi itu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

_**Naruto**_ tersenyum. "**Sekarang, bukan saatnya kau untuk tahu. Tapi, yang jelas, kita akan kembali bersatu menjadi 'Naruto' yang sebenarnya-ttebayo.**" Ucap _**Naruto**_. "**Lagipula, dari apa yang diberitahukan**_**nya**_** padaku, kita akan kembali bertarung bersama**_** dia**_."

"**Sudahlah.**" _**Naruto**_ kemudian bersiap untuk kembali ke alam bawah sadar Naruto. "**Kurasa aku sudah cukup lelah-ttebayo.**"

"Tunggu!" Naruto berteriak mencegah.

"**Tenanglah. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Lagipula, aku adalah kau bukan?**" _**Naruto**_ berucap untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum masuk kembali. "**Jaa-na, dattebayo.**"

_**DEGGGG!**_

"!"

Namun, tepat saat _**Naruto**_ kembali. Naruto terkejut saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Ternyata, efek adrenalin yang diberikan Iva-chan di Impel Down telah habis. Oh, setelah Marathon mengerikan dari Impel Down ke Marinford, menerobos penjara, menyamar sebagai Aokiji, melawan Magellan, melawan Ted, melawan para Minoanimals, melarikan diri dari Impel Down, terbang ke Marinford, melawan ketiga Admiral, Sengoku, menghancurkan Marinford, sampai melawan Shirohige Kaizoku-dan. Sungguh hal yang sudah diluar akal manusia bahkan diluar akal para Monster.

_**BRUKK!**_

Dan hal yang wajar. Apabila Naruto tumbang saat ini.

"Naruto!" Para anggota bajak laut Shirohige menghampirinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Haruta yang tadi sudah bertarung hidup-mati dengannya kini mencemaskan keadaannya.

"Ya..." Naruto menjawab dengan lemah.  
"Tapi, kau benar-benar mengurasku sampai habis sialan!" Marco berteriak marah yang membuat semuanya tertawa.

"Jiji? Dimana dia?" Tanya Naruto.  
"Aku di sini." Shirohige menatap Naruto. Senyuman kemudian mengembang di wajah tuanya. "Kau benar-benar berniat membunuhku brengsek!"

Semua tertawa dengan riang. Namun, tentu saja itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Karena...

"GAWATT!" Jinbei berteriak dengan keras.

Semua orang melihat ke arah Jinbei, mereka masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas karena asap. Namun, secara 'kebetulan', sebuah angin kencang datang dan membersihkan asap dari Marinford. Membuat semua yang ada di situ, maupun mereka yang menonton dari Sabaody membelalakkan mata. Jinbei berlari kearah Luffy yang sudah pingsan. Dan Akainu, dengan tangan yang di selubungi Lahar, bersiap untuk membunuhnya.

"LUFFY/LUFFY-KUN/MUGIWARA/ACE NO OTOTO!" Hancock, Jinbei dan para anggota Shirohige Kaizoku-dan berteriak.

"Matilah!" Akainu berteriak dengan keras.

―**Χ―**

"Matilah!"

_**Groooo~**_

Tangan lahar milik Akainu melesat cepat kearah Luffy yang duduk pingsan di depan mayat Ace. Pria pemakan buah Magu Magu no Mi itu menyeringai melihat kondisi Luffy saat ini.

Namun...

"Takkan kubiarkan kau membunuhnya!"

_**DAKKKHHH!**_

Jinbei melompat ke arah Luffy, memeluknya kemudian berguling untuk menghindari serangan Akainu. Dia melihat ke arah tangan Akainu yang sekarang menembus tanah. Apabila Luffy-kun terkena serangan itu, pasti dia sudah mati!

Jinbei kemudian mengguncang bahu Luffy, berusaha menyadarkannya. "Luffy-kun! Luffy-kun! Sadarlah!"

"Jinbei, sialan! Kenapa kau menyelamatkan Putra Dragon, hah?!" Akainu menggeram marah, sebelum dia kembali melesat dengan tangan laharnya kearah Luffy dan Jinbei. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu, matilah kalian berdua!"

"Kenapa kami menyelematkannya?..."

_**DUMMMM!**_

"!" Akainu membulatkan mata.

Api biru membara menghentikan serangan Akainu. "...Pertanyaan bodoh." Marco dalam mode Phoenixnya menatap Akainu marah. "Tentu saja, untuk melindungi harta Ace!" Dia berteriak menambah intensitas api miliknya. "Dan, demi nama Ace, apapun yang terjadi, kami akan melindunginya!"

"Bawalah adik Ace bersamamu, Jinbei!"  
"Baiklah!"

"Kalian semua!" Marco berteriak kepada teman-temannya yang sebagian masih bertarung dengan para prajurit angkatan laut. "Lindungi Mugiwara, dengan nyawa kalian!"

"Jika kita gagal..." Marco menundukkan kepalanya.

Jinbei menggendong Luffy kemudian pergi dari situ. "Tenanglah, Luffy-kun! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"...ITU ADALAH AIB TERBESAR BAGI SHIROHIGE KAIZOKU-DAN!" Marco menaikkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah Akainu dengan murka kemudian melapisi kedua tangannya dengan api biru.

"Huoooooooo!" Akainu melesakkan serangan laharnya.  
Tak tinggal diam, Marco melawannya dengan api abadinya. "Rraaaagghhhh!"

_**BLAARRRRRRRR!**_

Sebuah ledakan dahsyat tercipta saat kedua serangan mematikan itu saling hantam.

―**Χ―**

"Heah!"

_**TRANNGGG!**_

Di lain tempat, para bajak laut masih bertarung dengan para angkatan laut. Pedang saling beradu dan peluru terus ditembakkan. Vista, juga masih bertarung dengan Mihawk yang tiba-tiba muncul di tempat itu.

"Heh, memang seperti apa yang diharapkan dari Pendekar Pedang nomor Satu!" Vista menyeringai saat pedangnya bergesekkan dengan _Kokuto_ milik Mihawk. Namun, pria itu mengacuhkan komentar yang dia terima.

_**TRANNGGG!**_

Vista menghentakkan pedangnya sedikit untuk memisahkan pedang mereka yang beradu. "Cih!"

Izo memanggilnya. "Vista, daijobu desuka?!" Tanyanya mencemaskan kondisi Vista.

Vista melirik sedikit. "Jangan cemaskan aku!" _**Trannggg!**_ Dia kembali menepis tebasan Mihawk sebelum kembali berbicara. "Cepat bawa Naruto dari sini!" Ucapnya.

"Baiklah." Izo mengangguk paham sebelum ia membopong Naruto ke pundaknya. Yah, Naruto masih sadar, namun apa daya, tubuhnya sudah tak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Dan Iva, sudah tak dapat menyuntikkan adrenalin padanya.

"Kalian semua..." Naruto memandang ke arah para bajak laut Shirohige yang sekarang berjuang mati-matian melindungi Luffy yang sedang dibawa oleh Jinbei. "Hontou ni, Arigatou!" Dia berucap sambil menangis.

"Heh!" Izo tersenyum. "Jangan sungkan, Naruto." Dia kemudian menatap ke depan. "Walaupun kau bukanlah anggota dari Shirohige Kaizoku-dan, kau sekarang juga bagian dari keluarga kami!"

Di lain tempat, seorang pria pirang dengan baju bulu berwarna Pink tersenyum sadis dan berkomentar. "Fufufufufufufu... Kenapa kita tidak membiarkan bocah itu lolos? Bukankah itu jauh lebih menarik?"

Seorang Vice-Admiral angkatan laut menghardiknya. "Jangan bercanda, Doflamingo!"

"Apapun yang terjadi..." sang angkatan laut menatap ke arah Marinford yang sudah setengah hancur. "...Kita harus tetap memenangkan perang ini!"

―**Χ―**

"Uarggghhhh!"

Marco terpental ke belakang beberapa meter. Tampaknya, api abadinya masih kalah daripada lahar milik Akainu. Ledakan akibat benturan jurus mereka berdua berhasil membuat kawah yang cukup lebar di sana.

Marco mendarat di tanah. "Sialan! Aku takkan..." Marco hendak berucap namun tiba-tiba dia memuntahkan darah dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. "**BWERKKHH!**"

"Komandan Marco!" Para anggotanya berteriak khawatir.

"Kau cukup kuat." Akainu berkomentar. "Namun, sepertinya luka-luka akibat Kairoseki yang digunakan Kizaru tadi cukup membuatmu melemah!" Ucapnya.

"Baiklah..." Akainu kemudian berlari ke arah Jinbei. Dia sempat menghajar beberapa anggota Shirohige Kaizoku-dan yang menghalanginya. Kini, dia sudah cukup dekat dengan Luffy dan Jinbei. Lahar di kedua tangannya pun membara semakin hebat. "Mugiwara, aku akan benar-benar..."

"Akainu-san!"

_**DEGGGG!**_

"Eh?"

"Oi. Lihat ke mana kau?" Sebuah suara pelan tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang Akainu.

_**KRATAKKKK!**_

Sang Admiral menoleh ke belakang. Namun dia terlambat saat menyadari sebuah tangan dengan keras memukul tubuhnya tepat dari atas. Dan saat tubuhnya tertekan dan menghantam tanah, sebuah retakan gelombang muncul dengan hebat, menghancurkan tanah itu dan juga menghancurkan tubuhnya.

"**UARGGGHHHH!**" Akainu memuntahkan darah.

_**DUARRRRRRR!**_

Retakan gelombang itu memicu sebuah ledakan udara yang sangat hebat. Membuat Marinford berguncang karenanya.

"Bapak sangat marah!" Seorang anggota Shirohige berkomentar.  
"Semuanya, pergi dari sini!" Curiel berteriak pada teman-temannya.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Shirohige kemudian melompat ke atas. Saat dia hendak jatuh kembali ke tanah, dia melapisi kakinya dengan kemampuan Gura Gura-nya. Berniat untuk membunuh Akainu.

"!?"

_**DUMMMM!**_

Namun, Akainu berhasil berguling ke samping untuk menghindarinya. Sungguh daya tahan tubuh yang luar biasa yang dimiliki pria itu sehingga mampu bertahan dari serangan Shirohige. Namun, sang legenda tak membiarkan Akainu lolos begitu saja. Dia berlari dan menebaskan naginata raksasanya ke arah Akainu. Dan lagi, Akainu masih bisa menghindari ini.

Kesal dipojokkan oleh Shirohige, Akainu menembakkan beberapa lahar yang masih bisa di tangkis oleh Shirohige. Saat salah satu mengenai sedikit kumisnya, dia berlari ke depan hendak memukul Akainu. Namun.

_**GROOOO!**_

"BAPAK!"

Lahar Akainu, menembus perut Shirohige.

.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat, Izo masih membopong Naruto dipundaknya. Beberapa anggota angkatan laut sempat mengincar mereka berdua namun, Haruta yang berada di situ dengan mudah menghajar mereka semua.

_**DZINNGGGG!**_

"UARGGGHHH!"

Para angkatan laut itu berteriak keras saat angin tiba-tiba menebas tubuh mereka secara horizontal. Di belakang mereka, Haruta memandang mereka dengan tampang sadis, sembari menjilat ujung pedangnya yang berlumuran darah.

_**BRUKK!**_

Namun, saat Haruta hendak menebaskan pedangnya lagi, dia dikejutkan dengan Naruto dan Izo yang terjatuh. Dia menatap dengan khawatir. "Izo! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Namun, Izo tidak menggubris pertanyaan Haruta. Dia memandang ke arah asap di sampingnya. Sumber dari serangan tajam yang 'hampir' berhasil memutus kakinya apabila dia tidak sigap. Darah melumuri kaki kiri Izo.

"Fufufufufufu..." Bayangan mata berwarna merah muncul. Diikuti dengan suara tawa yang mengerikan. Seorang pria pirang tinggi keluar dari asap itu. "...Walaupun membiarkannya hidup itu menarik, tetap saja aku harus melakukan tugasku." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai seperti biasa, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Doflamingo! Sialan, apa maumu, hah?!" Ucap Izo setengah berteriak pada Doflamingo.

"Fufufufu..." Doflamingo kembali tertawa. "Sebenarnya, aku tak mau membunuh anak itu. Pasti sangat menyenangkan melihat reaksi dunia saat tahu ada orang sekuat dia. Tapi, pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan, bukan?" Doflamingo mempertahankan seringainya sebelum dia melesat ke arah Izo dan Naruto.

Doflamingo merenggangkan jari-jarinya. "**Goshikito!**"

_**TRANNGGGGG!**_

Haruta menepis lima benang tajam Doflamingo dengan pedangnya. Dia kemudian mencabut sebuah pedang dari kepala mayat angkatan laut di sebelahnya dengan kasar, dan kemudian menatap kearah Doflamingo dengan tatapan sadisnya. "Daripada mengurusi pirang sialan itu, lebih baik kau bermain denganku! Burung sialan!" Haruta menyeringai.

"Hooo~ Nitoryu, kah?" Doflamingo juga tersenyum sambil menjilati bibirnya. "Sepertinya menarik!" Doflamingo kemudian melesat terbang ke arah Haruta.

"**Athlete!**" Dengan kakinya yang sudah dilengkapi dengan benang tajam, Doflamingo menendang Haruta.

_**DAKHHHH!**_

Pedang Haruta yang menghitam, masih mampu menghentikan kaki panjang Doflamingo. "Jangan remehkan aku, burung sialan!" Ucap Haruta.

"Fufufufufu! Sepertinya aku jumpa yang kuat, nih!" Doflamingo bergumam pelan saat Haruta menahan tendangannya.

―**Χ―**

_**GGGRRRTTTT~!  
BLAARRRRRRRRRR!**_

Ledakan yang sangat kuat tercipta saat Shirohige kembali memukul Akainu untuk yang kesekian kali. Tapi, tampaknya pukulannya saat ini jauh lebih kuat daripada pukulan-pukulan yang sebelumnya. Kau bisa melihat bagaimana alun-alun Marinford menerima dampaknya.

Itu, hancur.

Kerasnya pukulan membuat Akainu terpental dengan kecepatan yang hampir menyamai kecepatan Kizaru. Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh Akainu sudah menabrak sebuah tembok dengan keras.

"**URGHHH!**"

Namun, Akainu kembali bangkit. Menunjukkan daya tahan tubuhnya yang sangat luar biasa. Dia berlari ke arah Shirohige dengan kedua tangan yang sudah diselimuti lahar aktif.

"**Ryusei Kazan!**"

Akainu melemparkan lahar berukuran besar ke udara. Kemudian, lahar tersebut pecah menjadi ratusan lahar berukuran lebih kecil yang jatuh ke arah Shirohige seperti meteor panas yang sangat mengerikan.

_**BLARRRRR!**_

Meteor-meteor itu jatuh secara brutal dan tak pandang bulu. Meteor itu tidak hanya mengincar Shirohige, juga jatuh ke arah para angkatan laut. Walaupun beberapa bisa menepisnya, namun ada juga beberapa angkatan laut yang sudah melemah hanya bisa menunggu waktu sampai lahar-lahar itu membunuh mereka.

Namun~

_**Krak~ Kratak~ Kratak~**_

Hawa sekitar berubah menjadi dingin. Sang admiral, Kuzan, membekukan beberapa lahar yang berpotensi membahayakan nyawa rekan-rekannya. Dia kemudian menatap marah ke arah Akainu. "Apa maksudmu? Kau bisa membahayakan nyawa rekanmu, tahu!"

Tanpa menoleh, Akainu maju ke depan, ke arah Shirohige. "Angkatan laut, tidak membutuhkan mereka yang lemah!"

"Cih!" Akainu mendecih saat melihat serangannya sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Shirohige yang berhasil menangkis semuanya. Namun, sesaat kemudian dia terkejut karena Shirohige yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Pria tua itu kemudian mencengkram leher Akainu dengan kuat.

"Ugh!"

"HUOOOOO!" Dengan tangan kiri yang sudah dilapisi dengan kekuatan Gura Guranya, Shirohige memukul perut Akainu dengan kuat.

"**AARGGHHH...!**" Akainu membelalakkan mata dengan sangat lebar. Tampaknya Akainu sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Teriakannya sampai tertahan karena suara serak akibat menahan sakit yang diterima.

_**BLARRRRR!**_

"Bapak!"

Semua anggota Shirohige melihat ke arah sang orangua dengan pandangan terkejut. Pukulan Shirohige barusan membelah Marinford menjadi 2 bagian. Satu bagian menyisakan para anggota Shirohige Kaizoku-dan dan bagian lain menyisakan Shirohige beserta angkatan laut.

"I-ini!"  
"Kita benar-benar terpisah!"  
"Ayah!"

Para anak Shirohige memandang khawatir kepada sang ayah. Terutama Marco, yang sudah mengerti maksud sang ayah.

Shirohige, tidak. Edward Newgate. Akan menghancurkan angkatan laut bersama dirinya sendiri.

"AYAH!" Marco berteriak keras. Dia menangis meneteskan air mata.

"Kalian semua!" Shirohige berteriak dengan keras. "Inilah akhir dariku! Aku akan menenggelamkan semua ini bersama denganku!" Tanah dibawah Shirohige meretak akibat tekanan kekuatan yang dia keluarkan.

"Ti..tidak..!" Whitey Bay yang merupakan salah satu anak angkat Shirohige menutup mulutnya. Air matanya menetes.

"Bagaimana dengan kami?" Vista bertanya pada sang ayah. Tentu saja, bukan hanya dia tapi semua anggota Shirohige tentu membingungkan nasib mereka. Tapi, melihat dari posisi mereka, tentu saja Marc-

"BUKAN!" Marco berteriak menyanggah seakan-akan dia bisa membaca pikiran teman-temannya. Oh, tidak, dia menyanggah bukan tanpa maksud. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana nasib mereka. Sang ayah sudah pernah bercerita dengannya.

"Bukan Marco..." Shirohige berucap tanpa menoleh ke belakang. "Kalian, akan dipimpin oleh kapten baru..." Pria tua itu tersenyum.

"Kalian bukanlah Shirohige Kaizoku-dan lagi..." Air mata sedikit merembes dari sudut mata Shirohige. "Kalian adalah anggota dari seorang bajak laut hebat..."

.

.

.

"Yonkou, NAMIKAZE KAIZOKU-DAN!"

―**Χ―**

Suasana Marinford mendadak hening. Ketika mereka melihat sang raja mewariskan tahtanya pada sang pangeran. Sengoku menggeram kesal. "Shirohige, sialan kau!"

_**TAP!**_

Para anggota Shirohige Kai-, tidak, Namikaze Kaizoku-dan menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki. Mereka melihat sang kapten baru mereka yang sudah bangun. Walaupun sebenarnya hal itu cukup aneh karena sebenarnya butuh waktu sampai 3 hari sebelum dia bisa bangkit dari efek Hormon dari Ivankov.

"Naruto..." Vista menggumam menatap... ehem! sang kapten.

"Jiji..." Naruto menatap Shirohige yang membelakanginya, kemudian dia melakukan posisi Dogeza. "Hontou ni, Arigato-gozaimasu!"

Beberapa anggota memandang Naruto dengan bingung. Namun tidak dengan Marco. Dia mengetahui maksud sang ayah memilih Naruto yang sama sekali bukan dari mereka menjadi kapten.

.

"_Marco, setelah perang ini, kurasa aku akan berhenti menjadi bajak laut." Shirohige berucap sambil menatap lautan didepannya._

_Saat ini mereka tengah bergerak menuju Marinford. Bersiap untuk bertarung dengan para angkatan laut. Dan sekarang, dia hanya berdua saja dengan 'sang anak pertama'._

"_Kalau begitu..." Marco mengangkat kedua tangan dan menghadap ke arah 'sang ayah'. "...Bagaimana dengan kami, Bapak?"_

"_Tentu saja, kan? Seseorang harus menggantikanku menjadi kapten." Ucapnya santai._

_Marco mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Masalahnya, siapa yang akan menggantikanmu? Ace? Jujur saja, kalau aku merasa tidak pantas-yoi." Ucapnya._

_Yah, bukannya sombong. Tapi, besar kemungkinan, Marco lah yang kemungkinan besar ditunjuk oleh Shirohige oleh pengganti. Bukan apa-apa, menilik posisinya sebagai kapten divisi 1 atau bisa dikatakan 'yang terkuat' setelah Shirohige, tentu jabatan itu sangatlah pantas untuknya._

"_Tidak." Shirohige menggeleng. "Bukan kau, ataupun Ace. Tidak satupun dari kalian pantas menggantikanku." Ucapnya._

_Tentu saja hal ini menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi Marco. "Kalau begitu siapa? Jujur saja, aku sedikit tidak suka apabila kau memilih orang yang bahkan bukan anggota kita."_

_Shirohige tertawa mendengar pendapat Marco. "Tentu saja aku tahu, Marco. Aku tahu perasaan kalian semua. Dan tentu saja, aku takkan mengecewakan kalian." Shirohige mengambil jeda. "Yah, hanya 4 orang yang __**pantas menggantikanku**__, salah satu dari 4 orang itu, memang berada di kapal kita. Tapi, kurasa dia belum siap." Ucapnya yang jelas-jelas sangat membingungkan._

"_Oke. Tapi, apa maksudmu? Dan siapa orang itu?"_

"_Ini tentang janji, Marco. Ini tentang janji." Ucap Shirohige menatap awan. "Orang itu, adalah Naruto."_

"_Naruto?" Marco sedikit terkejut. Dia sama sekali tak menduga nama itu akan keluar dari mulut ayahnya. "Kenapa dia?"_

"_Asal menjelaskan, mungkin akan semakin membingungkanmu." Shirohige memandang Marco sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan secuil __**sejarah**__ kepadamu."_

.

.

.

Marco tersenyum melihat Naruto. Dia kemudian berbicara. "Baiklah, perintahmu, Kapten?" Marco tersenyum.

Naruto yang mendengar itu kemudian bangun dan mengusa air matanya. Dia kemudian menatap ke arah Namikaze Kaizoku-dan. Mereka semua tersenyum menatap ke arah kapten barunya. "Yosh! YARODOMO!"

Mendengar teriakan Naruto, membuat Shirohige tersenyum. 'Baiklah, larilah, Naruto... Selesaikanlah ramalan itu... Aku, akan menahan mereka di sini...' Batinnya sambil menitikkan air mata.

Naruto dengan cepat berbalik. Menumbuhkan tangan cadangan dari kayu, kemudian membuat jembatan dari kayu untuk kembali menghubungkan mereka dengan Shirohige.

"SELAMATKAN BAPAK!" Teriaknya dengan keras

"YAAA!"

* * *

**To Be Continiue...**

* * *

**A/N :** Halo Minna-san! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya-de gozaru! Yah, saya baru saja bertualang selama 10 tahun ke Wa No Kuni-de gozaru.. Jadinya, yah begini... Logat saya sudah seperti beberapa ninja dan samurai yang ada disana.. Ah, ngomong apa sih? Udah ah! Oke, serius. Semalam, saya nonton SMnT Burst, dan entah kenapa jadi semangat buat ngetik ini fic. Rencananya sih mau dibikin diatas 5-6k words, karena saya pengen perang Marinford segera berakhir. Tapi, ide lain muncul dan membuat saya harus memotong fic ini menjadi hanya 3k+ words. Gomen-de gozaru. Oke, intinya chapter sudah update dan ada banyak informasi yang bisa kalian ambil.

Untuk reader-sama, walaupun ini adalah XOver, tapi tetap saja setting utamanya adalah dunia One Piece. Dan saya, membuat fic ini tidak sembarangan. Seperti yang saya bilang, saya selalu menaruh clue di setiap fic. Semakin lama, kalian pasti paham kemana fic ini saya bawa. Karena, sama seperti One Piece yang sesungguhnya, kalian sebenarnya bisa bebas berteori di fic ini, untuk menebak akhir dari petualangan Naruto di dunia One Piece.

Terakhir, saya sangat berterimakasih, terakhir saya cek ada sekitar 918 review! WOW! Saya berharap ini akan menembus angka 1k+ review atau bahkan lebih. Amin...

* * *

**Pojok SBS - Edisi 3 : Chapter 17 [26 Maret 2016]**

* * *

S : Yah, karena tidak ada yang mau buka... SBS dimulai!

**P : Mantap gan! Lw shirohige mati,brarti tinggal big mom,kaidou,sma akagami...Apa nanti naruto bakal jdi yonko? - P.N Someone  
**

S : Sudah baca kan... Fufufufufufu...

**P : Wah author udah update ya semoga cepat update lagi tapi thor boleh nanyak apa shirohige mati - P.N Lucifer 21  
**

S : Kalau kujawab sekarang, membosankan bukan?

**P : apakah naruto akan mendapat kekuatan baru? oh iya.. kapan robin betemu naruto?.. terima kasih. - P.N Devil  
**

S : Kekuatan baru, tentu saja! Robin dan Naruto... Beberapa chapter lagi...

**P : Weleh..**

** Maaf gan, tp kok Yami-naruto nya malah psycopath naruto yak?**  
** Bukannya setiap manusia memiliki sisi gelap spt hasrat yg terpendam, tp kok d sini pencerminan sisi gelap nya malah psycopath serial killer yg lebih parah dr madara?**

** Darkness bukan berarti evil**  
** Ada cahaya ada kegelapan**

** Tp kayaknya perumpamaan ny d sini agak aneh malah jd serial killer :D**

** Hanya komeng, cz sblm ch16 bgus ceritanya :) - P.N Nameijonk  
**

S : Terimakasih masukkannya. Oke, udah dijelaskan di chapter 17. _**Naruto**_ bukanlah sisi gelap dari Naruto. Melainkan... XD

**P :** **Setelah peperangan naruto akan kemana - P.N Guest  
**

S : Tentu saja bukan? Menggetarkan dunia dengan namanya!

**P : kenapa sirohige malah bertarung dengan naruto? bukankah tujuannya sama? - P.N Guest (1)  
**

S : Sudah dijelaskan di atas.

**P : boken naruto itu gimana sih? kok nebas keluar darah? bukannya boken itu tumpul ya? - P.N Fakku-san  
**

S : Bokken Naruto itu... Tunggu! Apa-apaan PN-mu itu!? Yah, apabila kamu pernah liat bokken Gintoki. Mungkin kamu sudah mengerti.

**P : Itu sisi kegelapan di hati naruto y? - P.N  
**

S : Sudah dijelaskan di atas. Terima kasih atas review kalian semua! Sampai jumpa di SBS edisi berikutnya!

* * *

**-Spesial Omake-**

* * *

"Hoi! Lihat ini!"

Seorang pemuda memanggil temannya yang lain. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah toko buku di Tokyo, Jepang, berencana membeli Manga kesukaan mereka. Teman dari pemuda pertama itu kemudian datang menghampiri.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Sang pemuda pertama menunjuk ke arah Manga yang dia baca dengan mata berbinar, penuh antusiasme yang sangat tinggi, "Lihat ini! **Brother Vol. 59!**" Dia berucap dengan semangat.

Temannya tersenyum lebar juga saat pemuda pertama itu menunjukkan Manga di tangannya. "Uoohh! Sudah rilis, kah?!" Dia kemudian menepuk pelan pundak pemuda pertama. "Bagaimana kelanjutannya?!" Tanyanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Keren gila!" Pemuda pertama tadi membalik beberapa lembar sebelum menunjukkan sebuah panel Manga pada temannya. "Lihat ini." Dia menunjuk panel-panel tersebut. "Naruto dikuasai sisi gelapnya dan bertarung dengan Shirohige Kaizoku-dan!"

"APAA?!" Temannya berteriak histeris. "Kau bercanda?! Shirohige Kaizoku-dan itu sudah sangat kuat loh! Mereka itu Yonkou, tahu!" Ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Heheheh!" Pemuda pertama tadi menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya sebagai gestur menolak pendapat dari temannya. "Kau belum membaca kelanjutannya." Dia kembali membalik beberapa lembar halaman sebelum kembali menunjuk sebuah panel. "Lihat, bahkan Haruta kesulitan mengimbanginya!"

Obrolan kedua pemuda itu berlanjut cukup lama. Yah, memang tidak dapat dipungkiri, Manga "**Brother**" karya **Sthricynix **tengah _booming _di kalangan anak-anak remaja pria Jepang. Jalan cerita menyentuh dan luar biasa berhasil membuat mereka ketagihan membaca dan selalu sabar menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.

Di dekat kedua pemuda tadi, seorang pemuda menurunkan buku yang tadi dia pegang untuk menampilkan mata hitamnya. Dia melihat ke arah kedua pemuda tadi. Dan saat pemuda berambut hitam itu mendengar semakin jelas obrolan mereka yang entah kenapa membahas sesuatu seperti **_dunia Shinobi _**atau **_ingatan lama_**, pemuda tadi kembali menaikkan buku yang ia pegang untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Huh!" Pemuda tadi kemudian tersenyum tipis dari balik bukunya. "Akhirnya kau kutemukan, Naruto."

* * *

**Sthricynix, Out!**


	18. Nico Robin

**Sthricynix, in.**

* * *

PS : Sebelumnya, direkomendasikan untuk membaca fic yang mendukung penulisan **bold/tebal**, _italic/miring_, demi kenyamanan saat membaca chapter ini-de gozaru!

* * *

"SELAMATKAN BAPAK!" Naruto menunjuk ke depan sambil berteriak dengan keras.

Dengan semangat, semua krunya mengikuti perintah sang kapten yang sekarang duduk di pundak Jozu karena dia sudah tak dapat bergerak lagi. Membuat jembatan penghubung tadi benar-benar energi terakhirnya.

Naruto melihat ke samping kiri, "Atmos, Blamenco, Jil, kalian amankan yang terluka! Squard dan Bay-chan, bantu mereka untuk evakuasi!" Dia memberi perintah, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya "Doma dan Elmy, bawa mereka ke Kurama!" Ucapnya.

"Ha'i, Sencho!" Mereka menyahut kompak, kemudian bersama pasukannya, mereka mundur untuk melakukan evakuasi anggota yang terluka.

"Vista, Haruta, Fossa." Naruto menunjuk mereka bertiga. "Kalian ambil bagian kanan!" Mata Naruto berpindah ke arah lain. "Izo, Namur, dan Marco, kalian di kiri! Sisanya, bantu kami!" Setelah itu Naruto memandang ke depan dan berteriak keras. "AYO MAJU!"

"YAAAAA!"

* * *

**Brother**

_I don't own Naruto and One Piece. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 18 : Nico Robin.**

* * *

Shirohige masih memandang depan. Giginya bergemeletuk kesal. "Bocah-bocah sialan itu..." Dia menggeram dan tanpa sadar meretakkan tanah dibawahnya. Namun, kekesalannya itu hanya bertahan sesaat. Tapi, aku suka cara dia memimpin!" Shirohige menyeringai.

Di pihak Angkatan Laut, Sengoku langsung berpikir cepat dan membaca situasi. Walaupun dia sudah menerima serangan cukup parah, dia masih sanggup bertarung dan memberi komando pada anak buahnya.

"Fred! Laporanmu!" Sengoku memanggil Fred.

_DZINGG!_

Sebuah bercak muncul di samping Sengoku dan kemudian memunculkan seorang pria dari situ. Fred tiba dengan teknik Rokushikinya. "Ha'i! Kita telah kehilangan kekuatan kita. Admiral Kizaru serta beberapa Vice Admiral sudah tidak dapat bertarung. Juga kita telah kehilangan sekitar 40.000 pasukan!" Jelasnya.

"Baiklah." Sengoku kemudian memerintah Fred. "Segera atur strategi serangan balik. Untuk sementara, kita akan menahan mereka."

Fred langsung memberi hormat. "Ha'i!"

Setelah itu, Sengoku mulai mengomandoi anggotanya. "Kita maju! Unit Medis, segera bawa mundur prajurit yang terluka! Strawberry, Dalmatian, bawa anggotamu dan bantu mereka!" Ucapnya.

"Ha'i!" Vice Admiral dengan topi tinggi, serta Vice Admiral dengan dandanan ala anjing Dalmatian mengangguk patuh.

Sesuai dengan perintah sang Fleet Admiral, para tim medis serta beberapa anggota angkatan laut melaksanakan tugasnya dengan membopong para prajurit yang sudah tak mampu melanjutkan pertarungan mereka.

Dari kejauhan, Sengoku sudah dapat melihat Namikaze Kaizoku-dan berlari ke arah mereka. "Kuzan, Sakazuki, serang dari sisi kanan dan kiri! Semuanya bertarung! Kita akan menghancurkan bajak laut itu!" Teriaknya.

"YA!"

Bersamaan dengan deklarasi itu, para angkatan laut serta aliansinya langsung bergerak ke depan. Menghadapi para bajak laut itu. Api peperangan yang tadi sempat meredup, kini kembali berkobar dengan hebatnya.

Sesuai dengan perintah Sengoku, dengan sangat cepat, Kuzan -Aokiji- berlari ke arah para bajak laut itu. Namun, tak terduga sesuatu muncul menghalanginya. Kuzan memutar badannya ke belakang, dan saat tubuhnya kembali menghadap depan, dengan kaki kiri, dia menendang dengan keras.

"**Ice Clash!**" Kuzan berteriak.

_**GROOOO~!**_

"**Tengoku no Hoko!**"

Ternyata, Marco secara tiba-tiba melesat dan menyerang Kuzan dengan api abadinya. Kurasa, di sini sedikit dingin!" Ucap Marco.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Marco mengentakkan badannya ke depan dan membuat kobaran api itu semakin besar. Tak tinggal diam, Kuzan menyilangkan kemudian mendorong kedua tangannya ke depan. Menciptakan es dengan lebih cepat dan membekukan api milik Marco.

_**KRATAK! KRATAK! KRATAK!**_

"**Ice Age...**" Kuzan berucap dengan pelan, dan terlihat sedikit uap keluar dari mulutnya. Menandakan betapa dinginnya hawa di sekelilingnya.

"Di-dia membekukan api!" Dari jauh, Helmeppo melihat pertunjukkan yang disuguhkan oleh kedua pria tadi dengan takjub. "Sungguh hebat! Inikah kekuatan dari seorang Admiral?!"

_**KRATAK! KRATAK!**_

Tak cukup sampai disitu, ternyata es Kuzan masih saja merambat menuju Marco. Dan dengan cepat, sang kapten divisi satu itu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Tentu saja dia tak mau membeku dengan konyol bukan.

"Hampir saja!" Ucap Marco kemudian menatap tajam Kuzan.

―**Χ―**

"AYO!"

Di atas Jozu yang tengah berlari, Naruto berteriak dengan keras. Disambut dengan teriakan penuh semangat anggotanya, mereka berlari menuju para angkatan laut itu.

Begitu pula dengan para angkatan laut beserta Sichibukai yang juga berlari ke arah berlawanan.

Tujuan mereka satu.

Edward Newgate!

Dan tak butuh lama mereka untuk mencapai tujuan. Pertempuran dimulai dengan luar biasa. Shirohige memulai pertarungan dengan memukul tanah kemudian meretakkannya. Gelombang energi itu timbul secara menakjubkan, bergerak dari tanah dengan cepat ke arah para angkatan laut. Sengoku merespon dengan berlari ke depan, berubah menjadi Daibutsu -Buddha- kemudian meletakkan tapak tangannya ke tanah.

_**SYUNNGGGG~!**_

"**PALM!**"

Sebuah objek transparan muncul dari telapak tangan Sengoku. Dan saat objek berbentuk bola itu menyentuh tanah, seketika saja getaran-getaran yang diciptakan dari kekuatan Gura Gura milik Shirohige, lenyap tak tersisa.

Beberapa orang termasuk Naruto, melotot tak percaya. "A-apa-apaan itu?!" Mereka tergagap saat melihat kekuatan Sengoku yang tidak biasa. Sementara Shirohige sendiri, dia tetap memasang wajah biasa.

"Itu kemampuan miliknya." Ujar Shirohige tenang.

Tentu saja, dia sudah terlalu sering berhadapan dengan Hito Hito no Mi - Daibutsu milik Sengoku ataupun terkena pukulan supernya Garp. Tapi, tetap saja, bagi Naruto dan yang lain, ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan.

Namun, seakan tak memberikan waktu untuk para bajak laut itu berpikir tentang kemampuan Sengoku. Para angkatan laut itu tetap merangsek maju.

Mihawk memulai serangan pertama. Dengan cepat, dia berlari dengan tangan kanan memegang gagang pedang di punggungnya. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, dia kemudian menebaskan Kokuto (_black sword_) miliknya ke arah Shirohige.

Sebuah angin tajam, tercipta dari pedang Mihawk dan melesat ke arah Shirohige dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dari belakang, Haruta berlari kemudian melompati tubuh sang ayah. Dengan pedangnya, dia menahan tebasan jauh milik Mihawk.

"Tak kan kubiarkan!" Haruta berteriak saat pedang miliknya bertabrakan dengan tebasan Mihawk.

_**KHINGGGG!**_

Angin kuat tercipta. Membuat rambut dan pakaian Haruta bergerak dengan liar. Tekanan dari serangan Mihawk sangat kuat. Membuat kakinya bergesek mundur dengan tanah. Haruta terus mundur secara perlahan, seakan tak kuat menahan. Tangannya menggenggam pedang dengan teramat kuat, sampai darah terlihat merembes dari sela-sela jarinya.

"Kh! Sial...!" Haruta menggeram.

_**DAKH!**_

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Haruta lalu menapakkan kaki kanannya ke depan dengan keras. Kemudian, mendorong pedangnya ke depan dengan kuat.

"HEAHHHHH!"

_**DZINGGGGGGGG!**_

Dia berteriak dengan keras. Haruta berhasil 'membelah' tebasan itu. Serangan Mihawk terbelah dua. Namun, serangan itu masih aktif. Walaupun hanya memotong tanah disisi kiri dan kanan bajak laut Shirohige.

_**PRAK!**_

Pedang _Arthur_ milik Haruta hancur, tak kuasa menahan serangan Mihawk. Namun, dia berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya. Tubuhnya, kemudian tumbang di sisa-sisa tenaga terakhirnya. "MAJULAH!" Dia berteriak menghabiskan energinya.

'Bagaimana sialan! Aku berhasil 'kan.' Haruta membatin memikirkan Naruto, sebelum dia pingsan pada akhirnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto tersenyum senang. Dia membatin tanpa menoleh ke belakang. 'Kerja bagus, aibou (_partner_)!' Mengapresiasi kerja keras Haruta.

―**Χ―**

Jozu mengubah tangannya menjadi berlian, kemudian mengambil sebuah kapal perang, sebelum kemudian melemparkannya ke arah para angkatan laut.

Sengoku dengan cepat merespon. "Sakazuki!"

Namun, kapal itu masih melayang ke arah mereka. Sadar, situasi tidak seperti yang diharapkan, Sengoku langsung memutar otak. "Sialan! Disaat seperti ini, ke mana dia?! Kuzan!" Sengoku memanggil Aokiji. Namun, pria es itu juga tak bisa membantu karena masih terlibat konfrontasi dengan Marco.

"Sial! Terpaksa aku yang melakukannya!" Tubuh Sengoku kembali membesar saat memasuki mode Daibutsunya.

_**PLOP!**_

"Eh?"

Akan tetapi, saat akan jatuh, kapal itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan saat semua sadar dari kebingungannya, mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang pria besar dengan dandanan ala beruang yang berdiri di antara mereka.

"PACIFISTA!" Teriak khawatir beberapa para bajak laut dan teriakan senang para angkatan laut.

"Tidak..." Inazuma yang muncul dari balik tubuh Shirohige berbicara. "Pacifista, hanya memiliki kemampuan Kizaru. Itu, kemampuan Nikyu Nikyu no Mi milik Kuma! Tidak mungkin para Pacifista bisa memilikinya!" Ucap Inazuma.

"Kalaupun kau berbicara seperti itu..." Izo muncul memberikan komentarnya. "Bukankah pria kapak yang tadi dibunuh oleh Okama Ou itu bilang kalau Bokun no Kuma sudah mati?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya ada satu cara mencari tahu itu." Ucap Inazuma. "Oy! KUMA! KAU MENGENALKU KAN!?" Inazuma berteriak marah.

Pria besar itu bergerak sedikit untuk kemudian menatap Inazuma. "Kakumei no Inazuma, buronan 99.000.000 Beli." Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Inazuma menggeram. "Tsk! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya angkatan laut sialan!" Dengan penuh emosi, Inazuma merubah tangannya menjadi gunting kemudian melompat menyerang Kuma. "Tak kan kubiarkan kalian mempermainkan temanku! Angkatan laut sialan!"

"Kau kalah." Kuma berbicara datar.

_**PLOP!**_

Kuma menggerakkan tangannya pelan dan menepuk Inazuma. Kemudian menghilangkannya dari tempat itu.

"INAZUMA-SAN!" Naruto berteriak keras.

Shirohige menggeram kesal melihat itu. Dia kemudian memukul Kuma jatuh dengan kekuatannya. Kemudian meretakkannya dengan kemampuan Gura Guranya. Kuma pun kalah dengan badan hancur, menampilkan berbagai peralatan rumit di dalam tubuhnya.

Memanfaatkan kelengahan di pihak Shirohige, Doflamingo mengambil gilirannya. Dia menciptakan benang panjang dari tangannya. Kemudian mencambukkannya ke arah Shirohige.

"_**Overheat!**_"

Serangan itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Vista menghentikannya dengan memotong benang itu menjadi kecil. Vista tak menghentikan serangannya. Dia kemudian melompat maju ke arah Doflamingo.

"Lawanmu adalah aku, burung!" Ucap Vista.

Kedua pihak mulai melambat.

Doflamingo memutar badannya, kemudian menciptakan 5 benang tajam untuk melukai Vista. Namun, Vista masih dapat menepis itu dengan pedangnya. Dan dari belakang Vista, Izo melompat dengan pistol di tangannya, saat dia hendak menarik pelatuk, sebuah kaki melayang ke arahnya. Dan kaki itu berhasil di tahan oleh Namur dengan Gyojin Karatenya.

"Fufufufu... Sudah cukup lama, yah? Vergo." Doflamingo berucap sambil tertawa.

Doflamingo dan Vergo, melawan Vista, Izo dan Namur.

Beberapa angkatan laut muncul mengepung Shirohige, namun pria tua itu tetap maju. Dari sisi kanan Atmos menebas beberapa angkatan laut. Aokiji juga ikut menghadang Shirohige dengan menyerangnya menggunakan es. Namun, saat es itu hampir mengenai Shirohige, es itu sudah cair akibat ulah Marco.

"Lawanmu adalah aku!" Marco berteriak sebelum kembali melesat ke arah Aokiji.

Untuk musuh yang di depan, Crocodile membersihkannya dengan Sables miliknya, memberikan jalan bagi orang tua yang ia benci itu. Para aliansi Shirohige, dan para anggota Namikaze Kaizoku-dan terus membuka jalan bagi Shirohige.

Di pihak angkatan laut juga tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka menepis semua serangan yang ada dengan senjata mereka. Baik itu serangan udara maupun serangan dekat, mereka masih mampu mengatasinya.

Kedua pihak semakin mendekat. Mereka semakin mempercepat lari mereka. Sengoku dan Shirohige, berada di posisi paling depan.

Shirohige berlari semakin cepat. Dia melapisi kepalan tangannya dengan Gura Guranya.

Di hadapannya, Sengoku yang kini berubah menjadi Daibutsu berlari ke arahnya.

Dan saat mereka bertemu, mereka mengadukan kedua pukulan mereka.

_**DUMMMMMMM!**_

Gelombang besar tercipta akibat benturan kedua pukulan itu. Tanah di bawah mereka retak dengan kedalaman hampir 5 meter. Ditambah dengan angin kencang yang timbul di sekeliling mereka.

Dari jauh, Jozu menyeringai menatap sang ayah. Sangat yakin kalau Shirohige pasti mampu mengalahkan Sengoku. Namun, berbeda dengan Naruto. Saat pupil matanya menangkap objek kehitaman di dekat mereka, dia langsung membelalakkan mata.

"AWA..."

_**DUAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

Sebuah ledakan besar, tercipta. Radius yang cukup besar, menyapu bersih Namikaze Kaizoku-dan, Shirohige dan Aliansi, Angkatan Laut, Sichibukai dan para Pacifista.

―**Χ―**

_**[Di sebuah Kapal, Grand Line.]**_

Sebuah kapal dengan ukuran cukup besar, berlayar dengan tenang di perairan Grand Line. Kapal tersebut merupakan milik dari pasukan revolusi. Sebuah pasukan anti pemerintah yang dipimpin oleh Monkey D. Dragon. Yang di cap sebagai Most Wanted-nya Sekai Seifu.

Kapal ini baru saja melakukan perjalanan dari Tequila Wolf menuju Baltigo, yang menjadi markas mereka. Di kapal ini, mereka juga membawa Nico Robin. Saat mereka melaporkan menemukan keberadaan Nico Robin di Tequila Wolf, Dragon dengan cepat memerintahkan mereka untuk membawa Robin ke markas.

Bukan tanpa alasan, Dragon tahu soal Ohara, yang berarti dia juga tahu soal Robin. Dia menyebut Robin sebagai, _The Light of Revolution_. Yap, Robin adalah sesuatu yang harus ia lindungi demi misinya menjungkirbalikkan Sekai Seifu.

Robin berjalan dengan pelan. Setelah mengambil sebuah koran yang dijatuhkan seekor News Coo padanya. Robin melihat koran itu sedikit tipis dari edisi biasa. Mungkin ini hanya edisi tambahan karena ada suatu kejadian yang menggemparkan.

Kemudian Robin, duduk di pojok kapal. Di sebuah bangku panjang, meja serta minuman yang sudah di sediakan selengkap mungkin. Dan tak lupa juga dinding lipat untuk menutupinya. Walaupun Robin tidak memintanya, tapi tetap saja, semua fasilitas telah disediakan baginya. Membuat Robin merasa di perlakukan seperti putri. Sebuah perlakukan yang tidak pernah lagi ia rasakan semenjak hancurnya Ohara.

Yah, walaupun kadang Sanji juga memperlakukannya bagaikan putri di Sunny Go, tapi, ini berbeda. Berbeda dengan saat dia bersama Luffy dan yang lain, saat ini, satu kapal yang memperlakukan ini. Dan jujur saja, Robin menikmatinya.

Mengingat perlakuannya selama ini, sungguh sangat tidak adil baginya. Robin tahu, dia selalu berganti-ganti tuan. Karena tidak ada satu pun majikan yang benar-benar peduli ataupun percaya padanya selama ini. Mereka hanya memperalat Robin untuk mencapai tujuannya dan setelah itu, menangkapnya untuk di berikan kepada Sekai Seifu dengan imbalan 79 juta beli. Dan mau tak mau, Robin harus melakukannya, untuk bertahan hidup. Untuk memenuhi mimpi Ibunya, agar tidak menyianyiakan pengorbanan Naruto. Agar dia tetap hidup.

Saat CP9 akhirnya menemukannya. Robin mengatakan kalau ia ingin mati. Yah, dia tak masalah harus berkorban. Demi teman-temannya, demi Mugiwara no Ichimi, demi Nagahana-kun, demi Cook-san, demi Nami, demi Chopper, demi Zoro, dan demi Luffy. Dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam, Robin sangat menyayangi mereka semua. Terutama Luffy yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kematian di Alabasta. Dan mati di tangan CP9 demi Luffy, tentu adalah sebuah hal yang pantas ia lakukan untuk membalas budi.

Namun, walaupun begitu, hati kecilnya mengatakan kalau ia ingin hidup. Namun, tidak ada pilihan itu padanya. Semua sudah diatur.

Tapi, Manusia, bebas untuk memilih bukan?

Pilihan selalu diberikan kepada manusia, dan mereka mempunyai hak untuk memilih itu. Baik atau jahat. Hidup atau mati. Angkatan Laut atau Bajak laut.

Robin berpikir tentang itu. Apakah hidupnya punya pilihan? Kalaupun ada, kenapa dia tidak pernah boleh memilih? Dulu, saat masih bersama Profesor Clover dan yang lain, dia memilih untuk mempelajari Poneglyph, walaupun Robin tahu niat teman-teman ibunya itu baik dan melarangnya, tetap saja, pilihan pertama Robin, telah dikhianati.

Kemudian, disaat dia memilih untuk hidup dengan Ibunya, wanita itu meninggalkannya. Dan sekali lagi, demi sebuah niat yang baik, pilihan Robin, ditolak.

'_Iblis! Kau tak pantas untuk hidup!'_

Jujur, terkadang Robin berpikir, apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Apa salahnya? Dia belum pernah membunuh, dia hanya menyakiti orang untuk membela dirinya? Tidak bolehkah dia membela diri untuk kebenarannya? Apakah dia benar-benar iblis seperti apa yang dikatakan orang?

Dia bimbang. Dia bingung. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Robin melumuri tangannya dengan darah. Darah dari seorang pria yang berusaha memperkosanya, kemudian menjual kepalanya kepada Angkatan Laut demi beberapa puluh juta Berry.

Robin takut dengan itu. Dia lari, lari dan lari. Berpindah tempat, dan majikan. Robin kecil sudah dipaksa untuk hidup dengan kejam. Apakah dia tidak boleh memilih untuk hidup dengan normal?

Akhirnya, dia dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan. Saat dia memilih untuk mengikuti pemuda pirang itu, perlahan, kehidupannya kembali normal. Dan, dia tersenyum bahagia saat akhirnya dia bisa memilih apa yang dia inginkan.

.

"_Robin! Larilah!"  
"Tapi.. bagaimana denganmu?"  
"Aku akan menahannya. Tenanglah, aku ini kuat! Gunakan mesin uap dengan tenaga penuh di bagian bawah kapal. Aku kan sudah janji akan melindungimu."_

.

Dia memilih untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu. Sebuah pilihan yang paling ia sesali sampai saat ini. Setiap malam, Robin terkadang menangis dalam diam saat dirinya mengingat cekikan dari wajah pemuda itu.

"Naruto-kun..."

Dan sekarang, dengan tangan bergetar, dia mencengkeram keras lembaran kertas di genggamannya. Cairan yang tumpah dari sudut matanya jatuh membasahi koran yang tengah ia baca.

_**DUNIA BERGUNCANG! KEHADIRAN SANG YONKOU BARU PENERUS SHIROHIGE, NAMIKAZE NARUTO!**_

"Syukurlah, kau masih hidup..."

_**TAP!**_

Seorang revolusioner muda menghampirinya, kemudian bertanya dengan sopan. "Ano, Robin-san." Ucapnya dengan sedikit ragu.

Robin sedikit tersentak, dia kemudian menghapus air matanya dan bertanya pada anak muda itu. "Ah, maaf. Ada apa? Yonji-kun?" Robin menyapa pemuda pirang itu.

"Maafkan aku..." Yonji berucap ragu. "Apakah Anda, baru saja menangis?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Robin menggelengkan kepala. "Aku hanya mengingat kenangan menyedihkan." Ucap Robin. "Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Robin pada akhirnya.

Yonji tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin berkata kalau makan siang sudah selesai."

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana." Robin membalas senyum Yonji.

―**Χ―**

Suasana makan berjalan seperti biasa. Sungguh tenang, walaupun ada juga yang berbicara dan bercanda. Namun, tetap saja, bagi Robin, tidak serusuh Luffy dan yang lain.

"Ah, Robin-san! Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu. Dragon-san ingin berbicara padamu!" Sang kapten -Tori- berujar pada Robin dan kemudian menatap anggotanya. "Shiro! Ambilkan Denden Mushi!" Ucapnya.

"Ha'i!" Shiro kemudian berjalan lalu menaruh sebuah Denden Mushi di meja Robin. Denden Mushi itu adalah Denden Mushi khusus para pasukan Revolusi. Dengan corak khas sang pemimpin. Silang-silang berwarna merah. Yang menjadi tato pada mata kiri Dragon.

Tak lama, Denden Mushi itu berdering. Robin mengangkatnya. "Moshi-moshi?"

Mata Denden Mushi itu terbuka. "**Nico Robin, ya? Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu. Aku Dragon, pemimpin dari Kakumei Gun. Kau pasti sudah tahu mengenai aku.**" Ucap Dragon.

Robin mengangguk. "Ayah Luffy, bukan?" Ucapnya.

Dragon tertawa singkat. "**Ah, sepertinya kau cukup tahu mengenai aku. Baiklah, kita ke topik utama...**"

Ucapan Dragon dipotong oleh anak buahnya yang terkejut mendengar omongan Robin. Tori mengoceh pertama kali. "Tunggu dulu, Dragon-san! Yang tadi itu serius? Kau ayah dari Mugiwara no Luffy?!" Tanya Tori.

"**Ya.**"

"EHHHH?! SEMUDAH ITU?!" Tori dan awaknya berteriak menatap Denden Mushi itu. Lengkap dengan mata yang menjulur keluar sampai memecahkan kacamata hitam yang mereka pakai, serta gigi yang meruncing.

"**Kurasa, kalian sudah tahu, aku memiliki nama Monkey, yang sama dengannya.**" Dragon menambahkan.

'Dia benar!' Mereka menangis lebay, sambil membatin kompak.

"Jadi? Kau juga ada hubungan dengan Kaigun Hero, Garp?!" Kini giliran Shiro yang bertanya.

"**Dia ayahku.**"

"APAAAA?!" Mereka kembali dibuat melotot oleh Dragon. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERITAHU KAMI?!" Teriak mereka lagi.

"**Aku cukup yakin, kalau kalian tidak pernah bertanya padaku soal ini.**" Ucap Dragon.

'Dia benar!' Untuk yang kedua kali, mereka menangis lebay, sambil membatin kompak. Namun, kali ini, mereka pundung di tanah, dengan aura ungu pekat yang menyelubungi mereka.

Robin hanya berkeringat jatuh melihatnya.

"**Kembali ke topik.**" Ucapan Dragon membuat Robin tersadar. "**Pertama, terima kasih kau sudah mau ikut dengan kapalku, Nico Robin.**" Ucapnya.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Robin. "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, Dragon-san."

"**Baiklah. Aku yakin kau sudah membaca edisi khusus koran barusan, bukan?**" Ucapan Dragon membuat Robin merinding. "**Ya, kurasa aku tidak harus memberitahumu lagi.**" Tambahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"**Bisa kau bilang, aku mengenal Naruto. Dia bilang padaku untuk memberitahu kabarnya apabila kita bertemu. Dan, mengingat koran hari ini sudah keluar, kurasa aku tidak perlu melakukannya, yah walaupun aku cukup terkejut dia menjadi seorang Yonkou sekarang.**" Dragon berkomentar.

Tanpa sadar Robin meneteskan air mata. Dia tersenyum. Tak menyangka hari seperti ini datang. "Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, Dragon-san."

"**Tidak masalah, dan juga, ada satu lagi yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu. Kalian akan segera mendarat di sebuah pulau.**" Ucap Dragon.

"Lalu?"

"**Ada Poneglyph di sana, namun aku tidak tahu posisi tepatnya. Kau bisa menelitinya kalau kau mau.**"

Robin membelalakkan mata. Pone? Ini sesuatu yang bagus untuknya. Tentu saja dia akan menelitinya. "Terima kasih atas informasinya, Dragon-san."

Denden Mushi itu menunjukkan gestur mengangguk sebelum menutup matanya. Robin kemudian menutup Denden Mushinya, dan kemudian berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Tori dan yang lain yang masih setia pundung di lantai.

Sebuah batu Poneglyph telah menunggunya, dan Naruto, akan segera kembali padanya. Sepertinya, hari-hari Robin akan kembali menyenangkan.

―**Χ―**

"Kita sampai!"

Hanya butuh satu setengah jam bagi Robin dan yang lain tiba di pulau yang dimaksud Dragon. Mereka segera menurunkan jangkar, dan memasuki pelabuhan pulau.

Pulau Scimitar.

Itulah nama yang tertulis di pelabuhan. Sebuah pulau kecil dengan pemandangan indah. Ini seperti pulau musim semi, apabila dilihat dari bunga-bunga yang terlihat sepanjang mata memandang. Dan, melihat kondisi pulaunya, tampaknya, ini pulau abad pertengahan. Sepertinya medan magnet Grand Line telah mengisolasi pulau ini.

Di sini kita dapat melihat rumah-rumah yang terletak tinggi dari tanah. Pepohonan, serta para penduduk yang cukup banyak.

Tak butuh waktu lama, bagi Robin, untuk berhasil menemukan Poneglyph yang dimaksud. Batu ini, dijadikan penduduk setempat sebagai semacam tugu di pinggir kota mereka. Dan tampaknya, mereka sering mengunjungi tempat ini. Melihat betapa bersihnya batu ini dan juga berbagai hiasan di sekitarnya.

"Kami akan berkeliling pulau ini sebentar, Robin-san." Ucap Tori sebelum ia dan yang lain meninggalkan Robin sendiri dengan batu Poneglyph itu.

Robin tersenyum sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Poneglyph itu.

Namun, saat hendak membacanya, Robin dikejutkan dengan sesuatu. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah atas batu Poneglyph itu. Dan Robin membelalakkan mata saat menemukan, seorang wanita melayang, dengan pakaian kimono putih, tersenyum padanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu..."

* * *

**To Be Continiue...**

* * *

**A/N : **Finally! I can update this fic! Hahaha... Sungguh hype yang sangat luar biasa bagi saya... Kenapa? **FINALLY, I REACH 1K+ REVIEW!** Wow! Sungguh, saya tidak menyangka akan menembus angka 1000 review. Oke kembali ke topik utama. Sudah membaca Special Omake di chapter 17? Sepertinya banyak yang gagal paham dengan Omake itu. Apa karena saya menuliskan nama saya disitu yah?

Oke. Sebagai penjelasan, itu adalah Omake penting. Saya sudah memberitahu kalian tentang itu. Dan ya. Itu Sasuke. Dia masuk dimensi Modern. Dimensi apa? Entahlah. Saya belum memutuskan. Silahkan terus baca. Dibawah saya akan menambahkan Omake terakhir sebelum Sasuke memulai petualangannya di ficnya sendiri. Dan saya sudah memutuskan, demi kelancaran cerita, **Sasuke tidak akan masuk fic Brother**.

Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan melalui Review atau SBS!

* * *

**Pojok SBS - Edisi 4 : Chapter [9 Mei 2016]**

**P : Pojok SBS (silahkan bertanya sepuasnya) dibuka..!jrengg! - P.N Ruclhy919  
**

S : Yah, karena sudah ada orang telanjang yang sudah menggantikanku, jadi kalian sudah bisa bertanya.

**P : Tangan kirinya naruto ngak balik lagi dong - P.N Billy  
**

S : Kelihatannya, malah tangan kanannya yang ga bisa balik. Coz, sudah hancur kena serangan tiga admiral kan?

**P : Marshal d teach nya ko ga muncul min - P.N Pendy  
**

S : Sebentar lagi... Bersabarlah sedikit, kawan...

**P : kenangan naruto yang hilang adalah naruto dikhianati sasuke dan desanya? - P.N Yadi  
**

S : Gak itu aja sih... Acak. Lihat aja di Impel Down dia juga sempet ingat kan?

**P : apa nanti naruto akan mempunyai kekuatan SHINOBI - P.N PredX  
**

S : Tidak.

**P : Jadi, apa Shirohige bakal selamat? btw SBS itu kepanjangannya apa ya? - P.N YnS  
**

S : Liat aja nanti. Kepanjangan SBS? Udah disebutkan di atas.

**P : mw nanya apakah Trafalgar Law bakal dteng nyelametin luffy? apakah mungkin karakter dari anime naruto yg lain bakal muncul jga? - P.N Satria75  
**

S : Mungkin dan Mungkin.

**P : siapa aja lg yg msuk ke nih fic dari dunia shinobi? apa sasuke aja atau yg laen jg msk? mudah mudahan sunade , mei, shion, ama hinata-sama masuk '3' '-'V #MimisanKelasDewa - Pururin-chan.  
**

S : Ah! Kemarin Fakku-san, ini Pururin-chan! Konspirasi macam apa ini! Ini bukan fic porno!

**P : kapan naru ketemu robin? apa nabti naru mendapat kekuatan dari dunia sinobi? soalnya naru udah ingat tentang dunia sinobi...- P.N Devil  
**

S : Naruto dan Robin? Beberapa chapter lagi. Dan Naruto tidak akan mendapatkan Jutsu Shinobi. Walaupun dia ingat tentang dunia Shinobi, dia tidak mempunyai Chakra bukan?

**P : Huooooo... Keren! Tapi, aneh di akhir. Kok si Naruto main terima aja tanpa ada bertanya? Jujur, keseluruhan chapter udah bagus. Tapi ya itu, saya pribadi agak ngganjel di bagian akhir. Mungkin reader lain juga sama... :/ - P.N Fakku-san  
**

S : Kenapa bingung? Kalau aku malah bingung kenapa Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih. :v

** P : Oh my god...OH MY GOD!**  
** is that SASUKE in special omake?!**

** eung(memiringkan kepala)...biar ku tebak...yami-nya naruto itu...**

** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** Kurama bukan?**

S : Iya. Itu Sasuke. Yami Naruto itu udah dijelaskan di Chapter 17...

Yah. Mungkin hanya itu saja pertanyaan dari reader non login. Oke. Sampai jumpa di chapter 19! Dan this is it! Special Omake! Sebelum fic Sasuke!

* * *

**Special Omake.**

**"Road to Sasuke"**

* * *

"Izinkan aku melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali."

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam, berdiri di sebuah –em... Area putih, tanpa apapun disekitarnya. Daerah yang disebut pria tua disebelah kirinya sebagai _Alam Kematian_. Di kanannya, seorang wanita berambut putih panjang, melayang di udara.

Pemuda itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha yang telah habis dibantai oleh kakaknya sendiri demi desanya, dan demi Sasuke –adiknya. Sekarang, Sasuke menatap sebuah layar proyeksi. Layar yang menampilkan dunia lamanya, dunia Shinobi.

"Kau dan Naruto, dianggap tewas oleh seluruh Shinobi. Terkecuali teman-teman seangkatanmu serta pria bernama Kakashi Hatake. Sesuai permintaan kalian berdua, kami memberitahu mereka." Ucap pria tua yang lebih dikenal dengan sang legenda Shinobi, Rikudou Sennin.

Naruto, telah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Menuju sebuah dunia yang telah dipilihnya. Dunia para bajak laut. Sasuke juga telah memilih dunianya. Namun, sebelum ia pergi, Sasuke ingin melihat tempat asalnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia menatap layar proyeksi itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Tapi, matanya sedikit melebar saat menyadari sesuatu. "Dimana, perempuan Hyuuga itu?" Tanya Sasuke, saat dia tidak menemukan kehadiran Hinata dimanapun.

Kedua orang di sebelah Sasuke kemudian melihat ke arah layar. Dan benar saja, keberadaan Hinata menghilang. "Kau benar." Hagoromo -Rikudou- menggumam, "Dia tidak tewas di perang itu. Tapi, ke mana dia?"

"Anak perempuan itu..." Kaguya menutup mata, berusaha mendeteksi chakra Hinata. "...Dia memiliki cakra Hamura..." Walaupun samar, Kaguya masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa chakra Hinata di dunia Shinobi. "...Juga chakra yang mirip denganku."

Sasuke dan Hagoromo hanya menatap ke arah Kaguya.

Wanita yang dikenal sebagai sang Usagi no Megami itu kemudian menaikkan kepala dan membuka matanya. "Tidak. Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan chakranya lagi. Dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia Shinobi." Ucapnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Hagoromo menatap ke arah Sasuke. Yah, dia sendiri juga bingung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Walaupun Hinata diculik secara tiba-tiba ataupun terkena Jikuukan Ninjutsu dan terjebak di dimensi lain, Kaguya masih dapat menemukannya.

"Apakah mungkin, dia ikut berpindah dimensi?"

"Hm?" Celetukan jenius dari Sasuke menyadarkan Kaguya. Dia langsung mengarahkan tangannya pada sebuah layar proyeksi di belakangnya, kemudian dia menggerakkan tangannya ke depan. Layar proyeksi itu pun mengikuti gestur tangannya dan sekarang berada di depan Kaguya, Hagoromo dan Sasuke. "Jangan-jangan..."Kaguya bergumam.

Kaguya kemudian membuat sebuah Fuin dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang layar proyeksi tadi. "Aku bisa merasakannya. Ternyata benar, dia ada di sini..." Ucap Kaguya.

Hagoromo dan Sasuke menatap layar proyeksi itu. Itu adalah dunia yang tadi dipilih oleh Naruto. "Apa artinya saat Naruto berpindah dimensi, Hyuuga itu juga tertarik bersamanya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya." Kaguya kemudian menunjuk ke arah layar proyeksi tadi yang kini menampilkan seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam, dengan mata biru dan baju serta tubuh yang kumal, berlari sambil di kejar beberapa orang bersenjata. "Aku bisa merasakan keberadaan jiwanya di sini. Sepertinya, jiwa Hinata berada di tubuh anak itu." Ucapnya.

"Mengapa itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sepertinya, chakra saudaraku yang berada di tubuh Hinata, bereaksi saat Naruto bergerak berpindah dimensi. Mungkin ada similiaritas di chakra mereka." Jelas Hagoromo.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia masih memandang ke layar proyeksi dunia Shinobi. Kaguya yang berada di sebelahnya, kemudian berucap, "Jadi, apa kau sudah siap? Indra?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke yang tadi menutup mata sambil menundukkan kepala, kemudian membuka mata dan menaikkan kepalanya. "Baiklah." Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaguya dan Hagoromo. "Tapi, tolong beri tahu mereka soal Hyuuga. Aku tidak ingin kebingungan melanda mereka selamanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Hagoromo mengangguk paham.

Sementara itu, Kaguya telah siap memindahkan Sasuke. Sebuah portal berwarna hitam telah tercipta di tangannya. Namun, saat Kaguya melihat Sasuke, ia tersenyum lembut. Dia mengetahui dengan pasti. Reinkarnasi cucunya itu, sedikit tidak rela.

"Tenang saja." Kaguya memecah lamunan Sasuke. Dan saat pemuda itu menatapnya, sang dewi kelinci melanjutkan. "Mereka sudah mengerti. Lagipula, kau akan kembali bertemu dengannya." Ucapnya yang jelas-jelas membingungkan Sasuke.

Kaguya menghiraukan itu, dan kemudian memindahkan Sasuke ke dunia yang ia pilih. "**Amenominaka!**"

―**Χ―**

**_DZINNGGGG!_**

"Ugh!"

Sasuke menutup matanya saat ia merasakan sebuah sensasi yang cukup menyakitkan. Tubuhnya dipaksa untuk bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Sebuah kecepatan yang benar-benar di luar bayangannya.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke sendiri pernah mengalami ini. Beberapa jam yang lalu dalam hitungannya. Saat dia dan tim 7 melawan Kaguya, Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama saat secara paksa, sang leluhur Shinobi itu memindahkan dimensi mereka dengan sangat mudah.

Namun, sekarang, rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sasuke, jauh lebih terasa. Menurut Sasuke, ini mungkin karena jarak dimensi yang luar biasa jauh. Dan rasa sakit ini, memaksa Sasuke untuk meringis dan menutup mata.

Dan saat dia membuka mata, Sasuke dapat melihat dunia barunya dengan jelas. Gedung-gedung tinggi serta berbagai macam hal aneh yang belum ia lihat sebelumnya. "Apa ini?"

Sasuke merasakan kebingungan yang hebat. Dia berada di sebuah daerah yang bisa ia tebak sebagai taman. Dengan sebuah air mancur di sebelahnya. Juga beberapa orang yang tampak berlalu lalang disekitarnya.

"Are? Apa yang Nii-chan lakukan?"

Sasuke melihat ke bawah. Dia menemukan seorang bocah perempuan yang menatapnya penuh antusias. Yah, jujur saja, hati Sasuke sedikit nyaman melihat sorot mata anak itu. Sungguh damai dan polos. Di dunianya, anak seumuran itu memiliki sorot yang jauh berbeda. Semuanya kelam, suram, dan kusam. Mata yang menggambarkan penderitaan, kematian, keawasan, dan kewaspadaan. Itulah hidup mereka. Itulah hidup para Ninja.

Namun, anak ini memiliki mata yang sangat damai. Sama seperti temannya dulu. Seorang bocah pirang bodoh yang selalu mengganggunya. Sang Usuratonkachi. Sasuke tahu, kehidupan Naruto sangatlah berat. Bagaimana siksaan dari para penduduk selalu ia terima setiap harinya. Namun, Naruto mengacuhkan itu semua. Dan Sasuke, sangat mengapresiasi itu.

"-chan..."

"...i-chan..."

"Mou, NII-CHAN!"

Teriakan anak itu menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sepertinya dia melupakan kehadiran anak itu. "Ah! Iya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada biasa.

Anak perempuan itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Nii-chan~ Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?!"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Maaf. Tapi, aku hanya mengingat temanku." Ucapnya, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa yang sedang Nii-chan lakukan di sini?" Tanya anak itu. Sepertinya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk moodnya berubah. "Apa Nii-chan baru ikut cosplay?" Anak itu bertanya untuk yang kesekian kali setelah melihat pakaian Sasuke yang menurutnya sedikit aneh.

Sasuke melihat ke bawah. Dan dia sedikit terkejut melihat pakaiannya. Semua kotoran, bahkan bekas luka dan sobekan pada pakaian dan tubuhnya lenyap begitu saja. Namun apa yang tadi anak itu tanyakan? "K-kosupure?"

Logat Jepang Sasuke yang sangat kental membuat sang anak sedikit bingung. Yah, walaupun dia mengacuhkan itu. "Habisnya, pakaian Nii-chan agak aneh... Jadi aku pikir Nii-chan ikutan cosplay." Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Yah, Sasuke juga sempat berpikir tentang hal itu tadi. Dia melihat model berpakaian orang-orang di sini sangat lain dengannya. Jadi, menurut Sasuke, sangat wajar apabila sang anak menganggapnya aneh.

"Ya. Aku ikut kosupure." Sasuke menjawab walaupun dia sedikit ragu dengan apa yang dimaksud anak itu.

"Jadi..." Sasuke kembali membuka mulut. "...Siapa namamu?"

Gadis kecil itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya cemberut menatap Sasuke yang tentu saja membuat pemuda Uchiha itu bingung. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya karena dia benar-benar merasa aneh dengan kelakuan bocah itu.

''Mou~" Anak kecil itu merengek. "Bukankah seharusnya Nii-chan memperkenalkan namamu terlebih dahulu?" Tegurnya.

Ucapan anak itu mengejutkan Sasuke. Dan ini sedikit memalukan baginya. Jujur saja, hidup bertahun-tahun di bawah naungan Orochimaru hampir membuat Sasuke menjadi buta sosial. Yah, dia tidak pernah berdialog seperti ini. Saat Sasuke bertemu orang baru, dia biasanya langsung membunuh karena orang itu adalah targetnya, atau menghipnotisnya dengan Sharingan untuk menggali informasi.

Memperkenalkan diri sebelum bertanya nama orang lain. Adalah, salah satu dari sekian banyak hal sosial yang mulai memudar di kehidupan Sasuke. Dan entah mengapa sekarang Sasuke berharap kalau itu tidak benar-benar hilang darinya.

"Maaf. Aku Sasuke." Dia menjawab dengan nada datarnya.

"Sokka!" Gadis itu tersenyum. "Sasuke-niichan, kah?! Aku Ayumi!"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Ayumi kah? Baiklah, bisa kau lihat mataku sebentar?"

Ayumi kebingungan walaupun dia tetap menuruti kata Sasuke. Dan saat Ayumi melihat tiga tomoe di mata Sasuke, dunia Ayumi seketika berputar dalam pusaran merah.

"**Sharingan.**"

* * *

_Psst... Di chapter 20, Brother akan melangkah ke dunia baru..._

* * *

**_Sthricynix, Out!_**


	19. Babak Akhir Peperangan

**Sthricynix, in.**

* * *

PS : Sebelumnya, direkomendasikan untuk membaca fic yang mendukung penulisan **bold/tebal**, _italic/miring_, demi kenyamanan saat membaca chapter ini-de gozaru!

* * *

Di area putih. Dua makhluk, berdiri. Berdampingan. Sang Usagi no Megami dan Shinobi no Kami, Ootsutsuki Kaguya dan Ootsutsuki Hagoromo. Tepat setelah kepergian Uchiha Sasuke dari tempat itu, Hagoromo berbicara. "Haha-ue, apakah ini sebuah kebetulan?" Tanyanya tidak percaya, "Dunia yang mereka pilih itu..."

Kaguya menunduk sembari tersenyum. Dia kemudian mengangkat kepala dan menatap Hagoromo. "Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, putraku." Ucap Kaguya.

"Kau tahu Hagoromo? Ini seperti bukan seperti Indra dan Ashura." Kaguya tersenyum. "Aku rasa, ini lebih seperti kalian berdua..." Kaguya menatap putranya itu. "Kau serta adikmu."

Tepat setelah Kaguya mengucapkan itu, bercak cahaya muncul dan berkumpul. Membentuk sebuah siluet dan akhirnya memunculkan seseorang dari sana. Pria berambut putih dan memiliki mata berwarna senada, berjalan dengan pelan sambil tersenyum ke arah Kaguya dan Hagoromo.

"Haha-ue, Ani-chan!" Pria tadi menyapa Kaguya dan Hagoromo.

"Ha-Hamura?" Hagoromo terkejut saat melihat kemunculan adiknya secara tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana, kau?"

Bukan Hamura, melainkan sang Ibu yang menjawab pertanyaan Hagoromo. "Tentu saja, dia merespon energi milik Sasuke serta putri Byakugan itu dan tiba kemari." Jelasnya.

"Seperti aku dan Hamura..." Hagoromo membelalakkan mata. "Jangan-jangan maksudmu adalah..."

Dugaan Hagoromo ternyata tidak salah. Tak lama setelah itu, mulai dari kaki, tubuhnya dan Hamura mulai terbakar oleh api berwarna kebiruan. Menyadari apa yang terjadi, Hagoromo dan Hamura menatap Kaguya.

"Terima kasih." Hamura tersenyum, air matanya menetes.  
"Kami menyayangimu, Haha-ue." Hagoromo dan Hamura berucap dengan nada bergetar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh Hagoromo dan Hamura, habis terbakar oleh api. Meninggalkan ibu mereka sendirian di tempat itu.

* * *

**Brother**

_I don't own Naruto and One Piece. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

―**Χ―**

* * *

**Chapter 19 : Babak Akhir Peperangan.**

* * *

_**Groooooo...**_

Berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu. Suasana secara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat hening. Tadinya, tempat ini penuh dengan teriakan-teriakan penuh amarah, semangat, dan dendam. Tapi hanya butuh sebuah ledakan besar, tempat ini berubah menjadi sebuah arena horor.

Seakan tidak cukup dengan kehancuran yang diciptakan kekuatan Naruto, sebuah ledakan dahsyat tiba-tiba muncul. Memastikan kalau tempat ini hancur sampai ke titik nol.

Puing-puing yang tadinya berserakan, tersapu bersih ke lautan akibat ledakan tadi. Sekarang, Marinford tidak ada bedanya dengan lahan kosong. Di mana, ribuan manusia terbaring lemas di situ.

Di Sabaody semua orang ketakutan melihat pemandangan itu. Mereka bisa melihat baik para angkatan laut maupun para bajak laut, semuanya terkena serangan itu. Bisa di lihat dari kondisi mereka yang sangat buruk.

"Apa... apa yang terjadi?..." Seorang wartawan berucap dengan tergagap.

Saat ini di Sabaody, tak ada lagi wartawan yang memegang pena atau alat tulis lainnya. Mereka sudah tidak lagi menulis berita. Tubuh mereka terlalu syok melihat pertunjukkan yang mereka saksikan. Semua pandangan, hanya tertuju pada layar proyeksi dari Visual Denden Mushi itu.

Bahkan, Rayleigh yang sedari tadi tersenyum sambil memandangi peperangan di Marinford, kehilangan senyumannya. Dia secara spontan menganalisis apa yang terjadi.

Tak jauh berbeda, para Rookie yang berada di sekitar layar proyeksi itu juga bergeming melihat peperangan Marinford.

Trafalgar Law salah satu Rookie yang belum meninggalkan Sabaody, menatap layar itu dengan pandangan tajam. Tanpa menoleh, kemudian dia berbicara pada temannya. "Bepo, siapkan kapal. Kita akan berlayar."

Kembali ke Marinford. Di pihak angkatan laut, Sengoku dan Aokiji, berdiri pertama kali. Walaupun dengan susah payah serta tertatih. Diikuti dengan para Sichibukai dan beberapa petinggi angkatan laut lain. Walaupun sudah pasti, 95% dari mereka sudah habis.

"Sialan, apa-apaan itu tadi?! Aku hampir saja membunuh manusia ikan itu!" Doflamingo menggeram kesal.

"..." Sementara itu, Mihawk tetap tenang sampil menggenggam pedangnya. Tubuhnya tidak mengalami luka yang cukup berarti, hanya saja sekujur badannya kotor terkena abu, debu, asap dan yang lain.

Beberapa reruntuhan dan bebatuan ukuran besar sempat terbang ke arah Mihawk saat ledakan tadi terjadi, namun, pria yang dijuluki Pendekar Pedang no. 1 itu mampu menebas semuanya dengan sangat mudah.

Disisi lain, Hancock berdiri sambil menatap ke arah lautan. Dia menatap nanar, memikirkan keselamatan pria yang ia cintai. "Luffy..."

Beberapa anggota angkatan laut juga sudah mulai bangkit. Ada yang keluar dari serpihan-serpihan reruntuhan, ada yang menggunakan kemampuan Akuma no Mi mereka, ada yang keluar dari lautan, dan yang lainnya.

Salah satunya adalah Coby. Ia berenang dengan pelan untuk keluar dari air. Dirinya selamatkan oleh sebuah tembok bekas pertempuran angkatan laut dengan Shirohige, saat ledakan itu terjadi, dia bersembunyi di balik tembok berukuran cukup besar itu. Walau tenaga dan kekuatan ledakan itu masih mampu menerbangkannya ke perairan terdekat, namun bukan berarti Coby baik-baik saja. Kakinya kanannya remuk akibat terjepit antara sebuah kapal yang tenggelam serta beberapa baja yang ikut jatuh ke air.

"Tsk!" Coby mendecih saat dia melangkahkan kakinya ke tanah. Dia agak sedikit terpincang karena kaki yang terluka. Hal ini sontak saja membuat Coby kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

_**BRUG!**_

Namun, saat dirinya hendak menyentuh tanah, seseorang menahan tubuhnya. Saat Coby melihat ke atas, dia tersenyum lembut. Melihat rekan seperjuangannya, Helmeppo. Coby dapat melihat tubuh temannya itu juga terluka cukup parah. Bisa ia pastikan dari darah yang menyelimuti seluruh bagian tangan kiri Helmeppo.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Helmeppo bertanya tanpa melihat ke arah Coby.

"Ah, iya..." Coby melepaskan badannya dari Helmeppo, dan kemudian mencoba berjalan walau agak kesulitan. "Aku rasa aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri..." Ucapnya.

"Baguslah." Helmeppo berucap dengan datar. Ini tentu menarik perhatian Coby. "Ayo kita pergi, perang ini masih berlanjut!" Ucap Helmeppo pada akhirnya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Coby.

'Helmeppo-san...'

Coby terpaku melihat Helmeppo. Tentu saja dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah pada Helmeppo. Dan keraguannya itu terjawab saat Helmeppo berjalan melewatinya.

_**Tes!**_

Coby terkesiap. 'Air mata?'

Melihat itu, Coby menajamkan pandangannya pada Helmeppo yang sudah semakin jauh darinya. Coby, mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras.

"Sial!" Coby menatap Helmeppo dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. 'Ternyata... Ternyata, kau juga memikirkannya? Helmeppo-san?!' Coby membatin.

―**Χ―**

Sementara itu, para bajak laut juga tidak berada pada posisi yang lebih baik dari Angkatan Laut. Beberapa dari mereka yang terluka sudah kembali ke kapal. Ivankov, serta para tahanan Impel Down lain yang sudah tak sanggup melanjutkan pertempuran juga sudah di tarik mundur atas perintah Naruto.

Sang kapten sendiri, terbaring lemas di tanah. Dia hanya mampu memandang langit yang sekarang berwarna abu-abu gelap. Sinar matanya sudah meredup.

_**SRAKK!**_

Mendengar suara gesekan alas kaki dengan tanah, membuat Naruto menoleh ke samping. Dia menemukan Marco yang turun kemudian berjalan ke arahnya. Pria burung itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menggendongnya di punggung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Marco pelan.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk lemah.

'Sialan, apa yang terjadi?' Marco bertanya dalam hati.

Tentu saja, pertanyaan yang sama juga terngiang-ngiang di kepala para angkatan laut. Apa yang terjadi? Disaat mereka tengah bertarung, sebuah ledakan dahsyat sekala besar tiba-tiba saja tercipta. Dan mereka cukup yakin ledakan itu tidak berasal dari kelompok Namikaze maupun para angkatan laut. Kedua kelompok tidak cukup bodoh untuk melukai anggota mereka sendiri.

"Wihahahaha! Kau melakukannya sedikit berlebihan, kapten!" Pria dengan dandanan ala petarung gulat tertawa sambil menatap area sekelilingnya yang hancur total.

Semua mata terbelalak. Pandangan sontak tertuju ke arah tengah Marinford. Mereka dapat melihat 9 orang ditambah seekor kuda. Berjalan pelan.

"Yah.. Kurasa aku tidak mengikuti kapten yang salah..." Pria besar dengan seragam serta jubah berbicara.

Sementara itu, di depan mereka. Sang kapten yang memimpin jalan. Seorang pria gemuk dengan baju merah dan jubah hitam, tertawa dengan keras. "Zehahahahahaha! Ini kekuatan yang luar biasa! Dengan ini, aku akan menjadi raja bajak laut!"

Marco yang melihat itu membelalakkan matanya. "K-kau!"

―**Χ―**

"Zehahahaha..."

Semua mata sekarang terpusat pada ke sembilan orang itu. Terutama sang mantan kapten Shirohige Kaizoku-dan, Edward Newgate. Dia menatap tajam pria itu. "Bajingan..."

Di tempat lain, seorang prajurit angkatan laut melapor pada Sengoku. "Lapor pak! Mereka semua adalah tahanan level 6 Impel Down. Termasuk sang raksasa Sanjuan Wolf! Dan juga, Shiryu-san, mantan kepala penjara Impel Down!" Ucapnya. "Mereka semua, adalah anggota Kurohige Kaizoku-dan!"

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu itu..." Sengoku hanya menanggapinya datar. "Sampai Shiryu juga terlibat? Semua sudah sangat jelas sekarang..."

'Magellan, semoga kau baik-baik saja...' Pemimpin tertinggi angkatan laut itu membatin.

Sengoku kemudian menatap ke arah pria itu. "Jadi itu tujuanmu, Kurohige?"

"Zehahahaha..." Kurohige, atau Teach tertawa. "Tepat sekali. Dengan gelar Sichibukai, membuatku bisa masuk ke Impel Down tanpa dianggap musuh! Dan sekarang, tujuanku sudah tercapai!"

Teach kemudian berjalan ke depan. Diikuti para anggota barunya. Mereka berjalan menuju Shirohige. "Yo! Lama tidak berjumpa, Bapak!" Teach tersenyum menatap Shirohige.

Shirohige tidak segera menjawab. Dia hanya memasang pose Gura Gura miliknya. Pose dengan kuda-kuda lebar dan tangan kanan 90° derajat. Dan dengan cepat, Shirohige memukulkan tangan kanannya ke arah Shirohige. Menciptakan gelombang besar yang menghancurkan segala hal yang ada di tempatnya.

"Kapten, awas!" Laffite berteriak pada Teach.

Serentak saja, para anggota Kurohige melompat menghindari serangan tadi. Namun, efeknya masih mengenai mereka. Terutama sang kapten yang tidak sempat menghindari serangan brutal itu.

"**HWEKKK!**"Teach, memuntahkan darah.

Namun, semua itu masih belum cukup bagi Shirohige untuk puas. Dia kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya. Setelah itu, Shirohige memukul Teach dengan keras. Tekanan kekuatan Shirohige dari atas, dan jepitan tanah dari bawah, sukses meremukkan tubuh gempal Teach.

_**BRUAKKKHHHH!**_

"**ARRGGGHHHH!**"

"Kapten!"

Shirohige belum berhenti dengan itu. Dia kembali memukul Teach dengan tangan kiri. Serangan itu terus berlanjut dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi Shirohige.

_**DUMMM! DUMMM! DUMMM! DUMMM! DUMMM! DUMMM! DUMMM! DUMMM!**_

"K-Kapten..." Burgess membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya melihat sang kapten di hajar habis-habisan dengan kekuatan gempa Shirohige.

"JANGAN BERANI..." Shirohige meningkatkan kekuatan dan kecepatan kedua tangannya, "MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU SIALAN!"

_**BLARRRRRRR!**_

Shirohige mengakhiri pukulan beruntunnya dengan hantaman dua tangan yang sangat kuat. Membelah Marinford menjadi dua.

Angin cepat tercipta dari serangan tadi. Beberapa orang yang tidak tahan akan tekanannya dengan sukses terlempar jauh.

Shirohige memandang ke belakang, "Kalian! Jangan ganggu aku untuk yang satu ini!" Teriak Shirohige keras pada Namikaze Kaizoku-dan.

Dari kejauhan, Sengoku menatap tajam. Dia tidak perlu ikut. Dia hanya cukup menyaksikan pertempuran ini saja.

"Sialan! KAPTENN!" Burgess berteriak keras. Dia kemudian melompat maju diikuti dengan anggota Kurohige yang lain.

"TUNGGU!"

Teach secara menakjubkan bangkit dari serangan Shirohige. Dia memerintahkan bawahannya untuk berhenti. Dengan badan berlumuran darah, Teach tertawa ke arah Shirohige. "Zehahahaha, hanya itu yang kau punya? **Bapak**." Teach menantang Shirohige.

"Gila!"  
"Rookie itu menantang Shirohige!"

Shirohige tentu saja melayani tantangan Teach. Dengan tangan kanan, dia melancarkan pukulan yang sudah ia lapisi dengan kemampuan gempanya.

"**Kurozou!**"

_**VUUNNGGGG!**_

Saat tangan putih Shirohige berbenturan dengan tangan Teach, tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pusaran hitam muncul. _Memakan_ semua kekuatan Gura Gura yang berada di tangan Shirohige.

"Dia menyerap kemampuan bapak!" Salah seorang bajak laut Namikaze berteriak kaget.

"Teach, sialan..." Marco menggeram.

Saat pusaran hitam itu menghilang, ternyata Teach sudah menahan kedua tangan Shirohige dengan tangannya sendiri. Tanpa menoleh, Teach berteriak ke arah para nakamanya, "Lakukan!..."

Semua anggotanya, dengan senjata andalan mereka masing-masing langsung melompat ke arah Shirohige. Kemudian memulai serangan beruntun mereka.

"...BUNUH ORANG TUA SIALAN ITU!" Teach berteriak marah.

_**DOR! DOR! DOR! DUARRRRR!**_

Pedang, tombak, pistol, senapan, hingga bazoka. Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan ke tubuh Shirohige. Teach yang melihat itu berteriak senang. "AYO! LUBANGI TUBUH SIALAN ITU DENGAN PELURU!"

Marco membelalakkan mata. Kemudian tanpa sadar, dia melapisi kedua tangannya dengan api abadinya. Setelah itu, Marco menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto dari gendongannya dan kemudian mulai berjalan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ku...bu...nuh..."

Vista yang melihat itu kemudian mendorong Marco jatuh. "Hentikan bodoh!" Pria itu kemudian meninju wajah Marco untuk menyadarkannya. "Sadarlah! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, hah?!" Teriak Vista keras.

_**BUAGHH!**_

Pukulan yang cukup keras itu sontak menyadarkan Marco. Dia menatap Vista. "Vi-vista?"

"Hentikan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan tadi! Setelah ledakan tadi, tidak ada satu orang pun dari kita yang mampu melanjutkan pertarungan!" Vista melirik ke arah sang ayah. "Bapak, dia pasti sudah mengetahui hal ini. Itu sebabnya dia memerintahkan kita untuk mundur."

Tubuh Marco yang sedari tadi gemetar hebat, kini mulai tenang. Vista menyadari itu kemudian melepaskan cengkeramannya. Marco terjatuh dan bersimpuh. Dengan penuh emosi, dia meninju tanah dibawahnya berulang kali.

"SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!"

Kembali ke pertarungan hitam dan putih. Para anggota bajak laut Kurohige terus melancarkan serangan telak ke tubuh Shirohige. Semua orang yang melihat itu, pasti sangatlah yakin kalau Shirohige takkan mampu melewati itu semua.

"Cukup." Mendengar perintah sang kapten, para bajak laut Kurohige menurunkan senjata mereka.

Catarina Devon, satu-satunya anggota perempuan di bajak laut Kurohige berkomentar. "Orang tua itu pasti sudah ma..."

"!"

Semua mata tanpa terkecuali terbelalak melihat ke arah Shirohige. Dimana orang yang di sebut sebagai bajak laut terkuat itu, masih bernafas, dan menatap tajam ke arah bajak laut Kurohige.

"Di-dia masih hidup...?!"  
"Aku tidak percaya ini!"  
"Itu tadi serangan telak bukan?!"

Teach, berjalan maju untuk kemudian berhadapan satu-satu dengan Shirohige. Dia memberikan komentarnya. "Sudah kuduga, itu tidak cukup untuk membunuhmu orang tua." Dia kemudian melapisi tangannya dengan elemen kegelapannya. "Maka dari itu, aku akan mengakhirinya disini!"

_**JRASSSSHHHHHHH!**_

"BAPAKKK!"

Marco, Vista, Jozu dan teman-teman mereka berteriak keras, saat tangan Teach yang sudah dia perkuat dengan kemampuan Yami Yami-nya, menembus dada kiri Shirohige.

"SIALAN!" Marco merubah kedua tangannya menjadi sayap api. "PERSETAN DENGAN PERINTAH!" Marco dengan cepat melesat ke arah Teach.

_**DAKKHHH!**_

Marco menendang tubuh Teach mundur. Membuat tangannya terlepas dari dada Shirohige, memperlihatkan dada yang sudah berlubang. Jantung sudah hancur. Tidak ada lagi organ di situ. Namun, di tengah kesadaran terakhirnya, Shirohige memandang langit.

.

.

_Di hari yang indah, di mana bunga Sakura berguguran._ _Shirohige dan Roger duduk berdua. Dengan Sake besar menemani mereka. Dengan latar belakang alam Wa no Kuni yang indah, menemani pembicaraan kedua bajak laut hebat._

"_Jadi, bagaimana?" Seusai meneguk Sake, Roger menatap temannya itu. "Kau mau kuberitahu cara ke Raftel?" Tanya Roger._

_Sebuah tawaran yang luar biasa! Itu mungkin yang berada di pikiran orang. Bagaimana tidak?! Sang raja bajak laut memberimu peta menuju harta karun terbesarnya! Siapa yang tidak mau? Tapi Shirohige berbeda._

"_Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu." Ucapnya yang membuat Roger tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, soal 'D' yang kau katakan tadi..." Shirohige menggantung ucapannya. "Aku punya satu orang di kapalku yang memiliki nama itu. Dan juga aku juga pernah berjumpa beberapa orang yang memiliki nama itu. Memangnya apa artinya?"_

"_Phuah!" Roger menenggak Sake dalam jumlah cukup banyak. "Kau tertarik? Baik, aku akan memberitahukanmu!"_

_**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**_

_Namun, sebelum Roger menceritakannya pada Shirohige, mereka dikejutkan dengan suara langkah kaki yang tengah berlari. Saat mereka melihat ke sumber suara, Roger dan Shirohige menemukan seorang pria berambut panjang berlari ke arah mereka._

_**CKITTTTT!**_

_Pria dengan kimono itu mengerem menggunakan kedua kaki. Dengan cepat, dia melihat ke arah Shirohige dan Roger dengan muka panik. "Edward, Roger. Kalau Mina-chan mencariku, katakan aku tidak lewat sini!" Dia berbicara dengan nada panik sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari meninggalkan Roger dan Shirohige._

"_ROGER! AKU JUGA INGIN TAHU TENTANG 'D' ITU NANTI!" Pria itu berteriak dari kejauhan._

"_Dia ngapain?" Ucap Roger sambil berkeringat jatuh menatap kepergian Shogun Wa no Kuni itu._

"_Lihat, orang bodoh lainnya datang." Shirohige berucap sesaat sebelum seorang wanita berlari dengan sangat cepat dan tiba di tempat mereka._

"_Kalian lihat Tsuki-kun?!" Wanita bernama Mina itu bertanya pada dua bajak laut itu._

_Ditatap dengan pandangan tajam dari seorang wanita yang marah, membuat Roger dan Shirohige tak berkutik. Dengan gemetar, mereka menunjuk ke arah sang Shogun berlari. "Ke-kesana..." Mereka berdua dengan kompak berbicara._

_Mina melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk kedua pria itu. "Kesana ya? Sankyu!" Mina kembali berlari mengejar suaminya itu._

"_TUNGGU AKU! SETAN MESUM SIALANNN!"_

_Shirohige menghela nafas melihat tingkah kedua pemimpin Wa no Kuni itu. Dia kemudian menatap Roger. "Jadi, bagaimana soal 'D' tadi?" Ucapnya yang mengagetkan Roger yang masih syok melihat tingkah dua manusia ajaib tadi._

"_A-ah! Maaf, aku lupa!" Ucap Roger. "Aku akan memberitahumu..."_

_._

_._

"_Rahasia dari, __**Tekad D**__!"_

.

.

"Heh!"

Teach membelalakkan mata saat melihat Shirohige tersenyum mengejek. "Setengah kepala... Tanpa jantung..." Dia berkeringat dengan deras. "Bagaimana kau masih bisa hidup, ORANG TUA SIALAN!?"

Tubuh Shirohige bergetar hebat. "Kau... Bukanlah orang yang ditunggu Roger, Teach."

Dari jauh, Naruto yang mendengar itu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. Perlahan, air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Suatu saat, pasti akan ada orang... Yang akan mewarisi tekad Roger!" Shirohige menatap Teach tajam. "Yang akan menantang dunia ini!"

Semua orang terdiam dan secara spontan mendengarkan perkataan Shirohige. "Sengoku! Dan kalian semua para Pemerintah Dunia, takut akan satu hal! Satu hari yang akan terjadi!..." Mendengar itu, Sengoku membelalakkan mata. Dia tentu mengerti maksud Shirohige. "...Akan tercipta perang hebat. Yang melibatkan seluruh dunia dalam satu hari!"

Shirohige menatap langit. Dia kemudian kembali menatap Sengoku. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan itu. Tapi, ketika seseorang menemukannya, dunia ini, akan bergejolak!" Perkataan Shirohige membuat Sengoku semakin membelalakkan mata. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya.

"Aku yakin akan ada orang yang menemukannya!" Ucap Shirohige. "Dan hari itu, akan segera datang!" Shirohige menyeringai.

"ONE PIECE..." Shirohige mengambil nafas dalam. "...BENAR-BENAR ADA!"

Teriakan Shirohige menggema. Memenuhi Marinford, memenuhi Sabaody, memenuhi dunia.

Semua orang, baik itu di Marinford, maupun Sabaody yang menyaksikan peperangan secara langsung, membelalakkan mata mereka. Sengoku, berteriak marah kepada Shirohige. "BRENGSEK!"

Disisi lain, Teach memandangi Shirohige dengan mata lebar. "Ka-kata besarnya?!" Ucapnya kebingungan.

Namun, kebingungannya itu buyar saat Burgess berteriak padanya. "Kapten, lihat!" Ucap Burgess sambil menunjuk ke arah Shirohige.

"A-aahh..." Teach membuka mulutnya lebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Di-dia..." Teach menelan ludah. "Mati berdiri?!"

Para anggota bajak laut Namikaze, beserta para aliansinya, berulang kali memanggil Shirohige. Mereka semua menangis. Air mata tumpah membasahi wajah mereka. Jozu, Marco semuanya menangis tanpa terkecuali.

Bajak laut besar, Yonkou Shirohige telah meninggal. Namun, tubuhnya tidak menyerah. Walau dia sudah kehilangan separuh wajah dan kehilangan jantungnya, dia tetap menghancurkan musuh-musuhnya. Sosoknya, benar-benar **monster**.

Jumlah luka akibat serangan pedang yang dia dapat pada peperangan ini, semuanya ada enam ratus tiga puluh dua tusukan. Peluru yang menembus tubuhnya ada dua ratus tiga puluh empat tembakan. Letusan meriam yang ia terima sebanyak sembilan puluh delapan tembakan.

Luka fisik yang ia terima sudah tidak bisa dihitung. Pertarungan mautnya dengan para angkatan laut, Sichibukai, Admiral Sakazuki, Namikaze Naruto, serta Kurohige Kaizoku-dan meninggalkan banyak luka-luka hebat. Kepala yang tinggal setengah dan jantung yang telah lenyap.

Namun, dari semua luka-luka itu, tidak ada satupun luka menggores tato kebanggaan di punggungnya. Dan tidak ada luka yang ia terima akibat melarikan diri!

―**Χ―**

Banyak hal aneh yang terjadi di dunianya.

Namun, tetap saja, masih ada logika dan ilmu pengetahuan yang bisa dipakai untuk mengerti hal itu. Beberapa contoh sederhana bisa dilihat dari kondisi alam di Grand Line yang aneh, tidak, bahkan sangat aneh.

Bayangkan saja! Pulau langit? Raksasa? Bayangan Dewa? Pulau manusia ikan? Dinosaurus dan Robot di zaman yang sama? Semua itu adalah _**sebagian kecil**_ dari berjuta keanehan di Grand Line. Walau bagi penghuni daerah Blue seperti Robin itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat tidak wajar, namun setelah ia memulai petualangannya di Grand Line, ternyata banyak pengetahuan dan logika yang mampu menjelaskannya.

Sebagai contoh, Pulau langit, tercipta karena susunan ekstrim dari awan yang tercipta karena perbedaan suhu yang sangat drastis. Ini menciptakan bentuk awan unik yang bisa dipijak dan mampu menahan beban berton-ton. Dan bahkan, mampu menahan sebuah, atau lebih tepatnya, setengah pulau tanah seperti Jaya.

Kebanyakan, keanehan-keanehan ini disebabkan oleh iklim yang tidak wajar. Dan Robin pribadi, sangat yakin dan percaya, Red Line, punya andil yang cukup besar di situ.

Namun, ada kalanya keanehan-keanehan itu berubah menjadi terlalu aneh. Ketika salju di pulau musim dingin terhenti, anomali badai pasir, dan bahkan hujan petir yang memiliki target.

Ada satu hal yang cukup penting yang harus kau pahami di dunia ini. Jika suatu hal menjadi terlalu aneh untuk dijelaskan menurut ilmu pengetahuan ataupun logika, kau bisa menggunakan jawaban terakhir : Akuma no Mi.

Meskipun begitu, semua hal tetap memiliki batas. Pengguna Akuma no Mi tidak dapat berenang. Air laut akan melemahkan mereka. Dan satu hal lagi, tidak ada manusia yang sanggup menahan kekuatan dari dua Akuma no Mi dalam satu tubuh.

Ini bukanlah seperti berbagai rumor atau hipotesis yang beredar luas. Robin telah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bagaimana seorang manusia, dihancurkan oleh Akuma no Mi yang ia makan. Rasa serakah dan kebutaan akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan menghancurkan tubuhnya dengan sukses.

Dan di depannya, sebuah makhluk yang tidak dapat diyakini oleh Robin, menghancurkan semua batas dunianya. Pertama, Robin melihat wanita itu melayang. Robin mengambil kesimpulan kalau itu adalah kemampuan Akuma no Mi.

Namun, bagaimana wanita itu bisa berpindah secara cepat? Robin melihat kalau wanita itu menciptakan semacam objek hitam dan dia melakukan semacam teleportasi melalui itu. Bagi Robin, ini sudah sangat aneh, bahkan untuk standar dunianya. 2 kemampuan yang di lihat Robin itu sangat berbeda. Tidak ada persamaan sifat maupun jenis sedikit pun. Yang berarti, menurut kesimpulan Robin, dua kemampuan itu memiliki _source_ yang berbeda. Dan dengan kata lain, wanita itu punya kekuatan lebih dari satu Akuma no Mi.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, asumsi Robin terpatahkan seketika saat wanita itu dengan sengaja mendarat di air di depan Robin. Air dengan ke dalaman seperti itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membunuh pengguna Akuma no Mi.

Dan itu berarti dia tidak punya kemampuan Akuma no Mi.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, beberapa saat kemudian, Tori, Yonji, Shiro dan beberapa anggota pasukan revolusi yang lain tiba di depan Robin. Melihat sikap Robin pada wanita itu, membuat Tori memerintahkan para anggotanya untuk bersiaga.

"Siapa kau?!" Tanya Tori pada wanita berambut putih itu.

Wanita itu tetap berjalan maju. "Maaf, tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian." Dia berbicara pelan. Namun entah kenapa, terasa sangat jelas di telinga Tori dan kawan-kawan.

_**DZIINNNGGGG!**_

Tepat setelah wanita itu berbicara, sebuah aura mencekam keluar. Membuat para pasukan revolusi itu tumbang. Namun, Tori masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran sebelum dia ikut pingsan. "Itu... Ha-"

_**BRUUKKHH!**_

Wanita itu berjalan ke arah Robin. Namun, anehnya, dia berjalan tanpa menyentuh para anggota Revolusi yang terkapar. Tubuhnya, menembus mereka. Dan saat dia berdiri tepat di depan Robin, dengan dialek kuno khasnya, ia mulai berbicara. "Lama tidak berjumpa."

Insting Robin mendadak bekerja. Impuls spontan bergerak secara cepat dan mengirim sinyal ke pada seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat Robin melangkah mundur tanpa sadar. Dengan gemetar, Robin bertanya pada wanita itu. "Apa maumu...?" Tak lupa Robin menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Selalu siap untuk mengaktifkan kemampuannya.

Wanita itu tetap tersenyum.

"Aku, hanya ingin berbicara..."

―**Χ―**

Marco mengusap air matanya. Berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Dia kemudian berteriak pada teman-temannya. "Apa yang kalian tunggu! Kita segera mundur!" Teriak Marco keras.

Para anggota Namikaze Kaizoku-dan yang lain terhenyak. Mereka sadar, mereka tidak boleh menyianyiakan kematian sang ayah. Jozu langsung mengambil alih komando Marco. "Cepat, lari ke kapal!"

Semua mengangguk. Mereka berlari menuju kapal mereka untuk segera melarikan diri. "Ayo cepat!"

"Ace, Bapak!"  
"Jangan dipikirkan, kita hanya harus tetap bertahan agar tidak menyianyiakan kematian mereka!"

_**DUMMM!**_

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi. Semua melihat ke arah sumber ledakan. Letupan Magma dalam jumlah besar tercipta di dekat Kurama. Para anggota Namikaze Kaizoku-dan serta beberapa angkatan laut terkejut melihat itu.

"Dragon no Musuko, takkan kubiarkan kabur!" Pria Magma, Sakazuki melesakkan serangan ke arah Jinbei dan Luffy yang ia gendong. "Kubunuh kalian semua!"

_**BLARRRR!**_

Jinbei melompat ke samping dan menghindari serangan itu. "Sialan! Bertahanlah, Luffy-kun!"

Salah satu anggota bajak laut Namikaze yang berada di situ langsung berinisiatif. "Ambil jalan lain, Jinbei!" Teriaknya keras. Beberapa dari mereka kemudian menghadang Akainu. "Kami akan menahannya. Jangan biarkan adiknya Ace mati!" Mereka mengangkat pedang menghadapi Akainu

Jinbei mengangguk kemudian berlari menjauh. Akan tetapi, bajak laut tadi tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan gempuran Akainu. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka terlempar kalah. Dan Akainu kembali mengejar Luffy dan Jinbei. "Tunggu, Mugiwara!"

"Lindungi adiknya Ace dan Jinbei!"

Para bajak laut terus berupaya menghadang Akainu untuk mencapai Luffy. Namun, tidak ada satupun yang mampu menahan Akainu. "Minggir kalian semua, dasar sampah!"

Dari jauh, Coby menatap Akainu dengan tatapan horor. "Bahkan, setelah Kakaknya Luffy-san dan Shirohige mati, perang ini masih belum berakhir?" Dia menangis.

―**Χ―**

"ZEHAHAHAHA!" Teach tertawa dengan sangat keras. "AKHIRNYA DIA MATI!"

Para bajak laut dan angkatan laut kembali menatap Teach. "Hah? Apa lagi yang ingin dia lakukan?"

Teach kembali tertawa. "Aku akan memberikan sebuah pertunjukkan sulap pada kalian!"

Kemudian, Teach berdiri di sebelah tubuh Shirohige. Setelah itu, beberapa anggota Kurohige Kaizoku-dan membawa sebuah kain hitam besar dan menutupi tubuh kedua orang itu. Membuat tidak seorang pun dapat melihat Teach dan Shirohige.

Marco yang berlari, kembali menatap tubuh sang ayah. "Sialan, apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan dengan tubuh bapak, hah?!" Teriaknya keras.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kain hitam itu dibuka, namun tidak ada perbedaan apapun baik pada Teach maupun Shirohige. Tapi, Teach tidak memperdulikan kebingungan mereka. Teach kemudian maju kedepan dimana semua orang dapat melihatnya.

Teach mengangkat tangan kanannya. Aura kehitaman kemudian melapisi tangannya. "Ini, adalah kemampuan Yami Yami no Mi milikku!"

Teach kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya. Setelah itu, beberapa ledakan muncul di telapak tangannya. "Dan ini adalah kekuatan yang membuatku dapat menciptakan ledakan tadi. Kemampuan dari orang ketiga bajak laut Kaidou, Baku Baku no Mi!"

Semua orang membelalakkan mata. Teach menunjukkan dua kekuatan Akuma no Mi yang secara ilmiah, sangat mustahil di lakukan. Karena seperti yang diketahui, tubuh akan hancur karena tak mampu menahan gempuran kekuatan dari dua Akuma no Mi. Apalagi kekuatan yang dia ambil adalah salah satu Paramecia terkuat, Baku Baku no Mi (_Blast Blast Fruit_) milik orang ketiga bajak laut Kaidou, Juu.

Semua orang secara serempak membelalakkan mata. Pemikiran terburuk menghampiri mereka. "O-oy, jangan bilang kalau..."

"Dan ini..." Teach mengangkat kedua tangan, kemudian memukul udara dan meretakkannya. "Kemampuan Paramecia terkuat, Gura Gura no Mi!" Teach berteriak dengan kuat.

_**BLARRRRR!**_

Gelombang besar tercipta, seiring dentuman Gura Gura Teach dengan udara bebas. "ZEHAHAHAHA!" Teach tertawa keras.

"Dengan ini, aku adalah orang terkuat didunia!"

―**Χ―**

_**JRASSHHHH!**_

Serangan Akainu melesat dengan cepat. Sangat tidak mungkin dihindari oleh Jinbei. Dia memutuskan untuk memutar badan. Menjadikan tubuh besarnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Luffy dari serangan Akainu.

Namun, serangan Akainu masih sangat kuat. Lahar panas itu menembus perut Jinbei dan membakar dada Luffy. Membuat dua orang yang melompat di udara itu jatuh tergeletak di tanah.

"Adiknya Ace, Jinbei!"

"MUGIWARA, JINBEI!" Vista berteriak.

Akainu berjalan pelan ke arah Jinbei dan Luffy yang sudah tidak sanggup bergerak. Dia mengobarkan lahar di tangan kanannya. "Aku akan membunuh ka..." Ucapan Akainu terhenti saat seseorang menghadangnya.

"HENTIKANNNNN!"

Coby berteriak sekeras mungkin sampai suaranya menjadi serak. Dia menghadang Akainu untuk menyerang Luffy dan Jinbei. Tentu saja, ini menyinggung Akainu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hah!" Akainu menghardik Coby.

"Hentikan semua ini! Mengapa kalian masih bertarung?! Bukankah kita sudah menang?!" Coby mulai berteriak pada Akainu.

"Coby..." Dari jauh, Helmeppo dan Garp memandangi Coby.

"Apa yang kau maksud?!" Tanya Akainu.

"Kenapa kalian masih saling membunuh?!" Coby kemudian menangis. "SUDAH CUKUP! Sudah cukup dengan semua ini, jangan saling bertarung lagi! Banyak nyawa yang terbuang percuma!"

Coby mengingat mayat-mayat yang ia lihat di perang ini. "Setiap prajurit itu memiliki keluarga yang menantikan kepulangan mereka! Tujuan kita telah tercapai, tapi kenapa kita malah mengejar bajak laut yang sudah kehilangan keinginan bertarung! Dan mengumbar nafsu perang yang seharusnya bisa kalian hentikan! Tak perduli dengan para prajurit yang mungkin bisa di tolong jika di beri perawatan! Kalian justru ingin menambah lagi jumlah korban yang jatuh!"

"Para prajurit yang berjatuhan itu... MEREKA JADI SEPERTI ORANG BODOH!" Coby berteriak keras pada Akainu.

Pria besar itu memandang Coby marah. "Dasar penghianat! Angkatan laut tidak butuh prajurit sepertimu!" Dia kemudian menyerang Coby dengan laharnya.

"MATILAH KAU!"

Coby membelalakkan mata melihat Akainu berusaha menyerangnya. 'Aku akan mati? Tak apa, aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan!' Batinnya.

_**DZINGGGG! DAKHHH!**_

Coby terjatuh pingsan. Namun, serangan tadi tidak mengenainya. Seseorang, berhasil menahan serangan Akainu.

"Kata-kata yang bagus, prajurit muda." Pria yang tadi menahan serangan Akainu berbicara. "Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan tadi, tanpa kau sadari, telah menciptakan perubahan yang besar..."

.

.

"Untuk takdir dunia ini!"

* * *

**To Be Continiue...**

* * *

**A/N :** Hahhh.. Lega.. Akhirnya saya bisa mengupdate fic tercinta ini.. Yah, kurasa aku tidak perlu memberitahu siapa yang datang terakhir itu-de gozaru.. Wakakaka.. Di chapter kemarin.. Banyak yang ngira bocah itu Ayumi dari Charlotte yah? Hm.. Saya memilih nama Ayumi karena itu nama yang cukup umum di Jepang. Bukan Ayumi di Charlotte. -_- Ah! Ngomong-ngomong. Saya sudah memutuskan dunia yang akan di jalani Sasuke.. Dunia itu adalah...

Rahasia... Wekkk... :p

Ditunggu saja fic dari Sasuke.. Saya sudah mulai menulisnya. Dan, peperangan sudah mencapai akhirnya. Soal chapter 20, saya akan berusaha mengupdatenya di tanggal 16 bulan ini! Tepat saat fic Brother mencapai umur 2 tahun! YAY! Ternyata, tidak terasa petualangan Naruto di dunia One Piece sudah menemani kita hampir dua tahun... #Hiks!

Ah, sudahlah yang penting fic ini gak discon. Bener gak reader? :v

Oke saatnya yang kita tunggu-tunggu, SBS!

* * *

**Pojok SBS - Edisi 5 : Chapter 19 [1 Juni 2016]**

N (Naruto) : SBS Dibuka Dattebayou!

**P : kerennnnn... apakah hinata nanti ketemu sama naru? dan di dunia mana sasu terlempar.? apakah yg dilihat robin adalah hinata? penasaran nih... lanjut lagi semangat.. makin seru nih.. mggak sabar deh tunggu lanjutannya**  
** hihi... moga cepat update - P.N Devil  
**

S : Lihat aja nanti.. Dunia Sasuke masih jadi rahasia... Disini sudah saya kasih clue sedikit soal wanita yang dilihat Robin.

**P : Haa,, Sasuki pindah demensi masih punya saringgan dan masih punya ingatan tentang dunia sinobi,, masa Naruto nggak sih thor ?... - P.N MATA  
**

S : Baca lagi penjelasan Yami Naruto di Chapter 17.

**P : Sasuke ke dimensi apa sih? kok ngak jelas? **  
** itukan pairnya naruto sama hinata apa robin?**  
** next, tambah penasaran.. - P.N Billy  
**

S : Masih rahasia. Jangan bahas pair dulu.. Masih fokus sama Marinford.. -_-

**P : hmm... hinata-sama akhirnya masuk juga... tapi apa umur hinata-sama seumur dengan naruto-kun?...&amp; apakah pairnya bakalan jadi mini harem?**  
** #SalamBuatPururin-chan '-'V - P.N Hakihome-Kun  
**

S : Hadeh... -_- Ada satu situs hentai lagi yang gabung sama Fakku dan Pururin. -_- Ini bukan fic bokep loh... Dan seperti yang ku bilang tadi, jangan bahas pair dulu..

**P : Lanjtin gan, oh ya apa naruto bkalan pakek ashusa mode? - P.N alkurosaki**

S : Tidak.

* * *

Oke. Hanya itu saja mungkin pertanyaan dari member non login. Dan sepertinya, Pururin dan Fakku gak dateng. :v Ah, sampai jumpa di chapter 20! Dan, masih ingat pesan saya di chapter 18 kan... :v

* * *

**Review Please!**


	20. The Beginning of a new Era

**Sthricynix, in.**

* * *

**HAPPY 2 YEARS ANNIVERSARY!**

* * *

PS : Sebelumnya, direkomendasikan untuk membaca fic yang mendukung penulisan **bold/tebal**, _italic/miring_, demi kenyamanan saat membaca chapter ini-de gozaru!

* * *

Sesuatu yang menakjubkan terjadi.

Seorang pria berambut merah dengan pakaian santai serta sebuah jubah hitam menggantung, berjalan dengan santai. Namun, secara otomatis, baik itu dari kubu Namikaze maupun para angkatan laut, memilih untuk mundur. Membiarkan pria itu berjalan tanpa interupsi.

Dia kemudian mengambil sebuah topi jerami yang tergeletak di tanah. Kemudian memandang tajam ke depan. "..." Dia hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Seorang angkatan laut berhasil menguasai diri dan menyebutkan nama sang pria dengan tergagap akibat rasa takut yang menyelimutinya erat. "A-A-Akagami no Shanks!"

Shanks menatap ke arah Teach serta Sengoku yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Aku datang, untuk menghentikan perang ini!" Ucapnya penuh karisma dan ketegasan.

* * *

**Brother**

_I don't own Naruto and One Piece. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

―**Χ―**

_Sebuah fiksi penggemar yang dibuat berdasarkan imajinasi seorang bujangan terhadap dua Manga favorit yang selalu berada di angan. Ditulis menggunakan aplikasi bajakan dan usaha tanpa bayaran. Mungkin kalian, bisa lebih menghargai arti dari sebuah perjuangan, dengan sumbangan, berupa review dari tangan rupawan, agar fiksi ini lebih berkesan, dan penulis tidak kesetanan._

―**Χ―**

* * *

**Chapter 20 : The Beginning of a new Era.**

* * *

Jinbei dan Luffy yang sekarat, diselamatkan secara mengejutkan oleh bajak laut Heart yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja datang dengan kapal selam mereka. Law, dengan kemampuan Ope Ope miliknya, memindahkan Luffy dan Jinbei ke kapalnya.

"Serahkan mereka padaku." Law berucap pada Benn Beckman, salah satu anggota Akagami Kaizoku-dan. Benn kemudian mengangguk santai tanpa menoleh. "Tolong ya."

Tanpa interupsi, Law beserta rekan-rekannya langsung melesat menuju kedalaman lautan. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berani mengganggu mereka. Para angkatan laut, tak ada lagi yang berani bergerak. Melihat bagaimana seorang Kapten Muda, dengan berani memaki seorang Taishou -Laksamana- karena tindakan para angkatan laut yang menurutnya kelewatan. Dan, ditambah lagi, Akagami no Shanks sendiri yang menghalangi siapapun yang berani mengganggu Law.

Oh, tentu saja mereka takkan berani mengganggu Akagami. Hanya orang-orang selevel Garp lah yang mempunyai nyali untuk berurusan dengan pria atletis ini. Dan untuk diketahui, Haoshoku Ou no Akagami itu bukan hanya sekadar julukan. Shanks, dikenal juga sebagai pemilik Haoshoku terkuat kedua yang masih hidup. Setelah sang raja kegelapan, Mei'o Rayleigh tentunya.

"Be-benar-benar gila!" Seorang Angkatan Laut berkomentar dengan penuh rasa takut. "Padahal dia baru saja bentrok dengan Kaidou beberapa waktu lalu!" Ucapnya.

Shanks tetap berjalan. Sampai dia kemudian melewati seorang pemuda yang terbaring sambil menutup mata dan menangis. Pemuda itu, terisak memanggil Shanks. "Se-sensei.." Isak tangis dan serak mewarnai suaranya.

Sang mantan anak buah kapal Roger itu menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa menoleh, ia berucap pada pemuda itu. "Naruto...," Shanks kemudian kembali berjalan. "...Hentikan semua ini!" Dia berbicara pelan, sambil kemudian meninggalkan Naruto yang menangis semakin deras.

Pria itu akhirnya tiba di hadapan Teach. Namun, Shanks masih bungkam.

Melihat itu, Teach berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan 'hangat' mereka. "Zehahahaha.., Kau datang juga ya, Akagami?" Teach tertawa. Tak perduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah penuh luka dan darah.

Burgess dan Laffite dengan kompak melompat ke depan sang Kapten. Mereka memasang posisi untuk melindungi Teach. "Kau harus menghadapi kami dulu!" Ucap Burgess.

Dari jauh, salah seorang anggota kru Akagami, Cloudy Bow berkomentar tentang para anggota Teach. "Hoo.., Mereka ingin menantang bos?" Dia tersenyum semakin lebar saat melihat Shanks mulai menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya.

"Jadi, kalian masih ingin bertarung? Baiklah, akan aku layani...," Shanks berhenti menarik pedangnya saat sepertiga bagian dari pedang itu sudah keluar. "...Dimulai dari kamu, makhluk besar!" Shanks kemudian memasukkan lagi pedangnya ke dalam selongsongnya.

_**VUNGGG!**_

Semua orang terdiam. Mereka membelalakkan mata. Terkecuali untuk para anggota bajak laut Akagami, beberapa senior angkatan laut, Mihawk dan bajak laut Namikaze. Saat Shanks kembali menyarungkan pedangnya, mereka semua dapat dengan jelas merasakan sebuah hembusan angin yang sangat cepat.

Semua mata tertuju pada arah angin misterius itu.

_**JRASSSHHHHHH!**_

"ARGGGHHHH!"

Semuanya terkejut. Saat Shanks, menebas dan menjatuhkan salah satu anggota Kurohige Kaizoku-dan, Sanjuan Wolf!

_**DUMMMM! BRASHHHH!**_

Tubuh sang penarik benua, jatuh ke dalam lautan. Namun, karena ukuran badan yang terlalu besar, membuatnya tidak tenggelam. Jika melihat dari luka melintang di dadanya, untuk makhluk yang memiliki tinggi sekitar hampir 1000 meter, tebasan Shanks mungkin memiliki panjang 400 meter.

"B-bohong kan?"  
"Dia menebas.., Penarik Benua.." menelan ludah, seorang prajurit melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dari jarak hampir 2 kilometer?!"  
"Benar-benar monster!"  
"Inikah kekuatan dari Yonkou yang menguasai dunia baru?!"

Di sisi lain, Mihawk berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, dan menuju kapalnya. Salah seorang Chujou – Laksamana Madya- yang melihat itu kemudian menegurnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Taka no Me?!" Tanyanya.

Mihawk berhenti berjalan. Dia kemudian berucap tanpa berbalik. "Aku memang bersedia untuk melawan Shirohige. Tapi, aku tidak pernah ingat untuk setuju melawan Akagami." Ucapnya. "Hentikan pertempuran, ini sudah cukup." Dia kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

'Sepertinya, kehilangan satu tangan cukup berpengaruh pada kekuatanmu. Tapi, kurasa, itu sudah cukup...' Mihawk membatin sambil tersenyum tipis.

Teach, Burgess dan Laffite yang berada tepat di depan Shanks membelalakkan mata takut ke arah Shanks. Pria berambut merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sanjuan Wolf ke arah Teach.

"Jadi, bagaimana Teach? Tidak, Kurohige!" Shanks sedikit mengeluarkan Haoshoku miliknya.

Teach mendecih. Dia kemudian mengontrol dirinya. Menghilangkan rasa takut dari dirinya. "Zehahahaha... Sudah kuduga, ini masih terlalu cepat." Dia tertawa sejenak. "Ngomong-ngomong, luka di matamu, membuatmu semakin tampan, Akagami." Dia mengejek Shanks atas luka yang ia berikan padanya.

Pandangan Shanks menajam. Sontak saja, respon dari intimidasi yang dilakukan oleh Teach tadi, membuat baik dari kubu Shanks maupun kubu Teach menodongkan masing-masing senjata mereka.

Situasi mencekam yang terjadi tidak membuat Teach ciut nyali. Dia tertawa keras. "Zehahahaha... ZEHAHAHAHAHA!" Dia kemudian menatap Shanks. "Cukup!" Ucapan Teach membuat anggotanya menurunkan senjata, dan begitu pula dengan pihak Shanks. "Hentikan saja. Aku tahu batas kemampuanku. Kita masih belum siap untuk menghadapi mereka." Teach berkomentar.

Pria gempal itu kemudian memutar balik, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Shanks. "Ayo mundur! Lagipula, kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan!" Burgess dan yang lain menurut patuh pada perintah sang kapten dan ikut berjalan mundur.

Tak lama, Teach menghentikan langkahnya. "Oh, Akagami. Aku lupa satu hal!" Dia menolehkan kepala dan memandang tajam pria berambut merah itu. "Sepertinya, aku juga tertarik _**memakan**_ muridmu itu!" Ucap Teach sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. "ZEHAHAHAHAHA!"

―**Χ―**

"Aku, meminta kalian untuk menghentikan semua ini...," Shanks kemudian berbicara kepada para angkatan laut. "...Kalian semua, harus melaksanakan apa yang kuminta!" Dia berbicara dengan tegas.

Salah seorang Chujou yang berhasil mengontrol dirinya, memaki Shanks dengan gugup. "Ja-jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin kami para angkatan laut, akan menuruti permintaan bajak laut kotor sepertimu!" Ucapnya.

"Chujou benar! Kau akan merusak citra angkatan laut." Seorang prajurit di sebelahnya menyahut.

Sahut-sahutan terjadi, saat para angkatan laut menyuarakan keberatan mereka pada Shanks. Bajak laut itu hanya diam. Dia tidak meminta jawaban dari para cecunguk itu. Shanks hanya menatap Sengoku.

"DIAM!"

Semua prajurit angkatan laut terdiam saat sang komandan tertinggi, Gensui (Laksamana Armada) – Sengoku berteriak mendiamkan mereka. Sengoku kemudian berjalan ke depan Akagami. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan, Akagami?"

Shanks mengangguk. "Aku ingin, jenazah Portgas D. Ace dan Edward Newgate, diserahkan kepada kami!" Dia menatap tubuh tak bernyawa Ace dan Shirohige dengan sedih. "Takkan kubiarkan kalian mempermalukan mereka lebih dari ini!"

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Chujou – Doberman menyampaikan ketidaksetujuannya kepada Shanks. "Justru dengan memamerkan ini, pamor angkatan laut akan naik!" Dia memaki Shanks. "JANGAN SEENAK..."

"AKU SETUJU!" Sengoku memotong ucapan Doberman. "Karena kau yang memintanya, aku menyetujuinya, Akagami..."

"Gensui...?" Seorang angkatan laut menatap Sengoku bingung.

Sengoku menundukkan kepalanya. "...Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya."

Shanks mengangguk kepada Sengoku. "Terima-kasih banyak..."

Pria tua yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin angkatan laut itu melangkah maju melewati Shanks. Dia kemudian menarik nafas panjang. "Peperangan ini..." Dia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "BERAKHIR!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan keras Sengoku. Para angkatan laut maupun para bajak laut langsung bergerak cepat. Mereka berbondong-bondong menyelamatkan rekan-rekan mereka yang terluka dan menggotong tubuh dari teman-teman mereka yang tewas.

Garp, menyemangati para anggotanya untuk bekerja lebih cepat. "Cepatlah! Tolong dan rawat yang terluka!" Air mata menetes melewati pipi pria tua yang merupakan kakek Luffy itu. "Jangan ada, korban yang tewas sia-sia lagi!" Dia berucap keras sambil mengingat perkataan muridnya Coby pada Akainu barusan.

'_MEREKA SEPERTI ORANG BODOH!'_

Tubuh Coby yang tergeletak lemah, dihampiri oleh sobat karibnya, Helmeppo. Pria berkacamata itu memandang Coby yang tak sadarkan diri dengan sendu, sebelum menggotongnya menuju tandu untuk dirawat oleh paramedis.

Begitu juga dengan Shanks. Pria itu kemudian menutupi mayat Ace dengan kain putih. Di gendongannya, Naruto tertidur dengan pulas. Energinya benar-benar terkuras akibat peperangan ini.

Jozu, Vista dan Marco. Mereka dengan sangat hati-hati, membaringkan tubuh gagah ayah mereka yang meninggal berdiri. Mereka kemudian juga membungkus mayat Shirohige untuk kemudian dibawa di atas Kurama.

Para petarung angkatan laut, menjatuhkan senjata mereka ke tanah. Diikuti dengan hujan yang turun dengan cukup deras. Membasahi tubuh mereka, melepaskan segala rasa lelah dan penat yang mereka rasakan.

Beberapa orang yang masih sanggup bergerak seperti Kuzan dan Fred juga ikut membantu. Dengan kekuatan mereka, Fred dan Kuzan mampu dengan cepat menggotong para angkatan laut yang terluka, mengurangi persentase korban tewas.

Peperangan Marinford yang berlangsung selama 5 jam itu akhirnya berakhir. Peperangan luar biasa antar para bajak laut dan angkatan laut. Peperangan terbesar yang pernah terjadi semenjak berakhirnya era keemasan sang raja bajak laut Gol D. Roger. Peperangan yang terjadi lebih mengerikan daripada **Edd War** antara Roger Kaizoku-dan dengan Kinjishi Kaizoku-dan 25 tahun yang lalu.

Jika kau bertanya siapa yang memenangkan pertempuran ini, tentu saja para angkatan laut yang menang. Mereka berhasil mencapai tujuan mereka, membunuh Portgas D. Ace dan Edward Newgate. Namun, kerugian yang terjadi terlalu besar bagi kedua pihak.

Untuk angkatan laut, mereka telah kehilangan 90% dari pulau bulan sabit, Marinford. Bangunan dan kapal-kapal ataupun benda-benda lain tidak tersisa dari tempat itu. Yang tersisa hanya tanah kering dan tandus serta beberapa bebatuan dan beberapa fasilitas yang didesain sangat kuat. Pulau itu seakan tak sanggup menahan gempuran dari pertempuran-pertempuran luar biasa tadi. Mereka juga kehilangan 30% prajurit angkatan laut pemberani yang tewas pada perang ini yang juga meliputi 8 orang Chujou, 21 Shoshou -Laksamana Muda-, dan 5 prajurit raksasa.

Di pihak seberang, kerugian yang mereka dapat memang lebih sedikit. Namun jauh lebih berarti. Orang yang mereka harus selamatkan, tewas. Begitu pula dengan kapten mereka. Lebih dari 280 orang dari pihak Shirohige dan aliansinya tewas dalam perang ini. Belum termasuk 8 kapal dan 3 kapten aliansi.

Kedua pihak, akhirnya mundur dengan damai. Meninggalkan Marinford yang dipenuhi luka, darah, dan duka...

―**Χ―**

_**3 hari kemudian, Calm Belt.**_

_**DUMMMM!**_

Ledakan demi ledakan yang terjadi di tepi pulau wanita, Amazon Lily secara tiba-tiba terhenti. Luffy yang sedari tadi mengamuk karena rasa depresinya akibat kematian Ace di depan matanya, dihentikan oleh Jinbei.

Kematian Ace di depannya, benar-benar menghancurkan mental Luffy. Saat ini, dia hanya terus menghancurkan apapun yang ada di depannya. Ditambah lagi, kekalahan telaknya di Impel Down sampai Marinford, membuat Luffy kehilangan harga dirinya.

"Untuk pertama kalinya...," Jinbei mencekik Luffy. "...Kau merasa seperti sampah! Bagaimana kau menjadi tidak berguna sama sekali oleh para petarung dunia?!"

**Sabaody...**

―"_**Ashigara Dokkou!**__" Luffy terpental saat Sentoumaru menyerangnya menggunakan Haki.  
_―_"LUFFY!" Robin berteriak saat terakhir kalinya melihat Luffy, sebelum ia dilenyapkan oleh sang Sichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma.  
_―_"Kenapa..?" Luffy terus memukul tanah dengan perasan yang bercampur aduk. "Aku bahkan tak bisa menyelamatkan satu orang pun!" Luffy meratapi kepergian seluruh nakamanya itu.  
_―_"Kita takkan berjumpa lagi..." Ucap Kuma untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum menghilangkan Luffy dan menyapu bersih Mugiwara no Ichimi untuk pertama kalinya._

**Impel Down...**

―"_Jangan khawatir, Mugi-chwan!" Bon memasang kuda-kudanya sambil melindungi Luffy dari serangan beberapa monster serigala. "Daku pasti 'kan selalu melindungimu!"  
_―_"Itu adalah racun Prexta!" Magellan menatap Naruto dengan seringaian. "Mugiwara no Luffy akan segera tewas!"  
_―_"Terimakasih, Bon-chan!"_

**Marinford...**

―"_Kau masih belum bisa menghentikanku!" Smoker menusukkan Jittei miliknya kepada Luffy.  
_―_"Masih terlalu cepat untukmu menghadapiku..." Mihawk berkomentar saat berhadapan dengan Luffy.  
_―_Luffy memandang tajam ke tiga Taishou, Akainu, Kizaru, dan Aokiji. Salah seorang dari mereka kemudian berbicara kepada Luffy. "Kau masih belum siap untuk panggung ini."  
_―_Luffy melesat dengan Gear 2 miliknya. Namun, Kizaru muncul dengan cepat dan menendangnya jauh. "Lambat~" Kizaru berucap dengan santai.  
_―_Bara api dari magma Akainu, menembus perut Ace. Membuat Luffy membelalakkan mata. "A-Ace..."_

"MENYAKITKAN BUKAN?!" Teriakan Jinbei mengembalikan Luffy ke dunianya. Air mata mulai mengalir deras dari mata Luffy. "Tapi itu hanya akan melemahkanmu! Kau akan terjebak di situ dan hanya akan menjadi seorang pecundang bodoh!" Ucap Jinbei marah.

"...!"

"Kau tidak boleh terus bersedih!" Jinbei melepaskan cekikannya pada Luffy. Membuat pemuda karet itu jatuh terduduk. "Bukankah kau masih punya sesuatu yang berharga?!" Tanyanya.

"Cukup, Jinbei-san."

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Luffy dan Jinbei. Pria hiu paus yang mengetahui asal suara itu kemudian bergeser dari depan Luffy. Membuat Luffy dapat melihat pria yang tadi berdiri di belakang Jinbei. "Luffy..."

Air mata memenuhi mata Luffy, sebelum akhirnya tumpah semakin dan semakin deras. Luffy melompat memeluk pria itu. "NWARWUTWO-NWICHWANNNN~!"

Naruto memeluk Luffy erat. Berusaha menenangkan adiknya itu. "...Menangislah..."

―**Χ―**

Hari demi hari terus berlanjut. Empat hari kemudian, dunia kembali di kejutkan oleh kehadiran Monkey D. Luffy. Secara mengejutkan, ia kembali muncul di Marinford. Melempar bunga dan menyatakan belasungkawa atas kematian para korban peperangan.

Tak hanya itu, Luffy kembali melakukan hal yang mengejutkan. Dia membunyikan Ox Bell, sebuah bel suci Marinford, yang masih selamat dari perang itu sebanyak 16 kali.

"Kuharap, kalian bisa mengerti..." Luffy bergumam pelan dan menutup matanya.

Perjalanan Luffy untuk kembali ke Marinford, tidak mengalami banyak kendala. Karena para angkatan laut masih terlalu sibuk mengurusi dan memperbaiki kekuatan mereka yang benar-benar hancur. Melawan Luffy yang bersama Rayleigh dan beberapa bajak laut, merupakan sebuah pilihan bodoh untuk mereka.

Akan tetapi, yang menjadi pertanyaan semua orang adalah, maksud Luffy terhadap Ox Bell itu. Umumnya, Ox Bell dibunyikan sebanyak 1 sampai 2 kali sebagai tanda bahaya, dan dibunyikan sebanyak 8 kali untuk ucapan rasa syukur setiap 1 tahun. Tapi, kenapa 16 kali?

Beberapa pihak angkatan laut seperti Shousa -Mayor- Brannew, mengira, Luffy mengirimkan semacam pernyataan perang ulang kepada para angkatan laut. Beberapa bajak laut mengira Luffy menyatakan dimulainya era baru, menyusul berakhirnya era lama akibat kematian Shirohige.

Akan tetapi, semua dugaan salah. Di seluruh dunia, dan dari segala penjuru lautan, hanya 8 orang yang mengerti maksud Luffy. Mereka adalah Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky dan Brook. Para anggota Mugiwara no Ichimi.

Luffy mengirimkan sebuah pesan rahasia yang tertulis pada tato di lengannya. Tulisan 3D2Y dengan 3D yang di coret. Dan 16 kali dentingan Ox Bell, adalah untuk memperjelas pesannya. Luffy tahu tindakannya ini akan di foto dan akan tersebar pada koran di seluruh dunia. Membuat pesan rahasianya terkirim secara tak langsung.

.

―"3D berarti 3 Days, atau 3 hari dan 2Y berarti 2 Years atau 2 tahun." Zoro menjelaskan maksud pesan Luffy kepada gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya. "3D yang dicoret berarti kita tidak jadi bertemu dalam 3 hari, melainkan 2Y yang berarti dua tahun!" Zoro kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada koran tadi. "Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kami masih terlalu lemah, kami belum siap untuk menghadapi Dunia Baru!"  
―"Dasar! Apa dia tidak tahu aku mengkhawatirkannya?!" Nami menggeram marah pada koran yang ia baca. "Tapi, aku mengerti maksudmu, Luffy!"  
―"Begitu ya?" Ussop meletakkan koran itu dengan semangat membara. "Baiklah, Luffy!"  
―"Si brengsek itu..." Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya sambil terus membaca koran yang diberikan Iva padanya. "...Mengambil keputusan lagi sesuka hatinya!"  
―"Begitukah? Luffy!" Chopper menangis mendapati kondisi sang kapten yang masih baik-baik saja.  
―"Aku mengerti, Luffy!" Robin tersenyum, membaca koran yang ia pegang saat ini.  
―"Ooohhh! Begitu ya?!" Seorang pria cyborg berambut biru dengan wajah yang hangus, tersenyum gembira melihat koran yang tengah ia baca.  
―"Baiklah, Luffy-san..." Brook mengangguk singkat sebelum kembali menyesap teh di tangannya.

.

"KITA AKAN BERJUMPA LAGI DI KEPULAUAN SABAODY, DUA TAHUN LAGI!" Walaupun tak ada bukti dan tak ada yang menyadari, semua anggota Mugiwara no Ichimi, berteriak secara serempak walaupun terpisah oleh jarak berkilo-kilo jauhnya.

―**Χ―**

_**Beberapa minggu kemudian...**_

"Kita sampai!" Tori berteriak keras saat kapal mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah dermaga.

Dari dalam kabin kapal, Robin berjalan keluar menuju dek. Dan secara langsung, angin kencang menerpa dan mengibarkan rambut hitam panjangnya.

Kecantikan Robin yang telah ia miliki sejak lahir, meningkat berkali-kali lipat saat wajah dewasanya tersinari oleh cahaya mentari, di tambah rambut-rambut yang berkibaran. Dan salah seorang pria berambut pirang di kapal itu -Yonji-, tak kuasa saat dia melihat wajah Robin dari dekat.

_**CROTTTTT!**_

"WAW! BEAUTIFUL LADY!"

Yonji berteriak histeris, bersamaan dengan muncratan darah dari hidungnya yang membuatnya terbang sebelum menabrak beberapa barel di pinggiran dek.

"Yonji!" Shiro berteriak keras sebelum berlari ke arah Yonji. "Dasar, sudah kukatakan untuk tidak berada di dekat Robin-san!" Ucap Shiro sambil berkeringat jatuh melihat kondisi Yonji yang saat ini berwajah pucat, tersenyum mesum, lengkap dengan mata hati dan darah yang merembes dari lubang hidungnya.

Setelah insiden di pagi hari itu, tak butuh lama untuk mereka menjumpai sebuah bangunan dengan ukuran cukup besar. Bangunan itu adalah markas pusat rahasia dari para pasukan revolusi. Sebuah gerakan rahasia yang dipimpin oleh buronan nomor 1 pemerintah dunia, Monkey D. Dragon.

Saat pintu terbuka, mereka di sambut oleh seorang pria pirang yang memakai topi tinggi yang dihiasi Google biru, Sabo. "Aku sudah menunggumu, Robin-san." Ucap Sabo ramah.

"Sabo-san!" Shiro, Tori serta para pasukan revolusi memberi hormat, di tanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Sabo.

Mata pria itu menatap ke arah seorang lelaki beralis keriting di punggung Shiro. Sabo tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. "Yonji? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Shiro tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memainkan matanya ke arah Robin.

Tampaknya Sabo mengerti. Dia mengusap dahinya sambil menghela nafas. "Baiklah, bawa dia ke ruang medis." Sabo berkeringat jatuh melihat kondisi Yonji. "Sudah kehabisan begitu banyak darah,

kenapa dia masih bisa senyam-senyum begitu?"

Sabo akhirnya menatap Robin. "Mari masuk." Ucapnya yang disambut anggukan oleh Robin.

.

.

Sabo dan Robin berjalan pelan di sebuah lorong, dengan Sabo yang memimpin di depan. Dari 4 menit yang lalu, Robin terus memperhatikan pria muda ini. Dan pada akhirnya, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya kau tidak asing...," ucap Robin pada akhirnya. "...Aku pernah mendengar namamu."

Sabo menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik menatap Robin sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja kau tidak asing." Sabo kemudian melepas topinya. "Nii-san pasti pernah cerita tentangku padamu, bukan?" Tanya Sabo lembut sebelum kemudian kembali berjalan ke depan.

Ucapan santai Sabo membuat Robin terkejut. Dan akhirnya, ingatannya tentang orang ini kembali. Dia salah satu adik Naruto-kun, serta kakak dari kaptennya. Tapi., "Bukankah kau tewas akibat perbuatan Tenryuubito waktu itu?!" Tanya Robin.

"Ahahahaha!" Sabo tertawa sambil tetap berjalan. "Ternyata dia bercerita padamu sampai sejauh itu ya?" Sabo tersenyum semakin lebar. Pembicaraan ini benar-benar menyenangkan. "Saat itu, aku hampir tewas tenggelam karena kapalku yang benar-benar hancur saat itu...," Pria itu menatap langit-langit lorong itu, menerawang ke masa lalunya. "...dan, Dragon-san, dia menyelamatkanku."

Sabo melanjutkan ceritanya. "Akhirnya, aku dirawat oleh para pasukan Revolusi ini. Saat aku sadar, aku kehilangan seluruh ingatanku." Dia tertawa. "Bahkan aku tak tahu siapa namaku saat itu!"

.

―"_Oh, dia sadar!"  
_―_"Kau baik-baik saja, Sabo?" Seorang pria bertanya pada anak berambut kuning yang dibalut perban itu.  
_―_"Sabo? Siapa?" Anak itu kelihatan kebingungan.  
_―"_Aku menemukan tas bertuliskan 'Sabo' di kapalmu. Jadi aku pikir itu namamu._"_ Jelas pria tadi.  
_―_"Yah, karena kau sudah sadar, kau akan kami kembalikan ke Goa secepatnya..." Seorang pria lain berkata kepada Sabo.  
_―_"Tidak mau!" Sabo menolak langsung. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tidak mau berada di tempat itu..." Sabo kemudian menatap seorang pria dengan tato di wajahnya -Dragon-, "Aku mohon, bawa aku bersama kalian!"_

.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu, aku membenci rumahku. Dan entah kenapa, walaupun aku kehilangan ingatanku, aku tetap memiliki rasa benci terhadapnya."

"Jadi...," Robin bertanya pada Sabo. "Bagaimana ingatanmu kembali?"

Sabo kembali tersenyum. "2 minggu lalu..."

―**Χ―**

_**2 Minggu yang lalu...**_

Markas pasukan revolusi sedang dalam keadaan heboh. Kejadian yang menimpa angkatan laut dan bajak laut Shirohige, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk informasi mencapai para pasukan revolusi. Dan, tentu, kejadian ini akan mempengaruhi langkah-langkah mereka yang berikutnya.

"Wah, Dragon-san. Disini mereka menyebut Monkey D. Luffy sebagai anakmu!" Seorang pasukan revolusi berucap pada Dragon.  
"Memang."  
"EH! JADI BENAR?!"

Pintu ruangan informasi itu, kemudian di buka oleh Sabo. Yang kemarin, baru pulang dari misinya untuk membasmi para penjahat di North Blue.

"Oh, Sabo! Kau sudah baikkan?!" Beberapa pasukan revolusi menyapanya.  
"Ya, istirahat satu malam sudah cukup untukku. Jadi, apa saja yang terjadi?" Tanya Sabo.  
"Baca ini!" Hack, salah seorang instruktur, melemparkan koran pada Sabo.

Sabo kemudian membuka koran dan membaca halaman depannya. "Kekalahan Bajak Laut Shirohige...," Sabo membaca dengan nada biasa. Akan tetapi, badannya sekejap menegang saat membaca beberapa nama. "Monkey D. Luffy...," Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. "...Portgas D. Ace...," Koran di tangannya kemudian terjatuh. "...Namikaze D. Naruto..."

_**DUKKHH!**_

Sabo kemudian jatuh terduduk.

"Oy, Sabo! Ada apa?"

Sabo tidak menjawab. Dia melihat ke arah sebuah foto. Dimana 3 orang pria muda berdiri saling membelakangi dan sama-sama tersenyum. Seakan-akan bersiap melindungi satu sama lain. Mereka bertiga adalah para pemilik nama yang tadi di sebut oleh Sabo.

―"_Sialan! Nilaiku masih kalah dari Ace!" Seorang anak dengan satu gigi yang ompong berucap kesal sambil menuliskan nilai pada sebuah papan skor.  
_―_"Ayolah, Luffy, berapa kali harus kukatakan? Gomu Gomu no Mi punyamu itu gak berguna!" Bocah dengan bintik pada wajahnya mengejek anak lain yang memakai topi jerami.  
_―_"APA KAU BILANG?!" Anak dengan topi jerami itu berteriak marah. Tak terima dengan ejekan yang baru ia terima.  
_―_"Sudahlah...," Seorang anak lain dengan rambut pirang kemudian muncul, menepuk kepala kedua anak yang berkelahi tadi. "...Tidak usah bertengkar. Ayo makan. Aku baru saja menangkap badak, kurasa akan enak apabila di bakar."_

Air mata mulai menetes dari mata Sabo. Membasahi foto yang ada di koran tadi.

―"_Bersama dengan keempat cawan ini, dengan ini kita adalah Saudara! Tidak perduli akan jarak yang memisahkan, hati kita tetap satu!"_

Tubuh Sabo gemetar semakin hebat. Dia mulai terisak dan air mata mengalir semakin deras.

'Aku, tidak sendiri...,' Perlahan, ingatan-ingatan lama Sabo mulai kembali. 'Ace, Luffy, Naruto-niisan.. Kalian bertarung demi keselamatan Ace? Sementara aku, berada disini tak melakukan apapun? Ditambah lagi...,'

Sabo kemudian menatap ke foto lain di koran itu. Tepatnya foto Ace, dengan judul besar di atasnya.

_**Kematian Portgas D. Ace...**_

"Sabo...," Koala yang juga berada di tempat itu menatap Sabo khawatir. "...Ada apa?"

'...Ditambah lagi... Ace sudah...,' Sabo sudah tak mampu lagi mengontrol dirinya. "...Ace sudah...,"

"**HWAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

.

.

"...Akhirnya, aku sadar setelah pingsan selama 3 hari. Dan, ingatan itu akhirnya kembali." Setetes cairan sempat merembes di sudut mata Sabo saat ia menceritakan itu.

Robin mengangguk. Namun, tetap saja masih ada satu hal yang janggal darinya. "Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun? Ayahnya Luffy yang memberitahumu?" Tanya Robin lagi.

"Ah, tidak...," Sabo menggelengkan kepalanya. "...Naruto-niisan sendiri yang datang memberitahuku. Dia ke tempat ini 6 hari lalu." Ucap Sabo.

Kembali, Sabo membuat Robin terkejut. Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Sabo tidak percaya. "Di-dia kemari...?"

.

.

_**6 Hari yang lalu...**_

"N-Nii-san...,"

Sabo berucap tidak percaya. Dia membelalakkan mata saat melihat Naruto di depannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut pada Sabo. "Yo." Ucap Naruto akhirnya.

"Nii-san.. Aku.." Sabo menundukkan kepala. Kebingungan jelas terlihat jelas padanya.

Naruto hanya menatap Sabo lembut. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah Sabo sebelum kemudian menepuk pundak adiknya itu. "Tenanglah."

"Tapi.. Tapi.. Nii-san, aku...," Sabo masih tergagap. Naruto dengan sabar menunggu ucapan dari adiknya itu. Dia tentu tahu apa yang adiknya rasakan saat ini. Perasaan bersalah. "Kau tahu, Sabo. Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.." Jelas Naruto.

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TIDAK MENYALAHKAN DIRIKU SENDIRI?!" Tembok yang menghalangi akhirnya runtuh. Membuat Sabo mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya. "KAU DAN LUFFY, BERJUANG DEMI ACE. SEDANGKAN AKU? AKU HANYA DIAM. AKU TAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN!" Sabo menangis.

Naruto memandang adiknya itu dengan sedih.

"Bahkan, Ace telah meninggal...," Sabo jatuh terduduk. Suaranya memelan. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyalahkan diriku sendiri, Nii-san..." Ucap Sabo bergetar. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku yang bodoh ini!" Sabo mengakhiri suara isi hatinya yang penuh penyesalan.

"Sabo...," Naruto kemudian berbicara pada adiknya itu. "Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu. Kau tahu? Ace, Luffy bahkan aku, kami masih menyayangimu. Walaupun Luffy dan Ace, masih belum tahu kalau kau masih hidup. Akan tetapi, aku yakin mereka akan memaafkanmu." Naruto tersenyum pada Sabo.

Sabo terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara. "Mungkin kau benar, Nii-san. Aku mengenal kalian lebih dari siapapun. Kalian pasti akan memaafkanku. Aku tahu itu...," Suara Sabo kembali memberat. "...Tapi, entah kenapa, aku tetap tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu...," Naruto kemudian berdiri. Membuat Sabo mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat Naruto. "Kalau kau merasa bersalah, tentu kau butuh sesuatu yang bisa mengampunimu bukan?" Ucapan Naruto membuat Sabo bingung.

Naruto kemudian berucap pada Sabo. "Sebagai penebusan kesalahanmu, aku akan memberikanmu tugas!" Naruto berbicara tegas yang membuat Sabo bernostalgia.

Setiap kali Sabo, Ace ataupun Luffy membuat kesalahan, pasti Naruto akan memberikan hukuman. Dan dia, akan memberikannya dengan cara yang sama persis seperti saat ini.

"Lihat ini." Sabo mengambil kertas yang Naruto berikan padanya.

"...!" Sabo membelalakkan mata saat membaca kertas tersebut. "Kau yakin dengan ini, Nii-san?!" Tanya Sabo.

"Tentu saja!" Naruto menyengir ke arah Sabo sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Sekarang, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?!" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tapi, Nii-san. Walaupun aku menemukannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sabo kebingungan.

Naruto tersenyum. "Sabo, kau percaya padaku, bukan?"

Sabo ikut tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk pasti sebelum dia memeluk Naruto. "Entah kenapa, aku bersyukur mempunyai kakak sepertimu..." Gumam Sabo di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Hah...," Naruto memutar matanya bosan sebelum kembali tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Sabo. "Tentu saja, Baka Ototou!"

.

.

"Nii-san.. Arigatou..."

―**Χ―**

Cerita yang sangat menyenangkan, membuat perjalanan Sabo dan Robin selama 20 menit menjadi tidak terasa. Kini mereka telah tiba di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Dia benar-benar kakak yang baik, kau tahu." Sabo tersenyum sambil mengingat Naruto.

Robin juga tersenyum. Walaupun dia sedikit sedih karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto, akan tetapi, mendengar cerita ini dari adiknya langsung, sudah cukup membuat Robin bahagia.

_**CKREK!**_

Robin mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan saat Sabo membuka pintu berukuran cukup besar. "Baiklah, Robin-san. Inilah kamarmu!" Sabo menuntun Robin menuju sebuah kamar di balik pintu tadi.

'Pelayanan mewah lagi?' Robin agak berkeringat jatuh melihat kamar yang bisa ia samakan dengan hotel elite di pulau-pulau besar itu. Sungguh, walaupun dia menyukainya, tapi lama kelamaan dia menjadi sedikit bingung dengan pelayanan yang ia dapatkan dari para pasukan Revolusi itu.

Bagaimana tidak, mungkin kalian sudah tahu pelayanan yang Robin terima di kapal. Dan sekarang, kamar bintang 7?! Kasur besar dengan tirai yang Robin yakin ukuran kasur itu berkali-kali lipat dari ukuran tubuhnya. Fasilitas lengkap, dan ruangan privat? Robin tidak bisa meminta lebih.

"Dan, di sebelah ranjangmu, ada seekor Denden Mushi. Silakan telepon apabila kau menginginkan sesuatu." Sabo berkata sambil berjalan menuju luar pintu.

Robin menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

"Ah! Aku lupa satu hal." Sabo berbalik menatap Robin. "Naruto-niisan meninggalkan sesuatu padamu. Aku sudah meletakkannya di sebelah Denden Mushi itu." Sabo berucap sebelum akhirnya menutup dan meninggalkan ruangan besar itu.

Perkataan Sabo barusan tentu membuat Robin penasaran. Berlari kecil, Robin kemudian mengambil sesuatu yang memang berada di sebelah Denden Mushi. Tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh wakil pasukan Revolusi itu.

'Surat?' Robin membatin menyadari bentuk benda yang ternyata kertas itu. Dan juga, sebuah kacamata oranye di sebelahnya. Robin kemudian merebahkan badannya ke kasur yang sangat empuk itu. Setelah itu, dia mulai membuka kertas amplop yang sepertinya di rekatkan dengan lem itu kemudian dapat membukanya dengan sangat lancar.

.

.

_Yo!_

_Robin, apa kabar! Jika kau sudah membaca surat ini, berarti kau sudah bertemu Sabo. Yah, seorang adik bodoh yang depresi, memang sangat merepotkan. Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal!_

_Kau tahu Robin, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Aku memang sudah melihat wajahmu yang sekarang dari poster buronanmu. Tapi, tetap saja, aku lebih suka apabila melihat kecantikan yang asli._

_Ah! Aku jadi terdengar seperti orang gombal yang bodoh yah?! Hahaha! Terserahlah! Maaf, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Setelah semua ini, Aku harus kembali ke Dunia Baru. Shirohige-jiji dan Ace, akan segera dimakamkan._

_Aku juga memberikanmu beberapa hadiah. Yang pertama, kacamata. Kau tahu, aku bingung harus membelikanmu apa. Yah, kau tahu, kurasa aku harus memberikanmu hadiah sebagai permohonan maaf karena tidak memberi kabar padamu. Tapi, ternyata kacamata banyak sekali jenisnya! Yah, kubelikan saja yang warna oranye ini._

_Tapi, bukan karena itu warna kesukaanku ya! Oranye agar kau bisa tetap mengingatku. Ah! Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih menyimpan gelang tangan itu? Atau sudah tidak muat? Sudahlah, lupakan itu._

_Yang kedua, Vivre Card milikku. Kau bisa menemukannya di balik pesan ini. Aku memberikanmu dua. Saat kau berkumpul kembali dengan Luffy, tolong berikan padanya ya!_

_Aku menunggumu di Dunia Baru..._

_Namikaze D. Naruto._

.

.

Robin tersenyum membaca surat dari Naruto. Tanpa sadar, dia sedikit menangis. Namun, dia dengan cepat menghapus air matanya. Cukup banyak tangisan yang ia keluarkan belakangan ini. Untuk wanita poker face seperti Robin, itu sesuatu hal yang langka!

Robin melipat surat itu, kemudian menyimpannya dengan rapi. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela. Menatap lautan lepas yang masih dapat terlihat olehnya.

"Aku akan menemuimu, Naruto-kun!"

―**Χ―**

Di lautan dunia baru, Naruto menatap lautan sambil tersenyum. Di belakangnya, ke 14 anggotanya. Marco, Jozu, Vista, Blamenco, Rakuyo, Namur, Blenheim, Curiel, Kingdew, Haruta, Atmos, Speed Jil, Fossa dan Izo. Mereka adalah Namikaze Kaizoku-dan.

Setelah pemakaman Shirohige, Naruto membubarkan ke 16 divisi yang ada. Membuat mereka menjadi bajak laut tunggal. Para aliansi yang berada di bawah pimpinan ke 16 kapten, melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap terikat dalam satu aliansi. Naruto hanya ingin mereka bebas. Dan saat Naruto membutuhkan mereka, para aliansi itu akan datang.

Kurama, sekarang di isi oleh 15 orang bajak laut legendaris yang telah siap mengguncang Dunia Baru.

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat merasa ada yang aneh. Dia kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya.

"Vivre Card?" Ucap Naruto bingung saat menemukan sebuah kertas pada kantung celananya. Yang aneh adalah, dia tidak pernah menyimpan Vivre Card disana, dan kemudian, Vivre Card itu terbakar.

Mata Naruto menajam melihat Vivre Card itu sebelum benar-benar habis terbakar. Sesaat, Naruto dapat melihat kana う di situ sebelum kertas itu benar-benar terbakar. Hal ini membuat Naruto kebingungan. Jujur saja, dia baru tahu ada orang yang menuliskan nama di Vivre Card menggunakan Hiragana. Yah, pengecualian untuk orang Wa no Kuni, namun, mereka sangat jarang menggunakan ini!

Dan yang lebih serius lagi, kertas itu terbakar, bung! Seseorang telah tewas. Dan entah kenapa, perasaan Naruto menjadi sedikit tidak enak karena hal ini.

"U?" Naruto menggumam pelan.

Marco berjalan ke depan. Menyadari kebingungan kaptennya itu. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Entahlah Marco...," Naruto kembali menatap lautan lepas. "...Tapi, aku mendapat firasat yang benar-benar buruk...,"

.

.

"...Namun, semoga saja firasatku salah untuk pertama kalinya."

* * *

**Brother, Part 1 -The End.-**

* * *

**A/N : **Mau nangis. Suer. Gak terasa, ini fic udah berumur dua tahun. Dan dua tahun juga saya menemani kalian semua -de Gozaru... T_T Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah petualangan saya di dunia Fanfiction, untuk pertama kalinya saya menuliskan kata legend '_**THE END**_'.

Yah, walaupun masih The End dari bagian 1. Seenggaknya saya sudah sangat puas. Fuh... Oke, pertama saya menemukan sebuah fenomena aneh. Di fic Kaze, ada yang ngamuk gara-gara saya nulis terlalu beda sama canon. Tapi, di Brother, ada yang ngamuk karena menurutnya mirip Canon.. -_- Oke, forget that. Buat kalian yang kecewa sama Marinford arc yang menurut kalian mirip canon, bersiaplah. **Di Dunia Baru, Gue Akan Ngarang Sendiri**. Karena di manga aslinya pun Luffy baru sampai Big Mom, pasti akan terkejar oleh Brother, dan lanjutannya, cerita original saya.

Saya juga mau menceritakan a.k.a Curhat. Sekarang, saya lagi depresi. Serius. Alur cerita Brother dan Fic Sasuke terlalu kompleks dan berkaitan. Saya sudah mengarang terlalu jauh. Jadi, jangan marah kalau nanti fic ini akan jadi ruwet. Tapi, saya tetap berusaha untuk membuatnya masuk akal kok. Dan, fic Sasuke, masih lama untuk saya publish. Mungkin saat fic ini tamat, atau mungkin di saat yang lain.. #angkat_bahu.

Ah! Saya, tidak mau membahas wanita yang dijumpai Robin. **#Serius**.

Oke! **SBS TIME! :D**

* * *

**Pojok SBS - Edisi 6 : Chapter 20 [16 Juni 2016]**

T (Teach) : Zehahahahaha! SBS Dimulai! AKU AKAN MENGUASAI DUNIA!

S (Sthricynix) : TUNGGU KUROHIGE SIALAN! Ah, dia kabur! Baiklah, silahkan untuk pembaca! #mendecihsebal.

**P : Min yg kaze kapan dilanjutin? - P.N Guest  
**

S : Sebenarnya agak gak pantas kalo di jawab dimari. Tapi karena kamu non-login jadi gapapa. Kaze, sudah mulai saya ketik. Ditunggu ya!

**P : etto 3 akuma no mi sekaligus...serius nih sthri-san..?and saya mw nanya nih..apa nanti naruto bakal punya akuma no mi selain moku-moku no mi.?yossh mungkin cuma itu dan lanjutkan.!**

S : Yes. I'm f*ckin serious. Tidak, kalo Naruto makan buah lain. Pertama, tubuhnya hancur. Kedua, dia jadi terlalu kuat apabila tubuhnya tak hancur. Ketiga, saya udah janji kalo Naruto gak akan jadi terlalu kuat.

**P :** **apakah ini udah sampai klimaksnya perang masih akan berlanjut apa tidak? kok naru-nya ggak banyak keluar.. hmm mungkin nggak ada keluar.. oh iya apakah rahasia D itu? penasaran juga aku.. hmm...**  
** robin akan bertarung melawan wanita itu atau tidak yah... dan cerita ini kurang memuasakan saya.. ''jujur'' tapi tetap lanjutin cerita ini karna ini udah terlanjur jadi faforit aku.. hihi.. by Desi _ - P.N devil  
**

S : Hm... Kenapa kurang puas? Rahasia D, nanti akan dibahas... :3

**P : Rahasia 'D'. ?... Hmm, kayanya author-san jg belum tau,, wkwkwk, V. - P.N Mata**

S : Hohohohoho.. You underestimate me, kiddo. Tentu saja saya tahu apa itu D. (Versi gue.) Wakakakaka. Tapi, tenang. Saya tidak mengarang asal. Seperti yang selalu saya katakan, semuanya punya clue dan keterkaitan. **Gak masuk akal, tapi akal bisa masuk.. :p**

* * *

Hm.. Hanya itu review dari para non-login. Fakku ada. Dua lagi kemana yak? Wakakakaka! Hakihome dan Pururin..

At least, thanks buat dukungan kalian selama ini! See you again in Shin Sekai! \^o^/

* * *

**Mind to Review?**

* * *

**Brother - Part 1 (June 16, 2014 - June 16, 2016)**


	21. After 2 Years!

**_Yo! Sthricynix here!_**

* * *

**BROTHER PART 2 START!**

* * *

_Aku tidak bisa kembali. Ini sudah mengikatku. Memisahkan menjadi dua wujud. Memunculkan sesuatu yang perlahan menguasaiku._

_Dia adalah aku, dan aku adalah dia. Kami yang berdiri di atas segalanya, kini telah meninggalkan semuanya. Keempat mata suci itu tidak berarti di hadapannya. Kekuatan agung itu bahkan tak dapat menggores kulitnya._

_Kami yang sempurna. Akan kembali bertemu dengan purnama dan surya. Dan aku, akan berada di antara mereka. Sampai tiba saatnya kami semua akan menjadi satu. Kembali ke semula. Menghentikan semua kegilaan dunia._

_Ini pesan terakhirku padamu._

_Maafkan aku, __**Poseidon**__._

_Ryuuguu Oukoku – __**Joy Boy**__._

* * *

**Brother**

_I don't own Naruto and One Piece. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

―**Χ―**

* * *

**Chapter 21 : After 2 Years.**

* * *

―**Kurama, Kapal Utama Bajak Laut Namikaze, Dunia Baru―**

_**PRANG!**_

"Oy, itu punyaku brengsek!"  
"Apa kau bilang? Sudah jelas kan, Bay-chan yang memberikannya padaku!"

Kedua pria itu bertengkar satu sama lain. Entah sudah berapa botol bir yang mereka pecahkan ke kepala masing-masing. Dan melihat kalau tak ada satu luka pun di kepala mereka, sudah bisa dijadikan bukti kalau mereka bukan manusia biasa.

"Ah, ayolah. Naruto, Haruta! Kalian bisa memintanya lagi, bukan?" Vista berusaha melerai mereka.

"Diam!" "Diam!"

Kedua bocah bodoh yang tengah bertengkar itu, entah kenapa bisa kompak melemparkan botol ke kepala Vista. Dan, dengan sukses membuat pendekar pedang berbadan tegap itu, jatuh pingsan.

_**GREKKK!**_

"Aku mas-" _**Suiinngg! Prangg! **_"-Hih!"

Marco yang baru masuk ke ruang makan langsung bergeser cepat. Membiarkan sebuah botol melewati depan wajahnya kemudian pecah mengenai dinding. Terima kasihlah kepada refleks yang sudah ia latih bertahun-tahun. Dan dia seketika saja menatap Naruto dan Haruta dengan muka kesalnya. "Bertengkar lagi? Apa lagi sekarang?" Marco bertanya pada Izo yang masih sibuk membersihkan pistolnya. Sungguh ajaib dia tak terganggu dengan kerusuhan ini.

"Hm? Bay baru selesai masak. Mereka berdebat, siapa yang diberikan piring pertama olehnya." Jelas Izo.

Dan, Marco hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudah pasti aku yang diberikan pertama! Aku kaptennya tahu?!"  
"Terus, apa hubungannya kalau kau kapten, hah?! Aku ini kekasihnya tahu! Sudah jelaskan kalau itu piring pertama untukku?!"

"Oy, tenanglah...," Namur menunjuk ke samping Naruto dan Haruta. "Blamenco sudah menghabiskannya 'tuh." Ucapnya santai.

_**Sringg!**_

Mata Naruto dan Haruta langsung bergerak ke arah Blamenco. Dimana piring mereka, sudah putih kembali seperti sedia kala. Dengan Blamenco yang masih mengunyah makanan terakhir.

"MARTIL SIALAN!"

_**BUAKHHH!**_

―**Χ―**

Lima belas menit berlalu. Kini semua sudah duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Oh, jangan lupakan Naruto, Haruta dan Blamenco yang kini diam gemetar, plus benjolan besar di kepala mereka. Karena hampir menggunakan kemampuan penuh mereka, Bay kemudian menghajar mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah disini, mari kita makan!" Bay menepuk kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Untuk orang yang belum mengenal Bay, dan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, pasti mengira wanita berambut putih kebiruan itu habis melakukan pembantaian bengis.

Suasana sudah menjadi tenang. Acara makan pun berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak ada lagi yang berani membuat kekacauan setelah Bay mengamuk dan menghajar tiga orang tadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana tangan kananmu?" Marco bertanya setelah mengunyah sepotong daging besar. "Bocah Shi no Gekai itu bilang kalau butuh waktu 2 tahun untuk pembiasaan bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum. Dia melihat ke arah tangan kanannya yang sudah dibalut perban. "Yah, kurasa aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang itu." Ucapnya.

"Tapi, kau benar-benar gila, ya!" Vista berbicara pada kaptennya itu. "Kau menghancurkan lengan kananmu. Dan memotong lengan kirimu. Aku tidak terlalu khawatir karena lengan kirimu masih bisa disambung oleh Trafalgar. Tapi, lengan kananmu? Untung saja kemampuanmu itu praktis."

Celotehan Vista membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tertawa.

"Tapi, tak terasa. Dua tahun sudah berlalu." Celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

Semuanya tersenyum mendengar Naruto. Yah, sudah dua tahun semenjak Ace dan Bapak meninggalkan mereka. Dan sudah dua tahun juga Namikaze Kaizoku-dan mengarungi lautan. Dan, dengan nilai buronan masing-masing anggota, terutama sang kapten yang sangat luar biasa, kini mereka secara resmi diakui dunia sebagai Yonkou.

Dua tahun lalu, di Amazon Lily, Law dengan kemampuannya berhasil menyambungkan lengan kiri Naruto. Yah, secara teknis sih, tangan kiri Naruto tidak hancur. Dan, untuk tangan kanannya, Naruto -dibantu dengan kekuatan dan kemampuan Law- berhasil menciptakan tangan prostetik buatan dari kemampuan Moku Moku miliknya. Namun, hasilnya Naruto memiliki tangan kanan yang berwarna sedikit berbeda. Dan dia memilih untuk menutupinya dengan perban yang sampai sekarang membalut tangan kanannya.

"Poster buronanku akhirnya keluar." Naruto berkomentar kemudian. "Tapi, apa-apaan epitet yang mereka berikan padaku? Moku-ou? Mereka membuatku terdengar seperti tukang kapal." Ucap Naruto berkeringat jatuh pada akhirnya.

Pengecualian untuk para Yonkou, pemerintah biasanya akan melakukan rapat besar-besaran dengan para angkatan laut untuk nilai buronan mereka. Karena tentu saja, harga buronan seorang Yonkou bukanlah main-main dan sangat berpengaruh pada anggaran pemerintah dunia. Bayangkan saja, harga kepala seorang Yonkou bahkan bisa digunakan untuk membeli beberapa negara! Maka dari itu, poster buronan Naruto baru keluar tadi siang, walaupun sudah dua tahun lebih setelah dia menampakkan diri ke dunia.

"Ppfft...! Moku-ou no Naruto... Bahahahahakk! Apa-apaan itu?!" Atmos memberikan komentarnya saat dia melihat poster buronan Naruto. "Foto dan harga buronanmu sih oke! Tapi, julukannya... Bahahahahakk!" Dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Wahai Moku-ou... Kira-kira, kayu macam apa yang harus aku gunakan untuk meja makanku...?" Curiel memasang pose seperti orang berdoa di depan Naruto. "Berikan pencerahanmu, wahai Moku-ou yang agung!"

"Berisik! Brengsek! Berhenti mengejekku!" Dengan muka merah menahan malu, Naruto mulai menghajar mereka semua.

Dan dimulai lagi, keributan gila yang menjadi keseharian bajak laut Namikaze.

―**Χ―**

―**Lautan Dunia Baru―**

Dua hari telah berlalu semenjak keluarnya poster buronan Naruto di seluruh dunia. Dan sang Yonkou, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kapal mereka dan bertualang sendiri di dunia baru. Masalah komando, dia serahkan saja pada Marco.

Menurut berita terbaru, akhirnya adiknya menampakkan diri ke dunia. Dan yang terakhir Naruto dengar, mereka sudah bergerak meninggalkan Dressrosa. Yah, tentu saja Luffy selalu membuat kerusuhan di mana pun dia berada. Mengingat tingkah Luffy yang menghajar dan menjungkirbalikkan tirani Doflamingo di kerajaan itu, serta tantangannya terhadap Kaidou, membuat Naruto tertawa keras.

"Lima ratus juta ya? Bwahahahaha!" Naruto tertawa keras melihat poster buronan terbaru Luffy. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan poster buronannya yang lama. Luffy masih saja memasang muka cerianya. Dan, tentu saja. Itu membuat Naruto bahagia.

_**Purupurupuru~**_

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat sebuah Denden Mushi di kantong celananya berbunyi. Dia langsung mengambil keong dengan cangkang oranye itu lalu mengangkat teleponnya. "Moshi Moshi!"

Denden Mushi tadi langsung menampilkan ekspresi ceria. "Naruto-sama, misi sukses!" Orang dibalik Denden Mushi itu berteriak gembira.

"Ah! Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Naruto. "Jadi, dimana itu sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Sabo-dai senpai memintanya. Jadi, saya memberikannya. Dia bilang, dia yang akan menyimpannya." Jawab orang itu.

"Oh, begitu ya! Baiklah. Arigatou-na, Bartolomeo!" Naruto tersenyum.

"Osu! Terima kasih kembali, Naruto-sama!" Bartolomeo juga tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia menutup Denden Mushinya.

Setelah itu, Naruto kembali mengantongi teleponnya. Dan kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi. Tentu saja dia senang. Yah, dia cukup yakin Bartolomeo bisa mendapatkannya. Secara, Sabo juga turun tangan membantunya.

Pria itu cukup terkejut saat Bartolomeo tiba-tiba meneleponnya dari Dressrosa. Berkata kalau kakak Luffy-san ikut Battle Royale. Namun, dia segera menyadarinya. Tampaknya, Sabo masih ingat tentang janji mereka saat Naruto berkunjung ke Baltigo.

Tentang Bartolomeo, Naruto tersenyum saat dia mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Barto Club, dan saat Naruto memberikan misinya.

.

.

―_**Pulau Canon, Dunia Baru. 1 bulan lalu.**_** ―**

_Naruto dan para anggota bajak lautnya sedang beristirahat sejenak di pulau Canon. Ya, beberapa hari ini mereka terus-terusan di kejar-kejar oleh angkatan laut. Dan, Naruto, memutuskan untuk mengambil istirahat sejenak._

_Di malam harinya, saat semua anggotanya tertidur, Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di pelabuhan. Dan, tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Sebuah kapal berukuran besar sedang merapat ke pelabuhan. Namun yang menarik perhatian Naruto bukan kapal itu. Tapi, hiasan di depannya._

"_L-Luffy?!" Teriak Naruto menyadari keanehan di kapal itu._

_Yah, patung Luffy berukuran besar dijadikan hiasan di haluan kapal. Tapi apa maksudnya? Naruto memilih untuk melawan rasa penasarannya dan segera melompat ke kapal itu._

"_Baiklah teman-teman, kita akan mendarat di pulau itu!" Sang kapten kapal memberikan komando kepada anak buahnya._

"_Ou-Eh?!" Mereka yang hendak berteriak semangat menjawab perintah sang kapten tiba-tiba saja melongo bingung. Tatapan mereka tertuju kepada satu arah._

"_ADA ORANG ASINGG!" Mereka semua berteriak kompak sambil menunjuk Naruto._

"_GYAA! APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN?!" Beberapa dari mereka berlari-lari tanpa arah.  
"Nenek! Panggil Nenek sekarang!" Dan beberapa orang tampak sibuk mengerumuni seekor Denden Mushi.  
"Dimana buku '__**Cara Menghadapi Penyusup di Kapal**__'__yang kemarin dibaca Gambia hah?!" Seorang pria tampak berteriak.  
"Itu bukan buku '__**Cara Menghadapi Penyusup di Kapal**__', aku membaca buku porno semalam! Sampulnya aja yang sama!" Orang yang sepertinya bernama Gambia menjawab rekannya tadi.  
"Ah! Buku itu sudah hilang! Bagaimana ini?!" Dan, sepertinya kepanikan mereka dari 'menghadapi penyusup' berganti menjadi 'mencari buku'._

"_TELEPON NENEK!"_

"_A-ano..." Naruto, tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa menghadapi orang-orang itu._

"_DIAM SAMPAI KAMI MENGAMBIL KEPUTUSAN!" Naruto yang hendak berbicara, seketika itu saja bungkam saat seorang dari mereka menunjuk tepat ke arahnya._

_Dan Naruto, hanya berkeringat jatuh._

_._

_._

"_Baiklah, tenanglah teman-teman..." Akhirnya sang kapten berbicara. Walaupun jelas sekali, dia yang paling tidak tenang tadi. "Kurasa, kita harus mengajaknya bicara." Jelas sang kapten._

"_Oh! Kau benar-benar hebat Bos! Mengambil keputusan tanpa bantuan Nenek!"_

_Bartolomeo berjalan dengan gugup ke depan Naruto. "Si-siapa kau! Apa tujuanmu menyusup!?" Dia bertanya dengan kasar dan nada bergetar._

"_Oh! Langsung menanyakan ke intinya?! Begitu ya?! Luar biasa!" Para anak buahnya, entah untuk tujuan apa, mencatat setiap detail perbuatan Bartolomeo._

"_Yah, aku juga tidak yakin mau bilang apa, tapi...," Naruto melihat keseliling, "sepertinya aku cukup tertarik dengan model kapalmu." Ucapnya._

"_Eh?" Perkataan Naruto membuat semua anggota Barto Club memiringkan kepala bingung. Sebuah tanda tanya besar berkedip di atas kepala mereka. _**?**

"_Jangan bergurau brengsek!" Bartolomeo diikuti gengnya memasang wajah bengis nan kocak mereka. Ditambah dengan berbagai macam senjata yang mereka pegang, berharap bisa mengintimidasi sang penyusup. "Kau pikir kami akan memberitahumu begitu saja?!" Bartolomeo berucap dengan nada Yankee-nya._

"_Eh, tunggu sebentar!" Salah seorang dari para geng itu maju kedepan. Kemudian berbicara pada Bartolomeo. "Bos, lihat ini!" Dia menunjukkan sebuah potongan koran. "Aku sangat yakin, dia itu Namikaze D. Naruto!" Teriaknya keras._

"_HAAHHH?!"_

"_I-I-I-I-I-Itu berarti..." Semua orang yang tadi melihat potongan koran itu, dengan patah-patah, menoleh ke arah Naruto._

"_DIA KAKAKNYA LUFFY-SENPAI, NAMIKAZE NARUTO-SAMA!"_

_**BRUAKKHHH!**_

_Mereka semua berteriak sembari melompat mundur dengan cepat. Menghantam keras dinding ruangan kapal di belakang mereka._

_._

_._

"_BWAHAHAHAHA! Begitu ya? Maaf-maaf kalau aku sudah merepotkan kapalmu!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Bartolomeo._

"_Ah, tidak, Naruto-sama. Kami yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena sudah memperlakukan Anda dengan kasar." Ucap Bartolomeo canggung, diikuti semua anggotanya yang memasang posisi dogeza di hadapan Naruto. "Kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya!" Teriak mereka serempak sambil bersujud._

"_Ah sudahlah, aku juga tak memikirkannya!" Naruto menggoyangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum._

_Semuanya memandang Naruto dengan berbinar-binar. Mereka sungguh bahagia saat Naruto bersikap baik pada mereka. 'Sungguh indah! Kurasa, aku bisa mati dengan tenang!' Mereka membatin kompak._

"_Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, Bartolomeo." Naruto menatap Bartolomeo serius. "Aku punya permintaan untukmu."_

_Bartolomeo mengangguk mantap._

_Naruto kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kertas selebaran pada pria berambut hijau itu. "Ini adalah sebuah kompetisi Battle Royale di Dressrosa. Aku ingin kau memenangkan hadiah utamanya untukku!" Jelas Naruto._

"_Hadiah utama?" Mereka semua menggumam bingung. Namun saat mereka melihat apa hadiah utamanya, semuanya membelalakkan mata sampai keluar dari rongganya. "EEHHH! MERA MERA NO MI!?"_

"_Ta-tapi, misi sepenting ini...," Salah seorang anak buahnya berucap. "Bos, kau yakin?!"_

_**Glek! **__Bartolomeo hanya bisa menelan ludah. Misi sepenting ini? Mendapatkan kembali buah peninggalan Ace-sama yang hilang? Sebuah harta karun bagi Luffy-senpai dan Naruto-sama? Mana mungkin Bartolomeo menolaknya! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tangannya bergetar hebat? Kenapa keringat bercucuran deras di tubuhnya?_

"_Kau bisa?"_

_Perkataan pelan Naruto, menyadarkan Bartolomeo dari lamunannya. Membuat pria itu memilih membiarkan refleks yang bekerja. Dia langsung berdiri tegak dan kemudian memasang posisi hormat._

"_SIAP LAKSANAKAN, PAK!" Dia berteriak lantang.  
"SIAP LAKSANAKAN!" Dan para anak buahnya juga mengikutinya._

_Naruto tersenyum dengan cengiran. "Baiklah, kurasa aku bisa mengandalkan kalian." Bartolomeo dan rekan-rekannya mengangguk pasti menjawab Naruto. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong. Aku dari tadi penasaran, patung yang di depan haluanmu..."_

_._

_._

_._

"Pertemuan bodoh, yang menyenangkan..." Gumam Naruto sambil menatap lautan lepas.

Dia kemudian berjalan ke pinggir. Kemudian memegang pagar dek mini Kurama sambil memandangi awan-awan putih yang bertebaran di langit. "Dan sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

―**Χ―**

―**Markas Pusat Angkatan Laut, Kantor G-1, Dunia Baru. ―**

"Dia mengulah lagi? Kurasa kita harus mengkaji lagi gelar Sichibukai yang ia miliki!" Seorang petinggi angkatan laut menghantamkan tangannya ke tanah bersamaan dengan sebuah koran. "Ini sudah kota ke tiga puluh dua yang dia hancurkan! Pikirkan apa pendapat masyarakat apabila melihat seorang Sichibukai yang rusuh sepertinya!"

"Gensui, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Saat sebuah pertanyaan diajukan padanya, sang pemimpin tertinggi angkatan laut menatap datar. "Tidak usah perduli terhadap hal sepele. Dia juga melakukan hal yang kusuka!" Pria yang pernah dijuluki 'anjing merah' itu menyeringai. "Dia hanya membasmi bajak laut bukan?"

Memang benar, sang Sichibukai yang dimaksud para angkatan laut adalah seorang Sichibukai baru. Edward Weevil. Seorang pria yang sebelumnya memiliki nilai buronan, 480.000.000 beli. Dia mengaku dan memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai putra dari Shirohige.

Dan, anehnya, kekuatannya tidak main-main. Terbukti dia sudah mengalahkan 15 bajak laut aliansi Shirohige. Incaran finalnya? Tentu saja, Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Bajak laut Namikaze adalah sesuatu yang harus dia lewati agar dunia benar-benar mengakui posisinya sebagai putra Shirohige.

"Jangan pikirkan dia~." Kizaru akhirnya berkomentar dari jauh. Dan dengan nada malasnya, dia melanjutkan. "Bukankah, ada sesuatu yang lebih mengancam dari dia~?"

Ucapan santai Kizaru menyadarkan mereka.

"Benar, Kizaru-san. Beberapa hari yang lalu, berita Doflamingo yang dikalahkan Mugiwara dan Shi no Gekai sudah menyebar luas ke seluruh dunia. Begitu pula dengan Fujitora-san yang- hmpphh!" Seorang Chujou yang berbicara -Ronse-, terhenti akibat mulut yang dibekap paksa oleh Brannew.

Sebelum Ronse meronta semakin keras, Brannew memberi isyarat kepada rekannya itu untuk melihat ke arah sang Laksamana Armada. Dan saat pria besar itu melihat Sakazuki, keringat langsung membasahi tubuhnya, melihat tangan sang Gensui yang sudah diselimuti lahar panas.

Astaga, dia melupakan konflik yang cukup hebat antara Fujitora dengan Sakazuki. Bagaimana sang Admiral Ungu menundukkan kepala kepada raja Dressrosa dan berterima kasih kepada para bajak laut. Hal ini dianggap memalukan oleh Sakazuki. Dan permasalahan ini berakhir saat Fujitora dan Sakazuki beradu mulut sampai dia memutuskan bahwa Fujitora tak boleh mendarat di pangkalan Angkatan Laut mana pun sampai dia menangkap Luffy dan Law.

"Ah! Dari informasi yang kita dapat juga, sepertinya Ao- tidak, Kuzan memberikan bantuan kepada bajak laut Kurohige." Salah seorang angkatan laut -Doberman- tiba-tiba berkicau.

Brannew hanya bisa memijat dahi. Melihat kobaran lahar di tangan Sakazuki yang semakin membara. Oh, apakah tidak ada satupun dari orang-orang bodoh ini mengerti situasi hati sang Laksamana Armada?

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Kurohige, sepertinya kita harus mewaspadainya." Momonga yang merupakan pimpinan dari cabang G-1 berkomentar. "Beberapa bajak laut sudah mulai menyandingkannya dengan para Yonkou dan menjulukinya Mukan no Goshou (Raja tak bermahkota)."

Onigumo yang berada di seberang memberikan komentarnya. "Mengingat level kekuatannya yang berasal dari tiga buah iblis, kurasa itu wajar. Bahkan, Vegapunk masih menyelidikinya. Sampai saat ini, dia masih menganggap itu anomali."

Yup, eksistensi Kurohige di dunia baru semakin mencuat di kalangan para bajak laut. Dengan tiga kekuatan buah iblisnya, Kurohige menjelma menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagi para bajak laut. Apalagi, desas-desus terdengar, Kurohige dan kawan-kawannya mulai melakukan perburuan para pemakan Buah Iblis (_Noryoku-sha gari_).

"Generasi terburuk, Yonkou, dan sekarang, Mukan no Goshou? Sepertinya kita benar-benar berada dalam masalah yang serius. Bukan begitu, Gensui-san?" Seorang Chujou dengan dandanan seperti anjing melirik ke arah Sakazuki.

"Bagaimana dengan Germa? Pergerakan mereka belakang ini patut dicurigai!" Giliran Comil yang memberikan pendapatnya.

Germa 66. Sebuah kerajaan nomaden dari North Blue. Secara menakjubkan pernah menguasai semua lautan utara di masa lalu. Sekarang, Germa menjalin hubungan politik yang cukup besar dengan pemerintah dunia. Namun, tentu saja hubungan Germa dengan para bajak laut cukup mencurigakan.

"Vinsmoke, ya? Kurasa tidak baik mencurigai mereka, setidaknya untuk saat ini." Seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu tiba-tiba berbicara. Dan semua orang yang melihatnya membelalakkan mata.

"R-Ryokugyu-san?!"

Laksamana Ryokugyu, mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kizaru, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bagaimana dengan Dragon? Kurasa, dia yang harus paling diwaspadai. Dialah yang paling berbahaya dari semua orang itu, bukan?" Dia berbicara dengan nada tajam.

"Generasi Terburuk, Germa, Yonkou, Kurohige. Mereka semua adalah ancaman. Namun, kita belum bisa menghancurkan mereka. Tidak untuk saat ini." Sakazuki kemudian angkat bicara, dia menyambung. "Dan seperti yang dikatakannya, Dragon adalah ancaman terburuk. Dan semua angkatan laut, terus awasi gerak-gerik mereka semua." Dia memberi perintah yang dibalas anggukan pasti dari semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Dan terakhir," Sang pemimpin tertinggi angkatan laut itu mengambil dua buah poster buronan, dan kemudian membakar keduanya dengan laharnya. "'Shi no Gekai' Trafalgar Law, dan 'Ten Yasha' Donquixote Doflamingo. Status Sichibukai mereka resmi dicabut!"

Doflamingo dan Law yang keluar dari Sichibukai. Sebenarnya hal ini cukup beresiko bagi Sakazuki. Namun, tetap saja dia harus melakukannya. Apabila Fujitora tidak melakukan keegoisan dan idealisme bodohnya di Dressrosa, mungkin dia bisa menahan gejolak kegilaan ini lebih lama lagi. Namun, sudah tidak bisa ditutupi. Dan seluruh dunia sudah mengetahuinya.

Sakazuki benci mengakui ini. Tapi, keseimbangan angkatan laut, sedang 'goyang'.

"Posisi kosong Sichibukai, ya?" Ryokugyu menatap Sakazuki. "Aku punya kandidat yang cukup menarik!"

―**Χ―**

―**Desa Mink, Zou, Dunia Baru. ―**

Robin duduk di kamarnya. Harus dia akui, iklim di Zou sangatlah sejuk. Dengan fondasi rumah-rumah dengan atap yang unik, ditambah lagi, sejarah luar biasa yang diceritakan dua master Mink di pulau ini, tentu saja dia sangat tertarik.

Dari penjelasan Inuarashi dan Nekomamushi, berarti Poneglyph yang tadinya menjadi agenda pribadi Robin. Kini menjadi tujuan dari semua anggota Mugiwara. Tapi, mereka juga menyadari satu hal. Betapa besarnya hal yang akan mereka hadapi. Robin yakin, semua memikirkan hal itu. Kecuali Luffy dan Zoro tentu saja.

Sebuah keuntungan bagi kru Topi Jerami, karena memiliki Robin. Jadi mereka bisa menafsirkan Pone-Pone itu dengan mudah. Tapi, tetap saja, dimana ada keuntungan disitu ada ancaman bukan?

Posisi Robin kali ini sangat berbahaya. Ya, Robin baru tahu kalau orang-orang sepertinya merupakan salah satu kunci utama menuju harta karun legendaris One Piece.

Sesuai yang dikatakan Nekomamushi dan Inuarashi, untuk saat ini Robin bisa menyimpulkan dengan cukup yakin. Rio Poneglyph adalah semua Pone yang kemudian disatukan dan menjadi sebuah pesan. Namun, justru ini yang menjadi ketakutan Robin.

Tentu saja, dia sudah menemukan banyak Pone sepanjang hidupnya. Tapi apa benar, dari semua itu tidak ada yang terlewat? Robin agak pesimis untuk hal ini. Namun, apa itu berarti dia harus kembali mencari semua Pone itu?

"Jangan merisaukan itu."

Robin tersentak dan kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Dia berucap saat melihat seekor kucing besar di belakangnya. "Nekomamushi?!" Robin kemudian bertanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Nekomamushi bersedekap. Dia kemudian duduk di dekat Robin. "Aku cukup yakin kalau kau sekarang memikirkan Rio Poneglyph." Melihat reaksi Robin, kucing besar itu tertawa keras. "Goronyanyanyanya! Kau benar-benar anak Ohara!"

Robin tetap diam. Menunggu sang kucing melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Oden-sama pernah bercerita padaku dan anjing bodoh itu. Ada satu Pone yang dikatakan sebagai 'yang suci'. Tidak seperti Road Pone yang ada 4 buah atau Pone biasa yang jumlahnya sangat banyak, Pone Suci ini hanya ada satu. Legenda mengatakan, kalau Pone ini adalah yang paling berharga dari semuanya. Dia tidak berwarna hitam logam seperti Pone pada umumnya, atau Ruby seperti Road Pone."

"Itu dibuat oleh batuan yang paling langka di bumi, batu angkasa." Seseorang menyambung penjelasan Nekomamushi dari belakang.

Sang kucing serta Robin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan mereka menemukan Inuarashi yang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Robin kemudian bertanya kepada dua binatang itu. "Batu angkasa? Apa maksudnya?"

"Batuan angkasa, dengan kata lain, batuan yang berasal dari Bulan." Ucapan kalem Inuarashi membuat Robin membulatkan mata. "Pencampuran dari material-material kuat yang akhirnya menyusun struktur terkuat. Menciptakan batuan yang lebih kuat dari berlian maupun titanium."

Untuk menjawab kebingungan Robin, Nekomamushi kemudian berbicara. "Bagaimana manusia mendapatkannya, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, walaupun aku tidak tahu apakah rahasia dunia tertulis disitu atau tidak, tapi yang jelas, kau pasti mendapat sesuatu yang luar biasa dari batu itu!"

Robin masih membulatkan mata ini informasi yang baginya jauh lebih besar dari informasi tentang empat Road Pone yang mereka terima tadi. Keringat terus membasahi tubuh Robin. Untuk beberapa alasan, dia _takut_ untuk menerima informasi ini. Inuarashi dan Nekomamushi pasti menyadari ini. Mereka juga tahu betapa berbahayanya informasi ini. Namun kemudian, dia menelan ludah. Sebelum menatap pasti ke arah kedua Master Mink.

Inuarashi mengangguk ke arah Nekomamushi. Sang kucing kemudian menatap Robin kemudian berucap. "Poneglyph itu adalah, Pone Putih, Poneglyph paling suci, yang diberi nama _**Mois Poneglyph**_!"

_**JGLEEERRR!**_

Robin kembali membulatkan mata. Merasa sangat terkejut karena mendengar nama Poneglyph tadi. Namun, tentu saja bukan karena dia baru pertama kali mendengarnya. Namun, dia sudah pernah tahu tentang Poneglyph itu. Namun, dia tak menyangka kalau itu benar-benar ada.

'_Aku ingin bicara denganmu...'_

"Khh!" Robin memegang kepalanya. Terasa sedikit sakit. Keringat masih membasahi tubuhnya. Ya, Robin pernah mendengar tentang Pone itu dari sang wanita yang ia jumpai di petualangannya bersama para pasukan revolusi. Robin sempat menyangkal informasi dari wanita itu karena tak ada bukti yang konkret tentang itu.

Tapi sekarang, dia kembali menerima informasi itu. Seakan berusaha meyakinkannya akan eksistensi batu suci itu.

"Itu cukup wajar karena kau baru saja menerima informasi yang sangat berat. Tapi, jangan paksakan dirimu!" Tegas Inuarashi pada Robin kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Goronyanya! Yah, tapi maaf karena kami tidak bisa memberitahumu lokasi dari Mois Pone itu. Karena kami pun tak tahu itu dimana! Baiklah, selamat malam, Nico Robin!" Nekomamushi juga keluar dari ruangan itu kemudian tertawa keras.

Robin beranjak dari bangkunya kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur di dekat situ. Dia memandangi langit-langit kamar itu yang terbuat hanya dari semacam kayu, bambu dan jerami. Nafasnya terengah-engah, entah kenapa dia bisa mengingat wanita itu lagi.

Jika dia adalah Zoro, mendengar perkataan terakhir Inuarashi dan Nekomamushi, pasti dia akan langsung menggerutu. _'Mana bisa aku tidur setelah mendengar hal semacam itu, tolol!'_

Namun, dia bukanlah Zoro. Dan Robin tidak berencana untuk menjadi makhluk unik buta arah itu.

Robin akhirnya tersenyum. Dengan ini, Mois Poneglyph akan masuk ke dalam agenda petualangannya.

"AH! Sake itu! Kau sudah masuk kan, Zoro?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau di dalam tidak ada makanan?!"

"Mana kutahu! Kau juga baru muncul di depanku, kan?!"

Samar-samar, Robin mendengar suara Luffy dan Zoro. Dua orang terkuat di kelompoknya itu belum tidur rupanya. Mereka malah berdebat soal makanan yang Robin yakini, dimulai oleh Luffy. Yah, mungkin mereka belum mengantuk karena sudah cukup banyak tidur di perjalanan mereka dari Silver Mine menuju Zou.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Robin tertidur, bersamaan dengan kelelahan yang menariknya.

―**Χ―**

―**Pulau A.O, Dunia Baru. ―**

Malam tenang di pulau A.O, seketika saja menjadi mencekam saat seorang Sichibukai mendarat disana. Sang Sichibukai baru Edward Weevil, dipandu oleh ibunya Miss Bakkin, memorak-porandakan pulau kecil itu hanya untuk menghancurkan bajak laut A.O, salah satu aliansi Shirohige yang kini menjadi sekutu Namikaze Kaizoku-dan.

Weevil memandang kapten A.O yang sedang ia cekik. Pria malang itu sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh penuh luka dan darah. Weevil kemudian mencampakkan pria itu dengan sembarang.

"Baiklah, ini semakin mendekatkanku kepada warisan ayah! Benarkan, mama?!" Weevil menoleh ke bawah. Dimana ibunya Miss Bakkin berdiri disitu.

"Hoo! Tentu saja, _darling_! Kau adalah putra Shirohige! Dan aku adalah istri tercintanya! Harta warisan Shirohige adalah milik kita!" Miss Bakkin menarik tangan anaknya untuk berjalan mengikutinya. "Dan kau tahu siapa yang menghalangi kita? Na-Mi-Ka-Ze! Dia adalah masalah utama!" Cerocosnya lagi.

"Tapi, daripada Namikaze, aku lebih tertarik pada Kurohige! Dia yang membunuh ayahku!" Cetus Weevil.

_**SRAK!**_

Namun, langkah dua manusia aneh itu terhenti saat mendengar suara dari depan mereka. Weevil dan Miss Bakkin dapat melihat seorang pria gemuk disana.

"Jadi kau Weevil? Kau yang mengaku-ngaku putra dari orang tua sial itu?" Pria itu berbicara dengan nada kasar.

"Di-dia..." Miss Bakkin sedikit tergagap mengetahui siapa orang di depannya.

"KUROHIGE!" Weevil berteriak, kemudian berlari menerjang Teach dengan bisentonya.

_**VUUNNGG!**_

Dengan menggunakan tangan kiri, Kurohige bergerak cepat dan mengambil kemudian menyerap bisento Weevil dengan Yami Yami no Mi miliknya. Tak cukup sampai disitu, Weevil yang sudah kehilangan keseimbangan, jatuh ke arah Teach. Dan dengan kedua kepalan tangannya, Teach menyambut tubuh Weevil.

_**KRATAK~ KRATAK~ BLARRRR!**_

"UARGGGHHHH!"

Tubuh Weevil terpental menerima serangan dari Baku Baku no Mi dan Gura Gura no Mi milik Teach.

"Yo." Teach memberikan sapaan singkat pada Weevil.

* * *

**To Be Continiue...**

* * *

**A/N : **Halo semua! Kembali lagi kita berjumpa sapa! Dan inilah dia Part 2 dari Brother, sudah dimulai! Bisa dilihat, saya langsung ambil skip **jauh** sampai Zou. Untuk Kerajaan Ryuuguu, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa, saya lewatkan. Untuk apa menceritakan yang sudah ada di canon? - Sarcasm. Oke, sekadar Trivia di chapter ini, di Komik One Piece chapter 709 atau Animenya Episode 638, Bartolomeo sempat ngomong 'Aku akan menyerahkannya pada orang itu!' Nah, disini, orang yang dimaksud itu adalah Naruto!

Okay, Whatever! Soal Yonji, sebelum komiknya keluar, saya udah tebak kalau Sanji pasti punya adik. Dan ternyata bener! Wakakaka.. Tumben ane bener nebak chapter OP..

Hmm.. Waktu saya cek review, ada flamer rupanya.. Pake bahasa kotor pula. Hadeh.. Salahnya dia kaga login.. Malah pake Guest.. Padahal saya mau ajak situ ngobrol loh..

Oke, terserah apapun itu! Saatnya SBS!

* * *

**Pojok SBS - Edisi 7 : Chapter 21 [15 Juli 2016]**

* * *

**Sanji : Demi semua Lady yang ada di dunia ini, SBS Dimulai! #LoveHurricane**

S : Baiklah, silahkan untuk reviewer non login!

**P : kok.. hah.. akhirnya selesai.. **

** tapi kok wanita yang dilihat robin nggak keluar dan juga robin nggak ketemu ama naru? dan kenapa sy kurang puas karena narutonya nggak banyak keluar.. juga karena ... - P.N devil  
**

S : Sabar... Masih part satu.. Soal wanita itu, nanti akan dibahas. Naruto dan Robin, sebentar lagi... Yah, tokoh utama bukan hanya naruto, kan?

**P : Hmm...part 1 end?,apa nanti part 2-nya sampai arc Big Mom?**

S : Sampai Luffy jadi raja bajak laut!

* * *

Baiklah, hanya itu saja pertanyaan dari reviewer non login di fic ini! Hmm.. Kayanya ada Hakihome dan Pururin.. Hmm... Ah! Satu lagi. Tandai ucapan saya dibawah!

* * *

**NARUTO AKAN MENDAPATKAN KEKUATAN SHINOBINYA KEMBALI.**

* * *

Kapan? Lihat saja nanti.. Hahahaha! Sampai jumpa di chapter 22!

* * *

**I'm out, bye!**


End file.
